


刻印

by AliceMe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bottom Alec Lightwood, F/M, First Time, M/M, Seelie Clary Fray, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Top Magnus Bane, Vampire Jace Wayland, Warlock Alec Lightwood, Wingfic, vampire lydia branwell
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 66,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMe/pseuds/AliceMe
Summary: 섀도우헌터스 말렉종족반전 매그알렉 + 매그탑, 알렉텀알오버스 알파매그x알파알렉사파엘 클레이스 멜리지





	1. Chapter 1

그 남자를 처음 보았을 때 알렉은 이지를 대신하여 인스티튜트를 방문한 참이었다. 몇 달 전 난동을 피운 댓가라는 말에 알렉은 제 입을 쑥 내밀었으나 상대는 여동생이기 이전에 하이월록이었고, 이길 수 있을 리가 없었다. 서류에 사인만 받아오면 된다는 말에 알렉은 투덜거렸으나 결국 포탈을 열었다. 오랜만에 방문한 인스티튜트는 예전보다 따뜻한 분위기였으나 알렉은 이 곳이 얼마나 많은 피 위에 세워진 건물인지를 이미 알고 있었고 그 사실을 의식하자마자 제 날개 부근이 근질거리는 것을 느꼈다. 오래된 상처였지만 가끔씩 쑤시고는 했다. 알렉은 손을 뒤로 해 제 등을 천천히 문지르며 홀로 내려갔고 거기에서 그는 남자를 보았다. 대지와 닮은 짙은 갈색 눈동자가 저와 마주쳤다.

그리고 알렉의 모든 것이 갑자기 정지했다. 마치 흑백으로 멈춰있는 세상 속 그 남자만 색채를 가지고 있는 것처럼 보였다. 알렉은 제 눈을 믿을 수가 없었다. 그의 온 몸에 갑작스런 소름이 돋았고 한여름인데도 그는 등을 타고 흐르는 오싹한 감정을 느꼈다. 갑작스런 따스한 기운도 제 온몸을 감싸고 있었기에 무척이나 기묘했고 꼭 토할 것 같은 느낌마저 들었다. 알렉은 이러한 감정을 한번도 느껴본 적이 없었는데 그가 바로 자신의 오메가이며 소울메이트 본딩을 하게 될 당사자라는 것을 깨달았다. 이것은 말로만 듣던 각인이었다. 물론 그것보다 너무 강한 감정이기는 했지만. 알렉의 심장은 마치 누가 쥐어짜기라도 하듯 꾸욱 조여와 숨을 쉬는 것이 거의 불가능한 상태였다. 내 오메가. 알렉은 제 마음 속으로 그 단어를 되뇌었다. 내 오메가. 저건 내 거야. 내 거. 알렉이 400년 동안 기다려왔던 존재가 여기 있었다. 내 오메가야.

알렉은 생각할 틈도 없이 긴 다리를 뻗어 성큼성큼 제 오메가를 쫓아갔다. 오메가는 체구가 작았고 알렉은 금방 복도에서 그를 따라잡을 수 있었다. 제가 앞을 가로막자 오메가는 걸음을 멈추고서는 자신을 천천히 올려다보았다. 그 얼굴은 아무런 감정을 담고있지 않았다. 아무래도 각인에 놀라고 긴장한 모양이었다.

"내가 그쪽한테 각인을 한 것 같은데."

알렉은 제 입 한쪽 입꼬리에 미소를 걸고 씩 하고 웃으며 제 오메가를 내려다보았다. 웃는게 멋지다는 소리는 많이 들어왔기에 자신이 있었다. 자신의 오메가는 기다릴 만한 가치가 있었고 매우 아름다웠다. 눈은 끝이 살짝 처져 부드럽고 순한 인상이었고 코는 빚은 듯이 오똑했다. 입술도 귀엽고... 알렉은 가슴 속으로 짧은 탄성을 질렀다. 사슴같이 길고 가는 목에는 엔젤릭룬이 새겨져 있었다. 저 목을 물고 빨면 기분 좋겠지. 천사들의 상징을 새긴 진짜 천사가 제 밑에서 신음하며 쾌락으로 일그러질 생각을 하자 알렉은 제 척추를 타고 찌르르하게 전율이 휘달리는 것을 느꼈다. 덧붙여 목에다 엔젤릭 룬을 새길 생각을 한 자신의 오메가에게 박수를 쳐 주고 싶은 기분이었다. 알렉은 등을 곧게 펴고는 시선을 좀 더 밑으로 내려 흰 셔츠에 감싸인 탄탄한 가슴을 눈으로 더듬었다. 가슴도 완벽하네. 그의 오메가는 더할 나위 없이 완벽해 보였고 알렉은 자신이 그의 주위를 돌며 엉덩이를 살펴본다면 혹시 실례일까 싶어 고민했다. 내려다본 다리 역시도 잘 빠져 있어 알렉은 입을 조금 벌렸다. 마치 빚어 놓은 것 같군. 얼굴을 들어 자신의 오메가를 바라본 알렉은 그의 입매가 뒤틀려 있는것을 보고 당황했다. 곧 그가 입을 열자 알렉의 상상은 와장창 부서지며 날카로운 소리를 냈다.

"어디서 개수작이야? 꺼져. "

자신을 향해 내뱉어진 말을 듣고 헉 하고 놀란 알렉은 그 자리에 굳었다. 남자가 휙 몸을 돌려 인스티튜트 저편으로 사라질 때까지 알렉은 그 자리에서 못박혀 눈을 뗄 수가 없었다. 그의 가슴은 충격으로 두방망이질치고 있었다. 고개를 돌리기 전 자신의 오메가에게서 본 것은 멸시와 조롱이었다. 그것은 정제되지 않은 채 날것의 감정 그대로였고 알렉의 심장을 밑바닥까지 곤두박질치게 만들었다. 알렉은 화가 나고 놀란 가슴을 가라앉히려 심호흡했지만 쉽게 되어지지 않았다. 그 와중에 자신의 오메가는 완벽한 엉덩이를 가지고 있었다. 그날 밤 알렉은 작고 동그랗고 탄탄하게 올라붙어 있는 그 엉덩이를 마음대로 유린하는 상상을 하며 열심히 제 손과 놀았다.

"씨발."

자위를 끝내고 제 침대에 등을 대고 누워, 멍하니 침대에 달린 캐노피를 바라보며 알렉은 생각했다. 씨발, 대체 뭐가 문제지? 그의 오메가는 눈이 먼 것이 분명했다. 아니, 정정. 시력이 많이 나쁜 것이 분명했다. 지금까지 자신의 외모를 보고 눈이 휘둥그레지지 않은 섀도우헌터는 없었다. 설마 여자가 취향인건가. 알렉은 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 자신은 남자를 좋아하지만 그의 오메가는 아닐수도 있다는 생각을 하니 알렉의 들뜬 마음은 거품처럼 사그라들었다. 약간 우울해진 채로 알렉은 맥주를 소환해 한 모금 마신 뒤 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 자신은 그 오메가 때문에 기분이 나쁜 게 아니었다. 맥주가 맛이 없어서 기분이 나쁜 것이었다. 어차피 각인 상대를 거부할 수 있는 방법이란 없었다. 비록 그의 오메가가 현재 조금 놀랐다고는 해도 말이다.

다음날 아침 알렉은 그 오메가가 자신의 위에서 기승위로 절 깨워주는 몽정에 잠이 깼다. 그는 자신이 본 어떤 동영상에서보다 야하고 높은 목소리로 끙끙거리며 신음을 흘려댔고, 눈에는 눈물을 달고 울먹거리고 있었다. 자신은 그의 안으로 거세게 쳐올렸는데 오메가는 거의 고꾸라져서는 달달달 몸을 떨었다. 알렉은 그것을 보며 가학심과 함께 정복욕을 느꼈다. 제 허리에 닿은 오메가의 허벅지는 간헐적으로 경련했고 알렉은 능글맞게 좋으냐고, 얼마나 좋으냐고 물었다. 자신의 손은 오메가의 귀엽고 작은 성기를 어루만지고 있었는데 체액과 프리컴으로 범벅이 댄 채였다. 네가 처음이라 모르겠다고 울먹이는 오메가의 소리를 들으며 알렉은 눈을 번쩍 떴고 욕을 내뱉으며 바로 마법을 발동시켰다.

거절당한 데 대한 분노가 가라앉고 머리가 차츰 맑아지자 알렉은 점차 제 오메가에 대해 안쓰러운 생각이 들었다. 시간이 흘러 법이 바뀌고, 많이 좋아졌다고는 하지만 여전히 섀도우월드는 구식이었다. 그 중 섀도우헌터라, 알만하네. 알렉은 중얼거렸다. 섀도우헌터라면 분명히 오메가로 지내기에는 어려웠을테고 게다가 남성체 오메가라면 더 했을 것이다. 어쩌면 몸로비를 요구받은 적이 있었을지도 모른다는 생각을 하자 알렉은 분노로 제 몸이 부들부들 떨리는 것을 느꼈고 참을 수 없을 지경이 되어 책상을 쾅 하고 세게 내리쳤다. 알렉은 의자에서 거세게 일어나 안절부절 못하며 제 방을 서성였다. 혹시 자신이 그런 방식으로 나와서 모욕을 당했다고 느끼는 것일까? 그럼 안 되는데. 알렉은 제 입술을 깨물었다. 혹시나 제 오메가가 그런 감정을 느꼈을지도 모른다는 생각을 하자 알렉은 조금 부끄러워졌다. 좀 더 다정하게 굴 걸 그랬나. 그렇지만 자신과 다정이라, 그건 당근과 생선만큼이나 어울리지 않아 보였다. 그 날 오후 내내 알렉은 멋진 프로포즈법을 찾아 인터넷을 뒤지며 시간을 보냈다.

알렉은 오래간만에 헌터스문에서 제이스를 만났다. 이름도 모르는 섀도우헌터에 대한 정보를 그가 가지고 있을지도 모른다는 생각을 하자 알렉은 흥분하여 두근댔다.

"여어," 제이스가 인사를 건네며 자리에 앉기도 전에 알렉은 본론으로 진입했다.

"아주 예쁜 오메가야. 체구는 작고, 검은 머리에 검은 눈이야. 목에는 엔젤릭 룬이 있어."

"목에 엔젤릭 룬...? 모르겠네."

제이스는 제 고개를 설레설레 저었고 그의 금발이 흔들리며 허공에 반짝이는 금빛 궤도를 그렸다. 알렉은 조금 실망해서 침울해졌다. 하체를 놀리기로는 섀도우월드에서 둘째 가라면 서러울 제이스였다. 그가 모르는 상대도 있다니! 하지만 그렇다면 자신의 짝은 매우 정숙한 오메가가 아닌가에 생각이 미치자 알렉의 두 뺨이 불타올랐다. 그의 오메가는 자신이 그랬듯 자신을 기다리고 있었던 것이다. 아마 처녀일수도...그 생각을 하자 알렉은 자신이 반쯤 발기한 것을 깨달았고 손을 내려 살짝 제 성기를 쓸었다. 조금만 기다려. 곧 만나게 될 거야.

"그런데 말이야." 알렉은 제이스의 말에 고개를 홱 들었다.

"왜?"

"네가 말한 섀도우헌터 말이지." 알렉은 말하라는 듯 고개를 주억거렸다.

"혹시 아시안이야?" 알렉의 눈이 동그래졌고 제 고개를 세차게 끄덕였다. 어떻게 알았느냐고, 못 보던 새에 독심술이라도 배운 것이냐고 입을 열려던 차에 제이스는 덧붙였다.

"근육질이지만 몸 선은 가늘고?" 알렉은 의심스러운 듯 제이스를 바라보고는 혹시 만난적이 있느냐고 입을 열려 했으나 이번에도 제이스가 빨랐다.

"하나 다른게 있는데. 넌 분명히 작다고 했지만 말이야,  
그 오메가, 혹시 키가 5피트 8인치 정도야?"

알렉의 눈이 세모꼴이 되었다. 그는 자신의 앞에 놓인 반쯤 찬 맥주병을 주시했고 어떻게 내리쳐야 미친 월록이 헌터스문에서 또 난동을 피웠다고 소문이 안 날 것인지를 고민했다. 제이스가 데이라이터인 것이 이토록 원망스러울 수가 없었다. 그렇지 않았다면 햇빛도 있고 참 간단한데.

알렉이 맥주병을 노려보는 시선이 길어지는 걸 눈치챈 제이스가 픽 하고 웃더니 어깨를 으쓱해보였다. 아서라, 난 남성체한테는 흥미없어. 걔들은 별로 조이지도 않고 안는 맛도 없다고. 알렉은 이제 맥주병보다는 잔이 더 효과적일지 고민하고 있었다. 자신이 술만 잘 마셨어도 이미 제이스의 대가리는 깨져 있을 거였다. 맥주방울이 옷에 묻는 건 싫었으니까. 이건 이지가 더럽히지 말라고 당부한 아르마니 수트였다. 하지만 보다 더 솔직하게 고백하자면 제이스는 날랬고 월록인 저는 뱀파이어를 이길 수가 없었다. 알렉이 생각에 잠긴 것을 바라보며 제이스는 테이블을 톡톡 두들긴 뒤 알렉의 주의를 끌고는 벽면을 가르켜보였다.

"네가 말한 오메가 저기 있다."

알렉은 반사적으로 고개를 돌려 그곳을 쳐다보았다. 제이스는 거짓말을 한 게 아니었다. 진짜였다. 자신의 오메가가 무엇이 그리 즐거운지 고개를 뒤로 젖히면서 크게 웃고 있었는데 그 덕에 유난히 튀어나온 그의 목울대가 도드라져 보였다. 알렉은 저도 모르게 제 목을 매만지며 그곳이 그의 성감대일까 궁금했다. 자신의 오메가는 오늘도 완벽해 보였는데, 패션 감각은 비록 조금 아쉬웠으나 어차피 벗긴 몸이 더 아름다울 것이라 상상하니 전혀 상관 없었다. 저 낡은 가죽 재킷부터 벗겨야지. 그리고 셔츠랑 넥타이 입혀줄거야. 알렉은 그의 옆모습을 천천히 훑으며 제 입술을 핥았다.

"저기요." 똑똑하는 소리에 고개를 돌리니 제이스가 저를 어이없다는 표정으로 바라보고 있었다. "나 아직 여기 있거든?" 제이스는 기막혀했다. "너 임포가 아니었구나." 알렉은 제 눈을 도르륵 굴렸다. "저 오메가만 불쌍하네. 너 쟤를 진짜 잡아먹을 것처럼 쳐다보고 있어." 제이스는 고개를 절레절레 흔들었고 일어섰다. 간다. 알렉은 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰고 제 폰을 집어든 뒤 오메가에게 향했다.

"어딜."

가까이 다가간 알렉은 검은 머리 남자가 제 오메가의 등을 치며 웃자마자 그 손목을 낚아챘고 오메가는 당황한 듯 자신을 돌아보았다. 놀라는 표정도 아주 예뻤다. 그러나 제게 손을 잡힌 남자는 표정을 바꾸지도 않고 손목을 반대로 꺾으며 아주 빠르게 테이블 위의 세라프 검을 집어들더니 알렉의 목에 갖다댔다. "다운월더 새끼가 어디에 손을 대?" 조용하고 서늘한 말투는 허풍이 아니라 진심이었고 알렉은 이 섀도우헌터가 저를 모를 뿐만 아니라 전혀 겁먹지 않았음을 알아챘다. 제 한 손이 저려오고 있었으나 오메가는 재미있다는 듯 저를 응시할 뿐이었고 알렉은 잘 보이고 싶어서 하나도 안 무섭다는 듯 씩 웃어 보였다. 그러나 남자는 알렉의 손목을 더 세게 비틀었고 알렉의 입에서는 신음이 튀어나왔다. 자신은 절대 힘이 약한 편이 아니었고 따지자면 체급 차이도 엄청났으나 이 다부진 작은 남자는 룬을 활성화시킨 상태인지 굉장히 힘이 셌다. 마법을 쓸 수는 없었다. 제 오메가가 너무 가까이에 앉아있었고, 다칠수도 있거니와 힘만으로도 이겨보이고 싶었으니까. 테이블에 앉은 섀도우헌터 전원이 우우하며 야유하는 소리를 냈고 알렉은 새빨개졌다. 절 쳐다보던 오메가는 고개를 휙 돌려 제 옆자리에 앉은 남자를 툭 치고는 파라바타이, 하고 속삭였고 그제서야 그는 알렉의 손을 놓아주었다. 알렉은 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 월록인 자신도 파라바타이가 무엇인지는 알았다.

"당신 쟤랑 본딩했어요?" 알렉은 제 오메가의 얼굴을 뚫어져라 바라보며 물었고 오메가는 알렉 쪽은 쳐다보지도 않은채심드렁한 말투로 대답했다. "얘 이름은 라파엘이야."

"그러니까 쟤랑 본딩했냐고요." "라파엘이라고."

"본딩..." "라파엘."

알렉은 제 눈을 질끈 감고는 길게 심호흡했다. 아무래도 제 오메가는 섀도우월드에서 힘든 시간을 보내느라 상처를 많이 받은 것인지 성격이 조금 안 좋은 것 같았다. 내 넓은 가슴으로 품어주면 나아지겠지. 오메가가 제 가슴에 기대어 고롱고롱 잠드는 모습을 생각한 알렉은 가슴이 뻐근해졌고 행복에 겨워 성질을 내리눌렀다. 그러지 않으면 제 오메가 옆에 앉아있는 라파엘이라 불린 섀도우헌터가 절 조각내기라도 할 것처럼 눈을 번뜩이고 있었기 때문이다. "알겠어요, 라파엘이랑 본딩했어요?" 오메가는 목을 축이더니 "그건 왜?" 하고는 물었다. 알렉이 말을 고르는 순간 제 오메가는 셔츠를 들어올려 장골 근처에 새겨진 파라바타이 룬을 보여주었다. 알렉은 오메가의 맨 살이 노출되자 기겁하며 주위를 둘러보았다.

"그래, 잡종."

그 행동에 주위에 앉은 섀도우헌터들은 낄낄댔지만 알렉은 그 대답뿐만 아니라 그가 자신을 그런 단어로 부른 데에 놀랐다. 월록도 아니고... 알렉은 이를 악물었다. 만약 자신의 오메가가 아니라면 이미 마법구를 날렸을지도 모르는 일이었으나 자신은 상냥하게 굴 필요가 있었다. 어차피 파라바타이 본딩은 본딩이었고, 메이트 본드랑은 조금 다른 종류의 것이었다. 질투는 났지만 최근 100년간 제 메이트를 찾을 생각도 하지 않은 자신에게도 죄가 있었으므로 알렉은 입을 꾹 다물었다. 다정한 알파로 보이고 싶었기 때문이다. 알렉은 어떤 말부터 꺼내야 할지 고민하다가 제 쪽으로 쏠린 시선을 눈치채고는 결국 말을 뱉었다.

"잠시 나가서 얘기할 수 있을까요? 섀도우헌터 씨?"

오메가는 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올렸고 흐음, 하는 소리를 냈다. 알렉은 그가 승낙하기를 기다렸으나 돌아온 대답은 "싫어." 였다. 알렉은 또 참았지만 주먹이 떨리는 것을 멈출 수는 없었다. 저는 성깔이 사납기로 원래 유명했다. 자신도 모르게 알렉의 알파향이 스물거리며 개방되고 있었다. 각인한 상대에게 이런 취급을 받는것은 상상도 하지 못했는데 굉장히 치욕적이었다. 나는 당신을 아껴주고 좋은 것만 보게 해주려고 하는데, 대체 왜 날 거부하는 거지? 그런 감정을 못 느꼈을 리가 없는데. 역시 그래선가? 알렉의 마음속에서 분노가 치밀어올랐고 딱딱하게 얘기했다. "거부해봐야 소용없어." 오메가는 천천히 고개를 돌렸고 무슨 헛소리를 하냐는 듯이 알렉을 바라보았다. 알렉은 말을 이었다.

"당신도 알잖아. 각인은 각인이야. 당신이 섀도우헌터고 내가 월록이어도 우린.."

오메가는 하, 하고는 코웃음을 쳤다. 알렉의 귀에 그건 여전히 매력적으로 들렸다. 오메가는 오른손에 든 술을 벌컥벌컥 들이키더니 탁 소리가 나게 테이블에 잔을 내려놓고는 알렉을 정면으로 노려보았다. 그리고 그는 알렉을 위아래로 훑었다.

"너한테 알파 냄새 난다고."

알렉은 어리둥절해서 그야 당연히 나는 알파니까, 하고 대답하려 했으나 그 순간 오메가가 자신의 향을 약간 풀었다. 그는 비웃듯이 눈을 가늘게 뜨고는 팔짱을 낀 채로 알렉을 쳐다보고 있었다. 알렉은 공중에 퍼지는 부드러운 샌달우드향을 맡고는 제 코를 잠시 의심했다. 매그는 그걸 바라보며 재밌다는 듯이 웃었다. 그리고는 훅 일어서더니 알렉의 뺨을 손등으로 가볍게 쓸며 물었다.

"알파가 알파한테 각인을 하다니. 너 변태야?"

알렉은 놀랍게도 그 손길과 향에 단단하게 발기했다. 자신이 어떻게 로프트로 돌아온 것인지는 기억할 수 없었으나 이것 두가지는 확실했다. 하나. 자신이 각인한 상대는 알파다. 둘. 각인은 일방적으로 이루어졌다. 이 두 가지를 확인하고 나자 알렉은 비참해졌다. 400년간 사랑할 상대를 기다려왔는데 이제 기대할 것조차 사라졌다. 차라리 만나지 않았더라면... 알렉은 맥주 한 캔을 깔끔히 비우고는 다음날 점심 때까지 나동그라졌다.

 

_**1달 후** _

"걔가 오메가라고?"

알렉은 눈을 휘둥그레 뜨고는 더듬거렸다. 매그는 눈썹을 찡그렸다. "이 차별주의자야. 라파엘이 없어서 다행으로 알아라." 알렉은 그들의 첫 만남을 기억하며 몸을 부르르 떨었고 고개를 끄덕였다. "그럼 혹시...걔도 그게 있나?" 저도 모르게 중얼거린 말에 매그는 굳었고 표정이 천천히 싸늘해졌다. 알렉은 미처 눈치채지 못하고 중얼거렸다.

"여성기 말이야. 걔도 그게 있..."

알렉은 자신의 얼굴을 강타하는 매그의 주먹을 느끼고 바닥으로 나동그라졌다. "넌 진짜 문제가 아주 많아." 매그는 씩씩거리고는 곧 키득였다. 그리고는 몸을 훅 낮추더니 속삭였다. "그게 왜 궁금해? 너도 갖고 싶어서 그래?" 알렉은 매그를 노려보며 몸을 바둥댔다. 신체로는 섀헌이 월등했고 월록이 그를 이길 수 없다. 매그는 멈추지 않고 혀를 내어 알렉의 목부터 귀를 느릿하게 쓸어올렸다. 알렉의 움직임이 즉시 멈췄고 그는 제 몸에서 힘이 빠지는 것을 느끼며 바르르 떨었다.

아... 제 입에서 신음성이 샌 것을 느끼고 알렉은 새빨개졌는데 매그는 씩 웃고는 말을 계속했다. "그런 거 없어도 넌 이미 잘 느끼잖아. 내 새끼가 갖고 싶은 거야?" 알렉은 반항하며 무어라고 내뱉으려 했으나 이미 젖은 귓가를 지분대는 매그의 숨결은 뜨거웠고 그는 유달리도 목이 약했다. 알렉은 웅얼거렸다. "뭐라고?" 짖궂게 매그가 질문하자 알렉은 눈을 질끈 감고는 고개를 끄덕였다. 이건 더티톡의 일종이었다. 알렉은 수치스러워서 눈물이 차오르는 것을 느끼고 눈을 꽉 감았다. 또 이상한거 시키겠지. 그 예상은 빗나가지 않았다.

"말로 해야지."

매그는 알렉의 입술을 거의 물어뜯으며 속삭였고 알렉은 간신히 입을 열고는 대답했다. "새끼 낳고 싶어요." 매그는 칭찬하듯 가볍게 알렉의 입술에 키스를 남겼고 알렉은 눈을 질끈 감고는 다음 대사를 했다. "임신시켜 주세요. 안에다 잔뜩 싸서... 당신 오메가로.. " 알렉은 목이 막혀 말을 끝맺지 못하고 끅끅댔다. 매그는 웃으며 귀엽다는 듯이 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 알렉의 눈에서는 큰 눈물방울이 뚝 하고 떨어졌다.

알렉은 볼개그를 문 채로 길게 신음했다. 그의 입에서는 끙끙대는 소리와 할딱거리는 숨소리가 샜고 침이 방울져 떨어지고 있었다. 침이 떨어지는 소리에 눈을 감고 싶었으나 매그가 제 머리칼을 세게 움켜쥐고는 눈가를 가볍게 톡톡 두들겼기에알렉은 피할수가 없었다. 알렉은 제 얼굴이 매우 붉을 것이라 예상했는데 그래도 밑에서 바라보는 매그의 얼굴은 정말이지 황홀했다. 저 입술...알렉은 매그의 뜨거운 성기가 제 뺨에 문질러지는 것을 느끼며 그것에 대해 깊이 생각하지 않으려고 애썼다. 매그의 눈은 웃음을 머금고 가늘어졌고 이제 그는 제 성기를 들더니 그것으로 알렉의 뺨을 툭툭 내려쳤다.

알렉은 프리컴이 제 볼에 묻어 늘어나는 걸 보고 떨면서 눈을 감았다가, 다시 떴다. 그의 눈은 축축하게 젖어 있었다. 제 얼굴도 뜨거울 테였는데 매그의 것은 더 뜨거웠다. 매그가 볼 개그의 열려진 사이로 슬쩍 귀두를 밀어넣자 알렉은 울고 싶었다. 좋긴 좋았다. 매그는 손을 내려 알렉의 양 유두를 세게 당기고는 비벼올렸다. 알렉은 몸을 움츠리며 등을 동그랗게 말고는 제 입안에 들어있는 성기를 조였다. 이전까지는 몰랐지만 자신의 몸은 매우 예민했고 그는 아직도 알파가 제게 이런 짓을 하고 있다는 것을 믿을 수 없었다. 매그는 웃음을 터트렸다. "너 귀엽네." 알렉은 자신이 칭찬을 받은 것에 대해 기분이 좋다고 해야할지 아니면 싫은것인지 잘 몰랐지만 자신의 입이 막혀 있다는 사실을 곧 깨달았고 살짝 혀를 굴려 매그의 요도구를 쓸었다. 적어도 매그너스를 기분 좋게 해주고 싶었다. 매그는 알렉의 젖은 뺨을 감싸고 문질렀고 알렉은 제 고개를 틀어 더 깊이 묻었다. 으응. 좀 좋은것도 같았다. 그의 알파향이 짙게 풍겼고 알렉은 제가 조금 선 것을 느꼈다. 이제는 자동이었다. "욕심쟁이네." 매그는 킥킥거렸고 알렉은 으응, 하고는 다시 신음했다. 머리가 핑글핑글 돌았고 생각 자체를 할수가 없었다. 뇌가 젤리처럼 흐물흐물한 상태로 녹아버리는 것 같았으니까.

"내 좆이 그렇게 좋은가보지?"

매그는 가볍게 물었고 알렉은 지금 대답할 수 없어서 다행이라고 생각했다. 가능하면 섹스때마다 이걸 채워줬으면 싶었다. 매그는 항상 제게 대답을 요구했고 어디가 좋은지, 어떻게 좋은지 장황한 미사여구를 써가며 애걸하지 않으면 갈 수 있도록 절대 허락하지 않았다. 두번째로 했을 때 알렉은 거의 반기절 상태였는데도 매그는 알렉을 봐주지 않았고 알렉은 다음 날 의자에 앉을 수조차 없었다. 아직도 알렉은 그 때 생각만 하면 매그의 눈을 제대로 쳐다볼 수가 없었다. 미친듯이 본능에 반하여 내달렸던 그 기억은 아직도 떠올릴때마다 알렉을 수치스럽게 만들었다. 그때 매그가 한 말이 아직도 기억났다. '내 엔젤릭 파워를 맛보니 어때? 이제 이거 없이는 못살겠지?' 제일 부끄러웠던 사실은 자신이 맨 마지막에는 그것을 싫어하지 않게 되었다는 것이었다. 오히려 끙끙대면서 달라붙었던 것 같기도 했다. 매그가 그만좀 조이라며, 그렇게 조르지 않아도 구멍이 헐어버릴 때까지 박아준다고 했었으니까. 그리고 그렇게 했고. 매그가 가끔 자신을 위아래로 훑으며 빙긋 웃을 때마다 알렉은 짜증을 내고는 했는데 돌아서면 얼굴을 붉혔다. 그가 무슨 생각을 하는지 자신도 알 것만 같았기 때문이다.

알렉은 허겁지겁 뒤로 돌아 제 엉덩이를 치켜들었다. 공기 중에 은밀한 부분이 노출되자 왠지 모르게 몸이 떨렸다. 제 구멍이 벌써 익숙해지기라도 하듯 빠끔 열려 출입을 기다리며 옴찔옴찔 열렸다 닫히는 것을 느끼자 알렉은 제가 오메가라도 된 듯한 기분에 펑펑 울고 싶어져 베개에 고개를 파묻었지만, 매그는 봐주지 않았다. "제대로 보여줘." 구둣발이 알렉의 발목께를 툭툭 쳤고 알렉은 떨리는 손을 올려 제 엉덩이를 양쪽으로 꽉 잡고 벌렸다. 알렉은 속으로 꿈이라고 되뇌었다. 400년 동안 자신이 상상한 섹스라는 것은 이런게 아니었다. 저는 다 벗고 있었는데 매그는 지퍼만 내리고 있었다. "착하네." 허리를 누른 채 구멍에 손가락이 하나 들어왔고 아마 중지인 듯 했다. 매그는 매번 중지부터 시작했다. 매그는 내벽을 꾹꾹 누르더니 키들거렸고 빠르게 한 손가락을 더 쑤셔넣더니 마치 가위질을 하듯 제 구멍을 벌리며 다시 웃었다. 알렉은 항의하고 싶었지만 제 입은 볼개그로 막힌 채였고 끙끙대는 신음밖에 나오지 않았다. 베개는 자신이 흘린 침으로 잔뜩 젖어 질척거렸다. "준비됐어, 내 강아지?" 알렉은 아직 아니라고 너무 빠르다고 고개를 저으려 했으나 그 순간 매그의 성기가 제 뒤에 닿았고 자신의 몸을 열어젖히며 들이닥쳤다. 알렉은 벼락이라도 맞은 듯한 격통에 몸을 떨었다. 숨을 제대로 쉴 수가 없었다... 그의 뒤에서 매그가 뭐라고 속삭이는 소리가 들렸으나 알렉은 잠시 뒤에야 그것을 인식했고 바로 제 허리를 낮추며 엉덩이를 들었다. 엉덩이를 들어올리자마자 매그의 손이 강하게 왼쪽을 내려쳤고 알렉은 거의 무너질 뻔했지만 이를 악물고 참아낸 채 제 엉덩이를 살짝 흔들었다. 나름의 애교였다. 이러면 매그는 좋아하고는 했다. 매그는 즉시 움직임을 멈췄고 알렉은 눈을 감은채 어딘가에 존재할 쾌락을 쫓아 허리를 흔들기 시작했다. 매그의 샌달우드 향은 공중에 퍼져 자신이 내는 숲의 향기와 뒤섞였고 알렉은 그것이 꽤나 편안하며 안정감을 준다고 생각했다. 향은 기분 좋았다. 그것만이 그를 견딜 수 있게 하는 유일한 것이었다. 뒤로 하는 자세는 너무 깊이 들어왔고, 알파의 신체는 받아들이기 위한 것이 아니었기에 알렉은 매그를 품으며 들쑤셔지는 동안 금방이라도 제 날개가 튀어나올 것만 같은 불안감에 휩싸였다. 조금 아슬아슬했다. 그 때 매그의 성기가 자신이 느끼는 지점을 강하게 압박하며 빠져나갔고 알렉은 소리없는 비명을 지르면서 떨었다. 매그는 허벅지부터 무릎까지를 부드럽게 쓸어내렸고 알렉은 그 손이 너무 뜨거워서 델 것만 같다고 생각했다. 알렉은 더 이상 움직일 수가 없었고 매그는 알렉의 뒷머리로 손을 뻗어 딸깍 재갈을 풀더니 빠르게 퍽 하고 쳐올렸다. 으으응! 알렉은 꽤나 날카롭게 신음했고 매그 역시도 헉 하고 숨을 헐떡였다. 그들은 그 상태로 조금 있었고 곧 매그의 노팅이 시작되었다. 알렉은 높은 비명을 지르고는 힉힉대며 제 뺨을 시트에 정신없이 문질렀다.

"흐읏..아읏..으으응..학.."

"그렇게 좋아? 질질 싸네."

제 성기를 만지는 매그의 손길에 알렉은 울먹거렸다. 더 만져달라고 하고 싶었지만 저는 강아지였고 제게는 권리가 없었다. 노팅은 아팠고 너무나 아팠다. 사이사이로 여린 쾌감이 피어올랐지만 고통은 너무 컸다. 알렉은 그 쾌감에 의지해 매달렸다. 그가 잡을 것이라고는 그것뿐이었다. "귀엽고 야한 내 오메가." 매그는 그 상태로 뭉근하게 허리를 돌렸고 알렉은 작살에 꿰인 물고기처럼 떨고는 시트를 찢어질 정도로 세게 움켜잡았다. 입에서는 자꾸 몸이 느끼는 것과는 다르게 흐응흐응하고 교태어린 신음성이 샜다. 의도가 아니더라도 알렉은 자신의 안에 침입한 것을 신나게 씹어대고 있었고 그건다 170명이나 만나며 스킬을 쌓아온 매그 덕분이었다. 조여대는 동안 알렉의 머릿속에서는 매그의 말이 메아리쳤다. 귀엽고..야한...내.. 오메가. _귀엽고야한내오메가귀엽고야한내_... 비록 대상은 없었지만 제 노팅이 시작되고 있었다. 알렉의 꽉 문 잇새로는 피가 흘러내렸다.


	2. Chapter 2

매그는 지친 몸을 이끌고 돌아와 털썩 하고 제 몸을 침대에 파묻었다. 늦은 밤이었고, 집 안은 언제나처럼 조용했으며 적막이 감돌았다. 헌터스문에서 오래간만에 좋은 시간을 보내나 싶었더니 월록 하나 때문에 기분을 망쳤다. 친구들은 곧 잊어버리고는 시시껄렁한 이야기를 하며 시시덕거렸으나 매그로서는 자신의 완벽할 수 있었던 주말 밤을 망쳐버린 그 사건에 기분이 별로 좋지 않았다. 제 손에 아직도 그의 향이나 체취가 배어 있을 것을 생각하자 꼭 작은 벌레들이 몸을 기어가는 것 같은 기분이 들었고 역겨웠다. 여러 번 씻고 세정제를 뿌리기는 했지만... 매그는 머리를 벅벅 긁고는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 너무 피곤했고 침대는 마치 끈끈이 풀이라도 발라놓은 것처럼 중력보다 강한 힘으로 자신을 끌어당겼지만 그것을 무시하고 일어나 앉은 매그는 천천히 주머니에서 세정제를 꺼내 자신의 손에 다시 칙 하고 뿌렸다. 숲의 향기를 싫어하는 것은 아니었으나 다운월더라면 그 얘기가 달랐다. 게다가 공공장소에서 향 조절을 안하는 건 무슨 매너인지, 혼잣말을 하던 매그는 자신도 그랬음을 깨닫고 조용히 입을 다물었다. 라파엘이 억제제를 복용하고 있어서 다행이었다. 매그는 크게 투덜거렸다. 나는 스물셋이라 치자, 걔는 사백살이나 먹었다고! 다른 사람 탓을 하고 나니 마음은 조금 편해졌다. 누가 들어주든 들어주지 않든 사실 매그로서는 큰 상관은 없었다. 이렇게라도 하지 않았다면 매그는 지금까지 삶을 버텨올 수도 없을 것이었다. 모든 책임을 등에 진다는 것은 정말 외롭고도 힘든 일이었다. 

"씨발."

오늘은 좀 빨리 잠드나 싶었는데 아니었다. 이게 다 그 월록 때문이었다. 매그는 협탁 위에 놓인 술병을 집어들어 꼴꼴꼴한 잔을 따랐다. 잔에 담긴 술은 예쁜 황금빛이었고, 무드등만 켜진 방의 불빛 덕에 보석처럼 반짝이며 빛났다. 술은 언제나처럼 달았고 식도를 태우며 들어가 배 안쪽에 자리했다.매그는 이 화끈화끈한 느낌을 너무도 좋아했다. 자신이 산 채로 불에 타는 것 같은 느낌이었다. 이것은 죽지 않으면서 죽을 수 있는 방법이었다. 서너잔을 연거푸 마시자 매그는 다시 구름 위에 둥둥 뜬 것 같은 기분이었다. 술이 세서 아쉽네, 매그는 생각했다. 술이 약한 사람들은 얼마나 좋을까. 조금만 마셔도 이런 기분을 느낄 수 있잖아! 매그는 참 불공평한 세상이라며 씩씩거렸다. 자신이 돈을 모으지 못하는 것은 다 술 탓이었다. 아버지가 저를 술이 센 아들로 낳았기 때문이었다. 그렇지 않았더라면 부자가 되었을지도 모르지. 매그는 다시 한 잔을 글라스에 따르며 중얼거렸다. 내일도 뜬 눈으로 출근해야겠네, 하고 마른세수를 하던 매그는 내일이 토요일임을 깨닫고 얼굴이 밝아졌다. 그럼 더 열심히 마셔도 되겠군. 매그는 그날 밤 양주 한 병을 완전하게 비우고는 이리저리 뒤척이다 새벽 6시가 되어서야 까무룩 잠이 들었다.

***

"당신 이름을 몰라서 찾아올 수밖에 없었어요." 월록은 말했고 매그는 그런 그를 무표정한 얼굴로 쳐다보았다. 

이 열등한 생명체가 뭐라고 하는 것인지에 대해 매그는 사실 관심이 없었다. 매그가 지금 이성을 잃은 이유는 간단했다. 매그는 자신이 카밀과 키스하는 순간을 그에게 들켰다는 사실에 분노했다. 카밀이 제게 짓는 표정과 미소와 제가 카밀을 만질 때에 짓는 웃음을 다른 사람이 보았다고 생각하니 방패도 없이 제 마음을 내보인 기분마저 들었다. 자신은 카밀과 있을 때 가장 연약해졌고, 그때의 저는 너무나도 연약해져서 가벼운 바람 하나만으로도 저를 죽여버릴 수 있는 상태였다. 매그는 아직도 제가 카밀에게 고백했던 첫 날을 기억했다. 5년 전이었다. 하지만 사진처럼 선명했다. 약속 장소에 늦어서 헐레벌떡 뛰어갔지만 갑작스런 소나기에 쫄딱 젖어 새앙쥐 꼴이 된 채로, 준비한 꽃다발은 거센 비바람을 맞아 이리저리 기묘한 각도로 고개를 꺾인터라 오다가 쓰레기통에 처박았다. 달리면서도 그는 생각했다. 아직까지 카밀이 그를 기다리고 있을 리가 없다고. 설마. 비가 이렇게 오는데, 자신이 이렇게나 말도 없이 늦었는데, 이런 날씨에 책을 건네주기 위해 여전히 자신을 기다리고 있을 리가 없다고....

모퉁이를 돌았고 거기에서 매그는 익숙한 우산을 발견했다. 카밀이 서 있었다. 그녀는 자신의 쪽을 바라보고 있지 않았지만 한 손에는 작은 가방을, 한 손에는 우산을 들고 어딘가를 하염없이 바라보고 있었다. 그 뒷모습은 너무나도 간절했고 타오르는 열망을 담고 있었다. 카밀은 언제나 은은한 미소를 짓고 뒷자리에 앉아있던 조용한 소녀였다. 그 가녀린 뒷모습이 가진 모든 감정이 자신을 향하고 있는 것이라는 것을 깨달은 순간 매그는 폭발했다. 저 연약한 존재가 나를 기다린다. 그 마음을 자신이 누구보다 알고 있었기에 매그는 참을 수가 없었고 제 심장을 제어할 수가 없었다. 네피림은 일생에 있어 단 한번 사랑한다. 격렬하게. 매그는 그 순간 카밀이 바로 제 심장의 주인임을 느꼈고 빗속을 뛰어가 카밀을 껴안고는 돌려 세우며 그대로 키스했다. 그녀의 입술은 매우 뜨거웠고 입술이 맞닿자 약한 신음성이 새며 놀란 듯 눈이 확 뜨였으나 키스의 주인을 깨닫고 카밀은 눈을 접어 웃었다. 하늘색 우산을 쥔 손에는 스르르 힘이 풀렸고 우산은 바닥으로 떨어져 나뒹굴었지만 둘 중 누구도 그것을 잡으려는 시도는 하지 않았다. 매그의 손은 카밀의 얼굴 위로 올라와 강하게 붙들며 엄지로 볼을 쓸었고 카밀은 매그의 팔뚝을 잡은 손에 세게 힘을 주었다. 카밀이 입을 벌리는 순간 매그는 조심스럽게 제 혀를 넣었고, 카밀의 혀가 미미하게 절 건드렸을 때, 매그는 어떻게 세상에서 이렇게 편안하고도 안락한 기분이 들 수가 있는 것인지 생각했다. 그의 가슴 위에 누가 무거운 돌을 올려두고 세게 누르는 것만 같았고 100미터를 전속력으로 달린 것만 같은 기분이 들었다. 심장이 너무나도 아팠기에 혹시 이대로 심장이 터져 죽어버리는 것은 아닌가 생각하는 동안 매그의 눈앞은 하얗게 점멸했고, 그는 심지어어깨에 닿는 빗방울이 더 거세어졌다는 사실조차 느끼지 못하는 상태였다. 모든 접촉과 모든 신경이 입술에만 옮겨간 듯 거기에서 화염이 타올랐다. 이것은 죽을 때까지 꺼지지 않을 불꽃이었고 그곳에서 그는 사랑을 맹세했다. 매그는 그녀를 만나게 해 준 운명에게 감사했고 자신을 선택해 준 그녀에게 감사했다. 카밀은 그의 모든 것이었고 모든 것에 있어서의 처음이었다. 매그는 언제나 제 모든 처음이 그녀와 함께라서 너무 다행이라고 생각했다.

월록에게 이 모든 감정을 내어보였다는 것은 마치 제 약점을 들킨 것과도 같았다. 부끄럽지는 않았으나 처음부터 보고 있으면서 왜 말을 하지 않은 것인지 매그로서는 이해할 수강없었다. 다운월더란 믿을 수 없는 족속들이었고 교묘하며 야비했다. 물론 매그 스스로도 이 감정이 불합리한 것이며 자신이 편견을 가지고 그들을 보고 있다는 사실을 알고 있었으나, 알고 있다고 해서 느끼는 것이 바뀌지는 않았다. 오랜 시간이 흐르며 나아졌다고 해도 바뀌지 않는 것이 있다고 매그는 생각했다. 사실 크게 본다면, 자신은 인스티튜트의 수장이었고 언제 노려져도 이상할 것이 없는 삶을 살고 있었다. 그런위치에서 자신의 아내가 될 사람을 걱정하는 것은 당연했다. 심지어 제게 각인을 했다고 주장하는 알파가 400살이나 살았고 마법을 잘 다루는 월록이라면 누구라도 그럴 수밖에 없었다. 사실을 고백하자면 매그는 술집에서 월록을 처음 보았을 때부터 그가 마음에 들지 않았다.

"네가 내 메이트인게 사실이라도 변하는 것은 없어."매그는 조용히 말했다.

월록의 낯빛이 조금 바뀌었다. "내가 오메가가 아니라서 그래? 아니면 내가 남자라서 그런거야?"

그것은 조금 간절했고 애처롭게 들릴 만한 대사였지만 매그에게는 그저 귀찮고 성가실 따름이었다. 자신은 아직 처리해야 할 업무들이 많았고 이 월록에게 줄 관심은 없었다. 이 월록이 빨리 떠나서 저희를 내버려 둔다면 얼마나 좋을까. 무엇보다 이런 자리에 카밀을 세워두는 것은 예의에 어긋나는 일이었다. "카밀은 알파야. 그리고 난 카밀의 형질이나 성별 때문에 카밀을 고른 게 아니야. 그리고 내가 고른 것도 아니야. 카밀이 날 선택한거야. 너와는 경우가 달라." 대체 어떻게 말을 해야 이 월록을 납득시킬 수 있을지 고민하면서 매그는 신중하게 단어를 골랐다. "변하는 건 없어. 난 카밀을 사랑해. 그리고 우리는 1주일 후에 결혼한다." 그 말에 놀란 듯 알렉은 매그에게 시선을 거두어 휙 하고 옆에 선 카밀을 바라보았다. 카밀은 약간 어색한 듯 입꼬리를 억지로 올려 미소를 지어보였는데 매그는 그것을 보고는 안절부절했다. 혹시나 이 월록 때문에 카밀이 속상해한다거나 스트레스를 받게 된다면 참을 수 없을 것 같았다. 좋은 것만 겪고 보기에도 모자란 시간이다. 이 결혼을 어떻게 얻어냈는데! 스무 살 때부터 벨코트 가문에 매달렸으나 이제서야 막 허락을 받은 참이었다. 참 길고 힘든 시간이었나 카밀은 제 곁을 떠나지 않았고 나중에서야 저도 힘들었노라고 조용히 얘기했었다. 말이 없던 그녀가 그렇게 말할 정도였으니 가문에서 그녀를 얼마나 다그쳤을지는 보지 않아도 뻔한 일이었다. 매그는 이제서야 나타난 저 월록때문에 어렵게 얻어내고 그동안 지켜온 행복을 저버릴 수는 없었다. 게다가 그 본딩이라는 것이 알파끼리 이루어진다는 사실은 들어본 적도 없었다. 아마 이 월록은 뭔가 큰 착각을 하고 있는 모양이었다. 어쨌거나 월록은 이종교배종이었다. 무슨 일이 일어나도 놀랍지 않았다.

"월록, 미안하지만 우린 그만 가야겠다." 매그가 말을 뱉고 돌아서려는 순간 제 옆으로 마력구가 내리꽂혔고 옆에 놓여있던 큰 바위가 엄청난 소리를 내며 갈라졌다. 몇몇 섀헌들이 밖으로 빼꼼 고개를 내민 것을 바라본 매그는 그들에게 괜찮다며 손을 저어보였고 딱한 듯이 월록을 바라보는 카밀을 제 쪽으로 조금 더 당겨안았다. 월록은 매우 화가 난 듯이 보였는데 또 그의 몸 근처에서 알파향이 풀리고 있었기 때문이었다. 카밀에게 딱히 영향은 없겠지만 잠시 자신은 그가 성질이 더럽다는 것을 잊고 있었고, 혹시라도 그의 말이 사실이라면 카밀을 제 옆에 두는 것이 안전할 터였다. 하지만 그가 카밀에게 손을 대자마자 월록의 눈은 더 사나워졌고 매그는 잠시 그 헤이즐 눈 안에서 타오르는 불꽃을 보았다고 생각했다. 

"내 이름은 월록이 아니야. 난 알렉이다. 알렉산더 라이트우드." 알렉이 조용하게 말했고 그 말에는 뭔가 눌러참은 감정이 담겨 있었다. 

그렇지만 매그는 참아줄만한 기분이 아니었고 그래서 비웃음을 담고 말했다.이드리스의 매친개라는 별명을 가진 매그였고 수장인 저에게 다운월더 따위가 저런 방식으로 말하는 것은 그에게 호승심을 불타오르게 했다. "알렉산더, 멍멍아. 난 강아지랑 놀아줄 시간이 없어." 

카밀이 재빠르게 세라프 검을 빼 월록을 막아서지 않았더라면 매그는 아마 주먹을 정통으로 맞았을지도 몰랐다. 월록은 덩치에 맞지않게 날렵했고 카밀에게 막히자 씨근거리며 그녀를 노려보았으나 이쪽은 둘이었고 장소는 인스티튜트였다. 카밀이 지지않고 월록을 노려보자 월록은 고개를 들어 자신에게 원망의 눈빛을 쏘더니 그대로 포탈을 열었고 사라졌다. 그날밤 매그는 자신을 구해준 것에 대한 보상으로 카밀에게 열심히 봉사했다. 어쩌면 그 월록에게 감사해야 할지도, 나른한 기분으로 침대에 등을 대고 쓰러지며, 매그는 킥킥거렸다. 카밀은 천사와 같은 얼굴을 하고 팔에 고개를 댄 채 잠들어 있었고, 매그는 그 머리를 조심히 쓸어내리다가 그녀의 코 끝에 약하게 입맞췄다. 카밀은 즉시 얼굴을 찡그렸으나 매그는 싱긋 웃었다. 네가 있어서 다행이야. 매그는 진심을 담아 카밀에게 속삭였다.

 

2일 후

알렉은 두 눈을 뜨고는 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 너무 골똘히 생각하고 있었던 모양인지 뒷머리를 가격당하기 전까지 자신은 아무것도 느끼지 못했다. 알렉은 눈을 굴려 제가 처한 상황을 바라보았다. "씨발." 손은 묶여있지 않았다. 무슨 속셈이지? 그는 말없이 제 뒤에 선 이의 얼굴을 보고 왜 제가 인기척을 느낄 수 없었는지를 깨달았다. 알렉은 반가움에 순간적으로 환해졌다가 눈썹을 찡그렸다. 

"문서를 보니 네 월록마크는 날개라더군." 매그는 조용히 말했고 알렉은 갑자기 그게 무슨 상관인가 싶어 눈을 굴렸다.

매그가 더이상 말이 없자 알렉은 머뭇거리다가 대답했다. "맞아." 

어차피 본딩 메이트가 될 상대였고, 언젠가는 알게 될 것이었다. 이지에게 물어보기도 하고 여러 고서들을 뒤져 본 결과 각인은 분명히 쌍방향이었다. 그렇지 않은 경우는 상대가 필멸자인 경우뿐이었고 알렉은 그것이 필멸이기 때문이 아닐까 추측했다. 만약 둘 다 영생이었다면 언젠가 둘은 본딩을 맺었을 것이었다. 자신의 경우, 알렉은 심호흡했다. 이 섀도우헌터를 뱀파이어로 만드는 것은 아주 간단했다. 제이스의 도움만 있으면 되니까. 제이스는 어떠한 일이 있어도 자신을 도와줄 것이었다.

"날개가 나오면 좋겠네." 매그는 단검을 꺼냈고 알렉은 순간 의아해서 고개를 갸웃거렸지만 그의 눈에서 진심을 읽은 후 머리털이 솟는 것을 느꼈다. 자신의 메이트는 자신이 죽기를 바라고 있었다. 아니, 더 정확히 말하자면, 자신을 죽일수 있기를 바라고 있었다. 매그는 빙글빙글 웃으며 말했다. "특별히 거실에 걸어주지."

알렉은 픽 하고는 코웃음을 쳤다. "네가 누구한테 덤비는지는 알아? 난 월록이야."

매그는 그런 알렉을 바라보고는 낄낄거렸다. "지금 네가 마법을 쓸 수 있다고 생각해서 그런 소리를 하는 거겠지."

알렉은 당황해서 손을 뻗었고 제 손에서 마력이 나오지 않는 것을 확인했다. "이게 씨발 무슨.." 알렉은 너무나도 당황해서 숨이 거칠어졌고 매그를 노려보았다. "씨발 내 몸에 뭘 한거야??"그가 무슨 짓을 한 게 분명했다.

"영구한건 아냐." 매그가 조용히 속삭였고 알렉은 멍하니 그런 매그를 바라보았다. 매그는 바닥에 떨어진 검을 턱짓해보였다. "한 시간 준다. 마법 쓰지 말고 붙자. 네 체력이 약하다거나 하는 소리는 말아라. 네가 몸을 쓰는 걸 봤어, 월록." 알렉은 그 말에 눈을 꽉 감았고 기가 차서 내뱉었다."수장님께서는 내 마법을 억제할 정도로 날 믿지 않는구나." 매그는 눈썹을 올리더니 고개를 살짝 옆으로 기울였고, "왜 그래야 하지?" 하고 말했다.

"넌 아직 못 느끼는 모양인데 각인은 확실해."

"기간 문제야, 네가 느끼던지 말던지 하던가는."

"길던 짧던 너도 알게 될 거라고! 이 멍청한 네피림아." 알렉은 말을 뱉으면서 점점 분노했다. 알렉이 말을 내뱉으며 검을 부딪힐수록 매그의 몸에서는 더욱 살기가 피어올랐고 샌달우드향이 실내를 가득 메웠다. 알렉은 그 냄새가 좋다고 느끼는 자신이 싫었지만 꾹 참았다. "아하, 과연 그럴까? 멍청한 건 너야, 월록. 기대는 그만 버리고 널 쑤셔줄 다른 놈이나 찾아보지 그래." 매그는 다시 조롱했고 그 말에 담긴 비하조에 알렉은 몸을 떨었다. 어쨌건 문제는 제게 있는것이 아니었다. 각인 상대를 눈앞에 두고도 알아차리지 못하는 저 섀도우헌터가 병신이었지. 그 생각을 하자 알렉은 머리끝까지 화가 치솟았고 뱉지 말았어야 할 말을 내뱉고 말았다. 알렉 역시도 성질이 더럽기로는 둘째 가라면 서러울 지경이었다.

"걔가 네 운명이었다면 죽지 말았어야 해. 그리고 너야말로 나중에 내 밑에서 앙앙 울게 될 거야." 말을 마친 순간 검을 내던진 섀도우헌터의 주먹이 알렉의 배를 정확하게 다시 한번 가격했고, 알렉은 잠시 기침을 몇 번 하고는 휘청거리다가 피를 뱉었다. 하지만 비틀거리기 전에 알렉은 제 주먹 역시도 섀도우헌터의 잘생긴 얼굴에 명중하는 것을 느끼고는 씩 웃었다. 뼈가 으스러지는 듯한 소리가 났다. 아마 내일쯤이면 저 잘난 체하며 폼을 잡아대는 얼굴에도 아주 예쁘게 멍이 들겠지! 그 생각을 하니 조금 기뻐졌다. 약간 서글프기도 했다.


	3. Chapter 3

애초에 카밀이라던가 카밀라던가 하는 여자가 죽은 것은 제 탓이 아니었다. 그 여자가 죽은 것은 순전히 그 여자 스스로의 잘못이었다. 스스로를 보호할만한 힘도 없이 약한 존재는 어차피 살아봐야 언젠가는 죽을 운명이었다. 약한 놈이 나쁜 거다. 알렉이 살아온 세상은 그랬다. 그리고 만약에 매그가 명령한대로 그를 보호하는 대신에 카밀라를 엄호했더라면, 아마 지금쯤 자신의 메이트야말로 세상에 없을 것이었다. 수장의 명령을 따라야 하고 전장에서는 그에 무조건 복종해야 함을 알렉도 알았지만 사실 그것은 명령을 받는다고 되는 일이 아니었다. 이것은 보다 본능적이고 원초적인 움직임이었다. 알렉은 욱신거리는 왼팔을 문지르며 신음했다. 자신 역시도 그 공격을 막아낼 때 다쳤다는 것을 매그가 알기나 할지 궁금했다. 하지만 바로 카밀라에게 뛰어간 그 섀도우헌터가 그 사실을 모른대도 전혀 놀랍지 않았다.

"그러니까 공평하게 붙자느니 개소리를 지껄이지."

그 생각을 하니 기분이 더러워져 알렉은 마시던 포션 병을 벽에 던졌고, 유리가 부서지며 날카로운 소리를 냈지만 알렉은 여전히 생각에 잠겨 있었다. 그 여자를 생각하면 기분이 좋지 않은 동시에 기분이 좋았고 알렉은 이 감정이 두려웠다. 아무리 섀도우헌터지만 사람이 죽었다. 심지어 자신과는 얼굴도 본 사이였다, 뭐 한번이긴 했지만, 그리고 어떤 의미가 있는 건 아니었지만. 그걸 기뻐해서는 안 된다는 사실을 알렉도 알고 있었고 머리로는 너무나도 잘 알고 있었지만 가슴은 미쳐 날뛰며 행복해했고 그의 메이트가 옳지 않은 짝과 살지 않아도 됨을 자축했다. 지금에 와서 매그에게 그런 소리까지 듣고 난 다음에야, 알렉은 자신도 모르게 카밀라가 죽어버리길 바란 게 아니었을까 하는 생각까지 들게 되었다. 그럴 수도 있었다. 알렉은 그 날 카밀라를 바라보던 매그의 눈을 기억해냈고 다시금 심장의 중심부가 날카로운 창 같은 것으로 깊숙히 오래오래 뚫리는 느낌을 받았다. 그 안에는 무한한 신뢰와 엄청난 사랑이 담겨 있었고, 숭고하고 경이로운 존재를 바라보듯 하는 그 눈은 쳐다보는 사람의 마음마저 봄날의 햇살처럼 녹여버릴 듯 다정했지만, 알렉의 마음만은 얼어붙어 쩡 하는 소리를 내고 갈라지게 만들었다. 솔직히 말하면 알렉은 그 눈빛만 생각하면 속이 메슥거리고 안 좋았다. 그 여자는 그런 것들을 받을 자격이 없었다. 그것의 주인은 그 여자가 아니었다. 자신이었다.

메이트란 어떠한 이유 없이도 사랑하게 된다고 했었다. 알렉은 사백년을 살아오며 사랑이라는 감정에 대해서 겪어본 적이 없었고, 최근 백년간은 제 메이트를 만나려는 생각조차 포기한 상태였다. 사실은, 알렉은 몇십년도 전에 제 메이트를 보게되면 제 손으로 죽여 주겠다고 결심했었다. 너무도 오래 기다렸다. 너무나도 너무나도 긴 시간이었다. 자신이 처음 태어나고 백 년이 지났을 때, 아직 세상에 대한 기대와 따뜻한 마음으로 가득 차 있었지만 또 백 년이 지났을 때는 어두운 시기였다. 섀도우월드 곳곳은 월록 사냥꾼들로 가득했고 특이한 월록마크를 수집하는 섀도우헌터들도 있었다. 알렉과 제 쌍둥이 동생인 이지가 살아남은 이유는 간단했는데 그들의 엄청난 마력 덕분이었다. 둘이 함께라면 무적이었다. 그게 아니었다면 어디의 섀도우헌터 수장님이 말했던 것과 같이 누군가의 거실에서 전리품 취급을 받는 삶으로 끝나고 말았을 것이다. 300살이 넘어가자 알렉은 나이가 두 자리였을 때와는 달리 좀 더 시니컬해지고 성격은 더 더러워졌다. 메이트 생각은 이제 예전처럼 자주 하지 않았다. 한때는 그가 구원이리라 생각했으나, 자신에게는 천국의 자리가 마련되지 않았을 수도 있다는 생각을 할 때면....너무도 오래 기다렸고 알렉은 자신을 이렇게 기다리게 만든 그에게 참을 수 없을 정도의 분노를 느꼈었다.

"보자마자 죽여버리려고 했는데."

알렉은 자신이 처음 매그를 보았을 때의 감정을 떠올렸고 제 손에 어느새 모인 마력구를 가만히 바라보다가 한숨을 쉬고는 시선을 떨어트렸다. 제 모든 증오와 불신이 눈 녹듯이 스르르 녹아내리는 것을 느끼며 알렉은 기이한 감정을 느꼈다. 카밀라를 보는 것과 같은 시선으로 그가 날 바라보아 준다면 얼마나 좋을까. 알렉은 다시 행복한 상상을 하는 중이었다.

"만약 그렇다면... 섹스도 할 수 있겠지."

그 생각을 하자 알렉의 뺨이 살짝 달아올랐다. 알렉은 제가 혹시나 무성욕자는 아닌가 지난 사백년간 고민했으나, 매그를 만난 결과 그게 아님이 증명되었다. 사백년 간 한 것보다 최근 더 자위를 많이 하고 있었다. 알렉은 서성이면서 고민을 하다가 털썩 의자에 앉았고 서랍에 있는 젤을 꺼낸 뒤 제 손에 조금 덜었다. 밑을 하기는 죽기보다 더 싫었다. 솔직히 제 짝이 오메가라 생각해 상상조차 못 해본 일이었는데. 알렉은 만약에 그 예쁜 섀도우헌터를 묶어두고 강제로 뒤를 개발하면 어떨까 하는 상상을 했다. 해본 적은 없지만 제이스한테 배우면 된다. 제이스는 아마 잘 가르쳐 줄 것이었다.

"나한테 울고 애원했으면 좋겠어."

붉게 발기한 제 성기를 천천히 주무르며 알렉은 상상하고 그 이미지에 끙끙대며 신음했다.

"넣어달라고... 빌기 전에는...안... 하는 거지."

알렉은 그 목소리가 제 이름을 불렀을 때 어떤 기분이었는지 생각하려 애썼다. 그러나 곧 고개를 저었다. 멍멍이라니. 어쩌면 번갈아가면서 박고 박힐수도 있을지도. 알렉은 그것도상상해보려고 했으나 둘 다 안되서 그만 멈췄다. 대신에 그냥 무릎을 꿇고는 절 빨아주는 그의 생각을 했다. 붉은 입술 사이로 빨려들어가 사라지는 제 성기와 그의 홀쭉해진 뺨. 내리감은 귀여운 눈과 떨리는 속눈썹을 생각하며 알렉은 제 오른손을 더 빠르게 움직였다.

***

창문 옆으로 지나가는 매그를 보며 알렉은 맥주잔을 내려놓고 반색하며 벌떡 일어섰지만 곧 위화감을 느꼈다. 매그는 몸을 떨고 있었고 얼굴은 붉게 상기되어 있었으며 뭔가 좀 이상했다... 알렉은 돈을 내려놓고는 재킷을 집어든 뒤 문을 열고 헐레벌떡 매그를 뒤따랐다. 매그의 걸음은 왜인지 느렸고 알렉은 그 어깨를 붙잡고는 홱 하고 제 쪽으로 틀었다.

"너 괜찮아?" 알렉은 매그의 얼굴을 훑으며 걱정스럽게 물었다.

매그는 놀란 듯 동그란 눈으로 알렉을 쳐다보더니 양쪽 입꼬리를 올려 진짜 미소를 지었다. "뭐야, 너였구나."

알렉은 그 미소와 말에 놀라 심장이 쿵 하고 떨어지는 것을 느꼈고 더듬거리며 물었다. "나 기억해?"

매그는 손을 올려 알렉의 얼굴을 감싸고는 볼을 부드럽게 어루만졌다. "무슨 소리야. 당연히 기억하지. 넌 내 메이트잖아."

"네 향 진짜 좋아." 그 말을 듣고 알렉은 잠시 굳었다. 향을 칭찬하는 것은 최고의 찬사였고 알렉은 제 심장이 밖으로 튀어나가는 것은 아닐까 걱정하며 왼손으로 가슴을 세게 꾹 눌렀다. "너도. 네 향이 더 기분좋아...샌달우드." 제 가슴에 슬며시 기대오는 매그는 뜨거웠고 샌달우드 향이 났다. 알렉은 그가 속삭이는 말에 심장을 다잡으며 포탈을 열었다. 여기서 죽을 수는 없었다.

매그의 미소와 향에 취해있는 사이 그의 몸이 절 부드럽게 벽으로 밀쳤고, 벌컥 화를 내려던 차에 알렉은 벽과 제 뒷통수 사이를 강인한 팔이 받치고 있는 걸 느끼고 신음했다. 매그는 제 손을 하나씩 잡아 박제처럼 고정시킨 뒤에 하체를 맞붙이고는 허리를 비볐다. 알렉은 주도권을 뺏긴 건 같아 조금 기분이 상했지만 그것이 주는 느낌이 너무나도 기분 좋았기에 덜덜 떨면서 그 움직임을 서툴게 흉내냈다. 믿을 수가 없었다. 

"널 처음 본 순간부터 널 원했어." 알렉의 목소리는 심하게 갈라져 끽끽댔고 떨려서 나왔다.

매그는 속삭였다. "나도 널 원해. 언제나 널 원해." 그것은 잔잔한 수면 같았던 알렉의 마음에 파문을 일으켰다.

"오늘은 내가 넣고 싶어.."매그는 알렉의 목과 귀 부근을 지분대며 말했고 알렉은 흡 하고 숨을 들이키며 고개를 살짝 젖히고는 벽에 몸을 딱 붙인 채로 숨을 거세게 몰아쉬었다. 오늘은? 그러면 내일도 있다는 건가?

"허락해줄거지?" 매그는 고개를 살짝 들고는 애걸하듯 미소를 지어보였고, 알렉은 그 말에 담긴 다정함에 자신도 모르게 최면이라도 걸린 것처럼 고개를 끄덕였다.

젖은 손가락이 제 뒤를 밀고 들어오는 것을 느끼며 알렉은 약하게 신음했다. 이 곳을 그런 용도로도 쓸 수 있다는 것은 들었지만 제가 그 당사자가 될 줄은 몰랐기에 알렉은 조금 당혹스러웠다. 아무것도 보이지 않을 정도로 어두워서 다행이었다. 그렇지 않았으면 빨개진 얼굴이 보였을테고 자신은더 창피했겠지. 물론 제 메이트의 얼굴을 볼 수 없는 것은 아쉬웠다.

생각지도 못한 곳이 열리는 기분은 이상했다. "으응.." 알렉은 베개에 머리를 파묻은 채 눈을 꼭 감고 신음하며 머리를 마구 부벼댔다. 알렉의 양손은 시트를 찢어질 정도로 세게 부여잡고 있었다. 손가락이 제 안에 들어와 있으며 강제로 벌려진다는 느낌이 너무 생생해서 알렉은 심호흡했는데 그러자마자 제가 손가락을 조인 것을 깨닫고는 새빨개졌다. 매그의 손은 제 엉덩이를 부드럽게 문지르고는 허리로 옮겨가 가볍게 쓸었고 알렉이 그 손길에 집중하는 동안 손가락이 살짝 안쪽을 간지르다 빠져나가더니 곧 두개가 되어 들어왔다. "아... 흣..." 알렉은 고개를 뒤로 젖히며 신음했다. "좋은가보네." 매그가 키득대는 소리를 들으며, 말할 힘도 없던 알렉은 정신없이 고개를 끄덕였다. 조금 아프긴 했지만 괜찮았다. 여기서 멈추면 더 싫을 것 같았다. 고통이든 쾌감이든 제 메이트가 주는 것이었고 알렉은 그 모든 것을 환영하며 받아들이고 싶었다. 엄지가 제 젖은 주름 주변을 덧그리는 것을 느끼며 손가락 두 개를 문 상태로 알렉은 후 하고 심호흡했다. 제 종아리 근처에 매그의 다리가 맞닿아 있었고 알렉은 꼬물거리며 다가가 거기에 살짝 제 다리를 얽었다. 그러고 나니 숨쉬는 것이 조금 더 편안해졌다. 매그의 손가락은 부드럽게 들어왔다가 나갔다가 하며 알렉의 몸을 준비시키고 있었다. 알렉의 머리는 여전히 부옇고 혼란스러웠지만 제 메이트의 무거운 샌달우드 향 덕분에 조금은 안심했다. 긴장이 점점 풀리는 것을 느끼며 알렉은 손을 뒤로 뻗어 매그의 허벅지를 어루만졌고 촉촉하고 매끈한 살결이 제 손끝에 감겨옴에 감탄했다. 그 순간 매그가 제 안의 무언가를 건드렸고 알렉은 입을 벌린 채 그 상태로 뻣뻣하게 굳었다. 다음 순간 온 몸에서 쭉 하고 스르르 기운이 빠져나갔는데 매그의 손가락이 다시 들어와 그 부분을 스치자마자 알렉은 또 몸을 굳히고는 빳빳해져 떨었다. 아. 읏. 흐. 응. 짧게 끊어뱉는 신음을 내며 이제 알렉은 매그가 스팟을 건드리며 절 쑤실 때마다 신음하고 있었다. 다분히 의도적으로, 손가락은 매번 들어올 때마다 스팟을 건드리며 지나갔다. 뒤의 손가락은 어느 새 세개로 또 네개로 늘어났으나 알렉은 이미 알아차릴 수 없는 상태였고 자기도 모르게 왼손을 내려 제 성기를 잡고 흔들고 있었다. 프리컴이 엄청 흐른 상태로 성기는 제 주먹 안에서 미끄러지며 질척이는 소리를 냈고, 알렉이 제 힘을 조절할 수 없는 상태였던지라 손은 멋대로 튀어 가슴까지 올라가 성기를 놓치기도 했는데 알렉은 그때마다 덜덜 떨며 손을 내려 다시 제 성기를 주물렀다. 따뜻하고 부드러운 손이 제 성기를 잡아올 때까지는 그랬다. 알렉은 흠칫 하고 몸을 움츠리고는 떨었다. 그 손의 주인은 부드럽게 알렉의 귓바퀴에 사포처럼 까칠하면서도 열병처럼 뜨거운 입술을 미끄러트렸고 살짝 아래로 내려가 귓볼을 자근거렸다. 알렉은 생애 처음 느껴보는 다정하고 상냥한 자극에 힉힉대면서 몸을 떨었다. 이런게 섹스구나. 너무 사랑받는 기분이 들어서 알렉은 눈물이 나올 것만 같았다.

"내 것만으로 가고 싶지 않아?" 달콤한 천사의 유혹에 알렉은 부드러운 손을 떼어내려고 애쓰던 제 손을 가만히 내려놓고는 짧은 손톱이 제 손바닥을 파고들 정도로 주먹을 쥐고 세게 힘을 주었다. 알렉은 낑낑댔고 이제는 그가 그냥 들어와 줬으면 하고 바랄 지경이었다. 

"너 진짜 예민하네. 신음도 엄청 내는 것 같고."

"콘돔.. 안 쓰면.." 콘돔을 뜯는 직 소리를 듣고 알렉은 중얼거렸다. 매그는 카밀라랑 분명히 관계를 가졌을 것 같았지만 병이 있을거 같지는 않았다. 그래도 처음이니까 없이 하고 싶었다. 카밀라 생각을 하니 알렉의 가슴은 다시 우울해졌지만 알렉은 제 메이트의 동그란 엉덩이 생각을 하며 그 생각을 떨쳐버리려 노력했다.

"오늘은 없이 하자. 응? 우리 처음이잖아."

매그는 알렉의 어깨를 살짝 물면서 입을 뗄 때마다 단어 하나하나를 속삭였다. "난 널 아껴주고 싶어."

알렉은 "아..."하고 눈을 질끈 감고는 떨었고 대답 없이 고개를 세차게 끄덕였다. 뒤에서는 매그가 "고마워," 하고는 등에 입을 쪽 맞추고는 떨어졌고 알렉은 제 가슴속에서 백만 마리의 나비가 날갯짓을 하는 것을 느꼈다. 제 열린 뒤로 매그의 성기 끝이 닿았고 알렉은 흡 하고 숨을 들이켰다. 그걸 느꼈는지 매그의 손은 알렉의 척추를 따라 길게 쓸어내리다가는 허리께를 토닥였고 알렉은 그 손길에 바로 사르르 녹아내리는 자신을 느꼈다. 그 사이 성기는 천천히 제 구멍에 문질러지고 있었다.

귀두가 그를 열어젖혔을 때 알렉은 고개를 홱 뒤로 젖혔다.

매그의 성기가 자신을 들쑤실 때마다 이상한 소리가 샜다. 알렉은 입술을 감쳐물었다. 신음은 끙끙대는 소리로 바뀌었고 매그는 킥킥거리고 입술을 핥았다. "창피해? 소리 들려줘..네 신음 야하고 좋다고." 알렉은 제 아래를 쳐올리는 알파의 성기에 끄응하고 신음했다. 부끄럽고 솔직히 싫었지만 제 메이트였다. 어차피 다음엔 제가 박으라고도 했고... 알렉은 이를 살짝 갈며 자신은 이렇게 부드럽게 안하고 그냥 막 해버릴 거라고 되뇌었다. 막 하는게 어떤건지는 모르지만 그래야 덜 부끄러울 것 같았다. 여전히 제 성기는 뜨거운 매그의 손이 밑동을 잡고 있었다. 매그는 체온이 높았고 알렉은 모든 섀도우헌터들이 그런 것일지 궁금했다. 다시 매그의 것이 조금 빠졌다가는 들어왔다. 조금 아팠다..아니 많이. 그렇지만 제 등 뒤에서는 매그가 제 목과 등에 쉴새없이 키스를 하고 있었고, 성기는 천천히 피스톤질 중이었다. 아프면 얘기하라고 했지만 알렉 자신도 멈추고 싶지는 않았다. 그 때 뭔가가 건드려졌고 알렉은 무엇인가 뚝 끈끊어지는 느낌을 받고는 새된 비명을 지르며 떨었다. 그 이후로는 기억이 잘 나지 않았는데 매그가 자주 웃음소리를 내며 제게 키스를 떨어트렸다는 것 뿐이었다. 자신이 스스로 제 유두를 잡아당기고 꼬집었던 것도 기억났다.

"니꺼 진짜 예쁘네. 박히는거 기대된다." 매그는 알렉의 성기를 간지르며 속삭였다.

"...나 사랑해?" 알렉은 그 말에 볼을 붉혔고 주저하다가는 불쑥 물었다.

매그는 빙긋 웃으며 대답해주었다. "당연히 사랑하지. 내 목숨보다도 더."

알렉은 잠든 매그를 가만히 바라보다가 얼굴에 가벼운 키스를 남겼다. 어쩌면 박히는 거 생각했던 거보다 나쁘지 않을지도... 사랑받는다는 느낌이 이렇게 기분 좋은 것인지 알렉은 처음 알았다. 말하자면 그것은 체온보다 약간 높은 온도의 물 안에 둥둥 떠서 잠겨 있는 기분과도 같았는데, 자신은 보호받고 있으며 앞으로도 영원히 보호받을 것이라는 확신을 얻는 것과도 비슷했다. 그 때 알렉은 잠시 순간을 잡아둘 수 있는 마법은 정말 없는 것인지 고민했다. 가능하다면 자신은 이 순간을 잘라다가 몇 번이고 반복하여 재생하면서 이 순간안에서 이 순간만을 살아가고 싶었다. 아무 생각도 나지 않았다. 제 메이트를 바라보며, 알렉은 언제나 많은 의문을 품고 시끄럽게 요동쳤던 제 머릿속이 조용해지고 고요한 침묵 속으로 천천히 잠겨드는 것을 느꼈다. 제게 작은 평화를 선사하고 제 옆에 누워 잠든 제 메이트의 얼굴은 마치 천사와도 같았다. 나보다도 작은데 어떻게 그럴수 있는 거지. 알렉은 뚱해져서 입을 삐죽 내밀고는 툴툴거렸다. 뱀파이어는 언제 될거냐고 물어봤어야 하는데. 알렉은 그 얼굴을 보며 뒤척이다가 살며시 그 허리에 손을 감고는 세게 제 쪽으로 당겼다. 그러나 매그가 당겨지지 않자 씩씩대고는 제 몸을 움직여 옆으로 가서 찰싹 달라붙었다. 동이 터 섀도우헌터의 목에 그려진 엔젤릭 룬이 서서히 어둠 속에서 떠오를 때에야 알렉은 설핏 잠이 들었고, 그가 일어났을 때 곁에는 아무도 없었다.


	4. Chapter 4

"내가 잘못해서 맞은 거야." 매그는 제 볼에 와닿은 알렉의 손을 세게 쳐내며 말했다.

"네가 뭘 잘못했는데? 넌 끝까지 노력했잖아!" 알렉은 길길이 날뛰며 땅을 찼다가 머리를 헝크러트렸다가 하며 소리를 질러댔다. 매그는 이 월록이 왜 이렇게 자신에게 화를 내는지 도대체 그 이유를 이해할 수 없었다. 인스티튜트까지 찾아온 것을 보면 급한 용무라도 있는 모양인데, 왜 자신에게 간섭하며 소중한 시간을 낭비한단 말인가? 게다가 벨코트 쪽에서 저렇게 화를 내는 것은 전혀 이상한 일이 아니었다. 매그는 부어오르기 시작하는 얼얼한 제 뺨에 손바닥을 대고는 세게 문질렀다. 자식을 잃은 부모라면 마땅히 저 정도는 화낼 수 있는 것이었다. 오히려 카밀이 사랑받았다는 것을 알아서 좋았고, 제가 그 대상이라서 기뻤다. 그럼에도 속이 조금 쓰라렸다. 카밀이 지금 제 곁에 없기 때문이었다. 내가 지켜줄 수 있었는데. 매그는 벨코트 가문 사람들이 자신을 더 세게 때려 주었으면 하고 바랐다. 벨코트 가문 사람들이 자신에게 더 심한 욕을 퍼붓고 원망을 하기를 바랐다. 매그는 그들이 청부 살인을 의뢰해서 자신을 쥐도 새도 모르게 죽여 주었으면 하고 바랐다...

"내 노력이 충분했다면 카밀이 죽지는 않았겠지." 매그는 자조적으로 얘기하고는 돌아섰다. 제 귀에도 그 말은 비참하게 들렸다. 그리고 그것은 사실이었다. 그것이 사실이라는 진실이 매그를 슬프게 만들었다. 제 뒤에서는 여전히 서성대는 인기척이 들려왔고 매그는 제 감정을 참지 못하고 신경질적으로 몸을 홱 돌렸다. "뭐 할말 있어?"

나뭇잎이 쓸리는 소리가 멎었다. 우뚝 멈춰선 알렉은 제 입술을 짓씹으며 바닥을 바라보는 중이었고 무언가를 웅얼거렸다. 매그가 짜증을 내고 고개를 돌리려 하자, 

"혹시어제나랑한건별로였어?" 알렉은 숨도 쉬지 않고 빠르게 말했다.

그 말을 들은 매그는 가볍게 눈썹을 찡그렸다. "뭐라고?" 

"혹시..그러니까 어제. 나랑 한 거. 별로였나 해서." 알렉은 숨을 가다듬고는 천천히 웅얼거렸다. 그의 목소리는 기어들어가고 있었고 귀를 기울여야 간신히 들을 수 있을 정도였다.

"아니? 좋았어." 매그는 대답을 하고 몸을 휙 돌렸다. 오늘까지 보고해야 하는 서류가 산더미였다. 카밀의 장례식 문제도 있고... 벨코트 가문이 자신을 허락해 줄 지는 모르겠지만. 카밀 생각을 하자 다시금 머리가 아파오는 것을 느끼며 매그는 제 관자놀이를 꾹 눌렀고 심호흡을 하려고 노력했다. 이 앞에서 쓰러지기라도 한다면 웃음거리가 된다. 매그는 순간 제 팔을 잡아채는 손에 힐끗 시선을 주었고, 딱히 그럴 필요는 없었으나 몸을 빙글 돌려 알렉을 바라보았다. 마주본 월록의 얼굴은 형광등을 켠 듯 환하게 빛났고 볼은 살짝 상기된 상태였다.

알렉은 제 입술을 한번 핥았다. "그럼 이제... 우리 본딩하는거야?" 

"무슨 개소리를 하는거야, 지금." 기가 차서, 어이가 없어진 매그는 씹어뱉듯 뇌까렸다. 

"각인? 본딩? 네가 내 메이트라는 걸 어떻게 믿어. 정작 당사자인 난 아무것도 안 느껴지는데. 네 말대로라면 뭔가 특별한게 있었어야지. 아직도 그런 헛소리를 하는거야? 그냥 솔직히 말해. 나랑 한번 하고 싶었다고." 매그는 쉬지도 않고 내뱉었고 그 말은 가시처럼 알렉의 가슴에 와서 박혔다. 매그가 알 수는 없었지만, 과연 소문난 궁수답게 10점이었다. 매그의 말은 전부 알렉의 심장 정중앙에 명중했기 때문이었다.

"그러면... 그러면 너, 날 사랑하지도 않는데 나랑 잤다고?" 알렉은 말을 더듬었고, 전혀 자신의 말을 믿지 않는 눈치였다. 이해도 하지 못하는 것처럼 보였다.

매그는 하, 하고 코웃음쳤다. "너 정말 순진하구나."

"나한테 왜 그랬어? 복수하고 싶었던 거야? 나 때문에 그 여자가 죽었다고 생각해서?" 알렉의 얼굴에서 홍조는 씻은 듯이 사라졌다. 그의 목소리는 이제 무서울 정도로 낮게 가라앉아 있었다.

"뭔 헛소리야...? " 매그는 제 얼굴을 찌푸렸다가 아, 하고는 얼굴을 폈다.

"딱히 너한테 그런 건 아냐." 매그는 어깨를 으쓱해보였다.

"네가 거길 지나갔잖아. 따지자면 나한테 말을 건 네 잘못이지." 알렉은 이제 가만히 매그를 노려보고 있었는데 매그는 이 월록이 대체 무슨 꿍꿍이인 것인지 궁금했다. 다 알만한 사람들끼리, 둘이 맞아서 박고 싸고 기분좋게 끝났는데 뭐하러 지금 찾아와서 제 하루를 망치려는 것일까? 매그는 솔직하게 말한 김에 설명이나 해 주자 싶어서 제 심경을 덧붙였다. 

"다른사람 꼬시러 가는것도 귀찮았으니까. 너한테 어울려 준 거 뿐이라고." 

"거짓말 한거야?" 알렉의 목소리는 이제 더 낮아져서 속삭이는 것처럼 들렸고, 간신히 들을 수 있을 정도였다. 

"속는놈이 나쁜거지." 매그는 뒤돌아서며 툭 내뱉었다.

"그럼... 나랑 할 때는... 왜 그랬어? 카밀라, 그 여자랑 날 착각한 거야?" 알렉은 몇 번 입을 열었다 닫았다 하더니 제 입을 뗐다.

"카밀이랑 착각했냐고? 너를? 그럴리가." 매그는 알렉을 머리끝부터 발끝까지 위아래로 훑은 뒤 한쪽 입꼬리만 올려 미소를 지었다. 카밀이랑 다른 이를 어떻게 착각할 수 있단 말인가. 그것도 자신이. 매그는 모욕당한 기분이었다. 너한테는 내 사랑이 그렇게 가벼워 보이나 보지? 그렇지만 이 월록의 내뿜는 알파향이 카밀과 놀랄 정도로 유사하다는 것은 굳이 말할 필요가 없었다. 매그는 인정하기 싫었지만, 그건 사실이었다. 그 향이 아니었으면 아마 어젯밤의 섹스 자체가 불가능했을 것이었다. 그러나 그것을 입 밖으로 내는 것은 다른 문제였고, 카밀을 욕보이는 것으로 느껴졌으므로 그 부분에 대해서 매그는 제 입을 닫았다.

"어떻게 봐도 네 덩치랑 카밀을 착각할 수는 없잖아. 너도 카밀을 봐서 알 텐데." 그 말을 들은 알렉의 얼굴은 목에서부터 시작해 놀라우리만치 빠르게 붉어졌고 매그는 그가 폭발하는 것은 아닐지 생각했다. 그러면 안 되는데. 그럼 인스티튜트 청소를 다시 해야 하잖아.

"그리고 너랑 할 때라... 대체 뭘 말하는 건지 모르겠네. 특별한 게 있었던가? " 매그는 알렉이 무슨 말을 하는 건지 궁금해하며 덧붙였다. 자신이 무슨 말을 했던가? 그냥 침대에서 하는 말들일 뿐이었다. 설마 그걸 다 믿은 건 아니겠지. 그 정도로 순진하진 않을거야. 설마. 이제 알렉의 얼굴은 하얗게 질렸는데, 매그는 월록이란 항상 저렇게 자유자재로 얼굴빛을 바꿀 수 있는 것인지 궁금해하며 제 말을 이었다. "영광으로 생각해. 다 늙어빠진 게. 어디가서 네가 섀도우헌터의 좆이나 받아볼 수 있을 것 같아?"

"너 이자식. 그래서 콘돔 쓰자고 했구나." 알렉은 주먹을 세게 쥐었고 이를 갈며 바드득 소리를 냈다.

"뭘 믿고 그냥 넣어. 더러울 수도 있는데." 매그는 빙긋 웃었고 알렉은 눈 앞이 순간적으로 새하얘지는 경험을 했다.

"불도 일부러 껐구나. 이 개같은 새끼가."

"개는 너잖아. 암캐 주제에. 좋다고 낑낑거렸으면서." 매그는 한 마디도 지지않고 받아쳤다.

"박혀준다고 했잖아? 다 끝나고 말한 건 그럼 뭐야?! 그때는 그런 말까지 할 필요는 없었잖아!!" 알렉은 얼굴이 붉어진 채로 몸을 부들부들 떨었고 거칠게 헐떡이며 숨을 몰아쉬었다.

매그의 발걸음이 멈췄고 우뚝 선 그에게서는 하아, 하고 깊은 한숨 소리가 샜다. 매그는 뚜벅뚜벅 다가와서 알렉의 가슴 부근을 검지손가락으로 쿡쿡 찔러댔다. "그때는 진짜 그럴 생각도 있었어. 니 몸 나쁘지 않았으니까. 너랑 한 섹스 기분 좋았어. 그런데 그거 알아? 니가 질척여서 여기서 쫑이야. 난 너같이 귀찮은 애는 딱 질색이거든."

알렉은 제 입술을 세게 깨물고는 제 가슴께를 노려보더니 손을 들어올려 손가락을 탁 하고 쳐냈다. "난 그렇게... 한 거!! 처음이었다고! 너도 처음을 줘야 공평한 거 아니야?" 알렉의 말은 작아졌다가 커졌다가 했다.

"아, 어쩐지. 존나 조이더라. 좆 잘리는줄. 그래서 이렇게 질척대는 거야?" 매그는 어깨를 으쓱해보였다. "미안하지만 네게 줄 처음은 없어. 그리고 사실 별로 안 미안해. 착각하지 말고 꿈 깨." 이 말은 사실이었다. 카밀을 만나기 전이라면 몰랐지만 카밀이랑 할 때는 거의 반반이었다. 횟수로 세어본다면, 어쩌면 제가 밑을 하는 경우가 더 많았을지도? 매그는 다른 알파 커플들은 어떻게 하는지 전혀 몰랐고, 관심도 딱히 없었다. 제게 알파는 카밀이 처음이었으며 유일할 것을 알았기 때문이었다. 카밀은 체구가 작았고 매그는 언제나 자신이 그녀를 아프게 하지는 않을지 걱정하고는 했다. 어차피 매그 자신은 카밀과 있을 수 있다면 포지션은 무엇이든 전혀 상관 없었고, 뭘 해도 그저 좋은 데다가 사실 별로 아프지도 않았다. 카밀이 아픈 것보다는 자신이 조금 무리하는 편이 좋았고, 카밀이 주는 감정은 어떤 것이든지 매그를 벅차오르게 만들었기에 매그는 그것에 그다지 신경을 써 본적이 없었다. 매그는 카밀 생각에서 벗어나기 위해 숨을 멈추고는 제 눈을 몇 차례 깜빡거렸고 그 때에서야 뚜렷해진 시야에 다시금 새빨개진 알렉을 볼 수 있었다.

"이 씨발 새끼가!!" 알렉은 한 손으로 매그의 멱살을 그러쥐었으나 매그는 저보다 두터운 그 팔뚝을 양 손으로 천천히 잡고 내리게 만들었다. 

"어딜 감히. 목소리 낮춰라." 매그는 알렉을 노려보고는 제 검지손가락을 입에 갖다대며 쉿 하는 제스쳐를 취했다. 인스티튜트였다. 그것만 아니었으면 이 월록은 이미 제게 목이 졸려 벽에 처박힌 상태였을 것이다. 왜 화내? 매그는 이 월록의 사고방식을 도저히 이해할 수가 없었다. 저도 좋다고 즐겨놓고서는. 정신도 못차리고 사랑하냐느니 어쩌느니 해댔으면서.

알렉은 거세게 숨을 몰아쉬고는 주먹을 꽉 말아쥐어 심호흡했다. 그리고 제게 다른 손을 들어 살며시 꽃을 내밀었다. 매그는 조금 떨리고 있는 그 손을 멀뚱히 바라보았다. 지금 뭐하자는거지. 왜 이걸 나한테 내미는거지. 화해하자는 건가. 다른 주인이 있을텐데. 매그의 그런 생각은 알렉의 말에 깨졌다. "널 주려고 산 거야. 받던지 버리던지 알아서 해." 알렉은 제게 두어 발짝 더 다가와 품 안에 억지로 꽃다발을 안겨주었고 그 말에 매그는 조금 놀랐다. 날 주려고 샀다고? 굳이 거짓말을 할 필요가 있나? 무슨 속셈이지. 꽃다발은 오랜만이었는데, 곡선을 그리며 떨어지는 초록 이파리에서는 싱그러운 아침 이슬의 내음이 풍겨왔다. 매그는 한 손을 올려 입에 댄 뒤 걸어가는 월록의 등에 대고 소리쳤다. 감사 인사는 해야지. "고맙다!" 알렉의 등이 살짝 굳었고 걸음이 삐끗했으나 매그는 바로 등을 돌려 후다닥 인스티튜트 안으로 뛰어들어갔기에 미처 그것을 보지 못했다.

인스티튜트 안으로 들어가자마자 매그는 쓰레기통을 찾았고 바로 그 안에 꽃다발을 처박았다. 그리고 주머니에서 세정제를 꺼내 손에 두어 번 뿌리고, 살짝 안절부절 한 채로 소름이 돋은 제 목과 가슴 부근에도 몇 번 덧쓰웠다. 그리고는 가련한 자태로 자신을 원망하듯 철망만에 몸을 누인 꽃들을 힐끗 바라보았다. 월록이 말한 대로 둘 다 했다, 완벽하네. 수장실로 돌아가던 매그는 자신이 카밀에게 꽃을 사준 지 꽤 오래 되었음을 기억해냈다. 이렇게 될 줄 알았으면 꽃을 많이 사 줄 것을 그랬다. 매그는 제 가슴 속에서 무언가가 울컥 하고 치밀어 오르는 것과 목에 응어리 같은 것이 걸리는 것을 느끼고 큼큼대며 목을 가다듬었다. 스스로가 이렇게 원망스러울 수가 없었다. 저번 달이었나, 작은 은방울꽃 다발을 건넨 이후로는 카밀에게 꽃을 사 준 기억이 없었다. 카밀은 꽃을 좋아했다. 꽃내음을 맡을 때 그녀는 으음, 하고 행복한 신음소리를 내며 눈을 감고는 했고, 매그는 그 눈꺼풀과 속눈썹이 내려감기는 방식을 사랑했다. 같이 꽃을 볼 때에, 카밀은 꽃을 바라보며 웃었고 매그는 꽃을 보는 그녀를 바라보며 미소지었다. 그러다가 카밀이 눈을 뜨고 자신을 바라볼 때면, 매그는 횡설수설하며 말을 더듬고는 고개를 숙여 꽃잎을 괜히 살짝 건드려보고는 했다. 카밀은 제가 오래오래 보고 싶은 유일한 것이었다. 그러나 운명은 제게 그것을 허락하지 않았다.

매그는 멈춰서서 짧은 한숨을 내쉬고는 화장실로 들어간 후세면대 앞에 섰고, 물을 틀어놓은 채 오래오래 긴 세수를 했다. 세수를 끝마치고 바라본 거울 속의 자신은 물로 젖어 있었고 조금 엉망진창인 것처럼 보였다. 매그는 제 입꼬리를 올려 피식 미소를 지어 보였으나 그 미소는 작고도 힘이 없었고, 화장실 문 밖으로 나가기도 전에 스러졌다. 카밀의 장례식에는 어떤 꽃이 놓이게 될 것인가. 매그는 그것이 은방울꽃만은 아니기를 간절히 바랬다. 그렇다면 저는 제 눈물을 참을 수 없을 것만 같았다. 그러나 생각해보니, 그렇다면 장미도 리시안셔스도 팬지도 소국도, 그 밖에 이름 모르는 수많은 꽃들도 모두 그 곳에 있어서는 안 될 것만 같았다. 매그는 거칠게 숨을 헐떡였다. 꽃에 파묻힌 채 잠든 카밀을 상상하는 것만으로도 누군가가 자신의 심장을 손에 넣고 세게 꾹 쥐어짜는 듯한 아픔이 밀려왔다. 이 고통에 과연 익숙해질 수 있기나 한 것인지, 어떻게 사람들이 이 통증을 가슴에 안고 살아갈 수 있는 것인지 매그는 도저히 알 수 없었다. 차라리 먼데인 영화에서처럼 그녀에게 키스를 하고 세라프로 제 심장을 찌른 뒤 그녀의 위에 쓰러지는 것이 덜 아플 것 같았다.

카밀을 보낸 지 이틀, 처음으로 허기를 느꼈을 때에 매그는 스스로에 대한 역겨움을 느꼈고 억지로 무엇인가를 입에 쑤셔넣은 뒤 전부 게워냈다. 그리고는 화장실 바닥에 주저앉아 발버둥치며 어린 아이처럼 엉엉 울었다. 그러나 아무도 달려오지 않았다... 그는 혼자였다. 인생에 있어서 이렇게 외로운 적은 없었고 그 감정은 매그를 무섭게 만들었다. 매그는 천천히 왼쪽 팔을 들어 오른쪽 어깨를, 오른쪽 팔을 들어 왼쪽 어깨를 안고는 눈을 감은 후 손에 세게 힘을 주며, 지금 자신을 안아주고 있는 것은 카밀이라고, 카밀의 다정하고도 작은 손이라고 스스로 최면을 걸었다. 심장은 천천히 제 박자를 찾아갔고, 그 후에야 매그는 보고해야 하는 서류에 제대로 집중할 수 있었다.

***

무리하게 당겨진 활시위는 힘을 이기지 못하고 팅 하는 소리를 내며 끊어졌고 매그의 볼을 빠르게 스치며 지나갔다. 매그는 손을 들어 제 볼에 그어진 상처를 손끝으로 훑고는 눈을 깔아 제 손을 보았다. 손가락은 모두 제 것이 아닌 양 따로 놀았고 주체할 수 없이 덜덜 떨렸는데, 마치 산 채로 손끝에 불이라도 붙인 듯이 화끈거렸다. 마디 마디가 욱신거렸고 제 전신에서 손만이 조금 온도가 높은것처럼 뜨거웠는데, 간헐적으로 찌르는 듯한 고통이 날카롭게 환부를 스쳐지나갔고 그 느낌은 매그의 머리털을 곤두서게 만들었다. 제 손바닥은 온통 피로 범벅이 되어 기분 나쁜 느낌으로 질척였고 끈적거렸다. 공기 중에서는 쇠 냄새와, 비가 내리기 직전 땅에서 피어오르는 뜨겁고도 비릿한 냄새가 났다. 매그는 밤 내내 그 상처를 간헐적으로 천에 쓸리도록 내버려두며 그 이상한 기분을 즐겼고, 인스티튜트로 출근하기 직전에야 잔뜩 부어올라 진물을 흘리는 제 손을 바라보며 이라체 룬을 발동시켰다. 그 날 저녁 매그는 다시 옥상으로 올라갔으며, 흔적도 없이 사라졌던 제 손의 상처가 죄다 다시 터질 때까지 활을 쏘고 또 쏘았다. 매그는 벽에 털썩 기대어 앉은 뒤 무릎을 세워 제 얼굴을 묻었다. 카밀이 절 떠난 후 처음으로, 기분이 좋았다. 어쩌면 인펜을 했을 때보다 더 기분이 좋은 것 같기도 했다. 꼭 살아 있는 것만 같았다.


	5. Chapter 5

  
알렉은 말을 꺼내자마자 즉시 구겨진 이지의 얼굴을 보며 눈치를 살폈다. "걔가 그렇게 별로야?"   
  
"말도 마."  
  
이지는 스테이크를 썰던 칼을 공중에 빙 휘두르며 눈을 내리깔았다. 목소리에는 짜증이 가득했다.   
  
"어린 것이 주제도 모르게 건방지고, 안하무인에다 다운월더 차별주의자야. 오빤 모르지, 저번 회의에서 어떤 일이 있었는지? 굉장히 적대적이라고. 그쪽 아버지랑은 완전 딴판이야." 이지의 얼굴에 떠오른 감정은 혐오와 불신에 가까웠고, 이제는 적개심마저 품고 있었다.   
  
"그래?"  
  
"응. 미친개 얘기는 하지 말자. 밥맛 떨어지잖아." 이지는 냅킨을 들어 입가를 잠시 누르더니 식탁 위로 휙 내팽개쳤다. 알렉은 잠시동안 그 구겨진 냅킨을 바라보다가, 제 접시로 시선을 돌렸다. 육식을 선호하는 알렉의 접시에는 반도 먹지 않은 스테이크가 그대로 담겨 있었다.   
  
"알겠습니다, 하이월록 각하." 알렉은 쓴웃음을 짓고는 제 잔을 집어들었다. 자신이 그 '미친개'에게 일방적으로 각인했으며 관계까지 맺었다는 것을 안다면, 제 쌍둥이 여동생이 어떻게 나올 것인지 알렉은 알고싶지 않았다. 지금 자신은 제 감정도 감당하기 힘들었고, 미처 거기까지 생각할 여유가 없었다.  
  
***  
  
의뢰인에게 고함을 쳐서 내보낸 후 알렉은 식탁 의자 한개를 드르륵 빼고는 주저앉아 곰곰이 생각했다. 그렇게 나쁜 일을 한 거 같지도 않은데, 아니 사실 자신에 대해 별로 잘 알지도 못하는 것 같은데 자신의 메이트는 자신을 싫어한다. 정확히 말하자면, 그냥 자신을 지나가는 행인1과 같은 존재로 여기고 있는것 같았다. 맘껏 때려도 상처가 나지도 않고 아픔을 느끼지도 못한다는 것처럼 말이다. 알렉은 지금까지 자신을 싫어하는 섀도우헌터나, 다운월더를 보면 그 이상으로 혐오를 표현하고는 했다. 그럼 제 속이라도 조금 시원해지고는 했기 때문이다. 하지만 매그는 자신에게 관심이 전혀 없어 보였다... 알렉은 이런 상대는 처음이었고, 시선을 끌고 싶었으나 어찌해야 할지 방법을 몰랐다. 알렉은 살아오면서 단 한번도 누군가의 맘에 들기 위해 노력해 본 적이 없었기 때문이었다.  
  
매그의 다갈색 눈동자가 자신의 눈을 마주했을 때 그 안에는 얼음과도 같이 차가운 칼날이 들어 있었다. 알렉은 그 눈초리에 들어있는 수천 개의 조각들에 베이고 또 베였다. 마치 겨울의 찬 바람과도 같은 그 눈매는 자신의 살결을 에이며 피부를 갈가리 찢어 놓았다.  
  
왜일까? 예전에 무슨 일이라도 있었던 것일까? 아니면 정말로 이지가 말하는 것처럼 그냥 내가 다운월더라설까? 생각을 하면 할수록 알렉의 가슴은 답답해져왔고, 온 몸이 쑤시며 아파올 지경이 되어서야 알렉은 생각하는 것을 그만두었다. 이지는 항상 오빠는 생각이 너무 많아서 탈이라며 절 구박하고는 했었다. 등을 기대던 자세를 조금 바꾸어 알렉은 식탁에 팔꿈치를 올리고 양 팔로 턱을 괴었다. 메이트를 만나고 나서부터 심장이 있는 자리가 간헐적으로 아팠다. 알렉은 그 곳을 살살 문질렀다가 세게 꾹 누르고는 이럴 줄 알았더라면 각인이 되지 않는게 나았을 수도 있겠다는 생각을 잠시 했다.  
  
그리고 알렉은 곧 고개를 절레절레 저었다. 이 감정은 확실했고 저는 언젠가 그와 본딩을 하게 될 것이었다. 매그에게도 말했듯이 단지 모든 건 시간 문제였다. 그때까지는 그와 친하게 지내는 수밖에 없었다. 오늘 밤에는 자각에 도움이 되는 마법을 찾아 마법서를 뒤져야겠다 생각하며 알렉은 기분 전환으로 백화점에 가기 위해 포탈을 열었다. 쇼핑을 하면 기분이 좀 나아질지도 모른다. 어쩌면 그 섀도우헌터에게 어울리는 뭔가를 찾을 수 있을지도. 포탈 안으로 들어가며 알렉은 생각했다.  
  
***  
  
알렉은 소파 뒤에 제 한쪽 다리를 올려서 건 채로 물먹은 솜처럼 노곤하게 퍼져 있었다. 매그가 제 성기를 빨아준 후였고, 바로 제게 키스한 탓에 알렉의 입안에는 제 정액의 쓰고 비린 맛이 감돌았다. 나른하고 편안한 오후였고 몸을 축 늘어트린 알렉은 제 다리 사이로 자리잡은 매그의 입 안에서 날카로운 이가 반짝이는 것을 보았다. 꿰뚫린 순간 쾌락이 폭발해 머리를 잠식했으며 알렉은 흠칫 하고 깨어났다. 배 위가 축축했다.  
  
알렉은 그 날 하루종일 그 꿈 생각만 했다. 예지몽일까? 꿈에서도 자신이 밑인 것은 아무래도 짜증이 났지만-정확하지는 않았지만 왠지 그런 것 같아서 알렉은 씩씩댔다- 아무래도 자신이 한 섹스가 그것 뿐이라서 그런 것 같았다. 요새 몽정은 죄다 저런 식이었고 알렉은 울고 싶었다. 나도 넣고 싶은데! 아무래도 매그를 잡아오자마자 뒤를 뚫어줘야 할 것 같다고 생각하며 알렉은 부들부들 떨었다. 걘 구멍도 꼭 저처럼 작고 예쁘겠지. 그리고는 좋은 생각이 알렉의 머리를 스쳤다. 왜 진작에 뱀파이어로 바꿔버릴 생각을 못했을까? 그럼 우리 같이 언엔딩 해피니스 할 수 있는데!! 그럼 매그가 섀도우헌터도 아니니까 내가 다운월더라는 이유로 날 싫어하지도 않을거 아니야.  
  
알렉은 내친김에 이 작전을 실행하기 위해 종이에 글자를 끄적였고 바로 제이스에게 파이어메시지를 보냈다. 뭐든 빠를수록 좋을 것 같았다. 절 카밀라처럼 바라보는 매그의 눈을 볼 수만 있다면... 알렉의 가슴은 다시금 바작바작 타들어갔다.  
  
[제이스!! 나 좀 도와줘. 섀도우헌터 하나 뱀파이어로 만들고 싶어. 저번에 너가 갖고 싶어했던 보석 그거 다 줄게.] 기다리는 시간은 꼭 1초가 1분처럼 느껴졌다.  
  
[미안. 어려울 것 같다.] 제이스에게서는 빠르게 답이 왔고, 그 답을 본 알렉은 책상을 쾅 하고 내려치고는 메시지에 마력구를 쏘아 재로 만든 후, 바로 제이스의 집으로 포탈을 열었다.  
  
"왜 안된다는 건데?!" 소파에 양쪽 다리를 올려놓고 편한 자세로 기대어 누운 제이스를 향해 쿵쿵 걸어가면서 알렉은 꽥 하고 크게 소리쳤다.  
  
제이스는 켁 하고 소리를 내더니 마시던 와인잔을 자기 앞의 작은 유리 협탁에 내려놓고는 툴툴거렸다. "뭐야, 월록. 놀랐잖아!"  
  
알렉은 신경쓰지 않고 그 자리에 멈춰서서는 더 크게 고함을 질렀다. "왜!! 안!! 되냐고!!!"   
  
제이스는 귀를 막은 채 한쪽 다리를 접어올려 다른쪽 다리의 무릎에 발목을 댄 채로 제 허벅지를 꾹꾹 눌렀다. "저번에 술집에서 본 섀도우헌터 말하는 거잖아. 그러니까 안 되지."  
  
"왜 안 되는데? 내가 잡아올게!! 너 피 조금만 달라고!!"  
  
제이스는 미간을 찌푸리더니 알렉을 정면으로 쳐다보았다. " 안 된다면 안 되는 줄 알아. 걔 수장이잖아. 협정 위반이야. 진짜로 물었다가는 클랜에서 퇴출이라고. 날 다시 못 보게 되도 좋아?"  
  
그놈의 협정! 알렉은 이를 박박 갈았다. 협정에 따르면, 다운월더가 섀도우헌터의 의지에 반해 그를 변화시켰을 때 최소처벌이 퇴출이었다. 며칠 전 이지에게 듣고 나서야 협정의 존재를 안 알렉이었기에-알렉은 제가 세상사에 관심이 없다는 사실을 인정해야만 했다- 제이스가 그 이유로 자신을 거절했을 때 알렉은 당황할 수밖에 없었다. 알렉은 화를 이기지 못하고 티비 옆에 세워진 장식물을 뻥 하고 걷어찼다. 그리고 제이스가 가만히 자신을 노려보자 저도 한껏 눈을 부라려 준 뒤, 양심이 조금 찔린 나머지 말없이 마법으로 다시 복구시켜 주었다. 포탈을 열며, 알렉은 문득 생각났다는 듯이 물었다. "현재 뉴욕 뱀파이어 클랜리더가 누구지?"   
  
제이스는 낄낄거렸고, 씩 웃고 나서야 답을 주었다. "리디아 브랜웰."  
  
알렉은 눈을 굴리고는 한숨을 내쉬었고, 포탈 안으로 사라졌다. 다시 제 로프트로 돌아와 책상에 앉은 알렉은 머리를 싸매고 끙끙대며 신음하다가 제 머리를 꿍 하고는 책상 위로 가볍게 박았다. 양 손의 주먹을 쥐고 다시 책상을 소리나게 쾅쾅 내리친 알렉은 으으으 하고는 길게 신음했고, 결국 종이 조각을 꺼내 메시지를 작성했다.  
  
[리디아!! 오랜만에 연락해서 미안해요. 알렉이에요. 혹시 나 좀 도와줄 수 있어요?] 여러 번 구기고 수정하느라 메시지 작성은 생각보다 오래 걸렸다.   
  
그리고 답은 생각보다 빠르게 도착했다. [알렉! 오랜만이에요. 뭐가 필요해요?]  
  
알렉은 제 입술을 깨물었다. 리디아는 언제나 자신에게 친절했고 말이 잘 통했다. 그러나 대가는 확실하게 받아내는 알파였고, 자신이 부탁하려는 일은 상당 부분 위험을 감수하는 일이었다. 리디아가 다른 다운월더를 대하는 태도를 보았기에 알렉은 현재 제가 누리고 있는 것이 특권이라는 것을 아주 잘 알고 있었다. 그런 여자에게 다시 빚을 지려니 마음이 편치는 않았다. 하지만 알렉은 그만큼 조급했다. 카밀라처럼 매그도 갑자기 죽어버릴 수 있다는 생각을 하니 매일 매일이 불안했다. 알렉은 제 아랫입술에서 피 맛이 느껴질 때까지 잘근잘근 씹고 나서야 겨우 메시지를 완성했다. [협정 위반인 거 아는데, 섀도우헌터 하나를 뱀파이어로 만들고 싶어요. 제이스가 안 도와주겠대요. 혹시 도와줄 수 있어요?] 메시지를 보내기 전 잠시 고민하다가 알렉은 한 마디를 빠르게 휘갈겨 덧붙였다. [섀도우헌터 수장이에요.]  
  
이번에 리디아에게서는 좀전처럼 빠른 대답이 오지 않았고, 알렉은 방 안을 서성이다가 책상위에 손가락을 두고 따닥따닥 두들기며 초조하게 시간을 죽였다. 리디아에게서 파이어메시지가 도착하자마자 알렉은 덜덜 떨며 눈으로 글자를 훑었다. 메시지는 간단했다.  
  
[그럼 알렉은 저한테 뭘 해줄수 있죠?]  
  
안도의 한숨을 내쉰 알렉은 책상 의자에 털썩 하고 몸을 묻은 뒤 메시지를 내려놓고 양 손을 들어 마른세수를 했다. 일단은 승낙이라니 다행이었고 기뻤지만.... 알렉은 입술을 핥고는 입을 꾹 물었고 머리를 긁적이다가 메시지를 작성했다.  
  
[다이아몬드도 있고, 현금도 있고요. 원한다면 근교의 별장도 있어요.] 리디아가 그런 것들을 원하지 않는다는 것은 알렉도 잘 알았다.  
  
[내가 원하는 것은 한 가지 뿐이에요.] 리디아에게 온 답을 보며 알렉은 이를 꽉 악물었고 협상이 결렬되었음을 느꼈다.   
  
[미안해요, 리디아. 없던 걸로 해주세요.]  
  
그러나 알렉은 바로 다음날 아침, 제 말을 번복하며 [말 바꿔서 미안해요. 어제 제안 유효해요? 알렉이에요.] 하고 리디아에게 파이어메시지를 보내고 말았다. 또 그 꿈을 꾸었기 때문이었다. 짧은 꿈이었지만, 꿈에서 자신과 매그는 미칠 정도로 사랑하고 있다는 것을 알렉도 잘 알 수 있었다. 자신을 바라보는 매그의 눈 안에는 정염이 가득했고, 눈을 돌리기 무서울 정도로 무거운 감정이 소용돌이치고 있었기 때문이었다. 그건 알렉이 아는 단어로는 정의하기 힘든 감정이었다.  
  
메시지를 보낸 알렉은 끙 소리를 내며 앓다가 답이 오기도 전에 [대신 할 때 상냥하게 해 줘야 해요. 키스도 많이 해줬으면 좋겠어요. 그리고 무서우니까, 불은 꼭 켜고요.] 하고 연달아 파이어 메시지를 보냈다.  
  
[당연하죠. 약속할게요.] 하는 간단한 답을 받은 뒤 알렉은 메시지를 가슴 위에 얹은 채 침대 위로 벌렁 드러누웠다. 자신이 옳은 선택을 한 건지 멍했고 아직도 확신할 수는 없었다.  사실 지금이라도 다시 파이어메시지를 보내 취소라고 말하고픈 마음도 있었다. 그렇지만 매그랑 했을 때를 돌이켜보면 생각보다 그렇게 아프지도 않았고, 매그를 뱀파이어로 만들어서 영원히 같이 지낼 수만 있다면 이 댓가는 싸게 먹히는 것 같았다. 그 후 리디아의 얼굴을 어떻게 보느냐가 문제였지만, 리디아는 데이라이터가 아니니 잘 피해다니면 될 것 같기도 했다. 그냥 눈 감고 꾹 참은 후 기억제거 포션을 마시면 될지도 모른다... 모르겠다. 알렉은 혼잣말을 하고는 팔다리를 바둥거렸다. 사실 제 메이트가 스스로 뱀파이어가 되겠다고 나서면 협정도 어기지 않을 수 있는 간단한 일이었지만, 알렉이 아무리 생각해 봐도 그럴 일은 없을 것 같았다.  
  
***  
  
"너, 손은 왜 그래?" 입을 꾹 닫고는 절 보지도 않으려고 하는 매그를 보며, 알렉은 안절부절하며 발을 동동 굴렀다. 세상에, 저 예쁜 손이 어쩌다가 저렇게... 어쩐지 반항을 못한다 했어. 알렉은 잠시 제 로프트에 있는 회복 포션을 생각했으나 제 메이트를 혼자 내버려두고 자리를 비울 수는 없었기에 결국 제 손을 들었다. 푸른 빛의 마법구가 알렉의 손 안에서 넘실거렸고, 알렉은 천천히 의자에 묶인 매그의 뒷쪽으로 다가가 피와 진물로 범벅이 되어 부어오른 매그의 손에 가져다대었다. 치료를 하는 와중에도 알렉은 한숨을 연신 내쉬며 제 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 훈련을 많이 한건가? 활을 너무 무리해서 쏜건가 싶었던 알렉은 이상한 점을 눈치챘다.  
  
"너 왜 이라체 룬 안 썼어?" 여전히 눈을 감은 채로 아무런 표정도 짓고 있지 않는 매그에게 알렉은 조용히 물었다. 대답은 나오지 않았지만, 그러지 않아도 알렉은 이미 답을 알 것만 같아서 저도 모르게 작은 한숨을 내쉬며 이를 꽉 악물었다. 카밀라를 정말 좋아했나보구나. 마음 한켠이 멍이라도 든 것처럼 찌르르하고 시큰거렸다.   
  
침묵 속에서 가만히 앉아 있다가 알렉은 불편해져 손을 꼼질거렸고 불쑥 말을 뱉었다. "이제 그러지 마." 리디아가 오기까지는 아직 시간이 꽤 남아 있었다. 제 메이트를 이렇게 간단히 제압할 수 있을 줄 미처 예상하지 못했기 때문이었다.   
  
여전히 매그에게서 대답은 없었고, 심심해진 알렉은 매그를 가만히 바라보기 시작했다. 예뻤다. 머리가 살짝 흐트러져 있는데다가 입가에는 아까 제가 넘어트릴 때 생긴 상처 때문인지 살짝 피가 맺혀 있었지만, 그것 때문에 더 유혹적으로 보이기도 했다. 의자에서 일어난 알렉은 자석에라도 끌린 듯이 매그에게 천천히 다가갔고, 몸을 굽혀 그 상처를 살짝 핥았다. 매그가 눈을 떴다. 둘의 시선이 공중에서 얽혔고 알렉은 잠시 당황해서 굳었다.  
  
"날 강간하려는거야?" 매그의 목소리는 차분했고 아무 감정도 담고있지 않았다.  
  
알렉은 그 말에 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고는 벌떡 몸을 곧추세웠다. 저도 모르게 목소리가 떨려 나왔다. "날 뭘로 보는 거야? 그런 짓은 안해! 난 너랑 사랑하면서 하고 싶어!" 마지막 말은 외침에 가까웠다.   
  
"그럼?" 매그가 나지막히 물었다. "지금 이건 뭔데?"   
  
알렉은 목을 가다듬고는 다시 의자에 앉았다. "그냥 널 뱀파이어로 만드려는 거야... 안 아파. 금방 끝나. 내가 되본 적은 없지만..." 알렉은 말하면서도 이 얘기를 해도 되나 잠시 고민했다. 리디아가 말하지 말라고 했는데! 하지만 자신의 작은 새는 겁을 먹은 것 같았고 알렉은 제 귀염둥이를 안심시켜 주고 싶었다. 화내면 어떡하지 싶어 곁눈질로 매그를 보며 알렉은 웅얼거렸다. "그럼 우리 영원히 같이 있을 수 있으니까..."   
  
"너도 날 좋아할 수 있을거고..." 이 말은 거의 모깃소리만 했고, 알렉은 매그가 자신의 말을 들었는지 확신할 수 없었다.  
  
"뱀파이어는 언제 오는데?" 알렉의 말을 자르며 매그가 불쑥 물었다.   
  
"어..한 두시간?" 알렉은 매그가 왜 묻는 것인지 고개를 갸웃하며 대답했다.  
  
"그럼 할 일도 없는데 키스나 하자. 어차피 이렇게 된 거, 너랑 평생 살아야 하는데."  
  
"뭐???"  "빨리. 이리 와."  
  
그 말이 무슨 주문이라도 되듯 알렉은 제 고개를 매그에게로 돌렸다. 제 입에 뜨거운 입술이 맞닿았고 알렉은 매그의 아랫입술을 가볍게 문 채로 목을 울리며 떨었다. 눈은 꼭 감은 채였으나 알렉의 손은 매그의 얼굴을 감싸고 있었고, 혀는 서투르게 입술을 핥고 있었다. 매그는 제 입술을 살짝 물었다 놓았다 하고 있었는데, 알렉이 숨을 쉬기 위해 입을 조금 연 사이 그 틈으로 매그의 부드럽고 따뜻한 혀가 비집고 들어왔고 알렉은 숨 쉬는 것도 잊은 채로 돌이 되었다. 손은 어느새 스르르 떨어져 매그의 무릎위에 얹은 채로 알렉은 저도 모르게 코를 울려 신음소리를 냈고, 매그에게 제 몸을 더 가깝게 붙였다. 키스가 끝나고 바라본 매그의 볼은 상기되어 달아오른 채였고, 반들거리는 입술은 약간 부어올라 붉게 빛나고 있었다. 사슴같은 다갈색 눈은 조금 젖어 있었는데 알렉은 그 눈이 제게 호를 그리며 휘어지자마자 저도 모르게 제 양 손을 살며시 매그의 가슴에 올렸다. 어루만지면서 쓸다가 아프지 않게 살짝 주무른 순간 매그는 고개를 뒤로 젖히면서 응, 하고 밭은 신음을 냈고 학학대면서 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 눈가에 눈물을 단 채로 매그는 의자에서 허리를 약간 띄우고 있었다. 으응 하는 소리가 제 몸에서 메아리치자마자 알렉은 새빨개져서는 뻣뻣하게 움직임을 멈췄다. 매그는 제게 살짝 기댄 알렉의 귀랑 목을 아주 약하게 씹고 핥으면서, 물기어린 신음 사이로 단어들을 흘렸다. 어느새 알렉은 양껏 다리를 벌리고 있는 매그의 사이로 들어가 앉아 본능에 따라 헉헉대면서 고간을 부비고 있었다.  
  
"풀어줘... 나도 너 만지고 싶어...." 매그의 젖은 목소리는 알렉의 성기를 직격으로 강타했다.  
  
알렉은 시선을 떼고 가만히 매그를 바라보았다. 발개진 채로 몸을 배배 꼬며 들썩이는 매그는 귀여웠고, 꼭 제게 응석을 부리고 있는 것 같았다. 어느새 공기 중에는 약하게 샌달우드 향이 풀린 채였다. "불공평해... 너만 나 만지고..."  
  
알렉은 슬쩍 시계를 쳐다보았다. 리디아가 오기로 한 때까지 한 시간. 아직은 시간이 좀 남아 있었다. 어쩌면 빠르게 한 번 할 수 있을지도 모른다. 삽입이 좀 곤란하다면 펠라만으로도 괜찮을지도... 알렉은 눈을 내려 묶인 채 한껏 달아오른 섀도우헌터를 쳐다보고는 제 아랫입술을 슬쩍 핥았다. 침을 꿀꺽 삼킨 알렉은 제 성기가 완전히 발기한 것을 깨달았다. 매그의 혀가 제 귀를 살짝 물었다 놓았고, 알렉은 안되겠다고 결심하고는 제 손가락을 딱 튕겼다.  
  
섀도우헌터의 가슴팍을 가로지르던 여러겹의 굵은 밧줄이 사라졌다. 다음 순간, 무슨 일이 일어난 것인지 이해하기도 전에 알렉은 바닥 위에 머리를 댄 채 대자로 쓰러져 있었다. 배가 욱신욱신거려 숨조차도 제대로 쉴 수 없었기에 알렉은 양 손으로 배를 움켜쥐고는 커헉 하고 날카로운 숨을 내뱉으며 옆으로 데굴 굴렀다. 산소공급이 잠시 중단된 머리는 어질어질했고 급작스럽게 낮아진 세상은 핑글핑글 돌았다. 40도쯤 기울여진 시각 사이로 창고 문을 빠져 쏜살같이 달려나가는 매그의 뒷모습이 보였다. 알렉은 아픈 배를 움켜쥐고는 소리쳤다. 제 입에서 나오는 소리는 자신이 예상했던 것보다 아주 작았고 꼭 속삭임처럼 들렸다.  
  
"씨발!!!!" 


	6. Chapter 6

매그는 재판실의 문을 나가려다 말고 고개를 돌려 제 옆에 손을 모으고 선 알렉의 얼굴을 가만히 쳐다보았다. 기고만장하던 얼굴은 풀이 죽은 채였고, 뭐라고 작게 웅얼거리는 소리가 들려왔다. 그를 지나치려 했으나 알렉의 손이 다급하게 제 어깨를 잡아왔고, 놀란 매그는 천천히 고개를 내려 그 손을 한 번 바라본 뒤 눈썹을 찌푸렸다. 이렇게 세탁을 자주 하다가는 제 재킷도 버티지 못할 것 같았다. 그때서야 월록은 아차 싶었던 듯이 미안, 하고는 급하게 손을 내렸다. 매그는 짜증이 나서 하, 하고 고개를 젖히며 한숨을 내쉬었고 정면으로 제 앞에 선 알렉을 바라보았다. 월록은 피가 나지 않을까 싶을 정도로 입술을 잘근잘근 깨물어 대고 있었다. 

"왜?" 매그는 약간 의아한 채로 물었다. 월록이 저지른 죄질에 비하면 재판 결과는 가벼웠다. 루크가 나서서 그를 변호해 주지만 않았더라도 자신이 직접 이 지긋지긋한 스토커 월록의 목을 칠 수 있었을지도 모르는데. 그러나 이전 수장의 말이 갖는 힘은 생각보다 컸고 자신은 할 수 있는 것이 없었다. 솔직히 자신은 루크의 말을 완벽히 신뢰할 수가 없었다. 자신에게 아버지와도 같은 루크를 의심하는 것은 아니었다. 그러나 어릴 때의 기억은, 그리고 긴급한 상황에서 강렬한 감정을 지닌 기억은 날조되기 쉽다. 게다가 저 성질 더러운 월록이 아이였던 제 목숨을 구해준 적이 있다는 루크의 말을 믿는 것보다는 자신한테 각인을 했다고 주장하는 이 월록의 말을 믿는 것이 나을 것 같았다. 심지어 저 월록 본인은 그걸 기억 못하고 고개를 갸우뚱거리고 있었는데 말이지. 저 월록이 아무리 바보라도 그렇지, 40년 전 일인데 그걸 기억 못한단 말이야?

모두가 저처럼 사진같은 기억력을 지니고 있지 않다는 사실을 이해하지 못하는 매그는 속으로 이를 갈았다. 만약에 검은 날개가 월록마크인 월록이 있었더라면 어떻게든 우겨 볼 수 있었을 것 같은데, 검은 날개를 고사하고 날개를 월록마크로 가지고 있는 월록은 섀도우월드를 통틀어 딱 둘 뿐이었다. 라이트우드 쌍둥이. 매그는 아까 본 하이월록을 떠올렸다. 아, 이제는 전 하이월록이려나. 그러니까 얘가 걔의 오빠란 말이지. 그 차갑고 피도 눈물도 없는 여자의 오빠가 스토커라니 잘 어울렸다. 알고 볼수록 오빠 쪽은 여동생과는 다르게 조금 멍청하고, 어딘가 부족한 것 같기도 했지만 말이다. 왜 나를 기다린거지? 설마 거기에서 더 감형을 해달라는 것은 아니겠지. 알렉을 바라보는 매그의 눈이 천천히 가늘어졌고, 그 사이 알렉의 고개는 점점 더 아래로 숙여졌다.

"그렇게 웅크린다고 네가 안보일 덩치는 아닌데 말이야." 매그의 혼잣말에 월록의 몸이 흠칫했고 곧 등을 곧게 폈다. 

이 겁대가리 없는 월록이 그 정도로 말도 안 되는 계획을 세웠음에도 제게 홀라당 넘어와 바닥에 쓰러졌을 때 무슨 먼데인 영화라도 한 편 찍자는 것인줄 알았다. 그래도 설마하니 그런 계획을 세웠으면 실패했을 때 바로 도망가거나 숨어버릴 줄 알았는데, 재판 출두 명령을 받고 나타나 제대로 자신의 잘못을 시인한 점은 놀라웠다. 사실 월록이니 전혀 효과는 없겠지만, 그럼에도 수배령을 내려야 하나 고민했었는데. 다운월더 치고는 그랬다. 보통 다운월더들은 제가 잘못한 것에 대해 핑계만 주워섬기며 잘못 자체를 인정하려 들지 않으니까. 예전에만 해도... 꼬리에 꼬리를 물고 이어지는 매그의 생각은 알렉의 말에 의해 멈췄다.

"미안해." 월록은 여전히 제 입술을 세게 짓씹어대고 있었다. 

매그는 곧바로 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 역시나 같은 레파토리인가. 이제는 지겨웠다. 그냥 바로 본론부터 얘기하고 자신도 점심을 먹으며 쉬고 싶었다. "그래도 네 형은 변하지 않아."

그 말에 알렉의 얼굴이 새하얗게 질렸다. 알렉은 더듬더듬 횡설수설하며 말을 늘어놓았다. "저기.. 진짜 잘못했어. 깊이 반성하고 있어. 나 좋자고 널 뱀파이어로 바꾸려는 생각을 한거 얼마나 이기적인 건지 이제야 알았어. 널 너무 좋아해서 그랬어. 너한테 싫은지 좋은지 미리 물어봤어야 했는데, 시간이 지나면 너도 나한테 각인을 하게 될 거니까, 그러면 괜찮을 거라고 생각했어. 날 좋아하는 모습이 빨리 보고 싶어서 그랬어. 네가 날 자꾸 거부하니까 화가 나서 잠깐 미쳤었나 봐.독단으로 결정을 내려서 미안해. 앞으로는 절대 그러지 않을게. 다음에는 꼭꼭 물어보고 할게."

매그는 코웃음을 쳤다. "다음? 너랑 나랑 다음이 있을 사이였던가?"

알렉의 입이 다물렸다가 다시 열렸다. 이 월록은 정말 끈질겼다. "보다 보면 모르잖아. 정이 들 수도 있고... 너도 방금 너랑 나라고 했잖아. 우리가 될 수도 있는거지."

매그는 그 말을 무시한 채 제가 하고 싶은 말만을 했다. "그러니까 사과를 받는 대신 감형해달라 이거잖아." 알렉의 하얀 얼굴은 다시 천천히 붉어졌다. "내 말이 틀려?" 매그는 제 팔짱을 끼며 창문턱에 기대어 앉은 후 다리를 펴 발목을 꼬았고 고개를 비스듬히 해 알렉을 올려다 보았다. 월록은 여전히 저와 눈을 마주치지 못한 채였고 이제 안절부절 못하며 몸을 앞뒤로 거세게 흔들고 있었다. 생각보다는 조금 긴 시간이 흐른 뒤 알렉은 말했다. "맞아." 그 목소리는 작았다.

매그가 제 입을 열기도 전에 뒷말은 알렉 쪽에서 나왔다. "변명이란 거 잘 알아. 그렇지만 날개는 우리한테 진짜 몸에 있는 거랑 같은 거야... 아마 너는 섀도우헌터라 잘 이해못할 수도 있는데, 월록마크란건 그냥 너한테 손이 있고 다리가 있는 것처럼 우리한테는..."

"날개는 잘리기 싫지? 싫으면 공범을 불어." 매그는 알렉의 말을 끊었다. 제 앞에 선 월록의 입은 그 즉시 조개처럼 꽉 다물렸으나 매그는 무시한채로 말을 계속 이었다.

"네가 그렇게 입 다물고 있어봐야 소용없어. 의리를 지키려는 거지? 참 멋있고 대단해. 칭찬할 건 칭찬해야지, 난 기사도 정신을 높이 사거든. 그런데 말이야, 뉴욕 클랜은 네 생각보다 인원수가 적어... 내가 흡혈귀들을 하나하나 불러다가 물어보길 바라는 거야? 어디 네 친구라는 제이스부터 시작해볼까. 걔는 데이라이터라지? 햇빛이 안 들어서 아쉽게 됐어. 그렇지만 걱정 마, 우리한테는 좋은 게 많거든. 아고니 룬만으로는 아쉽지." 제가 말을 이을수록 제 앞에 선 월록의 낯빛이 점점 하얗게 질려가는 걸 보며 매그는 팔짱을 풀고 다시 일어서서 씨익 웃었다.

매그는 제 앞에 선 알렉의 목울대가 두어번 울렁이는 것을 볼 수 있었다. 제 바지에 손을 슥슥 문지른 알렉은 침을 꿀꺽 삼키고는 말했다. "말 못해서 정말 미안해. 그치만..."

매그는 한쪽 눈썹을 올렸다. "그치만 뭐?"

알렉은 달싹이다가 입을 뗐다. "너도 제대로 말 안 한거 있잖아. 아까 네가 훈련을 심하게 한 상태라 미처 방어하지 못했다고 한거. 그거 진짜 아니잖아. 너 자해해서 그런 거였잖아. 그리고 내가 알기로 섀도우헌터 수장은..."

매그는 제 오른손을 편 채로 들어 알렉의 말을 중간에서 막았다. "그만." 매그의 목소리는 낮게 가라앉아 있었다. "어차피 넌 그걸 증명할 수 없어. 넌 아까 기억 마법을 사용하자는 의견을 거부하고 진술했어. 이제와서 날 협박하는 거야? 그래?" 

알렉은 눈을 굴리더니 푹 하고 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다. "내가 기억 마법 쓰자는 걸 거부한건 그냥... 됐다. 아무튼 협박하는 거 아니야. 말 안해. 말 할거면 아까 했을거야. 난 그냥 포션이나 마법이 필요하면 나한테 오라고 말 하려고 했는데, 어차피 넌 나한테 오지 않겠지. 날 믿지 않으니까."

매그는 고개를 까닥였다. "잘 알고 있네. 그럼 얘기는 여기서 끝이지? 라파엘이랑 점심을 먹기로 해서. 날개는 걱정하지 마, 거실은 안되겠고 수장실에 걸어줄게."

"너 진짜 그렇게 못되게 굴지 좀 마! 열받으니까!" 알렉은 벌컥 화를 내고는 매그의 어깨 부분을 세게 밀쳤다.

"못되게 구는 게 지금 누군데 이러실까." 매그는 어깨를 과장스럽게 문지르며 으쓱해보였다. 날개 생각을 하니 지금 이 괴팍한 월록이 어떻게 나오던 간에 참고 넘어가 줄 수 있을 것 같았다. 아마 이 일은 섀도우월드에 좋은 본보기가 되어 줄 것 같았다. 섀도우헌터를 함부로 대하면 어떻게 되는지에 대해서 말이다. 그렇게 따지면, 그정도 고생한 것은 사실 고생으로도 칠 수 없을 듯했다. 오히려 영광이었다. 어쩌면 나중에 이드리스 의원직 제의가 들어올지도 모른다. 자신이 이렇게 공을 계속 쌓게 된다면 말이다. 카밀이 없으니 이 곳에 그렇게 큰 미련은 남지 않았다.

알렉은 씩씩대며 숨을 몰아쉬고는 발을 쾅쾅 굴렀다. 매그는 그런 알렉을 가만히 바라보다가 평온한 어조로 얘기했다. "네가 자꾸 인스티튜트에서 이러면 난 널 없는 것처럼 취급할거야. 어차피 앞으로는 그다지 마주칠 일도 없겠지만 말이지. 난 네가 보이지도 들리지도 않는것처럼 대할거고, 그럼 넌 살아있되 죽은 기분을 느낄 수 있을거야."

알렉은 얼른 대답했다. "미안해. 안 그럴게."

"그래. 하지 말란 건 하지 마."

알렉은 잠시 침묵했고 주저주저하다가 얘기했다. "괜찮다면뭐 하나만 질문해도 될까?"

"그래."

"혹시 어떤 타입이 좋아?"

매그는 잠깐 굳었다가는 웃음을 터트렸다. 솔직히 이런 질문이 나오리라고 예상하지 못했기 때문에 하도 어이가 없어서 나온 실소 같은 것이었다. "난 일단 남자도 되긴 하는데 여자가 더 좋아." 

알렉의 얼굴에는 잠시 미미한 화색이 돌았다. "그리고?" 목소리에는 실낱같은 기대가 어려 있었고, 매그는 기분이 썩 좋지 않았기에 그 여린 기대를 마구 부숴주고 싶었다.

"알파도 나쁘진 않은데 오메가가 더 좋아." 매그는 씩 웃으며 답했다.

알렉의 볼이 무슨 생각을 한것인지 잠시 붉어졌고 눈을 살짝 내리깔더니 조금 더 작은 목소리로 물었다. "...그리고?" 

매그는 그 반응을 보며 인상을 찡그렸다. 처음부터 조금 이상하다고 생각해 왔었지만 아까 법정에서 자신에게 각인했다고 주장한 것도 그렇고, 제게 넘어가 일을 그르친 것도 그렇고, 처음이라더니 뒤를 그냥 대준것도 그렇고, 이 월록은 꼭 자신을 진짜로 좋아하고 있는 것 같았다. 매그는 발을 조금 들어올려 월록의 귀에 대고 말했다. "난 다운월더는 싫어해." 내려감겨 있던 알렉의 눈이 확 하고 뜨였다. 매그는 몸을 바로 하며 그 큰 눈에 긴 속눈썹이 쉴새없이 깜박이는 것을 바라보고 정말 정신없다고 생각했다.

"난 널 진짜로 좋아해...." 알렉의 말은 작게 숨죽인 비명과도 같았고 쉴새없이 깜빡이던 눈동자에서는 결국 눈물이 비어져 흘러내리기 시작했다. "네가 너무 좋아서 못 참겠어... 아마 내가 널 사랑하는 것 같아."

매그는 그 말에 픽 코웃음을 치고는 말했다. "넌 사랑을 몰라. 사랑이라면 그럴 수는 없어. 사랑하는 사람을 괴물로 바꾸려고 들어?"

"미안해...정말 미안해. 많이 놀랐지? 내가 생각없이 이기적으로 굴어서 잘못했어. 다시는 안 그럴게. 하지만 진짜야... 나 진짜로 널 사랑하는 것 같아. 각인 안 했어도 그냥 널 사랑하게 되었을 것 같아."

"하."

"나도 이렇게 호르몬에 휘둘리는 거 싫어. 네 향만 맡으면 내가 제대로 사고도 못하고 정상적으로 생각도 못하는게 싫어. 널 보면 꼭 바보가 된 것 같아서 기분나빠. 그런데 나도 이런 내가 싫은데 널 보면 주체가 잘 안 돼...여기가 막," 매그는 제 앞에 선 월록이 오른손을 들어 가슴 언저리를 세게 꾹꾹 누르는 것을 그저 가만히 바라보았다. 

"너무 아프고... 그래서 말인데..." 알렉의 두 눈에서는 여전히 크고 굵은 눈물 방울들이 흘러내리고 있었다. "어떻게 하면 날 좋아해줄 수 있어? 조금이라도 좋아... 다신 안 그럴게. 어떻게 해야하는지 몰라서 그랬어... 네가 카밀라처럼 죽어버릴까봐... " 

"내가 너를 좋아해줬으면 좋겠어? 조금이라도?" 매그는 조용히 말했다.

알렉은 여전히 눈에 눈물 방울을 대롱대롱 매단채로 마구 고개를 끄덕였다. "응... 뭘 원해? 말만 해. 뭐든 할게." 

"그럼 죽어버려." 매그는 평온하게 내뱉고는 월록에게서 등을 돌렸다. 조지가 쉬는 날이었기에, 오늘도 제게는 처리해야 할 업무가 많이 남아 있었다. 끝나고 저녁에는 또 활을 쏘러 옥상으로 올라가야 했다. 

 

***

 

"용서하기 어렵다는 거 잘 알아요. 그렇지만 오빠를 사랑하는 여동생으로서 드리는 말씀이에요. 오빠가 이렇게 괴로워하는 것은 처음 봤어요. 다시 한번만 자비를 베풀어 생각해 주시면 안 될까요? "

매그는 제 앞에 앉아 미소를 짓는 월록을 빤히 쳐다보았다. 이 월록은 많은 종족의 사람들을 만나온 저로서도 정말 드문 미모를 가지고 있었다. 카밀을 만나기 전이었더라면 자신도 이전의 수장들이 그랬듯 이사벨의 미인계에 넘어갔을지 모른다. 이사벨 라이트우드는 언제나 회담을 제게 유리한 쪽으로 이끌어 나가기로 유명했다. 그녀의 무기는 완벽한 화술과 상냥한 미소, 그리고 빚어놓은 것같은 몸매와 얼굴이었다. 노출이 심한 옷까지 더해지면 완벽했다. 겉으로는 나긋나긋하고 부드러워 보였기에 섀헌들도 다수였으나 몇번이나 얼굴을 마주한 매그로서는 이 여자야말로 속을 알아차리기 정말 힘든 상대였다. 그 정도로 월록 사회 대해 애착을 가지고 있으며 제도 개선에 힘썼으니 그 모든 것을 하루 아침에 망쳐버린 철없는 오빠를 원망할 법도 했는데 이 여자에게서는 전혀 그런 기색이 보이지 않았다. 재판 때도 확인했지만 라이트우드 남매는 서로에게 죽고 못 산다는 문서가 진짜였던 모양이었다. 매그가 잔을 바라본 채로 계속 대답이 없자 이지는 얼굴에 여전히 미소를 띄운 채 말을 이었다.

"각인이란 게 그렇잖아요. 멈추고 싶다고 되는 것도 아니고, 자기 마음대로 상대를 고를 수 있는 것도 아니구요. 오빠는 이미 이것 관련해서 감정을 억제하는 약물도 복용하고 있지만, 그래도 쉽지는 않아요. 메이트한테 끌리고 사랑받고 싶은 욕망은 당연한 것이니까요. 상대가 다운월더이건, 섀도우헌터건 말이에요. 본딩은 신성한 것이고, 결합도 그렇지 않나요? 누구보다 수장님이 그건 잘 아실 거라고 생각하는데요.잊어버리시기에 짧은 시간은 아니잖아요."

"그 얘기는 그만하죠." 단칼에 이지의 말을 자른 매그의 눈에서는 불똥이 튀었다.

"형은 그대로 금요일에 집행합니다. 이럴 시간이 있으시면 아프지 않게 고통을 감소시켜주거나 잠깐 감각을 마비시키는 포션이나 잔뜩 만들어 두시죠. 아, 날개를 자르고 나서는 꽤 아플 테니 회복 포션도 추가해야겠네." 매그는 의자를 드르륵 밀고 일어서면서 계산서를 톡톡 두들겼다.

"그쪽이 먼저 나 불렀으니까 계산도 그쪽이 해요. 그럼 이만, 난 바빠서."

 

***

 

"허억ㅡ"

매그는 거세게 숨을 몰아쉬면서 눈을 떴다. 100m를 전속력으로 달리기라도 하고 난 것 같이 심장은 가슴 바깥으로 튀어나올 기세로 격렬하게 뛰어대고 있었다. 누군가가 거세게 쥐어짜고 있는 것처럼 아프기도 했기에 매그의 입에서는 아...하고 앓는 신음 소리가 새어나왔다. 몇 분 뒤 정신을 차린 매그는 제 온몸이 땀으로 목욕이라도 한 듯이 젖어 있다는 사실을 깨달았다. 몸이 식어감에 따라 저도 모르게 매그는 몸을 부들부들 떨기 시작했으나, 이게 추워서 그런 것인지아니면 아직도 꿈에서 벗어나지 못했기 때문인지는 잘 알지 못했다. 매그는 침대에서 두 발을 딛고 내려섰고, 슬리퍼에 발을 밀어넣은 뒤 끙 하고는 저도 모르게 신음을 뱉었다.

창 밖은 여전히 어두웠다. 아직 새벽 5시였고, 잠든 지 1시간도 채 되지 않았다. 잠깐 잠든 낮잠까지 포함하여 지금까지 카밀은 19번째로 죽음을 맞이하고 있었다. 꿈에서라도 원망의 말을 내뱉어 주면 좋으련만, 카밀은 자신에게 절대 그런 말을 하지 않았다. 단지 절 떠나기 직전에 그랬던 것처럼 조금 슬퍼보이는 미소를 지으며 제게 눈을 깜박여 보일 뿐이었다. 카밀은 그때 제게 무슨 말을 하려 했던 것일까. 아마 평생 알 수는 없겠지만... 매그는 쓴 웃음을 짓고는 협탁에 놓인 술잔을 집어들었다. 잠들기 전에 마시다 만 채로 얼음은 이제 거의 다 녹아 물잔의 표면에는 송글송글 물방울이 맺혀 있었다. 식도가 타들어가는 느낌은 없었지만 낮부터 위가 계속 욱신거리면서 아파 왔기에 오늘은 온더락을 택했었다. 매그는 아픈 것을 좋아했지만 위와 장이 꼬이는 듯한 느낌은 아예 일조차 못하게 만들었기에 선택의 여지가 없었다.

술을 사려면 돈이 필요하고, 인펜도 마찬가지였다. 어쩌면 다음에는 카밀의 환상을 볼 수 있을지도 모른다. 이제 괜찮다고 속삭여주는 그녀의 품 안에 안겨 그리웠다고, 보고 싶었다고, 날 두고 어딜 갔었던 거냐고 말할 수 있을지도 모른다.


	7. Chapter 7

형이 집행된 후 알렉은 일주일간 방 밖으로 나오지 않았다. 가끔씩 이지와 제이스가 로프트로 찾아왔지만 알렉은 대답을 하지 않았고, 이지 역시도 알렉이 쳐 놓은 결계 때문에 방 안으로 들어올 수 없었다. 마법이 여전히 유지되고 있는 것을 보고 죽지는 않았거니 생각했는지, 이지는 방법을 바꿔서 부드럽게 회유하다가 결국 포기하고 발걸음을 돌리고는 했다. 그 동안 알렉은 제 방 침대에 등을 댄 채 가만히 누워 있었다. 문 밖의 소리는 필터를 통과해 걸러진 듯 웅웅거리면서 울렸고 눈을 감고 누운 알렉의 귀에는 아주 멀게만 들렸다.   
  
처음에는 거부당한 데 대한 분노였고, 다음에는 이해받지 못한 것에 대한 슬픔이었지만, 시간이 조금 흐르자 모든 것은 절망으로 다가왔다. 알렉은 자신이 왜 그런 바보같은 짓을 생각했던 것인지 스스로도 이해할 수가 없었다. 이지에게 크게 혼난 뒤라 더욱 더 그랬다. 사랑하는 사람의 인생에 함부로 손을 대려고 했다니... 자신이 벌인 일의 크기가 이제와서야 와닿았기에 알렉은 시무룩해졌다. 얼마나 지나야 매그가 자신을 용서해 줄 수 있을까? 이성적으로 생각한 알렉이 후회한다고 해도 돌이키기에 때는 늦었지만, 알렉은 시간을 돌리고 싶었다.  
  
그냥 그때 납치해서 키스만 조금 하고 돌려보낼 걸 그랬어. 알렉은 침대 위에서 제 몸을 조금 뒤척이다가 천천히 손을 올려 손끝으로 제 입술을 살짝 만지며 눌러보았다. 메마른 입술은 갈라져서 거칠었고 알렉은 인상을 쓰며 제 손을 뗐다. 마지막으로 봤을 때 매그의 입술은 젤리처럼 말랑말랑하고 부드러워 보였는데. 그 입술을 생각하자 알렉은 제 아랫배에 열기가 뭉치는 것을 느꼈고, 짧은 손톱이 손바닥 안에 박힐 정도로 주먹을 세게 쥐었다. 이런 상황에서도 메이트 생각만 하면 흥분하는 자신이 짐승처럼 느껴져 알렉은 모든 것을 부숴버리고 싶은 충동에 휩싸였다. 제 메이트는 자신의 날개를 자른 섀도우헌터였다.  
  
날개 생각을 하자 곧 알렉은 온 몸에서 힘이 쭉 빠져나가는 것을 느꼈다. 어떻게 한 것인지는 모르겠지만 그 정도로 그친 것이 이지 덕분이라는 것은 미루어 짐작할 수 있었고, 그나마 다행으로 생각해야 한다는 것은 알고 있었으나 마음이 마음같지는 않았다. 알렉은 후들거리며 일어나 앉아 무릎을 세운 채 제 머리를 묻었고 팔을 들어 무릎을 감싼 후 천천히 눈을 내려 감았다. 제 메이트한테 죽어버리라는 소리를 들었던 그날 밤 알렉은 퉁퉁 부은 눈을 한 채 제 로프트 옥상으로 올라갔다. 땅에 부딪히기 직전 무의식적으로 펼쳐버린 날개 때문에 자살미수로 끝난 것은 저만 아는 비밀이었지만, 이제 이런 날개라면 그조차도 불가능할 것이었다.  
  
섀도우헌터는 날개를 자르는 대신 윙컷을 시도했는데, 알렉은 어쩌면 그게 더 볼품없어 보인다는 생각을 했다. 날개 깃털을 자르는 것 외에 날개 근육을 손상시키는 세심한 작업 역시도 더해졌는데 이는 마법으로도 회복이 불가능한 것이었다. 형이 집행되는 동안 알렉은 제 날개에 와닿는 것이 매그의 손길이라는 것을 되뇌며 그가 제 월록마크를 어루만져주고 있다고 상상하는 것으로 그 고통을 견뎌냈다. 각인 상대가 아니었더라면 스스로도 이런 굴욕적인 수모는 참아내지 않고 인스티튜트를 뒤집어 엎었을 터였다. 그러나 만약 자신이 죄값을 받아내지 않고 도망간다면, 매그는 영원히 그런 눈으로 계속 자신을 보고 있을 것 같았고 그 생각만으로도 알렉의 위장은 뒤틀리며 몸에게 그건 싫다고 신호를 보내왔다. 매그가 싫어하는 짓은 하지 않기로 약속했었다. 알렉은 그 약속을 지키고 싶었다. 더 이상 제 메이트한테 미움을 받는다면 400년 동안 잘 견뎌온 제 심장도 충격을 견디지 못하고 그만 망가져 버릴 것 같았다.   
  
"너한테만 그러는거야." 알렉은 혼잣말을 하고는 몸을 옹송그려 더 작게 말았다. 감은 눈 사이로 눈물이 스물스물 차오르며 안쪽에서 눈꺼풀을 밀어대는 것이 느껴졌다. "내가 널 사랑하니까..."  알렉은 제 무릎 위에 왼쪽 뺨을 대고 누른 채로 조용하게 울기 시작했다. 이기적인 것을 알고 있었지만 이런 자신이어도 매그가 사랑해줬으면 했다.  
  
잠시 후 일어난 알렉은 이지와 함께 만들어둔, 감정을 억제하는 포션을 마셨다. 그러나 이지의 솜씨에도 불구하고 알렉에게는 그것이 전혀 효과가 없는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 제 심장 속에서 화염으로 타올라 전신에 불을 붙이는 이 불꽃을 저도 제어할 수가 없었고, 그래서 알렉은 너무나도 괴로웠다. 산 채로 화형을 당하는 것 같았다. 심장을 도려내야지만 이 감정을 멈출 수 있을 것 같았다. 차라리 제 월록마크가 심장이었더라면. 알렉은 제 전신이 질러대는 비명을 들을 수 있었다.  
  
  
***  
  
이지와 얘기를 마친 알렉은 머리를 긁적였다. 걱정시켜서 미안하다고 몇 번이나 사죄한 후에야 이지는 표정을 풀고는 저를 세게 꽉 안아주었다. 언젠가 오빠가 사고를 칠 줄 알았지만, 이렇게 대형사고를 칠 줄은 몰랐다는 이지의 말에 알렉은 머쓱하게 미소를 지어보였다. 앞으로 100년, 아니 200년 간은 두고두고 갚아야 할 것 같았다.  
  
제이스도 오빠를 걱정하고 있다는 이지의 말에 알렉은 멈칫했다. 그래, 무엇보다도 이제 제이스가 자신을 제일 걱정하고 있을 터였다. 이지는 전혀 몰랐던 일이었지만 계획 단계부터 알고 있었던 제이스였으니 일이 이렇게 된 데에 대하여 죄책감을 느끼고 있을지도 모른다. 내가 미리 말려야 했었는데 하고 자신을 붙잡고 눈물을 흘리는 제이스를 상상하자 알렉의 가슴이 뜨거워졌다. 알렉은 제이스의 거실로 통하는 포탈을 열었다.   
  
"제이스?" 크게 소리를 치고 둘러보았으나, 외출한 것인지 집 안은 조용했다. 나중에 다시 찾아와야겠다 하며 포탈을 열려고 할 때 안방에서 까르르 웃는 여자의 목소리가 들려왔다. 그럼 그렇지. 그 제이스가? 죄책감? 80년 전에 버킹엄 궁에 몰래 숨어들었을 때에도 걱정하던 자신과는 달리 행복한 얼굴로 나오던 제이스였다. 알렉은 그런 상상을 한 자신에게 어이가 없어져 허허 너털웃음을 짓고는 안방 문 근처로 살금살금 다가갔다. 문은 살짝 열려 있었다. 그저 조금 안을 훔쳐보려고만 했는데 끼익 소리를 내며 문은 활짝 열렸고, 알렉은 제가 본 장면에 당황해 그 자리에서 돌처럼 굳었다.   
  
제이스는 나체였다. 개목걸이를 찬 채 무릎을 꿇고 손을 바닥에 짚은 채였고 그 목줄은 제이스의 뒤에 서있는 가녀린 여자의 손에 들려 있었다. 여자의 머리는 알렉이 싫어하는 당근빛이었고, 귀는 뾰족했기에 알렉은 즉시 이 여자가 실리라는 것을 깨달았다. 알렉과 눈이 마주치자마자 여자는 다른 쪽 손으로 손키스를 날리며 윙크를 하고는 웃어 보였고 허리를 앞으로 움직였다. 그 순간 얼어붙어 알렉을 바라보던 제이스가 신음을 내뱉으며 고개를 젖혔고, 그의 입안에서 반짝이는 날카로운 이빨을 보자마자 알렉은 바로 문을 닫고는 뒤로 돌았다. 알렉은 소파에 앉아 골똘히 생각의 늪에 빠졌는데, 1시간 정도가 지나고 나서야 제이스는 하품을 하면서 방에서 나왔고 그 역시도 알렉을 보자마자 멈춰섰다. 알렉은 제 눈을 얼른 내리깔았으나 그 후로 몇 십초간은 정적이었다.  
  
"안 갔구나." "미안하다."  
  
둘의 말은 동시에 울렸고 또다시 침묵이 찾아왔다. 알렉은 머뭇거리다가 다시 입을 열었다. 기다리는 동안 알렉의 마음 속에는 여러가지 크고 작은 물음표들이 가득했고 소용돌이쳤는데, 주로 왜 나한테 얘기 안했을까, 창피했던 걸까, 지금까지 내가 했던 행동들 기분 안 나빴을까 하는 것이었다. 알렉은 조심스럽게 단어들을 골랐다.  
  
"그동안 힘들었지?"   
  
"뭐?" 제이스가 표정을 찡그렸다.  
  
"괜찮아. 난 너가 오메가여도 전혀ㅡ"  
  
"무슨 헛소리야!!" 제이스는 씩씩대며 발을 굴렀다. "난 알파야." 이번에는 알렉이 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.   
  
"그렇지만 방금 넌... 그러니까 그 실리가 널..." 알렉은 말을 하다가 횡설수설하며 얼굴을 붉히고 조용해졌다. 제이스는 툴툴대며 제 머리를 넘겼다.  
  
"클레리야." 제이스가 중얼거렸다.  
  
"응?"  
  
"내가 삽입당하는 포지션이었다고 말하는 거잖아. 그러니까 클레리가 날 박고 있어서 내가 오메가라고 생각한 거지? 그렇잖아, 아다월록씨?" 제이스가 씩 웃었고 알렉은 그 노골적인 말에 억지로 입꼬리를 올려 미소를 지었다. 알렉은 순간적으로 발끈해서 자신은 이제 아다가 아니라고 얘기하려 했지만, 그럼 분명히 제이스는 상대를 물어볼 테고 물어보지 않더라도 상대가 그 섀도우헌터 수장님임을 알아차릴 것이 뻔했기에 즉시 멈췄다. 제이스도 '그런 쪽' 이라는 것을 알았다고 해도 하나도 도움이 되지 않았다.  
  
"..난 알파알파 커플 별로 신경 안써... 너도 알잖아. 내가 각인한 상대도 알파인걸 뭐..." 알렉은 이 주제에서 벗어나고 싶어서 매그 쪽으로 방향을 틀려고 했으나 눈썹을 들어올리며  무슨 소리를 하냐는 듯이 절 쳐다보는 제이스 때문에 멈췄다.  
  
"클레리는 오메가야. 이제 코도 고장난거야?"  
  
결국 알렉은 별 소득 없이 제이스의 집에서 나왔다. 알렉이 알아낸 것이라고는 그저 섹스의 세계가 놀랍고도 넓다는 것 뿐이었다. 일반적인 커플들도 그렇게 할 수 있다는 사실에 엄청난 충격을 받은 뇌가 마비를 일으키며 임시 휴업을 선언했기에 알렉은 하려 했던 얘기의 절반도 못 하고 포탈을 열어야 했다. 제이스에게 들은 바에 따르면 매그가 말했던 것은 그저 협박이었던 듯, 클랜에서는 어떠한 말도 없다고 했고그건 이 와중에도 다행이었다. 리디아에게도 미리 연락을 했어야 하는데. 리디아가 루마니아 출장에서 돌아오면 제가 술이라도 한 잔 사야 할 것 같았다. 샤넬의 맞춤 정장까지 얹어서 말이다. 알렉은 제 머리를 벅벅 긁고는 한숨을 푹 내쉬었다.   
  
  
***  
  
  
알렉은 몸을 덜덜덜 떨었다. 아침에 일어날 때부터 기분이 좋지 않았는데, 배는 세번이나 싸서 정액과 프리컴으로 흥건했고 성기는 계속된 자극으로 아파서 욱신거릴 정도였음에도 몸에 있는 열기는 진정되지 않았다. 뇌가 흐물거리며 녹아내릴 것 같았다. 이제까지와의 러트와는 전혀 달랐다. 알렉은 이것이 제 메이트로 인한 것이라는 것을 직감했으며 발 밑이 무너져 내리는 듯한 기분을 느꼈다. 같이 있을 상대가 없었다. 매그너스가 자신을 도와줄 리가 없었다. 그것은 알렉에게 외로운 밤 숲에 혼자 서 있을 때에 느끼는 기분을 들게 했다. 알렉은 몸을 태아처럼 둥글게 말고는 울면서 신음했다.  
  
알렉이 다시 눈을 떴을 때, 자신은 영문도 모른 채로 뉴욕 시내 한복판의 먼데인들 사이에 서 있었다. 맨발에, 나이트가운을 입은 채로 한 손에는 바디필로우를 안고 있었다. 알렉은 사람들이 이상한 듯이 절 힐끗거리며 자신에게 닿지 않기 위해 빙 둘러 사라지는 것을 눈치챘는데, 한 남자가 핸드폰을 들고 절 찍으려 하자마자 그 쪽으로 마법구를 날려 폰을 부쉈다. 얼빠진 채로 절 쳐다보는 사람들에게 한쪽 입꼬리를 들어 씩 웃어준 알렉은 포탈을 열어 로프트로 돌아온 후 그대로 쓰러졌다. 아무것도 기억이 나지 않았다. 무슨 일인 건지 알 수가 없었다. 침대 위에서 계속 뒤척거리던 알렉은 잠시 뒤 끙끙대면서 앓다가 매그에게 보내기 위해 파이어메시지를 작성했다. 리디아와는 달리, 전화번호를 모르기 때문이었다.  
  
  
[이렇게 연락해서 미안해. 알렉이야. 이사벨 오빠... 알렉산더 라이트우드. 내가 지금 러트라서 그런데, 혹시 도와줄 수 있을까..? 뭐 하자는 거 아니고 향만 풀어줘. 뭐든 줄게. ]  
  
[내가 왜?] 좋은 답을 예상하지는 않았지만, 대답을 보고 알렉은 한숨을 내쉬고는 눈을 벅벅 비비며 입술을 깨물었다.  
  
[한번만 도와줘... 필요한 거 얘기해. 교환하자. 돈 줄게... 잠깐 향만 풀어주면 돼. 진짜 몸이... 제어가 안되서 그래. 네 향이 정말 필요해... 지금 몸이 안좋아서 그런가봐. 미안해. 내 얼굴 보기 그러면 가리고 갈게.]  
  
[루비 17개. 풀고 와, 박아줄게.]  
  
알렉은 답장을 보고는 얼굴이 붉어졌다. 성질만 같아서는 히트싸이클이 아니고 러트라고 써서 보내고 싶었지만 그랬다가는 매그가 답장을 하지 않을 것 같았고, 알렉은 지금 간절했다. [그렇게까지는 안해도 돼. 고마워. 나는 진짜 향만으로 괜찮아.] 알렉은 '그럼 저번처럼 다정하게 해줄거야?'와 '나 러트라니까? 이번엔 내가 박을래.'라고 적은 메시지를 휴지통에 던져넣고 세번째의 메시지를 보냈다.  
  
[뭐래. 어차피 내 향 풀어주면 너 그거 갖고 딸칠 거잖아? 네 몸 나쁘지는 않았으니까 서비스로 해주겠다는 거야. 아, 대신 손은 묶어야 돼. 너 전적 있으니까.]  
  
[손 묶으라고? 손 묶고 어떻게 해? 나 진짜로 이제 너 공격 안해. 그때는 미안했어. 믿어줘... ] 알렉은 매그가 보낸 메시지를 세번 읽고는 혼란스러움 반, 속상함과 미안함 반으로 답장을 보냈다.  
  
[어떻게 믿어. 싫으면 관둬. 참, 선불이다.] 알렉은 그 후로도 메시지를 몇 개 더 보냈으나 매그에게 답은 오지 않았다.  
  
  
****  
  
  
알렉은 숨을 훅 들이켰다. 향기 진짜 너무 좋다...알렉의 눈이 살짝 풀렸고 지금까지 몸에 들어차 있던 긴장이 스르르 녹아내리는 것을 느꼈다. 매그의 집 안 온도는 낮았고, 러트의 열기로 후끈 달아올라 있는 알렉에게는 살짝 춥게까지 느껴질 정도였다.  
  
"풀고 왔어?" 알렉은 제 얼굴이 그 말을 듣자마자 더 달아오르는 것을 느꼈으나 곧 세게 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"스스로 열어봐. 네 구멍이 얼마나 예쁜지, 나한테 보여줘." 터질 것처럼 붉어져 티셔츠와 바지를 빠르게 벗고 침대 위로 올라간 알렉은 뒤로 돌아서 멈칫거리다가 빨리 하는게 낫지 싶어서 엉덩이를 살짝 벌렸다. 수치심과 분노, 굴욕감이 섞여서 가슴은 화끈거리며 불타올랐다. 알렉은 다 됐으니까 제 메이트가 향이나 더 강하게 풀어 줬으면 하고 바랬다. 저번처럼 다정하게 해 줄 줄 알았는데. 알렉은 눈물이 나오려고 했으나 꾹 참았다. 오늘처럼 기억도 나지 않는 러트는 처음이었기에 이러다가 무슨 일이 날까봐 두려웠다. 날개도 아픈 데다가 그영향도 없지는 않을 것 같아서 무서웠다. 지금은 괜찮지만 나중에는 어떻게 버틸 수 있을 것인지... 알렉은 고개를 흔들며 걱정을 떨쳐버리고 매그에게만 집중하려고 애썼다.  
  
"더." 앞에 시선을 고정한 알렉은 제 등을 뜨거운 손이 살짝 미는 것을 느꼈다. 코끝에 은은하게 샌달우드 향이 스치는 것 같았다. 매그의 체취가 거기에 섞여 있었는데, 알렉은 입술을 세게 깨물었고 순순히 미는 대로 엎드렸다.  
  
"가슴을 대고..등은 조금 펴. 몰랐는데 너 의외로 유연하네. 그래, 그렇게. 엉덩이는 조금 더 들고. 조금 더 위로. 고개는 그렇게 하지 말고 왼쪽으로 돌려서 베개에 뺨을 대. 그래야 날 받아들일 때 네 표정을 볼 수 있으니까... 잠깐, 손 내리지마. 계속 벌리고 있어야지. 어깨로도 버틸 수 있잖아? 그래야 귀여운 구멍이 잘 보인다고. 다리는 조금 더 열어. 네 주인을 맞이하려면 최상의 상태로 준비하고 기다려야지."  
  
손의 주인은 알렉의 몸 이곳저곳을 만지고 툭툭 치며 자세를 교정해 주었고, 매그가 손을 뗐을 때 알렉은 제 머리가 빙글빙글 돌고 있으며 제 성기가 아플 정도로 발기해 프리컴을 침대에 늘어트리고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 이 자세는 너무 이상했고 부끄러웠는데, 제 메이트가 요구한대로 마법을 써서 풀어 놓은 뒤에 찬 공기가 닿자 더욱 그랬다. 알렉은 자신이 어떻게 보일지를 상상하자 자존심이 수천 조각으로 부서지는 것을 느끼며 이를 악물었다. 아무도 이런 제 모습을 몰라서 다행이었다. 누구한테 보여지기라도 한다면...  
  
"이게 기본 자세야. 도기 스타일인데...어때, 멍멍아? 맘에 들어?" 시작했을 때와 똑같이 느긋한 매그의 말투에 알렉의 얼굴은 다시금 달아오르기 시작했다.   
  
알렉은 침을 꿀꺽 삼키고는 대답했다. 약속은 약속이었다.  처음 시작할 때 거절의 말은 하지 않기로 했었다. "응...." 말을 꺼낸 순간 오른쪽 엉덩이에서 철썩 하는 소리가 나며 아픔이 찾아왔고, 알렉은 놀라서 몸을 뒤틀었다.  
  
"존댓말 써야지, 멍멍아." 매그는 빙긋 웃고 있었다. 알렉은 그 얼굴을 보자마자 새빨갛게 된 채로 후다닥 제 고개를 다시 돌렸고 눈을 감았지만, 눈꺼풀 안에 그 모습이 새겨지기라도 한 듯 제 메이트의 웃는 얼굴이 계속 보였다.  
  
"네..." 알렉은 가슴을 치밀어오르는 무언가를 억지로 꾹 누르며 대답했으나 바로 제 젖은 구멍 주변을 매그의 엄지가 문지르며 지분거리기 시작하자 흐앗! 하고 신음성을 터트리며 즉시 자세를 무너트렸다. 바로 오른쪽 엉덩이로 다시 손이 날아들었고, 알렉은 베개에 뺨을 부비며 덜덜 떨면서 자세를 바르게 했다. 엉덩이가 화끈화끈거려서 정신이 없었고, 생각을 제대로 할 수가 없었다.  
  
"넣는다." 매그가 구멍 주위로 천천히 성기를 문지르며 말했고 알렉은 제 뒤에 닿아오는 귀두에 숨을 흡 하고 몰아쉬고는 작게 항의했다.   
  
"지금 바로..? 안 될거 같은데..." 알렉이 말을 뱉자마자 매그는 몸을 낮춰 알렉의 위로 엎드린 후 등에 자잘한 키스를 연달아서 떨어트렸다.  
  
"된다고 얘기해." 제 귀에 가까이 닿는 그 목소리는 아까보다 낮아져 위험하게 들렸고 알렉의 전신은 바들바들 떨렸다.  
  
"넣어달라고 얘기해. 어서." 매그의 손은 알렉의 몸 측면을 허리까지 길게 쓸어내렸다. 알렉은 도리질쳤고, 으응 하고는 목을 울려 신음했다.  
  
매그는 알렉의 성기를 말아쥐고는 천천히 두어번 흔들며 다시 같은 얘기를 반복했다. "박아달라고 말해. 빨리." 보기보다는 거칠고 뜨거운 궁수의 손이 주는 자극은 경험 자체가 두번째인 알렉에게는 너무 강했다. 게다가 방에 들어오기 전부터도 알렉은 러트의 열기로 어지러운 상태였다. 샌달우드 향을 맡기 시작할 때에도 알렉이 참을 수 있었던 것은 자신도 알파라는 자존심 때문이었지만 이건 자신의 메이트였다... 한계였다. 알렉은 굴복했다.   
  
"박아ㅈ.."  
  
알렉은 말을 끝맺지 못했다. 메이트의 성기는 바로 저를 들쑤시며 침입했고 들어오자마자 빠져나가며 제 내장을 휘저어 놓았다. 알렉은 눈을 크게 뜨고는 켁켁대며 숨을 내뱉었다. 매그는 놀랍도록 빠른 속도로 절 먹어치우는 알렉의 구멍을 바라보며 그때서야 미처 콘돔을 쓰지 않은 것을 깨달았으나 내가 처음이라고 했으니 괜찮겠지, 하고 생각했다. 알렉의 손은 여전히 제 엉덩이를 꽉 잡은 채로 벌리고 있었다. 고통에 소리없는 비명을 지르며 알렉은 헉 하고 날카롭게 숨을 들이쉬었지만, 알렉의 구멍은 안을 더 유린해달라는 듯이 절 다시 찔러올리는 침입자를 욕심껏 조여물었다. 매그가 헐떡이며 신음했다.  
  
"야.. 힘 빼..." 학학대며 숨을 몰아쉬던 알렉은 메이트가 명령한 대로 힘을 빼기 위해 노력했으나 제 주위에 그리웠던 샌달우드 향이 가득했기에 도무지 그럴 수가 없었다. 살며시 눈을 뜬 알렉의 눈 앞에는 시트 위에 올라가 있는 매그의 손이 보였다. 부드러워 보이는 밀빛 손등 위로 힘줄이 서는 것을 본 알렉은 끙, 하고는 저도 모르게 작은 신음을 흘렸고 매그는 즉시 욕설을 내뱉었다. "씹.. 야. 힘. 빼라고." 알렉은 낑낑거리며 숨을 고르려고 노력하며 크게 들이쉬었다. 조금 시간이 지나자 등 뒤의 매그가 제 손을 한데 모아 잡는 게 느껴졌다.  
  
"묶어." 매그의 말에 알렉은 마법으로 로프를 소환했고, 이따금씩 욕을 뱉는 매그가 제 손목 주위로 그것을 둘러 강하게 묶은 후 고정할 때까지 쌕쌕 밭은 숨을 내쉬며 오물오물 매그를 씹어댔다. 낯선 곳에 무언가가 들어차서 자신을 숨막히게 하는 느낌을 무시하려고 하며 알렉은 자신을 어지럽고 혼미하게 만드는 샌달우드 향에 집중했고 이것이 매그임을, 세상에 하나뿐이며 자신이 사랑하는 메이트의 손길이라는 것에만 신경을 쏟으려고 애썼다.


	8. Chapter 8

  
존나 씨발 너무 기분 좋다.   
  
알렉 안에 한 발을 빼고 나서 매그가 한 생각이었다. 저번에는 인펜에서 완전히 깨어난 상태도 아니었기에 기억이 편집된 필름처럼 잘려 뚝뚝 끊겨 있었는데 진짜 그 기분이 사실이긴 했던 모양이었다. 그 섹스는 카밀을 만나기 전, 열 세살때부터 했던 것까지 포함해서도 상위권에 들 정도로 기분 좋은 섹스였는데, 방금 순위를 갈아치웠다. 알렉산더가 자기보다 큰 알파인데다가 강한 월록인걸 알아서 드는 정복감도 물론 있었지만, 그 이상이었다. 내가 얘의 처음인 걸 알아서 그런가? 아니면 그냥 얘가 구멍을 덜 써봐서 그런 걸까. 제 성기에 고개를 묻고 낑낑대고 있는 알렉의 머리칼을 쓰다듬으며 매그는 노곤하게 풀린 기분을 즐겼다.  
  
매그는 섹스를 좋아했다. 라파엘은 넌 그러다가 죽을 거라고 자신에게 말했었다. 하지만 사랑받는 기분도 사랑하는 기분도 좋았고, 원해지는 것도 누군가를 만족시켜 주는 것도 모두 다 재밌었다. 무엇보다 섹스를 할 때면 어떤 생각도 하지 않을 수 있어서, 그게 제일 즐거웠다. 정해진 목적지를 향해 본능만을 가지고 내달린다. 그리고 결승선에 도달하면 언제나 항상 상품이 존재했다. 섹스는 제게 있어 거부할 수 없는 강력한 마약이었고, 삶을 조금 삶답게 만드는 어떤 것이었다.그 순간 안에서는 어떤 단어든 무슨 말이든 내뱉어도 진실처럼 들렸다. 그 사실이 매그를 매료시켰다. 카밀을 만나기 전까지 자신은 그런 방식으로 살아왔다. 알렉은 이제 바둥거리면서 머리를 들어올리려고 목에 힘을 주고 있었으나 두 팔이 뒤로 묶인 상태에서는 섀도우헌터의 한 손으로도 충분했다. 매그는 그 고수머리를 더욱 세게 눌러 제 성기에 얼굴을 부비게 했고 제 성기에 묻어있는 정액과 각종 체액들이 눈물로 얼룩진 얼굴에 옮겨가는 것을 바라보았다. 그냥 돈을 준다기에 나쁘지 않을 것 같아 승낙했던 일이었는데 어느새 자신도 흥분해 있었다.  
  
이 월록의 외모는 그다지 제 취향은 아니었지만, 침대 밖과 침대 위의 모습이 마치 도플갱어라도 되듯 달랐기에 흥미로웠다. 침대 위의 알렉산더는 정적이고 성격이 나빠 보이며 찌르면 피 대신 냉수가 쏟아질 것 같은 400년 묵은 월록이 아니었다. 부끄러움을 많이 타고 어설펐으며, 제 손길 하나에 무너져내려서 신음하고 제 말 한 마디에 순종적으로 응답하며 얼굴을 붉히는 알렉을 보자 매그는 제 안 어딘가에 위치한 스위치가 눌리는 듯한 기분을 느꼈다. 침대 위의 이 월록은 완벽했는데, 특히 제 성기를 아래로 물고 잔뜩 흐트러져서는 이런 쾌감 따위는 모른다고, 처음이라고 말하는 것처럼 신음할 때가 그랬다. 마치 누군가가 자신의 섹스판타지 속 인물을 가져다가 조각해 낸 것처럼 알렉의 모든 부분은 저를 위해 존재하고 있었다. 카밀을 보낸 지 얼마 되지 않아 이런 생각을 하는 것은 매그에게 엄청난 죄책감을 느끼게 만들었지만, 매그는 제 다리 사이에서 흐느끼고 있는 알렉산더에게서 눈을 뗄 수가 없었다. 어느새 공기 중에는 알렉의 향 만큼이나 제 향도 풀려 있었다. 꼭 언젠가 맡아본 것만 같은 조합이었다. 알렉산더의 향이 카밀과 비슷하니 당연한 일이겠지만 말이다.  
  
매그는 헤드에 기댄채 가만히 앉아서 알렉에게 자신을 애무하게 시켰다. 알렉의 손은 여전히 뒤로 묶인 채였고 무릎을 꿇고 있었는데, 그는 머뭇대면서 제 입술에 대고 숨을 몰아쉬다가 자신의 귀를 살짝 핥고는 귓볼과 귓바퀴를 자근거리고 목으로 내려가서 가볍게 깨물고는 씹어댔다. 매그는 알렉이 자신을 애무하는 방식이 저와 꼭 같다는 것을 눈치챘고, 이 월록이 저를 흉내내고 있음을 깨닫고는 머리가 핑 돌 정도로 흥분했다. 이 월록이 400년동안 알아온 쾌감의 방식은 정말로 자신밖에 없었다. 이렇게 야하고, 잘 느끼는데다가 귀엽게 신음하는 알파를 이런 방식으로 가진 것은 저밖에 없었다. 그 사실은 매그의 성기를 다시 한번 발기하게 만들었다.  
  
"네 안에 있었던 거잖아. 왜? 싫어?"  
  
제 성기를 조금 거칠게 알렉의 입술에 문지르자 알렉은 울상이 되서는 안절부절했다. 얼굴에 싫다고 써져 있는데 도저히 말을 못하겠다는 표정이었다. 어린아이처럼 말하고자 하는 게 얼굴에 다 드러나는 것을 보자 폭소하고 싶은 기분이 된 매그는 웃음을 꾹 참았다. 저번에는 미처 몰랐는데 어설프지만 저를 만족시키고 싶어서, 잘 하지도 못하면서 애를 쓰는 모습을 보니 정말 귀여웠다.   
  
"네 구멍을 얘가 그렇게 귀여워해 줬는데..."  
  
매그는 손을 들어 알렉의 머리칼을 쓰다듬고 귀를 어루만졌다. 알렉은 제 손이 닿자마자 파르르 떨었는데 매그는 새삼 다시 한 번 알렉이 너무나도 예민하다는 것에 조금 놀랐다.   
  
"응? 싫어?"  
  
알렉은 제 메이트가 질문을 가장하여 명령을 하고 있음을 눈치챘다. 결국 알렉은 입을 살짝 열고 귀두를 물었다. 매그는 웃으며 잘 했어, 하고 알렉을 칭찬했으나 알렉은 고민하고 있는 상태였다. 이 다음에는 어떻게 해야 하지? 호흡이 어려워지자 알렉의 얼굴은 점점 빨개지기 시작했다.  
  
"코로 숨쉬어야지. 그래."  
  
알렉은 더 진해진 매그의 향을 느끼면서 앓는 소리를 냈고 고개를 숙여 조금 더 깊이 물었다. 그리고는 매그가 알려준 대로 식식거리며 코로 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 알렉은 그 순간 제가 하고 있는 행위가 무엇인지를 깨닫고 눈을 세게 감았다. 자신은 오메가들이 흔히 그렇듯 입을 열고 그 안에 다른 알파의 성기를 받아들이며 애무하고 있었다. 메이트라고 생각하려고 했으나 한번 알파라는 것이 인식되자 그 생각은 머리를 떠나지 않았고 알렉의 전신이 수치심으로 부들부들 떨리기 시작했다. 얼마나 굴욕적으로 느껴졌던지 조금 전까지 서 있었던 알렉의 성기는 살짝 죽은 상태였다.   
  
"착하지.. 이제 혀를 써."  
  
눈을 감은 알렉의 눈가를 매그가 가볍게 톡 하고 쳤고 알렉은 바로 눈을 떴다. 매그는 헤이즐 빛의 눈을 마주하고는 빙그레 웃어주었다. 그 미소를 마주하자 모든 것이 괜찮아지는 것 같았다... 알렉은 제 머리를 쓰다듬는 매그의 손에 집중하며 즉시 혀로 매그의 성기를 살짝 건드렸고 이를 조심하며 살며시 핥았다. 매그는 그런 알렉의 눈가며 홀쭉해진 뺨 역시도 쓰다듬어주었는데 즉시 알렉은 흐으응 하고 앓는 신음을 흘리며 매그의 손에 조금 고개를 기댔다. 알렉산더는 정말 귀여운 강아지였다. 아마 나중에는 목젖까지 받아들이며 목구멍을 이용해 자신을 조이라는 명령도, 자신이 주는 우유를 맛있게 삼키는 것도 능숙하게 해내게 될 것이었다. 매그는 알렉이 말하던 '다음'을 제가 생각하고 있다는 것을 아직 인지하지 못했다.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"맛있어?"  
  
"...응..으..아니.. 네..."  
  
"좋다는 거야, 싫다는 거야?"  
  
"맛..맛있어..맛있어요, 으으응!"  
  
매그는 제 위에 앉은 알렉의 허벅지를 더 세게 눌렀다. 삽입이 깊어지자 고통과 쾌락이 한번에 커졌기에 알렉은 눈을 꼬옥 감고는 떨면서 얘기했다. 눈을 감은 채였기에 알렉은 매그가 자신의 말에 미소짓는 것을 미처 볼 수 없었다. 알렉은 아주 미미하게 들썩거리다가는 고개를 세차게 내젓고는 덜덜 떨면서 흐느꼈다. 도저히 할 수가 없었다. 매그는 자신을 벌주려고 하는 것 같았다. 자세는 불편했고, 뒤는 쓰라렸다. 마법을 쓰지 못하기에 어떻게 할 수 있는 방법도 없었고 무엇보다도 손이 묶여 있었기에 매그가 말한대로 움직일 수가 없었다. 쾌감과 고통으로 절여진 뇌는 과부하를 일으켰고 알렉은 신음 사이로 말을 뱉었다.  
  
"으읏, 흣..용서해줘...잘못했ㅇ.."   
  
"뭘?"  
  
"뱀파이어로, 만들려고 한거, 잘못했, 용서해, 너가 너무, 예뻐서, 예뻐서 그랬...하윽! 요, 용서해줘...용서해ㅈ... 제발, 제발.. 잘못했어어...으응..흐으으응.. 미안해..미안해애..제발.."  
  
알렉이 제게 얼마나 애절하게 애원해대던지 매그는 용서한다고 해줘버릴까, 하는 생각까지 들었다. 아마 그렇다고 해도 알렉의 뇌는 러트의 열기로 반쯤 녹아 있었고, 기억하지 못할 가능성도 다분했다. 매그는 그런 알렉의 허리를 꽉 붙잡아서 고정시킨 채 제가 밑에서 세게 짓쳐올리기 시작했다. 알렉은 저보다 덩치도 키도 훨씬 컸지만 저는 섀헌이었고 사실 맘만 먹는다면 알렉을 공중에 들어올린 채로도 섹스를 할 수 있을 터였다.  
  
"못하겠어못하겠어못하겠어..제발 용서해ㅈ....으응..용서, 용서어..해줘...요...해주세ㅇ.."  
  
그동안 알렉은 제 날개가 나오지 않도록 안간힘을 다해 누르고 있었다. 반은 아프고 반은 좋아서 꼭 죽을 것 같았지만 죽는 한이 있더라도 날개가 나오게 할 수는 없었다. 제 날개는 아직 회복도 덜 된 상태인데다가, 침대 옆의 협탁 위에는 자신의 섬세한 날개 근육들을 끊어 놓았던 바로 그 세라프가 놓여 있었다. 저번에는 주위가 어둑해서 미처 몰랐지만, 아마 자면서도 주위를 경계해야 하는 섀도우헌터 수장으로서 매그가 지닌 버릇인 듯했다. 조금만 더 하면 금방이라도 날개가 나와버릴 것만 같았기에 알렉은 공포에 질려 있었다. 너무나도 간절했다. 살면서 이토록 무언가를 바래 본 적이 없을 지경이었다. 알렉은 이미 약한 패닉 상태에 들어가 있었고, 과호흡이 오기 직전이었다.   
  
"한 마디면 돼."  
  
그런 알렉에게 매그의 말은 너무도 달콤했고 마치 구원과도 같았다. "가게 해주세요." 그 말은 알렉의 젤리처럼 녹은 뇌 사이로 미끄러지며 스며들었고 알렉은 바들바들 떨면서 가냘프게 비명을 질렀다.  
  
"가게, 흣, 윽...해주세요..."  
  
알렉은 웅얼거리며 말하고는 진절머리치며 떨고 매그의 어깨에 미친듯이 제 이마를 부벼댔다. 매그는 제 목을 간지럽히는 알렉의 다갈색 고수머리를 바라보며 미소지었다.  
  
"주인님." 매그는 말하면서 붉게 달아올라 프리컴을 흘리며 서 있는, 알파치고도 거대해 흉기라고밖에 부를 수 없는 알렉의 큰 성기를 바라보며 다시 웃고는 손끝으로 그것을 건드렸다. 핏줄이 툭툭 불거진 채 배꼽에 달라붙어 선 알렉의 성기가 앞뒤로 꺼덕거렸다. 매그는 부풀대로 부풀어오른 뜨거운 알렉의 성기에 제 손을 살짝 감았다. 알렉은 순간 몸을 크게 떨더니 헐떡였고 바로 매그의 말을 따라서 반복했다. 알렉은 정말 쾌감에 약했고, 아주 순종적으로 굴고 있었다.   
  
"아, 주인님...으읏..주인니임..."  
  
"제발." 이제 매그의 엄지손가락은 알렉의 예민한 귀두를 천천히 문지르고 있었는데 알렉은 그럴 때마다 낑낑대며 매그의 손 안으로 어떻게든 허리를 쳐올리려 애썼다. 결과적으로는 안에 있는 매그의 성기를 품은 채 엉덩이를 흔드는 꼴이 되었지만 말이다.  
  
"응. 제발.. 으응. 제바아알...하악..으..아..."  
  
알렉은 정신없이 매그의 말만을 따라 반복했는데 꼭 자신의 의사는 표명하지 못하고 타인의 말을 울리는 메아리 같았다. 매그가 더 이상 말이 없자 알렉은 몸을 들썩이면서 서럽게 낑낑거리며 바들바들 떨기 시작했고 매그는 알렉이 그 큰 덩치와 어울리지 않게 작은 강아지같은 소리를 낸다고 생각했다. 알렉은 몸을 이리저리 비틀고 흔들어대며 어설프게 애원하기 시작했고 키스를 졸랐는데, 알렉이 제게로 고개를 숙이자 매그는 순간 장난기가 발동해 슬쩍 그 입술을 피하며 고개를 돌렸다. 그 순간 알렉의 입에서는 흐윽 하고 울음과도 비슷한 신음이 터졌고, 얼굴을 보지 못했음에도 매그는 충분히 알렉이 어떤 표정을 짓고 있을지 상상할 수 있었다.  
  
뭐가 그렇게 절절하고도 안타까운 것인지 알렉은 애절하게 끙끙대며 "주인님, 주인님..ㅈ..제발..아학! 주읏..님..헉, 용서어...응, 용서, 해주,세요읏..." 하고는 지금까지 매그가 불러주었던 단어들을 조합하여 쉬지도 않고 웅얼거렸고 자신이 무슨 말을 하고 있는 것인지 인식조차 하지 못하는 것처럼 보였다. 매그가 그 말에 미소짓고 입술을 붙이자, 알렉은 제 품에서 안도의 한숨으로 녹아내리며 긴장을 무너트렸다. 새털같이 가볍게 제 입술에 닿자마자 절 품고 있는 내벽은 떨리면서 강하게 죄어들었고 매그는 목을 울려 신음했다. 러트를 맞은 알렉의 향은 공기 중에 무섭도록 풀려 낮게 가라앉아 있었는데 매그는 본능적으로 알렉이 저보다 우성 알파임을 눈치챘다. 거부감은 특이하리만치 전혀 들지 않았다.  
  
자신이 주는 작은 키스 하나 눈빛 하나에 이렇게 간절하게 죽을 것처럼 굴어대며 안달내는 알렉을 보자 매그의 심장은 간질거렸는데, 조금 아플 지경이기까지 했다. 자신은 항상 카밀에게 보호받는 입장이라 몰랐지만 카밀도 자신에게 이렇게 느꼈으려나 싶자 매그의 가슴은 더 심하게 욱신거렸다. 평소의 알렉이 어떤 성격인지 알아서 더 그런 것 같았는데, 그 강한 성격을 지닌 월록이 이렇게 연약해 보이고 보호해주고 싶게 느껴지다니 정말 이상한 일이었다. 알렉은 저번과도 사뭇 달랐는데, 매그는 이게 그의 러트이기 때문인건지 아니면 자신과 섹스 후에 그가 혼자서 이런 방식으로 스스로를 만져 온 탓인지 확신할 수 없었다. 이종족까지 포함하여 170명에 달하는 이들을 만나 왔으나 이렇게까지 반응하는 알파는 처음 본 탓이었다. 게다가 러트인데도 반응하는 것이 꼭 힛싸를 맞은 오메가 같았다.   
  
매그는 제 손가락 두개를 한꺼번에 열려진 알렉의 입으로 밀어넣었다. 알렉은 눈을 치켜떴고 그 헤이즐 눈이 저와 마주친 순간 매그는 알렉의 성기를 더 세게 쥐고 흔들었다. 제가 입을 휘저어대며 예민한 입천장과 혀를 유린하는 동안 알렉의 눈에서는 쉴새없이 눈물이 줄기를 이루어 흘러내렸고 몸은 마약이라도 한 것처럼 와들와들 떨렸으며 내벽은 마치 바이스처럼 절 쥐어짰다. 시선을 떼지 않은 채로 매그는 알렉의 뒷머리를 잡고 고개를 숙이게 만들었고, 여전히 제 손가락을 문 채로 침을 흘리며 자신만을 바라보고 있는 알렉의 코에 가볍게 입을 맞추었고, 성기를 더 세게 흔들었다. 투명하고 보이지 않는 손에 의해 잡아당겨지기라도 한 듯 알렉의 고개는 홱 뒤로 젖혀졌고 매그는 제 배와 가슴팍 위로 팟 하고 튀어오르며 쏟아져내리는 알렉의 정액을 시선의 끝에서 보았다.  
  
그리고는 낯선 감각에 제 손을 내려다보며 헛웃음쳤다. 한 차례 쏟아 내었음에도 여전히 꼿꼿하게 서서 움찔거리는 알렉의 성기 밑 부분이 제 손 안에서 빠르게 부풀어 오르고 있었다. 오메가에게 임신을 더 잘 시킬 수 있도록, 정액이 새는 것을 막는 노팅이었다. 이미 알렉의 정액은 허공에 뿌려진 터였고, 성기의 상대도 없었지만 말이다. 매그는 알파를 만나면서 노팅을 한 적은 없었다. 이것은 카밀 역시도 포함이었다. 게다가 우성 알파인 자신보다 형질적으로 뛰어난 초우성알파라면 아무리 러트가 강하게 왔다고 하더라도 그 정도는 조절할 수 있을 것이었다.  
  
매그는 여전히 절정의 잔 물결을 맞이하며 그 안에서 허우적거리고 있는 알렉산더를 바라보았다. 알렉의 어두운 머리칼은 이마에 달라붙어 있었고, 입술은 부어올라 붉게 물든 채였다. 생각보다 근육이 적은 몸은 땀으로 미끈거렸는데 벌어진 허벅지는 간헐적으로 경련하며 바르르 떨리고 있었다. 아무래도 모든 것을 종합해 보았을 때, 이 월록은 정말로 자신을 좋아하는 모양이었다.  
  
  
***  
  
  
희미하게 동이 터 오고 있었다. 매그는 지쳐 쓰러진 알렉을 건너다보았다. 알렉의 얼굴은 눈물이 채 마르지 않아 범벅이었고 색색거리면서 거친 숨을 내뱉고 있었는데, 속눈썹은 나비의 날개처럼 이따금씩 파르르 떨렸다. 그가 내뱉는 숨은 곧이어 가벼운 코골이로 바뀌었다. 저렇게 바로 곯아 떨어질 줄은 몰랐던 터라 매그는 조금 어이가 없는 한편 알렉이 부러워지려고 했다. 생각보다 무리한 자신은 한계까지 쥐어 짜인 기분이었다. 알렉의 부어서 붉어진 입술을 바라보던 매그는 침대에 털썩 하고 몸을 깊이 묻으며 눈을 감았다. 일어났을 때는 11시가 조금 못 되어 있었고, 제 옆에 여전히 같은 자세로 뻗어있는 알렉은 더 심하게 코를 골고 있었다. 매그는 재빠르게 청바지를 주워입고는 제 머리를 털었고 고개를 갸우뚱했다. 이 월록과 함께 있으면 악몽 없이도 오래 잘 수 있었다. 카밀과 향이 비슷해서 그런가. 얼른 나가라고 해야 할 것 같았지만 알렉의 잠든 얼굴은 너무도 지치고 피곤해 보였기에 매그는 자비를 베풀어 주기로 했다. 어차피 얘한테 돈도 많이 받았으니까.  
  
  
알렉은 제가 얼마나 울었는지 가늠할 수 없었다. 눈이 너무 아프고 뻑뻑했는데 안에서는 수백개의 작은 모래알들이 자신이 여기 있다고 외치며 다글다글 굴러다니는 것 같았다. 알렉은 무심코 일어나 앉으려다가 날카로운 비명을 지르고는 침대에 옆으로 누우며 쓰러졌다. 머리가 윙윙거렸고 귀에서는 징 하고 소리가 울렸다. 제 몸 중심을 어떤 통증이 관통하고 있었는데, 척추를 타고 머리 끝까지를 찌르르하게 울리는 고통이었다. 눈물이 말라붙은 얼굴로, 얼마나 시간이 흘렀는지도 모른 채 알렉은 자신이 여전히 매그의 집이라는 것을 깨달았다. 화장실에 갔나. 알렉은 몇십 분 기다리고 나서야 이 집에 저 혼자라는 것을 깨닫고 간신히 포탈을 열었다. 집 구경을 너무 하고 싶었지만 이미 매그에게 허락없이는 싫어할만한 행동 아무것도 안하겠다고 약속했었고, 제 행동을 매그가 좋아할 것 같지도 않았다. 허벅지 사이에는 정액이 말라붙어 있었고 몸을 일으키자 방바닥으로 두어방울 제 안에 든 것이 흘러 떨어졌다. 알렉은 그것을 가만히 바라보다가 딱 하고 손을 튕겨 깨끗이 했다.  
  
로프트의 포션룸으로 들어와 조금 기운을 차린 알렉은 천천히 포션을 마시며 제 손목을 어루만졌다. 손목의 피부는 온통 쓸려서 까져 있었고 붉게 눌린 자국이 있었는데, 저녁이 되면 새파란 멍으로 올라올 것 같았다. 알렉은 다시 한 번 회복마법을 걸려다가 멈칫하고는 반쯤 남은 포션 병을 바닥에 세게 내리쳤고, 와장창 큰 소리를 내며 깨진 유리조각 앞에 서서 씨근거렸다. 살갗 위에 어렴풋이 남은 결박흔을 셔츠가 어루만지며 미끄러질 때마다 몸을 흠칫 굳히며, 알렉은 매그를 생각했다.


	9. Chapter 9

알렉은 방금 전까지 살펴보고 있었던 백색의 마법서를 거칠게 내팽개치고는 책상 위에 있는 각종 포션 병들이며 서류 뭉치들을 쓸어 바닥으로 밀어버린 채 씩씩거렸다. 유리가 깨지는 날카로운 소리가 났고, 작게 펑 하고 불꽃이 일더니 바닥에 깔려있던 러그 위로 치이이 하고는 타는 자국이 생겼다. 알렉의 발 옆에서는 모락모락 연기가 피어오르기 시작했다.   
  
"씨발!!"  
  
책상을 쾅 하고 거세게 내리친 알렉은 다시 의자에 털썩 하고 주저앉았다. 형이 집행된 지 3주가 지났고, 섀도우헌터들의 말이 사실이었는지 자신이 아는 모든 마법을 동원했으나 날개는 여전히 그대로였다. 알렉은 정말 미친듯이 제 날개를 복원할 수 있는 방법을 찾으며 내로라 하는 월록들에게 연락을 취했고, 지푸라기라도 잡는 심정으로 인어들도 찾아가 보았으나 결국 포기해야만 했다. 알렉은 이제 분노를 지나 절망의 단계로 들어섰고, 무의식적으로 자신이 영원히 날 수 없으리라는 것을 어느 정도 수용한 상태였다. 하지만 그렇다고 해서 속에서 끓어오르는 천불마저 가라앉힐 수는 없었기에 알렉은 감정을 제어하는 포션에 더해 우울증에 특효가 있다는 용의 꼬리를 추가해야만 했다. 저도 제가 무슨 일을 저지를지 두려웠기 때문이다. 섀도우헌터의 무기에 당한 날개는 예상보다도 더디게 낫고 있었고 여전히 치료 중인 상태였는데, 환부를 살펴보는 것은 당연한 일이었지만 알렉은 꼭 필요한 경우를 제외하고서는 그 일이 있던 이후로는 날개를 꺼낸 적이 없었다. 혼자 있을 때도 말이다. '꼭 필요한 경우'란, 이지가 상처가 나아가는 용태를 보지도 않고 어떻게 치료를 하고 약을 만드냐며 성질을 내는 경우를 의미했다. 사실 별로 알려지지 않아서 그렇지, 이사벨 라이트우드의 성격 역시 자신에게 지지 않았다. 쌍둥이니까 당연한 거겠지만. 이지의 생각을 하는 알렉은 저도 모르게 은은한 미소를 짓고 있었다.  
  
한 가지, 그동안 그나마 다행인 점이 있다면 제 메이트와는 그럭저럭 나쁘지않게 지내고 있다는 것이었다. 자신이 요리도 해주고 청소도 해주고 섹스도 해 주어서일까. 뭐 섹스 빼고는 다 마법으로 하는 거긴 하지만... 알렉은 그 점에 대해서는 딱히 생각하지 않으려고 애썼다. 매그는 빈 말로라도 다정하다고는 할 수 없는 타입이었고 무뚝뚝했다. 사실 알렉 자신 역시도 무뚝뚝했고 누가 말을 걸지 않으면 말하지 않는 상태로 몇 시간이고 버틸 수 있었지만, 매그랑은 왠지 그러기가 싫었다. 알렉은 매그의 맘에 들기 위해 갖은 애를 쓰며 노력하고 있었는데, 처음에는 견딜만 했으나 역시 그동안 살아온 것이 있어서인지 최근 며칠간은 도저히 못 참겠다는 생각이 들었다. 매그가 또 자해를 하지 않을까, 집으로 돌아오는 길에 공격을 당하지나 않을까 싶어 몰래 숨어서 살펴보는 것은 제가 자청해서 하는 일이니 불만은 없었다. 문제는... 알렉은 고개를 푹 수그렸다. 알렉의 뺨은 약간 달아올라 있었다.  
  
***  
  
"그 씹쌔끼 진짜... 아직도 날개가 아파... 포션 재료 존나 썼어... 이게 다 얼마야... 물론 돈이 아까운 건 아니고 내가 잘못한건 맞지만.. 딱 한번 실수한건데...실제로 저지른 것도 아닌데.." 알렉은 맥주잔을 손에 든 채 쉬지않고 종알거렸다. 알렉의 뺨은 이제 약간 달아오른 정도를 넘어서 새빨개져 있었으나, 더이상 부끄러움 때문은 아니었다.  
  
"걔가 지금 그래서 뱀파이어냐고.. 아니잖아..... 알파새끼가 그걸 갖다가 쪼잔하게 꼰지르고.. 좆 떼버려야돼 개새끼... 길가다 뒤로 넘어져서 코 깨졌으면 좋겠어..."  
  
"섀혐섀혐 누가 말했나..수장놈이 말했지...."  
  
이지는 이드리스의 다운월더들 사이에서 유명한 노래를 부르며 측은하다는 듯이 제 오빠를 바라보았다. 멜리온이 저와본딩을 맺는 것을 아직 허락하지 않았기에 크게 싸운 적도 있는 이지였지만 최근 제 오빠의 상태를 지켜본 후로는 이지 쪽에서 몸을 사리게 되었다. 사랑이 이렇게 무섭다니까. 400년 만에 각인 상대를 만나 고생하고 있는 알렉을 바라보며 이지는 생각했다.  
  
"걔 코 깨지면 니가 치료해 줄 거잖아..." 제이스는 맥주병 뚜껑을 가지고 놀다가 툭 중얼거렸다.  
  
"응 그렇긴 해... 걔 코가 오똑해서 예쁘니까... 안 아프게 치료해 줘야지..." 알렉이 몽롱한 목소리로 말했다. "근데 그 전에 몇 대 패야지..." 이지와 제이스가 긴장한 표정으로 알렉을 보다가 그제서야 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
  
"다행이야 알렉.네가 아픈 줄 알았어." "오빠 무사했구나."  
  
알렉이 잠시 각인이라던가, 아니면 각인으로 착각한 무언가 때문에 정신을 빼놓고 있어서 계속 걱정했던 둘이었다. 하지만 알렉 안에 여전히 혐성이 존재한다면 가능성은 있었다. 그들이 생각하는 '진짜 알렉'이 돌아올 가능성이 말이다. 진짜 알렉이 돌아오면 일단 그 수장부터 죽이고는 땅을 치며 후회할 것 같았다. 알렉이 식음을 전폐하고 방에 틀어박힌 동안, 이지와 제이스는 아마 이 일로 알렉을 향후 200년간은 놀려먹을 수 있으리라 생각했다. 분노해서 콧김을 뿜어내는 알렉을 보는 것은 정말 재미있는 일이었으니까.  
  
"어차피 괜찮잖아 몇 대 패도... 내가 치료해 줄 거니까.. 물론 얼굴은 안 때려.. 배만 좀 때려야지..사실은 좆으로 때려주고 싶은데... 씨발... 그냥 치료 핑계로 잠재운 후에 뒤도 따버릴까.. 씨발새끼..."  
  
"근데 수장놈이라니까 웃기다."  
  
"뭐? 야, 아무리 그래도 그 새끼가 뉴욕 섀혐 대표인데 수장놈이 뭐냐?"   
  
제이스는 도무지 이해할 수 없었다. 그 새끼와 섀혐은 괜찮고 수장놈은 왜 안되는 것인지를 말이다. 하지만 눈을 부라리며 주먹을 꽉 쥔 제 친구는 지금 말 그대로 사랑에 눈이 먼 상태였기에, 제이스는 바로 입을 닫았다.  
  
"그러니까 도망가라고 했잖아. 오빠가 계속 고집피우더니."  
  
"널 두고 어떻게 도망가... 도망가면 너도 잡혔을텐데."  
  
"왠 가증이야. 그 수장 때문이면서." 제이스의 말에 알렉은 대답이 없었다. 제이스는 한 마디 더 덧붙였다. "그 수장이 그렇게 좋냐?"  
  
알렉은 여전히 말이 없었으나, 고개를 주억거렸다. 정신없이 위아래로 끄덕끄덕거리는 머리통을 바라보며 제이스는 몸을 살짝 앞으로 숙였고, 팔짱을 낀 자세로 알렉에게 물었다. 조금은 작은 목소리였다.  
  
"그렇게 맛있냐? 잘 조여?"  
  
"야!!!" 알렉은 고함을 지르면서 자리에서 벌떡 일어났다. 알렉의 볼은 이제 토마토처럼 새빨갰고 목까지 달아오른 채였다. 제이스와 이지는 자신을 바라보는 헌터스 문의 사람들에게 미안하다는 듯 살짝 고개를 숙여 보였다. 우리 애가 지금 조금 아파요. "뭐 그런....어..야!!! 그런 말 쓰지마. 걔한테 그런 단어 쓰지마. 저급하게. 지금 어디에 대고 무슨 소리를 하는 거야." 알렉은 알아들을 수 없는 소리를 혼자서 마구 중얼거리더니 다시 자리에 풀썩 주저앉았다.  
  
"걔 알파야." 이지가 제이스에게 속삭였다.  
  
"알파면 뭐 어때? 아직 안 했어? 요즘 둘이 붙어다닌다며. 클레리가 에티오피아 식당에서 니네 봤댔어, 키스하는거."  
  
"뭐?!?! 우리는, 아니 나는 그런적 없어!!! 912번지에 간적 없다고!!!" 이지는 되도 않는 거짓말을 해대는 알렉을 측은하게 바라보았다. 아무도 에티오피아 식당이 912번지라고 말한 적이 없건만, 술에 취한 알렉은 그 사실을 알아차리지도 못한 것 같았다.  
  
"클레리 실리거든? 말이 되는 소리를 해라."    
  
알렉은 그 말에 잠시 씨근거렸다.  
  
"뭐가 좋아서 난리치냐, 너 병신 만든 새끼를... 솔직히 니가 걔 싸고 돌지만 않았어도 내가 줘 팼을텐데." 제이스의 말투는 조금 가라앉아 있었고, 이지는 가벼운 그 말이 꽤나 진심임을 바로 알아차릴 수 있었다.  
  
"예쁘잖아. 때릴 데가 어딨다고 그래. 그리고, 너같이 무식한 애한테 맞으면 걔  연약해서 죽을지도 몰라. 그리고 내가 잘못한 건 맞으니까." 알렉은 웅얼거렸다. 제 메이트가 얼마나 작고 연약한데!! 제이스한테 맞게 놔둘 수 없었다. 어딜 감히! 내가 보호해 줄 거야. 자신이 매그에게 맞고는 나가떨어져서 갈비뼈가 나갔다는 것은 기억의 저편 너머로 꼭꼭 묻어둔 알렉이었다. 제이스는 이제 조금 걱정스러운 얼굴이 되었다.  
  
"너 죽으려는 거 아니지? 이상하다...니가 이런 애가 아닌데... 너 혹시 알렉 아닌 거 아니야? 이지의 300번째 생일선물로 내가 뭘 줬는지 말해봐." 알렉은 뜨끔했지만 평정을 가장하고는 중얼거렸다.  
  
"뭐 줬더라... 드비어 백작부인의 루비 목걸이였나?"   
  
"이상하다. 알렉 맞는데..." 이지는 고개를 갸우뚱거렸다.  
  
"자살하지는 마라. 초상치르기는 싫으니까."  
  
"뭔, 무슨, 헛소리야? 자살? 자살이 뭔데? 혼자서 죽고 막 옥상에서 뛰어내리고 그런거? 자살같은 소리하네... 난 오래오래 살거야. 자살같은거 생각안해.. 자살...그런거 생각하는거는 그냥 존나 바보들이나 하는거라고..."  
  
어떻게 알았지?? 얘 진짜 무슨 예언 능력 있는거 아니야? 알렉은 제이스의 말에 놀란 나머지 자신이 필요 이상으로 길게 말을 하고 있으며, 절 바라보는 이지와 제이스의 눈이 점점 가늘어지고 있다는 사실을 미처 눈치채지 못했다. 알렉이 자살이란 행위가 얼마나 말도 안 되는지 일장연설을 하고 있는 동안 이지와 제이스는 공모자들의 눈빛을 교환했다. 갈수록 말꼬리가 늘어지며 드디어 말을 마친 알렉은 안 들키겠지, 하고는 두근두근대는 심장을 부여잡았다. 자신이 저지른 자살미수 사건을 안다면 이지가 저를 가만히 두지 않을 것이었다. 알렉은 등골이 오싹하며 오한이 흐르는 것을 느꼈다.  
  
"으음. 여기 바보가 하나 있는 것 같네."  
  
"이지 너가 생각해도 그렇지?"  
  
이지는 조용히 테이블 위에 올라온 알렉의 손을 붙잡았다. 알렉이 바둥대며 손을 빼내려고 했으나 곧 제이스가 꺼낸 밧줄에 손이 묶이고 만 알렉이었다. 핑크색인 데다가 끝에는 깃털까지 달린 밧줄을 보며 알렉은 기함했다. 이제 알렉은 처녀가 아니었고, 이 밧줄의 용도를 아주 잘 알 수 있었다. 넌 대체 이런 걸 왜 가지고 다니는 거야? 제이스는 어깨를 으쓱해보였다. 클레리가 이런 걸 좋아해.  
  
"이, 이거 놔!!!" 알렉이 낑낑거리며 바둥댔지만 이지는 물러서지 않았다.  
  
"오빠, 얘기 좀 하자."  
  
알렉은 제 심장이 쿵 하고 내려앉는 소리를 들을 수 있었다. 좆됐구나.  
  
***  
  
"그래서 니가 계속 그러고 있었다고?"  
  
"아휴 이 답답아..."  
  
"...괜찮아. 이제 씨발..몰라. 그냥 걔랑 하는 거니까. 걔는 좋아하는거 같더라."  
  
"오빠 걔 진짜 좋아하는구나." "걔한테 목숨 걸었네."  
  
제이스는 이지에게 맞은 팔을 문지르며 말했다. 뭐! 나는 당연히 알렉이 박을 줄 알았지! 아니면 서로 박고 박히거나. 제이스는 고민하다가 나름 위로랍시고 말을 던졌다.  
  
"야. 괜찮아. 어차피 걔네 몇십년 살지도 못ㅎ.."  
  
"야!!!"  "제이스!!!"  
  
술집의 모든 사람들이 고개를 돌려 자신들 쪽을 쳐다보자 제이스는 죄송하다는 듯 고개를 숙였다. 알렉은 얼굴이 새빨개진 채 씩씩대며 제이스를 노려보았다. 자신이 뭣 때문에 이러고 있는데! 알렉은 억울했다. 그래서 내가 걔 뱀파이어 만들려다가 지금 이 상황까지 온 거 아니냐고!!  
  
"미안."  
  
알렉은 조금 더 제이스를 노려보다가 화를 가라앉혔다. 약간 피곤한 상태였기에 알렉은 눈을 세게 깜빡이다가는 잠시 눈을 감았다. 그 사이 이지는 매그에게 이를 바득바득 갈고 있었다. 오빠가 고 사이에 뒤까지 따였을 줄이야! 내가 지금까지 소중하게 아껴둔 이유가 뭔데!!  
  
"걔는 씨발.. 나한테 박히는거 싫은가봐..끅.. " 알렉은 드디어 참지 못하고 울기 시작했다.  
  
"나도 잘 박아줄수 있는데 씨발 어? 이렇게 어? 존나 걔 구멍 헐 때까지!! 박아줄 수 있다고 씨발!!! 물론..걘 작으니까... 구멍도 작고...귀엽겠지.. 그러니까 만약에 실제로 하게 되면.. 아프게는 안 할거야... 손가락으로 살살 풀어주고 걔가 애원하면 그때에서야 넣을거고! 안 아프게 키스도 해주면서 천천히 움직일 거라고!!! 걔처럼 막 존나 박고 흔들어서 막 억지로 짜내는 게 아니고!" 알렉은 오른손으로 테이블을 탕 하고 내려쳤다. 소스 종지가 달칵 하고는 흔들렸고, 제이스는 알렉의 반쯤 남은 맥주잔을 주시하며 혹시나 떨어지지 않는지 살폈다.  
  
"혹시 있잖아. 헐렁해서 안대주는거 아닐까? 걔 소문 들어보니까 예전에 걸ㄹ.."  
  
"닥쳐, 제이스. 아가리 찢어줘?" 알렉이 날카롭게 소리쳤다. 알렉의 헤이즐 눈에서는 살기가 번득이고 있었다.  
  
"하 존나.. 클레리 보고 싶다..."  
  
"창피하고 비참해..굴욕적이라고..수치스러워...씨발...이러다 나 한번도 앞에 못써보면 어떡하지...? 그저께는 몰래 잘때 끝에만 넣어 보려고 했는데 걔가 깨는 바람에 실패해서 딜ㄷ..." 알렉은 즉시 입을 합 닫고는 맥주를 갑자기 잡아들더니 꿀꺽꿀꺽 마신 뒤 이지와 제이스의 눈치를 보았다. 이지와 제이스는 잠시 말이 없었다.  
  
"...안 들킬리가 없잖아..."  
  
"아. 그리고 어제는 하다가 걔가 앞도 안 만졌는데 싸버렸다고 씨발 아직도... 허리가 아파... 내가 오메가도 아니고 어떻게 박히는 걸로 싸라는 거야..."  
  
"쌌잖아." "쌌다며?"  
  
알렉은 이제 이지와 제이스의 말을 듣고 있지 않았다. 이제 드디어 술이 알렉의 뇌와 입을 완전히 정복한 것처럼 보였다.  
  
"매번 기억을 지울 수도 없고..제일 싫은 건... 아니 이건 싫다기보다는... 그러니까." 알렉은 몸을 앞으로 숙이고 고개를 낮췄고, 자연스럽게 제이스와 이지의 몸도 숙여졌다. 알렉은 더 작아진 목소리로 얘기했다. "걔 앞에만 가면.. 이상하게 싫다고를 못하겠어. 걔 향을 맡으면 거부를 못하겠다고. 몸이 막..막...손발에서 힘이 쭉 풀린다고..씨발...너희는 몰라...혹시 걔 흑마법 같은거 쓰나? 이제 그냥.. 난 그냥 걔 보기만 해도 기분이 이상해진다고.. 그 변태 새끼 때문에..!! 걔 존나 볼때마다 나 비웃는단 말이야.. 눈을 이렇게 이렇게 해가지고 위 아래로 훑는데 씨발..내가 걔보다 키도 크고..좆도 내가 더 큰데...그냥 딱 죽고 싶어... 마이아!!!"표정을 찡그린채로 얘기를 듣던 이지와 제이스는 알렉이 갑자기 큰 소리로 고함을 지르자 이크 하고는 뒤로 화들짝 물러났다.  
  
"네, 뭐 필요하세요?"  
  
"감자튀김 L사이즈 2개랑 소스는 스윗칠리랑 랜치, 스위트어니언 추가해줘. 참, 맥주도 한 잔 더. 같은 걸로."  
  
"알겠습니다."  
  
"야... 기분 더러우니까 오늘은 내가 쏜다...제이스 너도 맘껏... 아, 맞다. 너 뱀파이어였지. 그럼 인공혈액이라도 먹어...Rh- 시켜도 형이 용서한다...마셔..."  
  
"각인 같은거 하지마... 좆같아... 그 새끼 얼굴만 아니었어도... 이지랑 제이스 알았냐. 멜리온이랑 클레리한테 각인 하지마... 전해져 내려오는 이야기들은 다 동화였어..  속은 기분이야...씨발...개새끼..나쁜 새끼..." 알렉은 짜증을 내며 갖은 욕설을 내뱉었고, 이지랑 제이스는 큰 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
  
***  
  
자신은 팔에 얼굴을 묻은 채였다. 테이블은 시원했고 몸은 나른했다. 귓가에서는 제이스와 이지가 떠드는 소리가 들려왔다. "...집에 가둬둬야...알렉..."  "일단 오늘은...술에 안 취했을 때...방법.."  
  
알렉은 헉 하고는 눈을 떴다. 어두운 방 안이었고, 저는 실오라기 하나 걸치지 않은 채 침대 위에 누워 있었다. 자신은 누군가에게 팔베개를 해 주고 있었고 제 허리에는 단단한 팔이 감겨 있었는데 그것을 느낀 알렉은 기겁해서는 꽥 하고 비명을 지른채 그 팔을 떼어내기 위해 애썼다. 팔에서는 스르르 힘이 풀렸는데 알렉이 빠져나갈 수 있을 정도는 아니었고, 팔을 밀치고 꼬집어대는 알렉 때문이 아니라 그 팔의 주인이 깨어났기 때문이었다. "..악몽 꿨냐..." 잠겨서 낮아진 목소리로 매그가 말했고 알렉은 그 목소리를 듣고는 뻣뻣하게 굳은 몸에서 스르르 긴장을 풀며 깊은 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 어두웠지만 알렉은 매그의 목소리를 알아들을 수 있었다. 그곳이 어디이든 간에 말이다. 알렉은 다시금 졸음이 해일처럼 몰려오는 것을 느끼며 침을 한번 삼키고는 말했다.  
  
"뭐야... 나..왜 여기 있ㅇ..?"  
  
"...그렇게 내 좆이 먹고 싶었냐...너 존나.. 씨발 너.. 너 때문에 삭신이 쑤신다.."  
  
졸음에 겨운 목소리에 담긴 내용에 알렉은 뭐라고 말을 하지 못한 채로 어버버하다가는 입을 닫고는 굳었다. 서서히 아까의 기억이 떠올랐다. 이지와 제이스와 술을 마셨던 것, 둘이 저를 제 집 안에 밀어넣던 것까지 기억났으나 그 기억은 제가 포탈을 열었던 것에서 끝났다. 알렉의 허리를 감은 매그의 팔에는 다시 힘이 들어갔고 알렉은 켁 하고 숨을 내뱉었다. 매그는 제 쪽으로 더 달라붙어 왔는데 제 턱끝을 간지르는 부드러운 머리칼에서는 샌달우드 향기가 났다. 알렉은 제 몸에 남아있던 실낱같은 긴장마저 나른하게 풀리는 것을 느꼈다. 매그의 머리에 눌린 제 팔은 심하게 저렸고 감각이 없을 정도였지만 알렉은 팔을 빼고 싶지 않았고, 그래서 조용히 손가락을 튕겨 그쪽에 마법을 걸었다. 매그가 제 팔 위에 계속 머리를 누이고 쉴 수 있도록 말이다.  
  
"자자.. 네가 너무 달려들어서 죽을 거 같으니까... 씨발 서방님 허리 끊어질거 같으니까 내일 갚아라..."  
  
그 말을 들은 알렉의 얼굴에는 서서히 화색이 돌았다. 알렉은 벅차오르는 마음을 참을 수 없어서 크게 소리쳤다.  
  
"내가 박았어???"  
  
매그는 순간 고개를 확 들더니 알렉을 쳐다보았다. 어두웠고 얼굴이 제대로 보이지 않았기에 알렉은 그 사실을 제 팔이 가벼워진 것으로 느낄 뿐이었다. 매그는 다시 고개를 알렉의 팔에 가볍게 대더니 말했다.  
  
"너 헛소리하는거 보니 아직도 술이 덜 깼구나? 정신차려라 진짜... 얼른 잠이나 자."  
  
알렉은 분노했다. 헛소리라니 그거야말로 무슨 헛소리야!! 알렉은 씩씩대며 다시 소리를 질렀다.  
  
"왜 너만 박아?!? 나도 박고 싶어!! 안 아프게 할게!"  
  
"뭐라는거야 지금."  
  
매그는 등 뒤로 손을 뻗어 협탁을 더듬댔다. 알렉은 그 인기척을 느끼고는 잠시 굳었다가 몸을 퍼덕댔다. 너무 놀란 나머지 알렉은 입을 열 수가 없었다. 그저 자신도 넣고 싶다고 한마디 했을 뿐인데 세라프를 집어들다니. 알았어 안 그럴게!! 미안해 잘못했어!! 외치고 싶었지만 알렉의 혀는 입 속에서 마비되어 뻣뻣하게 굳은 채였다. 섀도우헌터의 무기가 자신의 날개에 와닿던 감촉이 떠오르자 짧은 순간 동안이나마 알렉의 등골에는 소름이 끼쳤고 이마에서는 송골송골 식은땀이 맺히기 시작했다. 매그는 번개같이 빠르게 스텔레를 집어올리더니 제 왼팔에 자리잡은 파워룬과 스태미너룬을 발동시켰고, 알렉은 그때에서야 조금 긴장을 풀었으나 다른 방식으로 긴장하기 시작했다. 스텔레를 아무렇게나 침대 위에 던져놓은 매그는 순식간에 알렉의 다리 사이에 자리를 잡고는 말했다.  
  
"진짜 안되겠다. 너는 답이 없어. 이제 그만 좀 인정해라."   
  
여전히 얼떨떨한 상태로 누워 있는 알렉의 양 손을 머리 양쪽으로 침대에 고정하여 누른채, 매그는 바로 알렉의 안으로 짓쳐들어왔다. 저도 몰랐지만 제 안은 녹진녹진하고 부드럽게 풀려 있는 상태였고, 알파의 발기한 성기가 밀고 들어오고 있는데도 전혀 아프지도 않았다. 알렉은 저를 꽉 채우는 매그를 느끼고는 바르르 떨면서 반사적으로 비음섞인 신음을 흘렸다.  
  
"아.. 응..."  
  
허리가 아프다는 것이 거짓말은 아니었는지 제 안 역시도 불이라도 붙은 듯 화끈거렸고 약간 쓰라렸다. 제 엉덩이에 허벅지가 맞닿을 정도로 깊이 넣었던 매그가 천천히 빼내기 시작하자 알렉은 눈을 꾹 감은채로 심호흡했고, 절 눌러 고정시키고 있는 매그의 손을 세게 쥐었다가는 힘을 풀었다. 그러자 제 뒤가 제2의 성기라도 된 것마냥 매그의 것을 반기는 듯 움찔거리는 것이 느껴졌다. 그냥 잘걸! 바보! 알렉은 제 얼굴에 피가 몰리는 것을 느꼈다. 어둡다고 해서 부끄럽지 않은 것은 아니었고, 이미 자극당한 안이 예민해진 탓인지 매그가 움직일 때마다 제 입에서는 저도 모르게 매번 신음성이 샜는데 꼭 오메가가 흘리는 소리 같았다. 게다가 뒤가 그렇게 아프지는 않았고, 미미한 열감이 온몸 구석구석에서 저를 간지럽히며 스멀스멀 피어오르려고 하고 있었다. 이것이 쾌감의 전조라는 것을 수십 번의 경험으로 알고 있는 알렉은 살짝 허리를 뒤챘고, 본능적으로 제가 느끼는 곳에 매그를 닿게 하기 위해 엉덩이를 침대에서 들어올리며 자세를 살짝 틀었다. 매그는 몇 번 움직이다가 알렉이 그렇게 행동하자마자 바로 제 성기를 쑥 뽑아냈다. 알렉은 반사적으로 으으응! 하고 신음을 흘리며 다리로 매그의 엉덩이를 강하게 눌렀으나 매그는 기어코 제 성기를 빼냈고, 파르르 몸을 떤 알렉은 갑작스럽게 비어버린 느낌에 당황하며 막연히 자세를 바꾸려나 생각을 하고 있었다. 그러나 좀처럼 시간이 지나도 매그가 움직이지 않자 알렉은 실눈을 살짝 떴다. 매그가 제 위에서 자신을 가만히 쳐다보고 있었다. 창문 밖에서 은빛 달이 저희들을 훔쳐보고 있었으나 역광인 터라 매그의 표정은 보이지 않았고, 그는 실루엣으로만 존재했다. 매그는 갑자기 고개를 훅 숙여서 알렉의 입술을 가르고는 혀를 넣었고, 알렉은 매그의 등을 꽉 끌어안으며 그 뜨거운 입술 안으로 목을 울렸다. 둘의 신음은 서로의 입술 사이에서 부서졌다. 알렉의 손에 와 닿는 매그의 피부는 실크처럼 부드럽고 매끄러웠으며, 보지 않아도 근육이 선 것을 손끝으로 느낄 수 있었다. 알렉은 매그를 흉내내어 정신없이 혀를 섞으면서 달콤하고 말캉거리는 매그의 아랫입술을 빨았다. 시간이 얼마나 지났을까, 알렉의 손은 매그의 가슴을 어루만지며 올라가 목의 엔젤릭 룬이 어슴푸레 드러난 자리에 닿아 있었다. 알렉은 축 늘어진 채로 학학대면서 숨을 내뱉고는 살며시 눈을 떴다. 꼿꼿하게 선 제 유두를 희롱하던 손가락이 가슴팍을 지나 몸을 몇 번 길게 쓸었고, 그에 따라 샌달우드향이 제 코를 간질이자 알렉은 끙끙대며 몸을 뒤척였다. 매그의 배에 눌려 문질러진 제 성기는 이미 잔뜩 선 상태였지만 굳이 만지고 싶지는 않았다. 지금 이것으로도 뇌가 녹을만큼 충분히 기분이 좋았다.  
  
"너 오늘 귀여웠으니까 봐주는 줄 알아. 그만 하고 자자."   
  
매그는 제 허벅지 사이에서 몸을 빼내더니 다시 옆으로 쓰러졌다. 침대에서는 털썩 하고 가벼운 소리가 났고 그 바람에 알렉에게 그 말은 샌달우드 향을 타고 전해졌다. 알렉의 심장은 가슴 안에서 두근거리며 튀어나갈 듯이 뛰어댔다. 자신이 지금 들은게 귀엽다는 단어가 맞는 것인지, 알렉은 제 귀를 잠시 의심했으나 제가 들은 것이 맞는지 확인해 볼 생각은 들지 않았다. 매그가 이제 귀까지 멀었느냐고 절 비웃는다면 속이 상할 것 같았다. 잠시 착각 속에 빠져 있을래. 알렉은 생각했다. 그러자 마음이 편해졌다. 매그의 규칙적인 숨소리를 들으면서 알렉은 제 입술을 몇 번 어루만졌다. 벌려졌던 제 뒤에서 느껴지는 얼얼하고 욱신거리는 고통과 척추뼈를 타고 올라오는 찌르르한 느낌에 마법을 쓸까 고민했지만손가락을 튕기는 소리를 내어 매그를 깨우고 싶지는 않았다. 알렉은 잠시 제가 뭐라고 했던 것일까 궁금해졌다. 뭐라고 했기에 귀엽다고 해 준 것일까. 기억을 했었어야지, 이 바보 월록 같으니!! 알렉은 투덜거리면서 술이 약하게 절 낳아준 아버지를 원망했다. 너도 진짜 예뻐서 다행인줄 알아라 시발... 안 그랬으면 진작 내 별장 거름밭에서 생 마감해서 뒤졌어 쪼끄만게 진짜... 알렉은 생각을 마치고는 그대로 잠이 들었다. 아니 들려고 했다.  
  
"...야. 넌 내가 왜 좋냐?" 매그의 목소리가 적막을 깼다. 조용하게 울려퍼진 그의 목소리에는 어느새 졸음이 걷혀 있었다.  
  
"...뭐래...자라..." 알렉은 잠이 들기 직전이었던 터라 매그의 말이 제대로 들리지 않았기에, 그의 말을 무시하고는 반쯤 짜증을 섞어 중얼거렸다.  
  
"그렇잖아. 난 알파인데다가 너도 알파인데. 다리 벌리고 구멍 대주는 거 너 싫어하잖아. 그렇게 심하게 당하면서도 내가 왜 좋아?"  알렉은 까무룩 잠이 들었다가 매그의 말에 다시 깨어났다. 알렉이 들은 것은 내가 왜 좋아? 란 질문 뿐이었다.  
  
"...예쁘잖아..." 알렉은 감은 눈꺼풀 안으로 매그를 떠올리고는 미소지었다. 넌 얼굴에 감사해야 돼. 네 푸딩같은 가슴한테도. 네 폭신한 엉덩이한테도. 알렉은 속마음으로 웅얼웅얼거렸다. 도무지 말을 내뱉을 힘이 없었다. 잠의 마신이 저를 덮쳐오고 있었다. 침대가 중력보다 강하게 저를 끌어당겼다.   
  
"그럼 내가 늙으면 나 싫겠네."  
  
" ...그럴리가..." 알렉은 군데군데 졸음이 묻은 목소리로 속삭였다. 넌 할아버지가 되어도 예쁠텐데 그럴 리 없잖아. 그런데 그럼 늙으면 나한테 대주는 거야? 그때되면 내가 힘으로 너 이길 수 있을 것 같은데. 나한테 대주는거 싫으면 빨리  뱀파이어되서 나랑 영생하자. 그때 알렉의 마음속에서는 갑자기 다시 날개 생각이 떠올랐고, 알렉은 정신이 번쩍 들었다. 무언가에 의해 다시금 현실 속으로 빠르게 끌려와 내팽개쳐진 기분이 들었다. 울적하고 속상해진 알렉은 작은 한숨을 내뱉고 싶었다. 요 몇 주 동안 혼자 있을 때 그랬던 것처럼 소리를 내어 펑펑 울고 싶었다. 하지만 매그가 제 뒤에 있었고, 알렉은 그럴 수 없었기에 그저 눈을 더 세게 감았다. 그럼에도 불구하고 눈물은 제 코를 타고 흘러 작은 톡 소리를 내며 진홍색 침구 위로 떨어졌다. 제 메이트는 절 좋아하지 않았다. 그냥 저랑 하는 섹스를 좋아하는 거였다. 매그너스는 자신처럼 느끼지 않고, 제가 그렇게 하자 제 날개를 못 쓰게 만들었다. 매그너스는 그 정도로 뱀파이어가 되는 것을 싫어했다. 그렇게 강한 거절은 인생에 있어 처음이었다. 따스하고 얕은 물에 잠겨있는 것만 같던 느낌은 오간데 없이 사라졌다. 알렉은 다시금 제 심장이 송곳으로 찔리는 것만 같은 아픔을 느꼈다. 매그가 자냐? 하고 제 등을 몇 번 가볍게 흔들었으나 알렉은 대답하지 않고 제 숨소리를 더 규칙적으로 내려고 노력했다. 제가 잘 때마다 코를 골아댄다는 사실을 알렉은 미처 몰랐다. 숨소리를 규칙적으로 내는 데에만 모든 정신을 집중하고 있었기에 제 뒤에 누운 남자가 계속하여 뒤척대고 있다는 사실을, 알렉은 미처 몰랐다.  
  
***  
  
"저번 일은... 정말 미안해요." 미슐랭 3스타 레스토랑 알리칸테에서 저녁 식사를 마친 뒤 알렉은 주저하다가 입을 뗐다. 목에 가시라도 걸린 듯 말이 쉽게 나오지 않았기에 알렉은 몇 번이고 목을 가다듬었다. 거래 조건에 대해서 먼저 말했어야 하는데, 입이 쉽게 떨어지지 않았다. 단순히 피해 다니면 괜찮겠지, 기억 포션을 마시면 되잖아? 하고 생각했던 것이 얼마나 어린 생각이었는지 알렉은 지금에서야 깨달았다. 매그너스 말고는 다른 사람이랑 그런 짓을 할 수 있을 것 같지 않았다. 상상이 되어지지가 않았다.  
  
"알렉은 나한테 사과하지 않아도 돼요. 알렉이니까, 그럴 필요 없어요."   
  
"...미안해요." 알렉은 더욱 고개를 숙이며 디저트 스푼을 꽉 움켜잡았다. 리디아는 배려심이 깊고 다정했다. 입에서 녹아내리고 있던 레몬 샤베트에서 쓴 맛이 나는 것만 같았다.  
  
"덕분에 잘 먹었어요. 선물도 고마워요," 리디아는 입꼬리를 올려 미소지었다. "맘 바뀌면 연락해요, 알렉. 거래 조건은 동일하게."  
  
레스토랑의 문을 닫고 돌아선 알렉은 리디아가 덧붙이는 말을 듣고 어색한 미소를 지었다. "미안하지만... 그럴 일은 없을 거예요." 그 순간 리디아는 까치발을 든 채로 알렉의  입에 가볍게 입을 맞췄다.  
  
"그건 두고 봐야죠."  
  
맞닿은 입술에서는 리디아가 골랐던 디저트인 포레 누와르와 함께 언제나 리디아 주위를 두르고 있던 싸한 민트의 향이 났다. 무슨 일이 일어난 것인지 인식조차 하지 못한 채, 알렉은 제 입술에 닿았던 리디아의 뾰족한 송곳니를 느끼고는 얼음이 된 채로 굳었다. 리디아는 그대로 번개같이 사라졌고, 알렉은 입술을 깨물려다가 그 직전에 왼손을 올려 손등으로 제 입을 세차게 문지르며 닦아냈다. 입술이 얼얼했다. 제 손등에는 연하게 립스틱 자국이 묻어났고, 그 립스틱은 리디아가 항상 바르고 다니는 새빨간 색깔이었다. 죄책감 때문에 심장이 불타는 것 같은 기분을 느끼며 알렉은 주머니를 뒤져 폰을 꺼냈고 [내꺼]에게 급히 문자를 보냈다. 매그한테 거칠게 박혀야 좀 사죄하는 기분이 들 것 같았다. 꼭 아내를 두고 몰래 불륜을 한 남편이 된 것 같았다.   
  
[하고 싶어.]  
  
히야신스를 사서 매그의 집 앞에 도착한 알렉은 현관 발치에서 밤이 깊도록 기다렸으나 매그에게는 답장이 오지 않았다. 쭈그려앉은 알렉이 품 안에 히야신스를 안은 채 반짝 눈을 떴을 때는 아침이었고 여전히 닫힌 문 앞이었다. 집에도 들어오지 않다니... 무슨 일이라도 생긴 걸까? 혹시 다쳤나? 알렉은 매그의 집 앞을 서성이며 찾아가도 될 것인가 망설였다. 불안한 마음을 억눌렀지만, 결국 알렉은 참지 못하고 인스티튜트로 향하는 포탈을 열었다.


	10. Chapter 10

매그는 오래간만에 다시 카밀의 악몽을 꾸며 일어났다. 카밀은 벌써 자신을 잊었느냐며, 너도 너희 아버지랑 똑같다며 울부짖고 있었다. 날 사랑한다고 했잖아. 나밖에 없다고 했잖아. 난 그 월록 때문에 죽었는데, 정말로 걔한테 가버리려는 거야? 다운월더랑 정말로 진정한 사랑을 할 수 있다고 생각하는 거야, 매그너스? 아직도 매그의 귓가에서는 카밀의 슬픈 울음소리가 메아리치고 있었다. 알렉의 품에서 잠든 뒤로 이런 적은 처음이었기 때문에 매그는 인상을 세게 찡그리고는 손등으로 식은땀을 닦아낸 뒤 눈을 거칠게 부볐다. 그리고는 자신이 꿈을 꾼 것 때문에 짜증을 냈다는 사실에 바로 카밀에게 미안해져 입술을 깨물었다. 이러한 죄책감을 느끼는 것도 오랜만이었다. 처음 자신이 꿈을 꾸었던 첫날에는 다시 카밀을 보게되어 얼마나 좋았던지, 영원히 잠들수만 있다면 하고는 생각했었다. 그러나 지금은... 자신은 이 악몽을 꾸지 않기 위하여 매일 알렉의 옆에서 잠들고 일어난다.  
  
잠시 꿈의 여운에 잠겨 있다가 눈을 뜬 매그는 그대로 얼어붙었다. 제 옆에 누운 누군가는 등을 돌리고 있었으나 알렉은 월록이었고 등 뒤에 룬 따위는 새기고 있지 않았다. 매그는 멍한 상태로 고개를 들어 침대 밑에 던져진 사용한 콘돔 몇개를 바라보다가, 마른 침을 삼키고는 주먹을 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 매그는 머리를 세차게 흔든 뒤 무슨 일이 일어났던 것인지 생각해 보려고 애썼다. 어제 그 흡혈귀와 키스하는 알렉을 보자 이유없이 화가 머리끝까지 뻗친 나머지 조지를 불러내어 술을 마셨던 것까지는 기억이 났다. 그 이후로는 암전이었다. 왜 하필 조지였을까. 기지개를 펴며 몸을 돌린 조지의 헤이즐 눈과 마주쳤을 때, 매그는 그 이유를 불시에 깨닫고는 충격으로 인해 잠시 굳었다. 설마. 설레설레 머리를 흔든 매그는 가까스로 정신을 가다듬은 채 조지에게 속삭였다.  
  
"...미안하다. 다른 사람이랑 착각했어."  
  
***  
  
오전 내내 매그는 알렉의 생각만을 하느라 일처리를 제대로 할 수가 없었다. 어제 받은 문자에 이제라도 답을 해야 할지 고민했으나 사실 뭐라고 보내야 할지도 몰랐기에 매그는 비겁하게 달아나는 쪽을 택했다. 필요 없어진 서류를 파쇄기에 넣으며 매그는 알렉이 제 집 앞에 스튜를 두고 갔던 때를 생각했다. 보존 마법이 걸려있던 음식을 평상시처럼 쓰레기통에 넣으려 했으나, 그 위에 붙은 무엇인가가 제 시선을 사로잡았었다. 음식만 놓여있던 평소와는 다르게 동글동글한 글씨체로 씌어진 노트 하나가 붙어 있었다. 보내는 사람의 이름도 없는, 딱 한 마디였다.  
  
[미안해]  
  
자신은 그 메모를 계속 쳐다보다가 천천히 떼어내어 주먹 안에서 구겼고 현관 앞에 던졌다. 미안해가 씌어진 메모는 구겨져서 ㅁ만 보이는 상태였다. 집 안으로 들어온 저는 쓰레기통에 바로 그 스튜를 버리려다가 잠시 고민했다. 어제 늦게까지 술을 마신 터라 너무 배가 고팠고, 뉴트리션 룬을 켜려고 했으나 스텔레는 침대 위의 협탁에 놓여 있었다. 냄새나 한번 맡아보자 싶어 네모난 박스를 달칵 하고 열자 맛있는 냄새가 방 안을 채웠다. 마법 덕분인지 아직도 따뜻했다. 한 입만 먹고 맛없으면 버려야지 생각했으나 스튜는 놀랍도록 그리운 맛이 났다. 자신은 통을 깨끗이 비웠고 다음날부터는 은근히 오늘은 무엇이 놓여있을지 현관문을 열어보는 것을 기대하게 되었다. 그리고 한달이 지난 지금, 이제 요리는 현관이 아니라 제 식탁에 바로 놓이고 있었다.  
  
자신은 이 알렉산더라는 월록에게 빠져들고 있었다. 부정하고 싶었지만 여지가 없었다. 어머니가 그렇게 떠난 후 매그는 언제나 사랑에 목말라 있었는데, 이렇게 무조건적으로 자신을 사랑해 준 존재는 알렉이 처음이었다. 알렉은 카밀과도 달랐다. 만약에 제가 인펜을 하던 것을 카밀에게 들켰더라면, 카밀은 슬픈 미소를 짓고 내가 부족해서 그렇다며 자신을 안고 도닥였을 것이었다. 그러나 알렉은 절 판데모니움 밖으로 끌어낸 뒤에 정신이 반쯤 나가있는 저를 퍽퍽 소리가 날 때까지 신나게 두들겨 팼고, 판데모니움 주인장의 멱살을 잡은 뒤에 자신을 다시 손님으로 받거든 다시는 이쪽에서 장사할 생각을 접어야 햔 것이라며 을러댔었다. 그 이후에는 판데모니움 말고도 다른 인펜굴에까지 소문이 났는지 절 받아주려는 곳이 없었고, 알렉이 어딜 가든 뒷골목에서 도끼눈을 뜨고 절 노려보고 있었기에 매그는 반 강제로 인펜을 끊을 수 밖에 없었다.  
  
다행히 알렉은 제가 술을 마시는 것까지는 간섭하려 들지 않았고, 매그는 보란듯이 술을 들이켜며 마음껏 간을 망쳤다. 당시 자신은 카밀이 죽은 데 대한 미칠듯한 자책감으로 전투에 나갈 때에 일부러 몸을 보호하지 않았고, 피를 봐야지만 살아있는 것처럼 느꼈었다. 그러나 한번 피나는 것을 치료해주려는 알렉을 거부하고 나서는, 매번 스스로 수장을 해하려 한 데에 대한 죗값을 치루겠다며 자청해서 섀헌일을 돕기로 한 알렉 때문에 그것 역시도 실패로 돌아갔다. 이 월록은 자신이 스스로를 해하게 두는 것을 가만히 두고 보지는 못하는 모양이었다. 심하게 다쳐 온 후 치료를 거부하자 알렉은 자신을 묶어두고는 목에 각종 포션을 말 그대로 쳐 넣었고, 도대체 뭘 먹인건지는 몰라도 다음날 제 몸에는 상처 하나 남지 않은 적도 있었다. 월록이 그런 방식으로 자신의 자해를 방해하는 날에 저는 꼭 그를 거칠게 안고는 했다. 월록은 낮과는 전혀 다른 방식으로 제 밑에서 울며 흐트러졌고 매그는 그것이 마음에 들었다.  
  
***  
  
"안녕, 예쁜아? 오빠한테는 언제 대줄거야?"  
  
"그 구시대적인 멘트 좀 집어치워, 매그너스. 누가 거기 넘어가겠냐?"  
  
"글쎄. 잘 먹히던데."  
  
래그노어의 엉덩이를 장난스럽게 주물거리던 손을 떼면서 매그는 알렉을 생각했다. 잘 먹힌다는 제 말은 사실이었다. 알렉을 처음 유혹할 때 했던 말이었다. 약간 미사여구가 덧붙여지고 살짝 수정되기는 했지만 말이다. 그때 걔 얼굴 정말 볼 만했지. 매그는 제 입술을 슬쩍 핥았다.  
  
"그 멘트에 넘어가다니... 엄청 순진하거나 아니면 너한테 홀렸나보네." 래그노어는 시큰둥한 표정이었고 양치를 하러 먼저 들어가보겠다고 했다. 매그는 아니면 둘 다거나. 라고 마음 속으로 대답하며 알렉을 떠올렸고, 고개를 끄덕이며 손에 든 커피를 홀짝였다. 아직 점심 시간이 끝나기까지는 20분 정도가 남아 있었다. 그때 풀숲에서 바스락 소리가 들렸고, 매그는 한숨을 쉬고는 뒤로 돌았다.   
  
"나와."   
  
풀숲이 바삭 하고 조금 흔들리는 소리를 냈지만 대답은 없었다. 매그는 목소리를 조금 더 부드럽게 했다.  
  
"이미 알고 있어. 화 안낼 테니까 나와."  
  
"...미안." 매그는 제 앞에 나타난 월록을 빤히 바라보았다. 매번 이러고 있었다. 그 때부터 시작해서 점심 시간과 퇴근시간 내내. 지치지도 않나? 알렉은 자신이 처음으로 들켰다고 생각하는 모양이었지만 사실 매그는 처음부터 알고 있었다. "날 감시하는 이유가 뭐야? 또 잡아가서 흡혈ㄱㅡ"  
  
" 씨발!! 그런 짓 이제 안한다고!!! 알렉이 고함을 질렀고 아직 전날의 술기운이 남아있던 매그는 뎅뎅 울리는 머리를 붙잡고는 신음했다. 알렉은 기분이 엄청나게 나빠 보였는데 눈 밑은 퀭했고, 입술은 약간 말라 있는 상태였다. 알렉은 슬쩍 매그의 눈치를 보더니 "큰소리로 욕해서 미안," 하고 웅얼거렸다. 매그는 조용히 말했다.  
  
"그럼 왜 이러고 있는 거야?"  
  
알렉은 잠시 침묵했다. "... 그냥. 문자했는데. 네가 연락이 없어서."  
  
매그는 피식 웃었고 약간 지쳐 보이는 알렉의 머리 위로 손을 올렸다. 어제 그 클랜 리더를 피하지 않고 있던 알렉을 생각하니 다시 화가 치밀어 오르려 했으나 막상 알렉을 보니 기분이 좋았다. 조지와의 일 때문에 마음 한켠에서는 이상한 기분도 스멀스멀 피어올랐으나, 매그는 그게 죄책감이라는 것을 잊으려고 안간힘을 쓰며 잠시 마음 구석에 밀어 두었다. 알렉은 눈을 찡그리며 감고는 몸을 작게 말더니 움츠렸고, 그 움직임에 매그도 덩달아 눈을 찡그린 채 알렉의 머리에 붙은 잎사귀를 떼어 주었다.   
  
"귀엽지만 아무래도 떼야겠다."  
  
알렉의 얼굴에 화색이 돌았다. "나 귀여워? 사실 전에도 물어보려고 했는데."  
  
매그는 좀 어이가 없어져 알렉을 빤히 바라보았다. 자신이 문자에 답을 하지 않은 게 불과 하루 전이었다. 이 월록은 조금 바보구나. 게다가 나를 엄청 좋아하고. 그 말을 되뇌자 기분이 이상했다. 그래, 이 월록은 자신을 좋아했다. 알렉은 잘 닦여 빛을 내는 투명한 유리창과도 같이 알기 쉬웠다. 그러나 미소 짓던 알렉의 얼굴은 서서히 굳었고 목을 몇 번 가다듬더니 매그에게 질문했다. 근데 방금 걔는 누구야? 매그는 무심코 대답했다. 내 친구야. 래그노어라고. 알렉의 표정은 더 딱딱해졌고, 이제 자신에게 따지는 그의 말투는 기분이 나쁘다는 투가 역력했다.  
  
"친구끼리 씨발 엉덩이를 만지냐? 그럼 나도 너랑 친구야?"  
  
"말 좀 예쁘게 해라. 그리고, 우리가 무슨 친구야."  
  
"...그럼? 우리는... 우리 관계는 뭐야...??"  알렉의 목소리에는 기대가 어려 있었다. 매그도 그것을 알고 있었으나, 아침부터 정신이 없었고 머릿속은 아직도 조지와 카밀 그리고 그 클랜 리더로 가득했기에 순간적으로 생각없이 말을 내뱉고 말았다. 더 솔직히 말하자면, 자신도 답을 몰랐기 때문이었다.  
  
"관계는 무슨 관계. 어린애도 아니고 유치하게."    
  
답을 듣자마자 알렉의 얼굴색이 변했다. 조금 뒤 나온 알렉의 목소리는 얼음장처럼 서늘했고 칼바람이 몰아치고 있었다.  
  
"개놈의 새끼가."  
  
"뭐?"  
  
매그는 자신의 귀를 잠시 의심했다. 서서히 몸을 돌려 알렉의 잔뜩 찌푸려진 얼굴을 바라본 매그는 제가 똑바로 들었음을 확신했고, 저도 표정을 구긴 채 내뱉었다.  
  
"관계같은 소리하네. 너 그 흡혈귀 여자랑 키스했잖아."  
  
알렉은 순간 멈칫했고, 볼은 살짝 달아올랐으나 아무 말도 없었다. 시간이 흐르자 알렉의 얼굴은 창백해졌고 처음보다도 더 딱딱하게 굳었다. 알렉은 입술을 오랫동안 짓씹다가, 매그에게 몸을 약간 숙이고는 너무도 낮아서 간신히 들을 수 있는 목소리로 속삭였다.  
  
"그러는 너는? 왜 깨끗한 척 하는데? 네 몸에서 지금 오메가 냄새 진동해. 어젯밤이 꽤나 즐거우셨나봐? 아니면 너무 열심히 뒹구느라 탈취제를 뿌릴 시간이 부족했어?"  
  
매그는 그 말에 아차한 채로 굳었다. 어쩐지 섀헌들이 자길 이상하게 쳐다보더라니. 예전에 잠시 사귀었던 터라 조지의 향에 대해서는 미처 잊고 있었다. 신경을 써 보니 이제 자신에게도 맡아질 정도인데 초우성알파인 알렉에게는 더 심하게 느껴졌을 것이었다. 매그는 입술을 깨물었다. 래그노어 이 새끼는 말이라도 좀 해주지, 씨발. 미안하다고 말을 내뱉기에는 제가 이 월록과 뭐라도 된 것 같았고, 제가 잘못한 것은 맞았지만 사실 이 월록이 그 여자랑 그러고 있지만 않았어도 벌어지지 않았을 일이었다. 먼저 사과를 하기에는 뭔가 지고 들어가는 것 같아 자존심이 상했다. 관계에 대해서는 뭐라고 말을 해야 하는지, 자신이야말로 묻고 싶었다. 매그는 혼란스러웠다. 나한테 왜 이러는건데? 이 답은 이미 알고 있었고, 나한테서 원하는 게 뭐야? 이 답도 이미 알고 있었다. 이 월록은 언제나 올곧을 정도로 제게 마음을 부딪혀왔었다. 매그가 입을 다문 채로 말이 없자 알렉은 하 하고는 코웃음을 내뱉더니 제 머리를 흐트러트리고 오른손을 들어 포탈을 열었다. 알렉은 포탈에 들어가기 전 멈칫하더니 다시 한번 크게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 알렉은 이를 뿌득 갈더니 꽉 물었고 주먹을 쥔 채로 제게 뚜벅뚜벅 다가왔다.  
  
"네 말대로... 인스티튜트라 참았는데, 도저히 못 참겠다."  
  
그 말을 들은 매그는 생각에서 잠시 빠져나와 멍하니 고개를 들었고, 그 순간 눈앞에서 별이 번쩍 하고 튀었다. 매그는 순간적으로 억 소리를 냈고, 다리가 풀리려는 것을 간신히 다잡은 채 비틀거리다가 다시 중심을 잡았다.  
  
"내가 니놈 자위기구냐?? 섀혐 새끼가!!!"  
  
전에도 맞아서 알고 있었지만 알렉의 주먹은 매웠다. 일방적으로 맞은 사람은 자신이었음에도, 매그는 씩씩대며 돌아가는 알렉을 보면서 포탈이 닫힐 때까지 아무런 말도 할 수 없었다. 평소같았으면 알렉의 멱살을 잡았을 것이었다. 자신도 이미 알고 있었다. 문제는 저 월록이 아니었다. 하지만 그것을 안다고 해서 바뀌는 것은 없었다. 아무 것도. 매그는 이를 사려물고는 이라체룬을 발동시킨 뒤 터진 볼 안쪽을 혀로 살짝 쓸며 인스티튜트 안으로 들어갔다.  
  
****  
  
"너 걔 만나는 것 괜찮냐? 그냥 알파인 섀헌을 만나는 게 편하지 않겠어?"   
  
매그의 말에 라파엘의 등이 굳었다. 고개를 돌려 매그를 바라보는 라파엘의 얼굴은 정색하고 있었고, 매그가 농담이었다는 듯이 어깨를 으쓱해보이자 라파엘의 표정은 한심하다는 얼굴로 바뀌었다. 매그는 갑자기 창피한 기분이 들어 제 파라바타이에게 변명을 주워섬겼다.  
  
"난 그냥, 걔는 베타고, 라파엘 너는 오메가고, 그래서 네가 맨날 억제제 먹으니까 물어본거야. 난 네 파라바타이니까. 혹시라도 지장이 있으면 곤란하잖아."  
  
그 말에 라파엘은 눈을 가늘게 떠 매그를 노려보더니 조용히 말을 뱉었다. "형질 문제가 아니잖아. 사이먼이 웨어울프고, 내가 다운월더랑 만나고 있다는 것 때문에 이 얘기를 꺼낸거면서. 좀 한번만이라도 솔직해 봐라, 매그너스. 너란 네피림은 정말 거짓말 투성이야. 파라바타이한테까지 거짓말을 해?"  
  
"천사시여! 눈치 한번 빠르군."  
  
매그는 과장된 제스쳐를 취하며 눈을 굴리고는 연극조로 말했다. 그리고 바로 톤을 바꾸어 진지하게 물으며 라파엘 건너편의 의자를 빼어 털썩 주저앉았다.  
  
"그래. 그게 궁금해."  
  
"꼭 해야 해?"  라파엘은 얼굴을 찡그렸다.   
  
"넌 네 파라바타이잖아."  
  
"그래, 매그너스. 그래서 네가 얘기 안 해도 잘 알고 있어. 너 때문에 최근 한 달 동안 파라바타이 본드를 끊는것까지 고민했으니까. 지장이 있으면 곤란해? 누가 할 소리인지 모르겠네. 양심 좀 챙겨라. 그 월록 일이지?"    
  
"...그래."   
  
"네 가슴이 원하는걸 따라. 아직도 악몽 꾸는지는 모르겠지만 카밀 일로 자책하는 것도 멈추고. 다 매그너스 네 무의식에서 시작된 일이라니까? 네 어머니에게 느끼는 죄책감이 카밀과 겹쳐서 그런 식으로 자기혐오처럼 나타나는 것 같다고..." 라파엘의 말은 낮았다. 핵심을 찌르고 있었기에 매그는 잠시 침묵했고, 매그가 답이 없자 라파엘은 천천히 제 말을 계속 이었다.  
  
"사람은 언젠가는 죽기 마련이야. 그런 식으로 자해해 봤자 필요없어. 사는 사람은 살아야지. 그리고 걔가 다운월더인 것에 관해서는... 나도 모르겠다. 난 그냥 사이먼이 사이먼이라 만나는 것 뿐이라고. 참, 루크하고는 얘기해 봤어?"  
  
"뭐 맨날 똑같지. '너희 아버지가 그랬다고 해서 너까지 그럴 필요는 없다'. 이제는 그 레파토리 듣는 것도 지겨워. 진짜 루크는 내 아버지라도 된 것처럼 군다니까. 내가 무슨 트라우마에서 살아남기라도 한 것처럼 말이지! 게다가 루크는 그 월록 편이야. 너도 재판에서 봐서 알잖아." 매그는 숨을 몰아쉬며 씨근거렸다. 루크가 젊었을 때에야 유능한 수장이었을지는 모르지만 이제 루크는 거의 50을 앞두고 있었고, 나이가 들면 판단력이 흐려지기 마련이었다. 잃을 것이 없는 사람이 타인의 일에 대해 말하기란 쉬운 법이었다.  
  
"그랬지."  둘 다 그 이후로는 아무 말이 없었고, 매그는 텅 빈 테이블을 계속 노려보다가 그 위에 올려두었던 폰을 집어든 채 벌떡 일어섰다.  
  
"간다."  "그래."   
  
3일이 지났다. 그동안 매그는 제 폰을 화장실에 갈 때에도 들고 다녔고, 자다가 일어나서 폰을 확인해 보는 게 버릇이 되었지만, 알렉에게서는 어떤 연락도 오지 않았다. 알렉이 없다면 이제 더이상 카밀에 대해서도, 어머니에 대해서도 죄책감을 느낄 필요는 없었다. 그 생각을 하니 자괴감은 더이상 느껴지지 않았고, 마음은 한결 편해졌다. 그저 한여름 밤의 꿈이었고, 가벼운 섹파 관계로 끝났으니 새 상대를 찾으면 되는 일이었다. 어쩌면 영생을 사는 월록과 필멸자인 섀도우헌터는 말도 되지 않는 조합이었다. 자신에게는 섀도우헌터로서, 수장으로서, 베인 가의 장남으로서 해야 할 일들이 있었고, 그 모두를 던져두고 알렉을 택할 수는 없었다. 무엇보다 알렉은 위험했고 무모했으며, 자신과는 살아온 방식이나 생각하는 것  행동하는 것 말하는 것마저도 너무 달랐다. 매그는 자기 자신을 합리화시키려고 애쓰며 제 감정에 이름을 붙이지 않기 위해 노력했다. 감정에 이름을 붙인 순간 걷잡을 수 없어진다는 것을 매그도 잘 알았다.  
  
"걔가 없으니 정말 너무 좋네. 그동안 귀찮았는데." 3일 동안 카밀을 8번째 만나는 중인 매그는 식은땀을 닦아내며 중얼거렸다. 그동안 카밀의 꿈을 꾸지 않았던 터라 그녀에게 미안함을 느끼고 있었는데, 앞으로는 그런 감정을 느끼지 않아도 된다니 너무나도 홀가분했다.


	11. Chapter 11

매그와 싸우고 나서 5일째 되는 날이었다. 알렉은 한쪽 눈썹을 살짝 들어올렸다. 제 로프트 앞에서 한쪽 손을 올린 채 굳은 이 당근색 머리를 한 여자와는 구면이었고, 알렉은 사람의 얼굴을 잘 기억하는 편은 아니었으나 이 여자와의 첫만남은 꽤나 극적이었다. 얼굴을 붉히지 않기 위해 천천히 심호흡하며 알렉이 말했다.  
  
"뭐가 필요한건데?"  
  
클레리는 손을 내리고는 화사한 미소를 짓더니 말했다.   
  
"안녕, 월록 씨? 인사 정도는 챙기라고. 당신이 필요해서 왔어. 왕이 당신을 보고 싶어해."    
  
알렉은 턱을 만지며 생각에 잠겼다. 정말 그럴 기분은 아니었지만 종족의 대표에 대한 예의는 지켜야 할 필요가 있었고, 이 여자가 썩 마음에 들지는 않았지만 사절로 온 것이라면 말이 달라졌다. 도대체 무슨 꿍꿍이일까? 실리들은 의뭉스러웠고, 무슨 생각을 하는지 도무지 알 수가 없었다. 자신의 직설적인 화법과는 맞지 않았기 때문에, 알렉은 그들을 별로 좋아하지 않았다. 솔직히 말하자면 제이스가 실리를 만나고 있다는 것은 알렉을 놀래켰는데, 원나잇이면 모를까 자신에게까지 이름을 소개시켜 준 상대는 크리스탈, 이 여자가 처음이기에 그랬다. 알렉은 여자를 훑어보았다. 그녀의 귀에는 산딸기로 보이는 귀걸이가 붙어있는 채였고, 하나로 높이 올려 묶은 포니테일은 실리들의 특징인 뾰족한 귀를 잘 드러낸 터였다. 자신의 시선을 피하지도 않고 이 실리는 윙크를 해 보였기에, 결국 저번의 기억을 떠올리고는 알렉의 뺨은 살짝 달아올랐다. 그것만 아니었으면 실리코트로 절 안내하는 이 여자를 뿌리칠 수도 있을 것이었다.  
  
***  
  
로프트로 돌아온 알렉은 생각에 잠긴 채 장미꽃을 멍하니 바라보았다. 크리스탈, 그 여자가 조슬린의 딸이며 실제적으로 공주 위치에 있다는 것은 사실 놀랍지 않았다. 자신에 대해 들었다면 물론 사절으로 아무나를 보내지는 않았을 것이라 예상했던 알렉이었다. 조슬린이 실리퀸으로 있을 적, 하이월록직을 위임받은 이지를 따라 방문한 것이 가장 최근 일이었으나 그것 역시도 족히 150년은 된 일이었다. 조슬린이 그 전투에서 죽고 난 후에 어떤 일이 있었는지는 모르지만 현재 실리코트는 그녀의 남편이었던 발렌타인이 통치하고 있었고, 언실리킹은 실리퀸보다도 더 조심스러웠기 때문에 알렉으로서는 그의 얼굴을 이번에서야 처음 보았다. 새 하이월록인 언더힐이 자신을 달갑게 여기지 않아 자네에게 연락했노라는 언실리킹의 말을 듣고 알렉은 쓴웃음을 지을 수밖에 없었다. 월록들 역시도 언더힐을 맘에 들어하지는 않았지만, 종족의 대표를 선출할 권리는 섀도우헌터들이 갖고 있었다. 겉으로는 투표에 의해 결정된 것처럼 보이나 그게 아니라는 사실은 이지를 동생으로 두고 있는 자신이 누구보다도 더 잘 알았다.  
  
언실리킹의 바로 옆에는 금발에 푸른 눈을 한 미청년이 갑옷을 입은 채 그림자처럼 조용히 서 있었는데, 알렉은 저도 모르게 그를 자꾸 쳐다볼 수밖에 없었다. 사실 언실리킹이 자신을 소개하지만 않았어도 알렉은 그 미청년이 왕이라고 생각했을 것이었다. 그 미청년은 누가 봐도 귀족적인 외모를 지니고 있는 데다가, 알렉으로서는 모습을 자유자재로 바꿀 수 있는 언실리킹이 왜 나이들고 대머리인 중년 남자의 모습을 택했는지 이해할 수 없었기 때문이었다. 자신을 왜 불렀는지에 대한 이유는 결국 듣지 못하고, 크리스탈이 그 미청년을 세바스찬이라고 불렀다는 사실만 알아낸 채 실리코트를 나선 알렉은 의문을 감출 수가 없었다. 왜 하이월록직을 맡았던 이지도 아닌, 조용히 은둔하는 쪽에 가깝던 자신을 불렀을까? 산해진미가 가득한 호화스러운 만찬을 대접받기는 했으나 누가 봐도 그것이 목적이 아님은 분명해 보였다. 알렉은 장미꽃을 유리돔 안에 넣고는 각종 마법을 걸어 둔 뒤 이지에게 파이어 메시지를 보냈다.  
  
[얘기 좀 하자.]  
  
크리스탈은 이 장미꽃이 저녁 만찬에 함께 해준 것에 대한 선물이라고 했지만, 알렉으로서는 그 말을 믿을 수가 없었다. 실리는 그런 족속들이었으니까. 게다가, 이지는 아직 자신과 매그가 싸운 일을 모르고 있었다. 포탈이 열리기를 기다리며 알렉은 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
  
***  
  
오랜만에 기분 좋은 아침이었다. 알렉은 기지개를 펴며 다른 쪽으로 몸을 틀었다. 침대 밖으로 나가기 싫었다... 하지만 자신을 내리쬐는 태양이 너무나도 뜨거웠기에 알렉은 찡찡대며 몸을 일으켰다. 사실 커튼을 치는 것이야 공중에 대고 손만 한번 휘저으면 되니 식은 죽 먹기였지만, 지금 일어나야지 오랜만에 공원으로 산책을 나갈 수 있을 것 같았다. 협탁을 쳐다본 알렉의 눈이 휘둥그레졌다. 탁상시계는 2시를 가르키고 있었고, 알렉은 잠이 많은 편이었지만 술을 마실 때에나 이렇게 늦게 일어나고는 했다. 어제 이지랑 술도 마셨나? 알렉은 표정을 찌푸린 채 생각해보려고 했으나 잠에서 덜 깬 뇌는 아직 오픈 준비중이라며 주인을 거부했다. 알렉은 생각을 멈추고 산책 생각을 했다. 씻고 밥을 먹은 후 느긋하게 몸을 움직이면 4시 정도일 것이었다. 그때쯤이면 지열도 어느정도 가라앉을 것 같았다.  
  
알렉은 먼데인들이 저를 힐끔대며 쳐다보는 것을 눈치채고 기분이 바로 나빠졌다. 오늘 입은 옷이 이상한가 싶어 폰에 제 모습을 비춰보았으나 자신이 보기에는 딱히 나쁘지 않은 느낌이었다. 뭐 씨발 왜 쳐다봐 기분 더럽게. 날도 좋은데 기분 잡치게. 하고 혼잣말을 중얼거리던 알렉은 한 먼데인이 제게 다가와 저기 사진 좀... 하는 말을 듣고는 인상을 팍 찡그렸다.  
  
"뭐라고?"  
  
먼데인은 제 표정에 당황한 듯이 보였다. "매튜 다다리오 씨 아니세요?"   
  
"그 새끼는 누구야?"  
  
알렉은 표정을 일그러트린 채 뒤로 돌려고 했으나 먼데인이 손에 들고있는 잡지를 보고는 굳었다. 쟤 뭐지? 누가 나 몰래 찍었나? 알렉의 시선을 느낀 먼데인은 화악 하고 표정이 밝아지더니 잡지를 살짝 내밀었다. "팬이에요!!" 알렉은 얼떨결에 잡지를 받아들고는 서 있었는데, 먼데인은 어깨에 멘 가방을 빠르게 뒤지더니 펜을 하나 내밀었다. "이 페이지에 사인 좀..." 알렉은 영문도 모른 채 선 채로 사인을 했고 잡지를 닫은 뒤 먼데인에게 내밀었다가 잠깐만. 하고는 다시 확 뺏었다. 그리고는 저를 닮은 남자 옆에 서서 웃고있는 다른 남자를 가르켰다. 알렉의 심장이 터질 듯이 세게 뛰었고, 입 안이 바싹 말랐다.  
  
"이 예쁜이는 누구야?"    
  
자신의 질문이 무슨 재미있는 농담이라도 된다는 듯이 먼데인은 깔깔 웃고는 대답했다. "해리 슘 주니어요!!" 알렉은 대답도 없이 잡지를 턱 되돌려주고는 몸을 돌려 걸었다. 걸으면서 알렉은 폰을 꺼내서 먼데인의 인터넷 사이트에 들어간 뒤, 해리 슘 주니어를 치고는 멍하니 그를 바라보았다. 너무 예쁘다... 자신이 지금껏 본 사람 중 가장 아름답게 생긴 것 같았다. 반쯤 벗은 채 유혹적으로 침대 위에 올라앉은 그의 사진을 보고 알렉은 코피를 흘리지 않기 위해 고개를 들었고, 약간 떨어진 곳에서 절 바라보고 있던 남자와 눈이 마주쳤다. 알렉의 심장이 쿵 하고 소리를 내며 떨어졌다. 알렉은 잠시 숨쉬는 것을 잊었다.  
  
알렉은 즉시 고개를 폰으로 다시 내렸으나 폰을 보고 있지는 않았다. 더 이상 화면이 눈에 들어오지 않았고, 알렉의 머릿속에는 방금 눈을 마주친 남자만이 가득했다. 실제로 보니 더 예쁘잖아. 17000배는 더 예쁘다. 그러나 머릿속 남자의 표정이 조금 이상했기에 알렉은 고개를 갸웃했다. 남자의 얼굴에는 그리움과 분노와 약간의 짜증이 뒤섞여 있었기에, 알렉은 그가 자신을 보고 있었던 것이 아니라고 확신했고 남자를 다시 훔쳐보기 위해 고개를 들었다. 다음 순간 알렉은 깜짝 놀란 나머지 저도 모르게 아 씨발, 하고는 욕설을 내뱉고는 벌떡 벤치에서 일어나야만 했다. 남자는 바로 제 앞까지 다가와서 서 있었고, 팔짱을 낀 채로 숨을 씨근대며 몰아쉬고 있었다. 남자는 매우 화가 난 듯이 보였는데, 알렉은 혹시 제 뒤에 누군가가 있나 싶어 살짝 뒤를 돌아보았으나 나무들만 살랑이고 있었다.  
  
"야. 너 왜 나 모른 척 해?"   
  
"네???"  갑작스러운 남자의 말에 알렉은 버벅댔다. 뇌가 과부하를 일으켰다.  
  
"나 봤잖아. 왜 모른 척 하냐고." 남자의 목소리는 더 낮아졌는데 꼭 무언가를 참고 있는 것 같았다.  
  
"무슨 말씀이신지..절 아시나요..?"  
  
알렉의 뇌는 씨발 새끼야 너는 뭔데? 너 나 알아? 를 뱉고 있었으나 입에서는 공손한 말투가 나오고 있었다. 남자는 헛웃음을 친 뒤 눈을 가늘게 뜨고는 절 위아래로 살피고 있었기에, 알렉도 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 똑같이 했다. 세상에, 이 먼데인은 정말로 자신의 취향이었다. 알렉은 살짝 눈을 내려 그의 가슴을 훑고는 저도 모르게 제 입술을 핥았다. 이렇게 완벽한 오메가는 400년 동안 처음 보는 것 같았다. 세상에, 저  다리..  저 입술... 보지는 않았지만 분명 남자의 엉덩이 역시 완벽할 것이었다. 코끝을 가볍게 스치는 남자의 향기에 자신의 성기가 바로 발기한 것을 느끼고 알렉은 끙끙거리다가 인식도 하지 못한 채 뱉었다.  
  
"그쪽 진짜 예쁘네요..."  
  
***  
  
알렉은 정신을 차릴 수가 없었다. 분명히 첫 데이트는 커피마시고 헤어지는 거랬는데 자신은 만난 지 몇시간도 안된 이 매그너스란 남자에게 펠라를 받고 있었다. 그것도 400년 만에!! 알렉은 끙끙대며 신음했고, 남자의 붉어진 귓가를 만지작거렸다가  머리를 쓰다듬어주었다. 손에 와닿는 피부는 따스했고 실크처럼 매끄러웠으며, 머리칼은 기분 좋게 손가락에 감겼는데 아주 부드러웠다. 남자의 혀와 입은 용암처럼 뜨겁고 미끌거렸는데 너무 기분이 좋았다... 알렉은 싸기 직전에 간신히 남자의 입안에서 자신을 빼냈다. 절 올려다보는 남자의 큰 눈은 처져 있었는데, 다갈색 눈동자 위로는 눈물이 부서져 깨진 채 매달려 있었다. 남자의 입술은 침과 프리컴으로 번들거렸으며 붉게 달아올라 부풀어 있었고, 작다고는 절대 할 수 없는 제 성기 때문인지 입 가장자리가 살짝 찢어져 있었다. 남자는 아까와는 달리 유순해 보였다. 알렉은 몸을 빼낸 후 남자를 살짝 밀어 눕히면서 얘기했다.   
  
"진짜 살살 할게요...안 아프게...천천히...기분 좋게 해 주고 싶어요..."   
  
남자의 눈에 어이없다는 빛이 스쳤고 다음 순간 알렉은 침대에 등을 댄 채 누워 있었다. 알렉은 이 먼데인의 근력과 운동신경에 잠시 놀랐다. 평소에 운동을 하나보지? "알렉산더, 그쪽 거 넣으면 나 죽어요." 매그의 말에 알렉의 심장이 쿵 하고 내려앉았다. 뭐?? 죽으면 안 돼!!! "그러니까 내가 넣을게." 남자의 이어진 말에 알렉은 머뭇거렸다. 이 남자는 알파지만 자신보다 체구도 작았고, 자신도 알파였다. 이 남자 안에 넣고 싶었다... 박고 흔들고 싶었다. 하지만 남자의 살짝 찢어진 입 가장자리를 보자 알렉의 가슴은 욱신거렸고 심장은 무너져내렸다. 그렇잖아도 처음인데 자신이 남자를 다치게 한다면 영원히 자신을 만나주지 않을지도 모른다. 그렇다면 기다릴 수 있었다. 알렉은 침을 꿀꺽 삼키고는 입술을 세게 깨물었다. 그리고 눈을 꾹 감고는 작은 소리로 얘기했다.  
  
"알았어. 그럼 대신에... 나 처음이니까.. 상냥하게 해 줘야 해."  
  
절 바라보던 남자의 입술이 호선을 그렸고 알렉은 잠시 머뭇거리다가 덧붙였다.   
  
"그리고 키스도 많이 해 줬으면 좋겠어... 무서우니까."  
  
남자는 바로 자신의 입술 위에 대고는 속삭였다. 알렉산더, 난 절대 널 무섭게 하지 않아. 진짜 최고의 경험으로 만들어줄게. 알렉은 그 말에 살짝 걱정이 되었다. 날개가 나오는 것은 아니겠지? 이 먼데인의 기억을 지워버리기는 싫었다.  
  
***  
  
"위에서 해 볼래?"  
  
남자는 순식간에 자세를 바꿔 드러눕더니 가볍게 위로 절 올렸다. 알렉은 이 남자가 무슨 운동을 하는건지 나중에 꼭 물어봐야겠다고 생각했다. 자신보다 작은데 이렇게 자신을 어린아이 다루듯 하다니 꼭 섀도우헌터라도 된 것 같았다. 알렉은 고개를 흔들어 생각을 털어냈다. 섀혐 생각을 하기는 싫었다. 그리고 그 생각을 하기에는 자극이 너무 셌다. 알렉은 끙끙거리며 흐느꼈다.  
  
"못..하겠어. 너무 깊어서.. "  
  
"못 움직이겠어?" 남자가 절 바라보며 키득거렸고 알렉의 볼이 붉어졌다. 남자의 손은 제 성기를 말아쥔 채 위아래로 천천히 움직이고 있었고, 젤 탓에 질척이며 찌걱대는 소리는 계속 알렉의 귀를 간지럽혔다.  
  
"으응..으... 불 끄면 안 될까? 나 창피해.. 너가 나 보는거..."  
  
"괜찮아. 부끄러워하지 마, 알렉산더. 귀여우니까."  
  
알렉은 남자의 말에 순간적으로 제 뒤가 발름대며 조여드는 것을 느끼고 새빨개져서 고개를 푹 숙였다. 난 오메가가 아닌데.. 혼란스러웠지만 간질간질한게 기분이 좋아서 더 이상했다. 제 앞의 남자는 불타는 것 같은 정열을 담은 뜨거운 눈으로 천천히 제 성기를 어루만지며 여전히 절 빤히 바라보고 있었다. 그 시선을 받은 알렉은 제 가슴 한쪽이 죄어들어 오는 것과 왠지 모르게 슬퍼지는 것을 느꼈다. 그가 손을 멈추더니 은근한 목소리로 물었다. "솔직히 말해봐. 이대로도 기분 좋지?" 알렉은 침을 꿀꺽 삼키고는 시선을 피했다. 어떻게 안거지... 그가 부드럽게 허리를 돌리자 양쪽으로 열려져 무릎을 세우고 앉은 알렉의 허벅지 안쪽이 바르르 떨렸다. "기분 좋은거지?" 그가 다시 한번 물었고 알렉은 더 붉어진 채 고개를 끄덕였다.   
  
"어떻게 좋은데?" 알렉은 잠시 쉬었다가 계속되는 시선을 느끼고는 입을 간신히 열었다. "잘 모르겠어...근데 너가 그렇게 할 때마다...기분이 이상해져...막..." 알렉은 자신을 대상으로 '박는다'는 단어를 사용할 수가 없어 고개를 푹 숙이고는 입을 열었다 닫았고 매그는 가만히 그런 알렉을 바라보았다. 알렉은 입을 몇 번 달싹였으나 도저히 입 밖으로 말을 꺼낼 수가 없었다. "안쪽에 찔러줬으면 좋겠지?" 알렉은 놀라서 입을 딱 벌리고 고개를 들어 매그를 바라보았는데, 매그가 미소짓자 목부터 시작해서 천천히 붉어지더니 고개를 끄덕였다. "응..." 알렉은 떨면서 말했다. 남자는 자신이 본 것 중 가장 아름다운 미소를 짓고 있었는데, 그와 자신이 벗고 침대 위에 올라가 있는 상태라는 생각을 하자 알렉은 제 머리가 핑글핑글 도는 것을 느꼈다. "이렇게 배에 손 짚고... 엉덩이 조금만 들어봐." 알렉은 남자의 말대로 했고, 그의 성기가 빠져나가는 것을 느끼며 조금 얼굴을 붉혔다.  
  
"잘했어. 착하지, 이제 다시 앉아봐."  
  
"아야!!" 남자의 말을 따라 바로 내려앉은 알렉은 비명을 질렀다. 눈가에 눈물이 맺혔다가 뺨을 타고 또르르 굴러 턱까지 흘러내렸고 매그는 손을 들어서 엄지로 문질러 맺힌 눈물을 닦아주었다. "천천히 해야지..그래. 들이쉬고...내쉬고. 잘 하네." 알렉은 그가 칭찬해주는 것이 너무 좋았기에 칭찬을 더 받기 위해 살짝씩 몸을 들썩거리며 움직였다. 자신이 어떻게 보일지는 잊어버린 상태였다. 그저 저 남자의 미소를 더 보고 싶었고, 상냥하고 다정한 말을 더 듣고 싶었다. 조금 얼얼한 느낌도 있었지만, 알렉의 뇌는 생애 처음 맞이한 이 감각에 마비된 상태였다. 흐앙! 어딘가에 무언가가 닿았고 알렉은 다리를 안으로 움츠리며 신음을 내뱉고는 바르르 떨었다. 제 입에서 나온 소리가 알렉을 당황시켰다. 뭐야? 지금 이거 뭐야? 알렉은 얼떨떨해져서 그대로 굳었다. 뒤로 넘어갈 뻔한 알렉의 등을 받쳐준 남자가 빙긋 웃었다. "잘하네. 너무 예쁘다,알렉산더... 다시 해 볼까?" 알렉은 그 말에 달달 떨며 살짝 엉덩이를 들었다가 꿍 하고는 그 쪽으로 내리찧었다. "아응...!! 아...응..." 남자의 성기가 다시 그 부분을 스쳤고 알렉은 몸을 동그랗게 말고는 작게 숨죽인 비명을 질렀다. "좋지?" 알렉은 정신없이 고개를 끄덕이고는 마구 허리를 움직이기 시작했다. 마구라고는 하지만 처음이었기에, 두마디 정도만이 간신히 알렉의 안에서 빠져나왔다가는 다시 들어가고 있었다.  
  
"...좋아..응...기분 좋아..."  
  
알렉은 낑낑대며 신음하다가 꼭 감았던 눈을 살며시 뜨고 남자를 쳐다보았다. 남자는 여전히 미소를 지은 채로 자신을 바라보고 있었다. 기분이 썩 나빠 보이지는 않았기에, 알렉은 고민하다가 질문을 뱉었다. "너도 기분 좋아? 나만 기분 좋으면 싫어..." 알렉은 잠시 낑낑대다가 눈치를 살짝 보더니 어물거리며 말했다. "오메가가 아니라서. .. 미안해..." 남자는 잠깐 얼빠진 표정을 짓더니 제가 지금까지 본 남자의 미소 중에서도 제일 아름다운 미소를 지어 보였다. "미안할 필요 없어. 나도 너무 좋으니까." 조용하게 내뱉어진 남자의 말에 알렉은 숨이 벅차오르는 것을 느꼈고 저도 모르게 제가 물고있는 성기를 세게 조였다. 잠시동안 알렉은 움직일 수가 없었는데, 알렉은 남자가 눈물을 닦아줄 때까지 제가 울고 있는지도 몰랐다.  
  
"왜 울어.."  "몰라.. 모르겠어..."   
  
"너무 좋아서 그런가봐...미안..." 알렉은 눈가에 눈물을 단 채로 머쓱해져서는 웃었다. 알렉은 남자의 목에 양 팔을 감은 채, 고개를 숙여 쪽 소리가 나게 입술에 입을 맞췄고, 남자는 잠시 얼음이라도 된 듯이 굳었다. 별로인가? 알렉은 다시 눈치를 보았으나 그가 제 허리를 잡고 있던 팔을 서서히 위로 올려 제 등을 쓰다듬자 안심하며 그 팔 안에서 녹아내릴 수 있었다. 남자의 입술은 부드럽고 달콤했으며, 이상하게도 그리운 것 같은 샌달우드 향이 났다. 키스를 마치고 할딱대다가 알렉은 중얼거렸다. "네 향 너무 좋다..." 남자는 대답이 없었지만 알렉의 목에서부터 시작하여 쇄골 부분에 키스를 떨어트렸고, 고개를 더 숙이더니 혀를 내어 알렉의 오른쪽 유두를 날름 핥았다. 알렉은 척추를 타고 벼락처럼 내리꽂히는 쾌감에 전율했으며, 제 성기를 잡은 손 위로 남자가 손을 겹쳐 찔러넣는 박자에 맞춰 천천히 흔들기 시작하자 한숨같은 신음을 내뱉었다. "해도, 돼? 하고 싶어...하고 싶.." 알렉은 제가 왜 애원하는지는 몰랐지만 그래야 할 것 같았기에 남자에게 간청하며 낑낑거렸고, 남자는 역시 대답 대신 손을 좀 더 빠르게 움직였다. 하얀 환희가 손 안에서 폭발했고 알렉은 제가 잠시 은하수를 보았다고 생각했다.  
  
"네가 내 처음이라 기뻐.." 알렉은 제 팔을 베고 누운 품 안의 남자에게 속살거렸다. 이렇게 하니 샌달우드 향이 더 잘 느껴졌다. 알렉은 숨을 크게 들이쉬었다.  
  
"저기..그럼...우리 그러면..사귀는 거야?" 알렉의 말에 남자는 잠시 침묵했다. 알렉은 초조해져서 말을 이었다.   
  
"너무 빠른가? 천천히 생각하고 대답해줘도 돼... 내가 너무 몰아붙였지? 네가 너무 좋아서 맘이 너무 급했나봐."  
  
남자는 계속 침묵하다가 마른 침을 삼켰고, 몇 십 분이 지났을까, 알렉은 그래. 하고 답하는 모기만한 소리를 들을 수 있었다. 평소라면 듣지도 못하고 지나쳤을 소리였지만 잠이 들기 직전이었던 알렉의 귀에는 그 소리가 천둥처럼 와닿았고, 알렉은 너무 기뻐서 맞닿은 남자의 손을 세차게 움켜잡았다. 손깍지를 끼자 제 옆의 남자가 움찔하는 것이 느껴졌다. 알렉은 남자의 마음이 변할까봐 조급했기에 서둘러 얘기했다.  
  
"고마워. 내가 정말 잘 해줄게. 누구 만나는 건 처음이지만... 부족하다고 느끼지 않게 노력할게. 맘에 안 드는 부분이 있으면 말해줘. 바로 고칠테니까..."   
  
"...사실은 말이야... 너한테 첫 눈에 반했어... 이런 기분은 처음이야..."  알렉은 웅얼거렸다. 스스로가 잠의 나락으로 빠져들고 있다는 것을 알렉도 느낄 수 있었다.  
  
남자는 쓴웃음을 짓더니 말했다. "알아."  
  
뭘 아는데? 알렉의 머릿속에는 물음표가 떠다녔으나 처음 한 섹스로 인해 몸은 나른하게 풀린 채, 알렉은 구름 위에 둥둥 떠 있는 기분을 느끼고 있었다. 온 몸의 근육이 비명을 질러댔기에 어떠한 말도 내뱉을 힘이 남아있지 않았다. 알렉은 그저 사르르 미소를 지었고, 내일은 이 남자와 어디를 갈 지 생각했다. 사랑한다고 말하는 건 너무 빠르겠지? 좋아해, 매그너스. 알렉은 머릿속으로 말을 건넸다. 제 입도 같이 움직였다는 것은 모른 채였다. 시간은 많았다. 남자가 자신을 허락해 주었으니, 자신은 이 남자와 천천히 그 순간을 붙잡기만 하면 될 터였다. 매그의 나즈막한 대답이 알렉의 귓바퀴에 와 닿기도 전에, 알렉은 꿈동산으로 데굴데굴 굴러서 떨어졌다.  
  
"...나도 그래, 알렉산더."


	12. Chapter 12

  
매그는 충격으로 잠시 할 말을 잊은 채 딱딱하게 굳었다가 제 정신을 차리고 얼굴을 일그러트렸다. 심장은 놀랐다는 듯이 뛰고 있었지만, 마음 뒷편에서는 너도 알고 있기에 그 기회를 빌어 마음을 고백했던 것이 아니냐는 소리가 아지랑이처럼 피어올랐다. 그 소음을 애써 무시하며 매그가 물었다.  
  
"그럼... 어제 나랑 만났던 일은... 하나도 기억 못한다는 겁니까?"  
  
"네."  
  
이지는 이미 한 얘기를 왜 또 하게 만드냐는 듯이 매그를 넘겨다보았다. 이지의 한 손은 새근새근 잠든 알렉의 손을 강하게 붙든 채였다. 알렉은 아주 가볍게 코를 골고 있었고 다갈색의 머리칼은 땀으로 젖어 이마 위에 달라붙은 채 조금 짙어져 있었는데, 매그는 그걸 보며 제 손을 꽉 움켜쥔 채로 침을 삼켜야만 했다. 그렇지 않으면 자신이 손을 뻗어 알렉의 머리칼을 매만져 줄 것만 같았기 때문이다. 이지가 다른 손으로 알렉의 앞머리를 쓸어넘겨주자, 매그는 그 손을 쳐서 치워내버리고 싶은 강한 충동에 휩싸였다. 이지가 입을 열었을 때, 매그는 여전히 알렉을 바라보고 있었다. 잠든 알렉은 아름다웠고 우아했으며, 강인한 동시에도 아주 연약해 보였다. 눈썹에서 코로 이어지는 선은 사실 잘생겼다는 수식어가 더 잘 어울렸고, 단단하게 다물린 입술과 수염이 올라오고 있는 턱은 남성적인 이미지를 풍기고 있었기에 매그는 제가 왜 저 얼굴에 애틋함마저 느끼는지, 저조차도 이해할 수가 없었다. 알렉의 헤이즐 눈동자를 숨겨둔 속눈썹은 금방이라도 떨리며 열릴 것 같았으나 그와 동시에 영원히 열리지 않을 것 같기도 했다. 알렉은 아주 평온해 보였는데, 그건 바라보는 사람마저 경건해지도록 하는 종류의 평온함이었다. 이따금씩 들리는 코골이가 아니었다면 매그는 그가 영면에 들었다고 생각했을 것이다.  
  
"엘릭서는 내가 제안한 거였어." 매그는 알렉에게서 눈을 뗀 뒤 시선을 옮겨 입을 연 그의 여동생을 바라보았다. 이제 이지 역시도 알렉을 쳐다보고 있지 않았다. 이지는 차갑고 냉랭한 목소리로 말을 이었는데, 회의에서 하이월록으로만 그녀를 만났던 매그로서는 처음 듣는 어조였다. 만약 상황이 이렇지만 않았다면 매그도 매우 놀랐을 것이었다.  
  
"그렇지만 오빠가 거부했지. 뭐가 널 그렇게 특별하게 만드는지 모르겠군. 너같이 오만하고 비열하며 이기적이고, 자비심이라고 없는 섀도우헌터 따위가 말이지. 알렉은 너에게 아까워. 너는 그럴만한 가치가 없어. 너 때문에 오빠가 스스로를 망치게 두고 볼 수는 없어서 내가 몰래 엘릭서를 먹였다. 너에 대한 모든 감정과 너와 있었던 모든 일들을 잊어버리고 지금까지처럼 평범하게, 진정한 알렉으로 살 수 있길 바랬으니까." 마법 실력은 비등했으나 포션을 만드는 데 있어서는 이사벨의 실력이 월등하다는 것을 매그도 들어서 알고 있었다. 쌍둥이 여동생이 긴장을 풀어줄 것이라며 권한 와인까지는 알렉이 거부하지 못한 모양이었다. 알렉이 술 맛을 잘 구분하지 못한다는 사실은 매그도 이제 잘 알고 있었다.  
  
"비록 널 보자마자 다시 사랑에 빠질 줄은 몰랐지만." 이지는 씁쓸한 어조로 덧붙이고는 알렉에게로 고개를 돌렸다. 매그는 마른 침을 다시 삼켰다. 이 여자는 알렉을 너무나도 사랑하고, 진심으로 그를 걱정하고 있었다. 저번에 자신을 불러냈을 때에 입었던 짧고 파인 옷과 유혹적인 태도들이 이해되기 시작했다. 그럼에도 불구하고 자신은 알렉의 날개를 다치게 했었다. 저지른 일의 무게가 무겁게 다가왔으나 매그에게는 그것을 감당할 힘이 없었기에 비틀거릴 수밖에 없었다.  
  
"미안해." "미안해?"  
  
하, 이지는 고개를 치켜들더니 헛웃음을 쳤다.   
  
"그건 네 입에서 나올 말이 아니야, 섀도우헌터."   
  
"널 만나기 전의 오빠는 아주 멀쩡했어!" 이지가 툭 쏘아붙였다. "자신 나름대로 인생을 즐기며 살고 있었지. 썩 좋은 월록은 아니었을지도 모르지만 제 자신을 돌볼 줄은 알았어. 예전의 알렉이었다면, 너에게 신뢰를 주겠다는 어리석은 열망 하나로 월록마크를 바치는 짓 따위는 하지 않았을 거야..." 이사벨의 크고 둥근 눈에는 눈물이 서서히 차올랐다. 매그는 뭐라고 말해야 할지 알지 못했기에 입을 열었다가, 다시 닫았다가, 한숨을 크게 내쉬었다가 제 아랫입술 안쪽을 씹었다가 하고 있었다.  
  
"내가 알렉을 내버려두면 알렉이 행복할 거라고 생각해?" 매그는 조용히 말했다. 이지는 얼굴을 찡그리며 매그를 돌아다보았다. "꼭 오빠를 신경쓰는 것처럼 말하는군." 매그는 신경쓰고 있어, 하고 입을 열려고 했으나 이어지는 이지의 말에 말문이 막혔다. "너와는 관계없다고 알렉이 얘기했지만, 내가 그런 말에 속아 넘어갈 것 같아? 그렇지 않으면 오빠가 굳이 형질을 바꾸고 싶다고 내게 부탁할 일이 없잖아? 오메가를 열등한 존재로 생각했던 알렉이었어. 게다가 알렉은 초우성이라 엄청난 고통이 뒤따라. 그걸 감수하고도 알렉은 오메가가 되고싶다고 했어. 단지 널 위해서. 네가 자신을 조금이라도 더 돌아봐 줄 수 있는 단 하나의 가능성을 위해서." 이지의 말은 칼처럼 매그에게 와서 박혔고 매그의 심장은 그 즉시 낙하했다. 알렉이 그래서 미안하다고 했었구나. 매그는 제 손바닥에 손톱이 박힐 정도로 세게 주먹을 쥐었다. 가능하다면 제 얼굴을 때려버리고 싶었다. 그렇게나 자신이 넘치고 당당했던 알렉이었기에 이번에도 그럴 것이라고 생각했었는데, 조지와 있었던 일은 생각보다 큰 상처가 된 모양이었다.  
  
"내가..." 입을 뗀 매그는 제 목에 턱 하고 걸린 응어리를 가라앉히기 위해 큼큼 목을 가다듬었다.  
  
"내가 어떻게 해야 할까?"  
  
이지는 가만히 매그를 쳐다보았다. 더 강한 엘릭서를 만들 수는 없었다. 이러한 부작용이 일어난 걸로 보아 분명히 그것은 알렉의 뇌에 영향을 줄 것이었고, 자신은 오빠를 다치게 하는 어떤 것도 하고 싶지 않았다. 알렉은 보다 나은 삶을 살 자격이 있었다. 알렉을 보호해 주고 싶었다.  
  
"오빠를 받아주지 마." 이지는 차갑게 내뱉었고 매그의 심장은 내려앉았다. 매그는 그 순간 이제 더 이상 제 심장의 주인이 카밀이 아님을 깨달았다. 이것은 자기가 그토록 거부해왔으나 버틸 수 없었던 어떤 것이었다. 제 심장은 어느샌가 제 의지에 반해 알렉을 향하여 뛰고 있었으며, 저에게 이 시련과 고통을 견뎌낼 수 없다고 울부짖고 있었다. 그러나 매그는 제 마음이 말하는 바를 무시하는 것에 아주 익숙했기에 그저 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
***  
  
인스티튜트에 돌아온 매그의 머릿속에는 여전히 이사벨의 말이 울리고 있었다. 먼데인들 사이로 잠입하는 임무 중에 수장새끼가 빠져나갔다고 짜증을 내는 조지의 말도 귀에 들어오지 않았다. 이사벨의 말에 따르면, 300년 전이면 모를까 지금에 와서 각인은 마치 전설로만 여겨지고 있기에 자료는 많이 남아있지 않으며 조사하는 데는 시간이 조금 걸린다고 했다. 하지만 방법만 알면 각인을 깨는 것은 어렵지 않다고 했다. 이사벨은 조소하며 네가 이렇게 알렉을 거부하는 것을 보면 메이트인게 확실하지 않으며 알렉이 상상각인을 한 것일수도 있다는 얘기도 했다. 만약 그렇다면 자신은 어떻게 해야하는 것일까. 엘릭서를 먹기 직전의 상태로 돌아간 알렉을 피하고, 이렇게 제 마음을 전하지도 못하고 접어버리는 것이 과연 알렉이 원하는 것일지... 궁금했지만 이제 와서 물을 수는 없었다. 이사벨과 약속을 한 매그는 답답해져 책상에 쾅 하고는 머리를 박았고, 몇번이고 계속해서 내려찧는 행위를 반복했다.  
  
[바빠?]  
  
매그는 제 폰을 잠시 바라보다가 책상위에 내려두었고, 양 손을 들어올려 마른 세수를 했다. 알렉은 원래대로 돌아간 모양이었다. 그러나 하루만에 알렉 쪽에서 먼저 자신에게 다시 연락을 취해 올 것이라고는 몰랐기에 매그로서는 당혹스러웠다. 솔직히 조지와의 일이 있었으니 연락이 오지 않을 줄 알았는데. 매그는 다시 폰을 집어든 뒤, 후 하고는 한숨을 내뱉고는 [찰거머리]를 수신 차단 목록에 집어넣었다. 폰을 책상 위에 뒤집어놓은 매그는 결재할 서류 파일을 열었다가 5분도 되지 않아 다시 폰을 집어들었다. 매그는 [찰거머리]를 수신 차단에서 해제한 후 이름을 [알렉산더]로 바꿨고, 그 후 화면을 오래동안 들여다보았다. 그리고 정신을 차린 뒤 [알렉산더]의 번호를 꾹 눌러 다시 차단시켰다.  
  
***  
  
[왜 대답이 없냐. 점이라도 찍어봐]  
  
오늘에만 17통째였다. 알렉이 엘릭서에서 깨어난 뒤 일주일이 넘어가고 있었으나 매그는 알렉이 보낸 파이어메시지에 단 한 번도 답을 하지 않았다. 가만히 두면 나아질 줄 안 생각을 잠시라도 했던 자신이 바보였다. 알렉은 그런 월록이 아니라는 것을, 단 한번도 자신의 예상대로 행동한 적이 없었다는 것을 기억했어야 했는데. 이사벨은 아직도 방법을 찾지 못한 듯, 몇 번 파이어메시지를 보냈으나 답이 없었다. 답을 찾으면 연락을 주겠다고 했었는데, 오랜 시간이 걸리는 모양이었다. 매그는 자신이 그 사실에 대해 안도하고 있는 것인지 아니면 모든 것이 빨리 끝나버리기를 바라는 것인지 헷갈렸다. 정확한 것은 모르지만 각인을 깨는 데에는 각인 상대의 피가 필요하다고 했다. 딱 한 방울이면 된다고. 매그는 고개를 저어 생각을 멈춘 후, 책상 서랍 맨 아랫칸을 열쇠로 열어 알렉에게서 새로 도착한 메시지를 넣었다. 1시간 전에 온 파이어메시지와 비교해 본 알렉의 필체는 더더욱 난장판이었다. 그렇지만 곧 언젠가는 이 서랍을 열지 않아도 될 날이 올 것이었다. 매그는 가장자리가 타오른 종잇조각들로 가득 찬 서랍을 달칵 하고 닫은 뒤 다시 열쇠로 잠궜다.   
  
인스티튜트 문을 나서자마자 매그는 문간에 기대어 선 채로 팔짱을 낀 알렉과 눈이 마주쳤고 그대로 굳었다. 알렉은 검은 색의 셔츠를 입은 채 얇고 검은 넥타이를 차고 있었다. 덥지도 않은지 여전히 정장 차림에 구두까지 맞춰 신은 알렉을 보며 매그는 월록들은 마법으로 온도를 조절하고 다니는지  잠시 궁금해졌다. 알렉은 아무 표정도 없는, 말 그대로 무표정이었다. 그러나 자신을 본 후 알렉의 얼굴에는 잉크가 물에 번지듯 서서히 미소가 번졌고, 몇 초 후에는 불이라도 켠 듯이 반짝반짝 환하게 빛났다. 매그로서는 처음 알아차린 변화였고, 그 사실은 매그를 떨리게 했으나 가슴을 쥐어짜는 것처럼 아프게도 만들었다.  
  
"하도 대답이 없어서 손 붙어있나 보러왔다. 무사하네, 난 또 잘린 줄 알았지. 잘 지냈어?" 알렉이 기대있던 벽에서 등을 떼고 팔짱을 풀며 제게 다가오자 매그는 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다.  알렉이 선택한 단어는 유혹과는 거리가 멀었고 전혀 멋이 담겨있지 않았는데도, 그 낮은 목소리는 위험할 정도로 섹시하게 들렸다. "그래." 그래서일까. 제 귀에 와닿는 목소리는 잔뜩 쉬어 있었고 꼭 자신의 목소리가 아닌 것처럼 들렸다. 알렉도 그 사실을 알아차렸는지 눈썹 한쪽을 살짝 들어올리더니 물었다. "너 목소리가 왜 그래?"  
  
매그는 잠시 심호흡을 하고 목을 가다듬은 후 말했다. 조금 나아졌으나 여전히 제 목소리처럼 들리지는 않았다. "피곤해서." 모든 말을 단답으로 하는 것은 생각보다 피곤했다.   
  
알렉이 한숨을 내쉬더니 고개를 절레절레 내젓고는 손을 들어올렸다. "진짜 손 많이 가네. 어디가 안 좋은데? 특별히 공짜로 봐 주지. 감사한 줄 알아." 알렉의 손 안에서 춤추면서 일어나는 파란 불꽃을 바라보며 매그는 제 가슴 안쪽에서도 무엇인가가 다시금 피어오르는 중임을 느꼈다. 매그가 아무 말도 하지 않고 그대로 서 있자, 내용과는 달리 걱정스러운 표정을 한 알렉은 좀 더 가까이 다가와서 다른 손으로 제 이마를 가볍게 톡 건드렸다. 아주 부드럽고도 다정하며, 가까운 사이에나 공유할 수 있는 친밀한 손길이었다. "야. 괜찮아?"   
  
"하지 마!!!" 그러려던 것은 아니었는데 알렉의 손은 생각보다 거칠게 내동댕이쳐졌다. 그 손은 잠시 허공에서 멈춰 있었으나, 곧 알렉은 자세를 바로 하며 다시 팔짱을 꼈다. 알렉의 얼굴에는 어느새 미소가 씻은 듯이 사라져 있었다. 알렉은 지겹다는 투로 빈정대며 말을 내뱉었다.   
  
"이제 그만 인정하지? 너도 내가 좋잖아."  
  
그 직설적인 말에 매그의 심장은 잠시 멎었다. 자신의 귀를 의심하며 매그는 고개를 서서히 들었고, 얼굴에 짜증과 불만이 가득해 보이는 알렉을 바라보았다. 알렉은 무언가를 투덜투덜대면서 제 앞에 선 채로 잠시 이리저리 서성였는데, 그 동안 매그의 머릿속에는 딱 한 단어로 가득차 있었다. 들켰다. 들켰다. 어떻게 된 일인지는 몰랐으나 저 월록의 여동생도 알아차리지 못한 것 같았는데, 이 눈치가 전혀 없는 월록이 어떻게 안 것일까? 자신은 누구에게도 말하거나 내보일 생각이 없었던 마음이었는데 말이다. 매그는 깊이 숨을 들이쉬며 말했다.  
  
"무슨 헛소리야."    
  
제 말투는 이제 정상적인 상태의 자신처럼 들렸다. 단조롭고 차분했으며 높낮이는 거의 없었고, 목소리만 듣는다면 아무도 제 마음속에서 일어나는 전쟁에 대하여 알지 못할 터였다. 매그는 이것으로 알렉이 그냥 넘어가주기를, 지나쳐주기를 바랐다. 알렉에게는 잠시 대답이 없었는데, 그 동안 매그는 장난스럽게 웃으며 그걸 원해? 하고 대응하는 것이 나았을지 조금 고민했다.  
  
"겁쟁이 새끼. 야, 병신. 넌 네 맘을 인정하지도 못하는 병신이야. 난 당당해. 너랑은 달라."  
  
알렉에게서 돌아온 대답은 가혹했다. 알렉의 눈은 전에 없이 싸늘했고, 헤이즐 빛의 눈과 마주친 매그는 철렁해져 바로 다른 곳으로 시선을 돌렸다. 어떻게인지는 모르지만 알렉은 제 마음을 정말로 알고 있었고, 확신을 갖고 있었다. 알렉은 등을 곧게 편 채로 빠르게 말을 이었다.  
  
"그리고 너, 단순히 카밀라 때문에 날 밀어낸 게 아니었더군. 아마데우스라고 했나? 네 아버지가 다운월더랑 바람이 나서 어머니를 저버렸기 때문에 나한테 그렇게 굴었던 거지? 네 친구한테 들었어. " 알렉은 어깨를 으쓱해보였다. 매그는 잠시 눈을 감았다. 아버지 얘기를 이런 식으로 들어본 것은 오랜만이었다. 지금까지의 감정이 거짓이라도 된다는 듯 매그의 가슴 안에서 모든 것을 불태우며 화염이 타올랐다.  
  
"섀도우헌터들이 널 손가락질할까봐 두려워? 네 어머니가 그런 선택을 했기 때문에? 겨우 그게 무서워서 네 마음조차 부정하고 살아갈 셈이야? 그렇게 네 자신을 괴롭힐 필요 없어. 나도 이렇게 고통받을 필요가 없다고. 너만 결정하면 돼. 그러면 우리 둘 다 행복해질 수 있다니까."  
  
알렉이 뭐라고 더 얘기하고 있었으나 제 귀에서 징 하고 이명이 크게 울리고 있었기에, 그 말은 웅웅대는 소리로밖에 존재하지 않았다. 매그는 더 이상 참을 수가 없었기에 눈을 뜨고는 뇌까렸다. 자신이 방금 받은 만큼의 상처를 절 공격한 이에게 되돌려주고 싶다는 생각뿐이었다.  
  
"당당해? 같은 알파 밑에 깔려서 좋다고 다리 벌리는 주제에. 매번 울면서 애원하잖아, 너. 필요도 없는데 좆은 왜 달고 다니냐? 병신은 씨발 너겠지."  
  
알렉의 얼굴은 순식간에 새빨개졌다. 지금까지 말했던 것이 다른 사람이기라도 했었다는 듯 알렉의 입은 조개처럼 딱 다물렸고 매그는 그 즉시 제 입을 세게 후려치고 싶었다. 알렉은 언제나 자신에게 나도 알파라며 얘기해왔었고 잠자리를 할 때마다 자신이 받아들이는 포지션이라는 것을 못 견뎌하며 수치스러워했다. 이토록 빠르고 강하게 효과가 나타날 줄은 몰랐기에 열이 받은 채였던 매그의 머리는 차게 식었다. 뒤늦게 자신이 한 말을 인식한 후에야 후회가 물밀듯이 밀려왔으나, 새하얗게 질린 알렉은 비틀거리면서 제게 몸을 돌리고 있었다. "미안해." 잠시 뒤 정신을 차린 매그가 단어를 어렵사리 골라 간신히 입을 뗐을 때, 알렉을 통채로 집어삼킨 포탈은 닫힌 채였다. 사과는 주인을 찾아가지 못하고 공중에서 스러졌다. 숲의 향기만이 남아 매그를 감싸고 있었다.


	13. Chapter 13

리디아가 조금 늦네. 고개를 갸우뚱거리던 알렉은 제게서 조금 떨어져 앉은 라지를 가만히 바라보고는 눈썹을 들어올렸다. 어라? 이 미친놈 오랜만이네. 라지를 보게 된 건 30년도 더 된 것 같았다. 아니면 50년이거나. 정확히 기억은 나지 않았다. 너한테 거절당한 걔, 지금은 남태평양의 어디 섬에서 살고 있다더라고 제이스에게 들었던 알렉이었다. 그러나 알렉은 원체 제 주위를 둘러싼 것에 그다지 관심이 없었기에 그 사실을 기억할 리가 만무했다. 알렉이 라지의 이름을 기억하는 이유는 딱 하나였다. 미친놈의 알파 새끼가 제가 좋다며 달려들었기 때문이었다. 지금은 자신도 미친놈이 되었지만. 이 질병은 전염성인 것 같았다. 잠복기가 긴 전염성 질병. 인상을 험악하게 구긴 알렉은 갑자기 라지가 지금쯤 이 병에서 나았는지 궁금해졌다. 완치가 가능하긴 한 걸까? 알렉은 입을 열었고, 인사도 없이 바로 질문했다.  
  
"야. 너 아직도 나 사랑해?"  
  
라지는 지금 몇 시냐를 묻는 질문에 답한다는 듯이, 표정도 말투도 변하지 않고 평온하게 얘기했다. 알렉이 인사를 생략한 것에 대해서는 전혀 개의치 않는 듯, 마치 지금까지 대화를 나누고 있었다는 듯이 라지는 대답했다. "항상 말했잖아."  
  
  
"그럼... 나랑 잘래?"  
  
알렉은 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 갑자기 리디아를 기다릴 필요성이 사라졌다. 어차피 누구든 똑같았다. 대답을 보아하니 리디아보다는 아마 라지가 자신한테 대 줄 가능성이 더 많을 것 같았다. 알렉은 제 말에 라지가 팍 얼굴을 구겼다는 것을 무시한 채였다. 물론 오메가가 아닌 것이 아쉽기는 했다. 나도 그 개새끼처럼 보란듯이 오메가 향을 풍기고 싶었는데. 내가 너까짓 섀도우헌터한테 휘둘리는 거, 다 각인 때문이거든? 나라고 다른 애들이랑 못 잘 것 같아? 맘만 먹으면 얼마든지 꼬실 수 있다고!! 내 좆이 얼마나 훌륭한데. 그동안 그 씹새끼 때문에 안써서 미안했다, 리틀알렉! 갑자기 호승심이 불타오른 알렉은 입술 끝을 올려 제가 매력적이라고 생각하는 미소를 짓고는 눈을 살짝 접어 웃어보였다. 한껏 찡그렸던 얼굴을 스르르 푼 라지는 잠시 멍한 표정을 지었다. 그러나 잠시 후, 알렉은 씩씩대며 원래의 표정으로 돌아가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "싫으면 관둬."  
  
"알렉, 너 술 그만 마셔야겠다..." 라지는 아직도 얼떨떨한 표정이었다.  
  
알렉은 그런 라지에게서 홱 고개를 돌리고 맥주잔을 비운 뒤 소리쳤다. "한 잔 더 줘. 같은 걸로." 옆에서 라지가 마이아에게 눈짓하는 것을 느끼고 알렉은 꽥 고함을 질렀다. "네가 무슨 상관인데?" 라지는 한숨을 푹 내쉬더니 답했다. "알았어. 마음대로 해라." 알렉의 눈이 반짝거렸다. "대주겠다는 거야?!?!"  
  
라지는 기겁해서 알렉의 입을 막았다. "조용히 해, 알렉!! 술 얘기였어. 못 보던 새에 미쳤나 진짜." 알렉은 몸을 흔들어 제 입을 막힌 손을 떼내고 뿌리치려고 했으나, 라지는 뱀파이어였다. 읍읍! 읍읍으브읍!! 어차피 리디아 올 거니까 싫으면 마!! 잇새로 뱉어진 알렉의 마지막 말을 알아들은 라지의 표정이 다시 일그러졌다. 라지는 잠시 침묵하더니 투덜거리면서 손을 털고 있는 알렉을 바라보았다. 그리고는 조용하게 얘기했다.  
  
"...알았다. 대줄 테니까 가자."  
  
  
***  
  
  
알렉은 뒤로 들어오는 성기를 느끼며 끼잉..하고는 꼭 동물이 내는 것같은 소리를 내면서 떨었다. 자신이 넣으려고 했는데, 막상 대준다니까 왜 싫었던 것인지 알렉으로서도 알 수가 없었다. 그 개새끼한테 아직 안 넣어봐서 그런가. 매그 생각을 하자 알렉의 기분은 다시 바닥을 쳤다. 자기도 매그한테 대줬고, 얘도 나한테 바로 대준댔는데, 매그는 안 대줬으니까... 종합해 보면 매그는 자신을 좋아하지 않는다는 결론이 나온다. 씨발!! 알렉의 생각은 제 뒤에서 "알렉, 괜찮아? 아프지는 않아?" 하고 묻는 라지의 말에 멈췄다. 알렉은 입을 꼭 닫은채 고개를 끄덕끄덕 해 보였다. 라지는 너무 다정했고, 매그와의 첫 섹스를 떠올리게 했다. 알렉은 눈물을 흘리지 않기 위해 숨을 깊이 들이쉬었다.  
  
"이렇게 해.. 이렇게... 다른 자세는 싫어..." 알렉은 라지가 자세를 바꾸려는걸 말리며 그의 팔을 살짝 잡았다. 왜 매그가 처음에 자신과 그런 자세로 섹스를 했는지 알 것 같았다. 얼굴이 보이지 않으니 편했다. 그 사실은 슬펐지만, 자신을 다정하게 안고 있는 사람이 매그라고 생각하니 알렉의 마음은 평온해졌다. 점점 성기가 발기하기 시작했다.   
  
제 눈앞에는 제게 팔베개를 해주고 있는 라지의 손이 놓여 있었고 알렉은 고개를 꼼질꼼질 움직여 그 손끝을 앙 하고는 물었다. 라지가 움찔하는 것이 느껴졌으나 알렉은 아랑곳하지 않았다. 알렉은 입을 더 열어 손가락을 두 개 물었고 쪽쪽 소리내어 빨았다. 그리고 가볍게 이를 써서 아프지 않을 정도로만 잘근잘근 깨물었다. 머뭇거리던 손끝이 입천장을 쓸며 건드리는 것을 느낀 알렉은 눈을 감은 채 흐응흐응하고 콧소리를 내며 신음을 흘렸다. 매그는 저와 섹스를 할 때면 손 역시도 가만두는 법이 없었는데, 매번 입을 휘저으며 유린해 댄 통에 알렉은 이제 할 때 입에 뭔가가 들어와 있지 않으면 불안했다. 매그에게 손가락을 물려 달라고 칭얼거릴 때면 그는 매번 자신을 야하다고 놀려댔고, 알렉은 그 말이 창피하고 듣기 싫었기에 관계의 반 정도는 입으로 시트를 물어 뜯고는 했다.  
  
"앞에 만져줘..." 알렉은 제 절정이 다가오는 것을 느끼며 제 허리 부근에 올라온 손을 잡아 끌어다가 제 젖은 성기에 가져다댔고, 손가락을 감게 했다. "너 진짜 귀엽구나." 라지는 폭소했다. 그렇게 말하지 마! 알렉안의 무언가가 분노하며 소리쳤다. 위 아래로 가볍게 제 성기를 흔드는 손길을 느끼며, 안달이 난 알렉은 엉덩이를 슬쩍 흔들었다. 그렇게 하니 제 몸에 맞닿은 손이 평소보다 조금 차갑다는 것을 잊을 수 있었다. "빨리, 빨리... " 어느새 제 성기를 놓은 손은 엉덩이를 부드럽게 어루만지다가 찰싹 하고는 가볍게 한번 내리쳤고 알렉은 흐앙! 하고 울며 제 안에 들어찬 성기를 꼭 조여물었다. 학학대면서 숨을 고르려는 알렉의 발개진 엉덩이를 찬 손등이 문질렀고 마찰음을 내며 다시 한번 엉덩이가 내리쳐졌다. 알렉은 으응, 으응 하면서 다리를 구부렸다가 폈다가 하며 절 쑤셔대고 있는 성기를 오물오물 씹어댔다. 뭔지는 모르겠지만 기분 좋았다...꼭 매그랑 하고 있는 것 같았다. 그 생각을 하자마자, 한 엉덩이에 또 손바닥이 세게 와 닿았고 알렉은 제가 모르는 사이에 줄줄 사정하고 있었다. 입은 약간 벌리고 눈은 반쯤 뒤로 넘어간 채 알렉의 몸은 빳빳하게 굳어서 바들바들 떨렸다. 팔에는 오소소 소름이 돋은 채였다. 몇 분이 지나고 나서야 알렉은 천천히 정신을 차렸다. 뱀파이어의 팔이 제 허리를 끌어안고 있었다.  
  
새삼 저보다 낮은 체온을 느끼며 알렉이 몸을 파르르 떨자, 라지는 손을 올리더니 꼿꼿하게 서 있는 알렉의 왼쪽 유두를 장난스럽게 살짝 잡아당겼다. "하지 마." 괜히 기분이 나빠져 알렉은 툴툴거렸다. "...너 처음 아니지?" 라지는 알렉의 등을 살살 쓸며 지나가는 투로 물었다. 알렉은 어물어물하다가 으응..하고는 고개를 약간 끄덕이고는 베개에 얼굴을 묻었다. 어차피 등을 돌린 채라 붉어졌을 얼굴이 보이지는 않을 것이었지만 왠지 부끄러웠다. 그렇게 티 나? 많이 헐렁해? 하고 묻고 싶었지만 그러면 진짜 그렇게 생각할 수도 있을 것 같아서, 알렉은 꾹 참았다. 갑자기 모든 것이 창피해졌다.  
  
"너 원래 이렇게 수줍음 많이 타? 침대에서?"  
  
"음..잘 모르겠어..."   
  
"진짜 귀엽네." "귀여워?"  
  
알렉은 죄책감을 느꼈다. 무언가가 알렉의 가슴 안에서 거세게 그를 찔렀다. 빈 말일지도 모르지만, 지금까지 알렉은 귀엽다는 말을 단 한명에게서밖에 들어본 적이 없었다. 그게 이제 늘어나 두 명이 되었는데, 알렉은 전혀 기쁘지 않았다. 오히려 비명을 지르고 싶었다.  
  
"그래." "으응..."  
  
"또 창피하구나." " 조금..."   
  
이제 알렉은 아무말도 하고 싶지 않았다. 매그는 섹스를 하고 나면 바로 졸려하고는 했다. 이렇게 자신에게 멀쩡한 목소리로 말을 걸어주지 않았다. 라지의 손은 이제 다정하게 제 어깨부터 허리까지를 천천히 쓸어내리고 있었으나 알렉은 왠지 울고 싶었다. 이 손길이 매그였으면 얼마나 좋았을까. 그 생각을 한 알렉은 스스로에게 깜짝 놀라 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 저는 방금 다른 남자랑 섹스를 했는데 여전히 매그를 생각하고 있었다. 알렉은 자신이 실리가 아니라 얼마나 다행인지 모르겠다고 생각했다. 라지에게도 미안했다. 어떡하지, 얘 진짜로 날 좋아하는 것 같은데. 양심이 바늘처럼 콕콕 저를 찔렀다.  
  
"너 아까 할 때보다 지금 더 창피해하네."   "음..."  
  
"신기하다. 평소의 너랑 전혀 다르니까... 누구인지는 모르겠지만...질투나네..."   
  
술기운이 더 올라오는 것인지 머리는 어질어질했고, 제대로 된 생각을 할 수가 없었다. 뒤에서 라지가 제게 달라붙으며 뭐라고 더 말을 걸어 왔지만, 알렉은 그 말을 모두 무시한 채 호흡을 고르게 하려고 노력했다. 사실 술기운이 잠식한 뇌는 라지의 말을 전혀 이해할 수가 없었다. 도저히 잠들 수 있을 것 같지는 않았지만 이 온기조차 없다면 너무 외로울 것 같았기에, 알렉은 눈을 감은 채로 있었다.  
  
혼자 침대에 남겨진 채 맞이하는 아침이 얼마나 쓸쓸하고 비참한지는 알렉도 잘 알았다. 그러나 선잠에서 깨어 저를 안은 팔에 키스를 남기려던 알렉은 룬이 없는 그 몸을 보고 얼어붙었고, 너무 놀라서 무언가를 생각할 겨를도 없이 포탈을 열어 제 로프트 안으로 도망쳤다. 심장은 두방망이질 치고 있었다. 좆됐다. 술이 완전히 깬 알렉은 생각했다. 무슨 미친 짓을 한 걸까. 알렉은 제 자신에게 혐오감을 느꼈고, 자괴감을 참지 못하고 몇 번 헛구역질을 하다가 결국 화장실 바로 앞에 엎드려서 토했다. 위에서는 신물이 올라왔다. 이건 그냥 술을 많이 마셔서야. 알렉은 절 위로했다. 매그한테 미안할 필요는 전혀 없었지만, 왠지 미안했다. 알렉은 가슴을 탕탕 두드리다가 참지 못하고 큰 소리로 욕설을 뱉었다.  
  
"아!! 존나씨발개씨발!!! 존나 좆같아!! 씨발 좆!같!다!고!!"  
  
거실에 있는 장식품들을 반쯤 부수고 나서야 홧홧하던 마음이 한결 편해졌다. 난 진짜 답이 없는 쓰레기 새끼야. 이제 매그너스 얼굴은 어떻게 보지. 침대 안으로 기어들어가며 알렉은 생각했다. 모르겠다. 매그너스도 그렇고 자신도 다른 사람이랑도 자버렸다. 다 끝났다. 엉망이었다. 자신이 내세울 것 하나라고는 제 메이트를 향한 올곧은 몸과 마음 뿐이었는데, 이제 망해버렸다. 알렉은 침대에서 벌떡 일어나 찬장을 뒤져 위스키를 콸콸 입에 들이부었다. 눈을 떴을 때는 아침이었다. 햇살이 눈을 무차별적으로 공격하고 있었다.  
  
"어떤 새끼가 씨발 아침부터 쳐 문자질을 하고 난리야..." 주머니에서 진동하는 폰을 꺼내 연 알렉은 잠시 굳어 눈을 깜빡였다.   
  
[알렉산더. 내일 시간 돼? 얘기 좀 할 수 있을까?]  
  
알렉은 잠시 눈을 감고 생각을 정리한 후 눈을 떴고, 잠이 대롱대롱 매달린 눈을 비비며 발신인을 다시 확인했다. 잘못 본 줄 알았는데, 여전히 그대로였다. 매그너스가 보낸 문자였다. 알렉은 잠시 고민하다가 답을 보내기 전에 화면을 캡쳐했다. 인쇄해서 액자에 끼워 둬야지. 인스티튜트에서 난리를 피우고 갔다고 뒤늦게 절 때리려는 것일 수도 있었지만 어쨌거나 처음으로 문자를 받으니 설렜다. 그리고 핑계가 무엇이든, 다시 한 번 매그를 볼 수 있다니 좋았다. 이제 다 끝이라고 생각했는데. 잠이 덜 깬 상태였지만 알렉은 손을 빠르게 놀려 답장을 보냈다. 혹시라도 매그가 마음을 바꾸게 둘 수는 없었다.  
  
[언ㅈㅔ든 좋ㅇㅏㅏㅏ]  
  
완전히 잠에서 깬 알렉은 더욱 심한 죄책감을 느꼈지만, 이미 매그에게서 그럼 7시에 만나자는 문자가 와 있었기에 에라 모르겠다 하고 폰을 던지고는 베개에 머리를 부볐다. 소파에서 구겨져서 잔 채라 그런가, 몸 여기저기가 욱신거렸다.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"몸은 좀 어때?"  
  
몇 분 간이나 이어진 침묵을 깨며 매그가 물었다. 알렉은 빙그레 웃고는 대답했다. "괜찮아. 걱정해줘서 고마워." 이런 상황임에도 매그가 제 걱정을 해주니 좋았다. 모든 것이 끝났다고 생각했지만, 그래도 어쩔 수 없었다. 알렉은 욱신거리며 고통을 호소하는 제 심장을 진정시키기 위해 사력을 다했다. 말을 더듬지 않은 것도, 눈물을 흘리지 않은 것도 기적이었다. 앞으로 저는 이 고통에 익숙해져야만 할 것이었다.  
  
"...미안해." 매그의 말에 알렉의 심장이 잠시 멈췄고, 알렉은 제 귀를 의심했다. 매그가 제게 사과를 하고 있었다. 알렉은 잠시 이 모든 것이 꿈이 아닌지, 누군가가 뭔가를 꾸미고 있는것은 아닌지 싶어 주위를 둘러보았으나 주변은 자신들에게 어떠한 관심도 주지 않은 채 너무나도 평온했다. 알렉은  왼손으로 제 허벅지 안쪽을 세게 꼬집어보고는 이를 악물었다. 너무 아팠다.  
  
알렉이 아무 말이 없자 매그는 몇 번 입을 가볍게 달싹이더니 말을 이었다. 그 동안 매그의 손가락은 테이블 위에 올라가서 톡톡톡톡 소리를 내며 산만하게 표면을 두들기고 있었다.  
  
"다 미안해. 네 마음을 무시하고 가볍게 치부한 것도. 네 날개를 아프게 만들어 못 쓰게 만든 것도. 편견을 가지고 널 대한 것도 미안해. 네가 나한테 저지른 일도 아닌데 알면서도 내 부모님 핑계로 괜히 네게 화풀이를 했어. 그러면 안 되는 거였는데. 네게 나쁜 말들을 한 것도, 널 상처입힌 것도.... 다 내가 잘못했어. 내가  너한테 잘못한 게 너무 많아서 어디서부터 사과해야 할지 모르겠어." 매그는 목이 졸리는 듯한 소리를 냈고 알렉은 잠시 고개를 숙였다. 모든 것이 너무도 비현실적으로 느껴졌다. 화해를 한다면 사과하는 당사자는 자신이리라고 생각했지, 제가 사과를 받을 것이라고는 미처 생각하지 못했다. 알렉은 답을 하기 위해 입을 열었으나 도무지 올바른 단어를 찾을 수 없었다. 그냥 미치도록 키스가 하고 싶었다. 저 입술에 매달려 다 괜찮다는 인사를 전해주고 싶었다. 이것은 말로는 표현할 수 없는 것이었다. 알렉은 제 이를 악물고 그 충동을 참기 위해 씨근거렸다. 그럴 리가 없다는 것은 알지만, 입술이 닿으면 저랑 라지가 잔 것을 혹시나 매그가 알아차리는 것은 아닐지 무서웠다.  
  
"그리고... 널 좋아해..." 매그는 곧 꺼질 것만 같은 목소리로 말했다. 매그의 숨소리는 매우 불규칙했고 초조해 보였다. 알렉은 노려보던 컵에서 시선을 거두어 매그를 돌아다보았다. 매그는 계속해서 제 쪽을 바라보고 있었지만 시선은 눈에서 살짝 빗겨나가 제 뒷쪽 어딘가를 바라보고 있었다. 그러나 그조차도 고정되지 않은 채 끊임없이 움직이고 있었기에 알렉조차 불안해질 정도였다. 매그는 왼손을 끊임없이 쥐었다 폈다 하며 오른손 손바닥을 바지에 대고 세게 문지르고 있었다. 알렉의 마음속에는 그 손을 잡아서 그걸 못하게 막고 싶은 충동이 일었다.  
  
"이제 못 견디겠어... 네 말이 맞아. 네가 좋아. 네가 웃을 때가 좋아. 네가 잠들어 있을 때도 좋고 네가 속삭이는, 다정하다고는 할 수 없는 말들도 좋아. 네가 날 걱정해줄 때가 좋고, 너랑 같이 잠들고 일어나는 게 좋아. 네가 해주는 요리들도 좋고... 그 모든 짓을 너한테 해놓고 이제와서 이런 말을 하기에는 너무 염치가 없지만 내 마음을 나도 도저히 참을 수가 없어... 괜찮다면... 나랑 사귀어 주지 않을래? 혹시라도 네가 괜찮다면 말이야. 네 웃는 모습을 더 보고 싶어. 널 웃게 만들어주고 싶어. 그리고 그 때 그 옆에 내가 있었으면 좋겠어. 널 행복하게 해 주고 싶어."  
  
알렉의 세계가 정지했다. 매그를 처음 보았을 때처럼 모든 장면이 느려져 슬로우 모션으로 재생되었다. 알렉의 시각 안에서 매그를 제외한 모든 것이 색을 잃고 바랜 채 흑백으로 내려앉았다. 잠시 동안이지만 그의 세계에서는 오로지 매그만이 색을 가지고 움직이는 유일한 것이었으며, 그가 한 말은 오래된 테이프처럼 늘어지며 귓바퀴에 와 감겼다. 매그의 왼손은 여전히 초조하게 테이블 위를 배회하는 중이었다. 그가 오른손을 세게 쥐었다가 폈다 하는 동작을 취할 때마다 손마디는 하얗게 질렸다가 색을 찾았다가를 반복하고 있었다. 매그의 눈은 불안해 보였고, 입이 계속 마르기라도 하는 듯 혀는 쉴새없이 윗 입술을 깨물었다가 이제는 아랫입술을 핥고 있었다. 이 섀도우헌터는 정말로 제 허락을 기다리고 있었다. 알렉은 생각할 틈도 없이 입을 열었다. 입이 잠시 의지를 잃은 동안, 알렉의 심장이 입을 빌어 노래했다.  
  
"당연히 괜찮지. 좋아. 너라면 내 답은 언제나 예스야."  
  
알렉은 자신이 무슨 말을 하고 있는 것인지 알지도 못했다. 제 귀에 와닿는 자신의 목소리는 낯설었고 다른 사람이 말하기라도 하는 듯 꽉 막혀서 들렸다. 제 입이 여전히 움직이고 있다는 사실으로 미루어 화자가 자신임을 깨달을 수 있을 뿐이었다.  
  
"고마워. 내가 정말 잘 해줄게. 누군가를 만나는 건 처음이지만... 부족하다고 느끼지 않게 노력할게. 맘에 안 드는 부분이 있으면 말해줘. 바로 고칠테니까."  
  
알렉은 말을 끝맺으려다 말고 서둘러 한 마디를 덧붙였다. 이 한 마디로는 도저히 자신의 마음을 표현할 수 있을 것 같지 않았지만, 말을 하지 않고서는 자신 역시도 절대 견딜 수가 없을 것 같았다. 사랑한다고 말하는 건 너무 빠르겠지. 알렉은 결심하고서 속삭였다.  
  
"좋아해, 매그너스."  
  
매그는 쓴웃음을 지었다. "알아." 그가 말했다.   
  
매그의 왼손이 천천히 올라와 알렉의 왼쪽 볼을 감쌌다. 깨지기 쉬운 유리 공예품이라도 건드리듯 매그의 엄지가 부드럽고도 다정하게, 제 뺨을 쓸고 문질렀다. 상냥한 손길이었지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 그가 닿은 자리가 손의 모양 그대로 불타고 있었다. 잠시 동안 알렉의 뇌는 생각을 멈췄고, 심장 역시 작동이 멎었다. 알렉은 감히 호흡조차 할 수가 없었다. 제 입술에 와닿는 뜨겁고 건조한 입술을 느끼며 알렉은 천천히 눈을 감았다. 온통 화끈거리는 입술에서부터 시작해 전신을 불태우는 화마가 알렉의 혈관을 따라 내달리기 시작했다. 알렉은 그때서야 제가 숨을 쉬고 있지 않았다는 것을 깨달았다. 입술을 맞물려 키스를 더 깊어지게 한 채로, 알렉은 앓는 듯한 소리를 냈다. 이러한 날이 제게 올 것이리라는 생각은 몇 달 전에 접어둔 터였다. 좋으리라고 생각했었지만, 상상과는 전혀 달랐다. 알렉은 어떠한 생각도 어떠한 말도 할 수가 없었다. 키스가 끝나고 여전히 맞닿은 입술 사이로 알렉은 소근거렸다. "400년 동안 널 기다렸어." 매그는 이제 울고 있었다. 그의 볼을 적시며, 눈물이 몇 방울 더 흘러내렸다. "알아..." 낮게 가라앉아서 잔뜩 쉰 목소리로, 매그가 말했다.


	14. Chapter 14

"나도..고백할 거 있어." 알렉은 머뭇거리다가 말했다. "...뭔데?" 질문하는 매그의 심장이 쿵 소리를 내며 떨어졌다. 조지 얘기가 나왔는데 이런 답이 나오다니 불안했다. 매그는 알렉의 손을 잡은 제 손에 힘을 더 주었다. 맞잡은 손은 축축한데다가 미끈거리고 있었으나, 이게 알렉의 손에서 나온 땀 때문인지 제 손에서 나온 땀 때문인지는 알 수 없었다.

"화내지마.." 알렉은 말하기 전 몇번 한숨을 쉬고는 입술을 핥았다. 매그는 알렉을 안심시켜 주기 위해 얼른 제 입을 열었다. 사실 어떤 일을 했다고 해도 제게는 화낼 권리가 없었고, 저 뿐만이 아니라 알렉 역시도 그 사실을 잘 알고 있을 터였다. 그런 알렉이 저렇게 말을 하자 매그의 마음은 편하지 않았다. "절대 화 안내. 약속할게."

"사실 나..... 이랑..어."

"뭐라고?" 매그는 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 알렉의 목소리는 너무나 작아서 잘 들리지 않았다. 그러나 제 표정을 오해한 것인지 알렉의 목소리는 더 기어들어갔다.

"...이랑... 했다고..."

"잘 안들려." 매그는 제 엄지로 알렉의 손등을 다정하게 문질렀다. 겁이 나서 그런가? 알렉이 불안해하는 모습을 보자 기분이 좋지 않았다. 매그는 과거의 자신이 더 미워지려고 했다. "괜찮아. 화 안 낼게, 알렉산더. 무서워하지 마."

알렉은 눈을 질끈 감고 속삭였다. "다른 사람이랑 잤어..." 매그는 얼음이 되어 굳었다. 이미 제 마음 속 한 구석에서는 제가 무슨 소리를 들을지 알고 있었을지도 몰랐지만, 그럼에도 잠시 귀를 의심했다. 알렉이 저런 말을 뱉을 성격이 아니라는 것을 잘 알고 있던 터였다. 다른 사람이랑 섹스를 하는 알렉의 이미지가 몇번이고 나타났다가 사라졌다. 때로는 아담한 여자였다가, 때로는 자신을 닮은 남자였다가 했다. 머리가 빙글빙글 회전하고 있었기에 매그가 할 수 있는 것이라고는 침을 삼키는 것뿐이었다. 알렉은 여전히 눈을 꼭 감은채 횡설수설하고 있었다. "미안..너랑 그 오메가가 너무 질투나서.. 잠깐 제 정신이 아니었어. 술에 취해서..."

매그도 제게 질투할 권리가 없다는 것쯤은 알았다. 그냥 알렉에게 그런 말이 나올줄 몰랐던 탓이었다. 매그는 마음을 추스리고서는 얼른 말했다. 대답을 뭐라고 해야 할지는 몰랐지만, 알렉이 다른 생각을 할까봐 두려웠다. "괜찮아. 미안해하지 마. 나한테 사과할 일도 아니잖아." 알렉은 반짝 눈을 떴다. "미안..." 눈이 살짝 젖어 있었다.

"네가 뭐가 미안해." "그래도..."

심장이 욱신거렸고 불타는 것 같았기에 매그는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 알렉이 움찔했고, 매그는 알렉의 어깨를 당겨 안았다. 맞닿은 심장도 제 것 만큼이나 강하게 뛰고 있었다. "질투는 나는데...나 때문이잖아. 미안해하지 마. 더 가슴 아프니까. " 속상해하지 말라고 뱉은 말이었는데, 알렉에게는 다르게 와닿은 듯 했다. "?너도 질투해?" 알렉이 의아하다는 듯이 물었다. 그 얼굴에는 미소가 번져 있었다. 매그는 고개를 끄덕였다. 입을 열면 알렉에게 그게 누구인지 묻게 될 것만 같았기 때문이었다. 훅 가까워진 알렉 때문에, 매그의 생각은 거기에서 멈추어야만 했다.

"저기 있잖아. 아까 내가 원하는 건 다 들어준댔지? 나 지금 하고 싶어." 알렉은 말을 뱉고는 입술을 매그에게 붙였다. 멱살을 움켜잡힌 채 매그는 침실로 뒷걸음질쳤고 침대에 등이 닿자 그대로 누웠다. 한 손으로 넥타이를 잡아당겨 풀어내는 알렉을 올려다보며 매그가 말했다. "알았어. 그럼 오늘은 네가 넣을래?" 

알렉은 화르르 붉어졌다가는 허공을 쳐다보았다. 툭 시계를 풀어낸 알렉은 협탁 위에 그것을 올려두었다. 손이 떨리고 있었다. "음..고마워. 그런데 오늘은 그냥 평소처럼 하고 싶어."

"나 때문에 무리할 필요 없어. 괜찮아. 네 꺼 크긴 하지만 충분히 풀면 괜찮겠지." 발을 올려 알렉의 단단해지기 시작한 성기를 문지르며 매그는 제 입술을 핥았다. 여전히 등은 침대에 댄 채였다. 

"아니..아니. 그게 아니고.." 알렉은 울상을 해서 머뭇거렸다. "그냥.. 오늘은. 네가...해줬으면 좋겠어." 알렉이 말을 하지 못하고 안절부절하는 것을 보며 매그는 느낄 수 있었다. 아. 얘 뒤로 했구나. 그래서 지금 이러는 거구나. 불같은 분노가 뱃속에서부터 치밀어 올랐지만 대상이 알렉은 아니었다. 매그는 당황스러운 동시에 울고 싶었다. 알렉은 제 위에서 낑낑대며 몸을 보비작거리고 있었다.

***

"알렉산더, 아프면 얘기해." 

알렉이 목을 울리며 그르렁거리는 신음을 내자 매그는 바로 멈추고는 말했다."씹... 야. 말하지 말고 그냥 계속 빨아...안 아프니까." 짜증섞인 알렉의 말에 작게 웃은 매그는 요도구에 쪽 소리가 나게 입을 맞추고는 제 입술 끝으로 살짝 귀두를 머금었다가 놓았다. 알렉은 허리를 들어올리며 신음했다. "야하다고 한 건. 네가 반응하는 게 귀엽고 예쁘고 좋아서였고. 오메가라고 한 거 그렇게 기분 나빴어? 그것도 진짜 네가 귀여워서 그랬어. 원한다면 너도 나 그렇게 불러도 돼." 입술을 살짝 벌린 채로 핏줄이 선 기둥을 훑으면서 매그가 빠르게 중얼거렸다.

"...나도 너 그렇게 불러도 된다고?" 알렉은 매그의 턱에 손을 갖다대어 고개를 치켜들게 했다. 휘둥그레진 알렉의 눈은 헤이즐이었고, 안에는 해바라기가 피어 있었다. 매그는 눈을 접어 웃었다. "그래."

매그는 목까지 열려고 노력했으나 알렉의 성기는 평균을 한참 웃도는 자신의 것보다 컸고, 도저히 끝까지 넣을 수는 없었다. 매그는 대신 제 손을 이용해 알렉의 성기 밑부분을 잡거나 고환을 부드럽게 주물렀고, 손을 위로 올려 알렉의 유두를 살짝 꼬집기도 했다. 숨이 막히는 것은 어쩔 수 없었다. 사실 여기에는 알렉의 잘못도 있었는데, 알렉은 손으로 제 뒷통수를 계속해서 눌러대는 와중에도 허리를 움직이며 절 숨쉬지 못하게 만들었고, 급기야는 제 머리의 양쪽을 손으로 잡은 채 씩씩대면서 강제로 이마라치오까지 시켰기 때문이었다. 알렉은 잠깐 제 정신이 아닌 듯 보였다. 절 걱정하던 애가 맞기는 한 건지, 알렉은 제가 콜록대고 있음에도 봐주지 않았고, '괜찮아' 와 '착하지' 만을 욕 사이로 계속해서 중얼거렸다. 그건 알렉이 제 것을 물고있을 동안 매번 제가 속삭였던 말이기에, 잠시동안 마음속으로 툴툴대던 매그는 눈을 감고서 얌전히 입을 더 열었다. 강하게 제 머리를 틀어쥔 알렉이 씨근대면서 제 입 안으로 정액을 분출해 냈을 때, 매그는 혀를 이용해 알렉을 몇 번 더 쓸었다. 어쨌든 이것이야말로 얘가 기억하는 첫 펠라일 테니까, 완벽했으면 했다.

"존나게 예쁜 내 오메가... 씨발 너무 야해..." 알렉은 쉼없이 웅얼거리며 매그의 귓바퀴와 머리를 쓰다듬었고, 얼굴에 가득한 눈물을 닦아주었다. 매그는 천천히 알렉의 성기가 제 입 안에서 빠져나가게 두었고, 혀를 내밀어 알렉에게 정액을 보여준 후에 꿀꺽 하고는 삼켰다. 눈물 때문에 시야가 흐릿하여 알렉의 표정은 제대로 볼 수 없었다. 알렉의 것은 초우성알파답게 비리고 썼으며 끈적거렸기에, 얼굴이 절로 찡그려지는 것은 어쩔 수 없었다. 

"씨발..세상에...미친... 내 꺼 맛있어? 더 먹을래, 야옹아?" 알렉의 목소리는 매우 거칠었고 긁히는 소리가 났다.

"응. 내 알파. 너도 먹어 봐." 매그는 미소짓고서 알렉의 입술에 달려들었고 강제로 혀를 넣었다. 그러나 알렉은 별로 상관하지 않는다는 듯 제 혀를 얼얼할 때까지 빨아댔기에, 매그는 표정을 찌푸린 채 알렉에게서 몸을 뗄 수밖에 없었다. 눈물을 훔친 뒤 쳐다본 알렉의 얼굴은 근육이 풀린 듯 헤실대고 있었다. 알렉은 입맛을 잠깐 다시다가 입을 열었다. 

"씨발... 다시 불러줘... 내 알파라고? 으으.. 네가 그렇게 불러주니까 너무 좋다...넌 진짜..씹...입에다가 노팅하는 줄 알았어.." 알렉은 고개를 젓더니 툭 하고는 헤드에 머리를 기댔다. 알렉의 가슴은 빠르게 위아래로 오르내리고 있었다.

"내 입을 그렇게 좋아할 줄이야. 내숭쟁이 새끼." 매그는 기억을 잃었을 당시의 알렉을 생각하며 킬킬댔고, 알렉은 표정을 찡그렸다. "무슨 소리야?" 매그는 대답하지 않은 채로 그저 웃다가 밑으로 빠르게 내려가 다리를 잡고는 알렉을 밑으로 주르르 당겼다.

"이제 내 차례야."

***

"으.. 창피해.." "괜찮아, 힘 풀어..."

"으응.." 제 뒤에 뭔가 부드럽고 축축한 와닿는 것을 느끼고 알렉은 놀라서 고개를 확 돌렸다가 절 쳐다보는 매그의 눈과 마주치고 와아악! 하고는 비명을 지른채 고개를 홱 돌렸다. 

"아파?" "아니...그게..."

"부끄러워?" "...."

"날 좋아하니까 그런 거지? 알렉산더, 나도 널 좋아해서 그래. 해주고 싶어. 너한테 해준 적은 없으니까... "

알렉은 붉어져서 고개를 끄덕였다. 너한테? 너한테라니? 그럼 카밀라랑 다른 오메가한테도 이걸 해줬다는 뜻이잖아! 알렉의 마음 속에서 질투심이 고개를 들려했지만, 지금 떠올리기에 좋은 생각은 아니었기에 알렉은 고개를 절레절레 저었다.

알렉은 이제 작게 엉덩이를 흔들고 있었다. 자신이 그렇다는 것도 눈치채지 못하는 듯 보였다. 매그의 손가락 두 개가 알렉의 안으로 부드럽게 빨려들어가듯 사라졌다가는 다시 나타났다. 그 때마다 알렉은 응! 하곤 짧게 신음을 흘렸다. 알렉은 베개에 오른쪽 볼을 댄 채 고개를 한껏 왼쪽으로 틀어 절 애무하는 매그를 바라보았다. "헉!!!" 손을 더듬어 매그의 허벅지를 쓸던 알렉이 거세게 몸을 뒤틀었다. 눈 앞에 번개가 쳤다가 사라졌다. 

"여기야?" 알렉은 정신없이 고개를 끄덕였다. 

"말로 해 줘, 네가 아픈 건 싫어..." 손가락은 내부에서 저를 천천히 문지르며 떨게 만들고 있었다. 

"안, 아파아... 그냥 기분 좋..아, 거기 더! 응!" 알렉은 매그의 손에 대고 제 엉덩이를 밀었다가 앞으로 살짝 당겨 뺐다. 

"알렉산더, 내 알파...너무 귀여워... 진짜 섹시해..." 매그는 알렉의 왼쪽 엉덩이에 부드러운 키스를 쪽 하고는 남겼고 그 다음에는 오른쪽에 떨어트렸다. 제 구멍에 부드럽고 뜨거운 입술이 닿았다가 다시 쪽 하는 소리를 내며 떨어지자 알렉은 더 이상 참지 못하고 뒤로 손을 뻗어 매그의 성기를 움켜쥐었다. 손에 와닿는 알파의 성기는 뜨거웠고 프리컴으로 젖어서 미끈거렸다. 음, 하고는 매그가 낮은 신음 소리를 냈고, 그 신음을 들은 알렉은 침을 꿀꺽 삼키고 용기를 냈다. 제 떨리는 손 한쪽을 들어 엉덩이를 살짝 벌린 알렉이 더듬더듬 말했다. "넣..어 줄래? 네가... 들어와 줬으면 좋겠어. 내 안에..." 자신이 매그에게 어떻게 보일지 생각하니 알렉의 얼굴은 새빨개졌지만, 잘 보이고 싶다는 마음이 수치심을 이겼다. 매그는 알렉의 목 아래부터 엉덩이 위까지를 길게 한번 쓸었고, 알렉은 그게 무슨 신호라도 되듯 납작 배를 댄 채 침대 위로 엎드리며 엉덩이를 더 치켜들었다. 

알렉은 천천히 귀두를 제 입구에 맞춘 후 허리를 가볍게 뒤로 밀었고, 그와 동시에 매그도 앞으로 허리를 밀었기에 신음은 둘의 입에서 터져나왔다. 제 날갯죽지에 끝없는 키스의 비를 떨어트리면서 매그가 쉰 목소리로 말했다. "...미안해... 많이 아팠지... 얼마나 속상했을까..." 알렉은 못 들은 체 엉덩이를 살짝 흔들었다. 아직은 날개 얘기가 편하지 않았다. 상대가 매그여서가 아니었다. 누구랑도 마찬가지였다. 그 일을 떠올리자 심장과 함께 꺼내지도 않은 날개가 욱신거렸다. 알렉은 저릿저릿하게 척추를 타고 올라오는 둔통과 쾌감에 집중하며 고개를 흔들어 그 생각을 지우려 애썼다.

***

"진짜 예쁘다. 넌 완벽해." 자세를 바꿔 절 내려다보는 매그를 본 알렉이 속삭였다. 입술을 핥은 알렉은 침을 꿀꺽 삼키고는 덧붙였다.

"와... 세상에. 네가 내꺼라니 믿을 수가 없어..."

매그는 씨익 웃더니 고개를 숙였고 알렉은 고개를 살짝 들어 그런 매그의 가슴을 앙 하고는 물었다. 알렉이 할딱대며 매그의 가슴을 씹고 깨물며 잇자국을 남겨대는 동안 매그는 알렉의 머리를 안은 채 비음 섞인 신음을 흘리며 허리를 움직였고, 알렉은 학학대다가 고개를 가슴에 묻은 채 마구 비볐다. "아으.. 너무 좋다."

알렉은 씩 웃고는 매그의 아랫입술을 깨물었다. "넌 내꺼야..."

매그는 피식 웃더니 속삭였다. "그래."

알렉은 이를 세워 엔젤릭 룬 주위를 갉작거렸다. 허리가 심하게 굽혀져 하체는 감각이 없을 정도였지만 영원히 못 걷는다고 해도 별 상관은 없을 것 같았다. 알렉은 피가 날 정도로 룬을 세게 깨물며 잇자국을 남겼다. "으음." 매그가 신음했다.

"나 니가 가는 거 제대로 보고 싶어..." 알렉이 칭얼거렸다.

매그는 잠시 허리를 멈췄고, 시선을 내려 가만히 그런 알렉을 바라보았다. 알렉은 낑낑대며 허리를 몇번 뒤챘다. 제 성기는 배 위에 방치되어 무시된 상태였지만 괜찮았다. "가줘, 응? 내 안에 니가 하는거.. 느끼고 싶어..." 말하면서 알렉은 다시 새빨개졌다. 아직 저를 대상으로 이런 말을 하는 것은 익숙치 않았다. 그렇지만 매그는 매번 좋아하는 것 같았으니까 노력해보는 것도 괜찮을 것 같았다. "아, 씨발." 매그는 그 순간 욕을 내뱉더니 뿌리까지 처박았고 알렉의 고개는 헉, 하는 신음과 함께 잠시 뒤로 넘어갔다가 매그를 보기 위해 빠르게 다시 숙여졌다. 매그는 몇 번 더 거칠게 추삽질한 후에 사정하기 시작했다. 눈은 꽉 감은 채였고, 입은 살짝 벌어져 열려 있었다. 속눈썹은 떨리고 있었고, 숨은 거칠게 몰아쉬고 있었다. 알렉은 매그의 턱을 쥔 채 엄지로 입술을 덧그렸다. "씨발...너 존나 섹시해..." 알렉은 황홀한 듯 몽롱한 소리로 속삭였다. "가는 모습도 존나 예쁘다....내 오메가..." 매그는 눈을 감은 채 음. 하고는 신음 소리를 냈다. 알렉은 킥킥대며 말했다. "귀엽고 야한 내 오메가." 알렉은 매그의 엉덩이를 콱 움켜쥐었고 그와 동시에 흣, 하고 신음했다. 매그가 그 상태로 허리를 세게 돌렸기 때문이었다.

"오메가 자지 맛있어?"

매그가 속삭였다. 알렉의 얼굴이 다시 불타올랐다. "어..야! 그런 말 하지마. 반, 반칙이야." 알렉이 더듬거렸다. 매그는 낄낄거리더니 바로 고개를 숙여 알렉의 유두를 물었다. "대디, 우유 먹고 싶어요. 우유 주세요. 매그 배고파." 아양을 부리듯 애교를 떠는 매그의 말에 알렉의 얼굴이 다시금 화르르 달아올랐지만 부끄러움 때문은 아니었다. 알렉은 제 얼굴에 피가 몰린 것을 느낀 채, 침을 꿀꺽 삼키고는 말했다. "씨발 야.. 나중에 나 다시 빨아줄 때는 그거 말해줘. 지금처럼. 알았냐?" 매그는 대답을 하지 않았고, 눈만 들어 알렉의 눈과 마주치더니 입술로 유두를 물었다가 떼었다. 알렉은 가볍게 신음하며 고개를 내저었다. 매그가 장난스러운 미소로 다시 물었다. "내 알파, 오메가 자지는 맛있어?" 알렉은 눈을 열어 매그를 보았다. 매그는 분명히 저를 놀리고 있었다. 입꼬리에 걸린 웃음과 눈에 가득한 장난기를 보자, 알렉은 지기 싫어서 빽 소리치려다가 참고는 엉덩이를 살짝 흔들면서 더 당겨 붙였다. 그리고는 눈을 반만 뜬 채 제 입술을 핥았다. 라지한테 이렇게 했던 것 같은데.

"네에... 자기 꺼 너무 맛있어요." 매그의 동공이 흔들렸고, 턱이 살짝 벌어지더니 금방이라도 침이 흐를 것 같은 얼빠진 표정이 되었다. 알렉은 낄낄대며 매그를 비웃고 싶었지만 꾹 참고는 말했다. "그래서어.. 알렉은 자지 더 먹고 싶어요." 알렉은 말하면서 제 뒤에 힘을 한번 주었고, 매그의 눈이 즉시 감기며 헉, 하고는 놀란 듯한 신음이 입에서 튀어나오는 것을 보았다. "천사시여, 너 씨발..." 잠시 숨을 헉헉대던 매그는 알렉의 다리를 제 어깨 위로 걸치고는 다시 웃으면서 소근거렸다. "아가, 대디가 엉망진창으로 박아줬으면 좋겠어?" 알렉은 그런 매그를 멍하니 바라보다가 눈썹을 찡그리고는 종알거렸다. "틀렸어. 대디는 나잖아? 네가 아가라고. 넌 겨우 스물 셋이지만 난..." 매그의 검지손가락이 알렉의 입에 살짝 닿았다. "하나도 안 야하니까 조용히 해, 알렉산더." 알렉은 입을 삐죽 내밀고 부루퉁해 있다가 제 입술로 손가락을 살짝 물어 입 안으로 들였다. 매그는 말을 이었다. "아가 구멍 너무 예쁜데, 대디가 망가트려줄까? 나만 받을 수 있게, 나로만 가버릴 수 있게 대디 좆 모양대로 길 내주면 좋겠지?" 알렉은 살짝 다시 붉어졌지만 고개를 끄덕거리고는 대답했다. "으응... 잔뜩 쑤셔줘..." 창피해서 죽을 것 같았지만 막상 매그의 진지한 눈을 보니 또 괜찮았다. 그 안에는 너무도 깊은 사랑이 있었기에, 지금까지와는 달리 알렉은 매우 편안했다.

"우리 아가 진짜 야하네. 섹스 기분 좋아? 대디 자지 맛있어?" 알렉은 바들바들 떨면서 매그가 쳐올릴 때마다 조아요, 섹스 너무 기분 조아요, 자지 맛있어요, 하고 소리쳤다. 양손엄지와 검지로 제 유두를 잡아당기며 힉힉대던 알렉은 매그의 칭찬을 듣기 위해 잠시 멈췄다. 매그의 손은 부드럽게 제 성기 위를 미끄러지며 쓰다듬고 있었다.

"이런... 아가 구멍 움찔거리는 것 좀 봐. 발정났네. 대디 자지가 그렇게 먹고 싶었어?"

"으응..네. 너무 맛있어서,"

"아, 귀여운 내 오메가." 알렉은 매그의 그 말에 방긋 미소를 짓고는 행복하게 말했다. 이제 모든 것이 괜찮았다. "응. 알렉산더는 대디 오메가에요."

매그는 알렉의 턱을 살짝 깨물었다. 말투는 어느새 다정하고 상냥하게 바뀌어 있었다. "사랑해, 알렉산더."

알렉은 양팔을 들어 매그를 강하게 껴안았다. 삽입이 깊어지자 너무 채워져서 헛구역질까지 나올것 같은 느낌이 들었지만 그것도 나쁘지는 않았다. "매그너스.. 나도 널 사랑해. 널 진짜로 너무 사랑해." 그러나 알렉은 곧 눈을 가늘게 뜨고는 매그의 엉덩이를 세게 꼬집었다. "하지만 내가 널 사랑하는 것과는 별개로, 이지의 말도 안되는 소리를 듣고 그 지랄을 한 건 조금 혼나야겠어, 이 멍청한 네피림아. 내일 널 엉망진창으로 쑤셔줄거니까 기대해. 걷지도 못하게 만들어 줄 테니까. 파워룬이랑 스테미너룬을 발동시킨 채로, 눈물에 젖어서 애원하는 네 얼굴은 정말 예쁘겠지. 씨발, 네 작은 구멍이 닫히지도 않을 때까지 잔뜩 싸서 널 진짜 내 오메가로 만들어버릴거야. 그러면 섀도우헌터들도 뻣뻣한 수장님이 누구 것인지 잘 알 수 있겠지...특히 네 목이랑 자지에 있는 엔젤릭 룬 너무 맘에 들어.. 네가 그러고 내 밑에서 흔들릴 생각 하니까.." 알렉의 목소리는 점점 더 잦아들었다.

매그는 킬킬거렸다. "그거 존나 기대되네."


	15. Chapter 15

"표정 풀어, 설마 화 난 건 아니지? 어쩔 수 없었어. 너도 봐서 알잖아. 하마터면 라파엘이 죽을 뻔 했다고. 그것도 개죽음으로." 

매그는 점점 배려심이 바닥나가고 있었다. 원래도 자신은 이해심이 넘치는 타입은 아니기도 했지만, 일도 지치는데 알렉하고까지 이러한 일로 실랑이를 벌여야 하다니 피곤했다. 게다가 늘상 머저리같은 미소를 띄우고 다니던 라파엘의 늑대인간까지 맞닥트리고 났더니 머리가 더 아파왔다. 매그는 표정을 찌푸린 채 욱신거리는 관자놀이 부근을 꾹 눌렀다. 알렉은 아무 대답도 하지 않은 채 아랫입술만 잘근거리며 자신을 바라보고 있었다. 그 역시도 좋은 표정은 아니었다. "피곤하네." 매그가 한숨을 내쉬었고, 알렉이 눈썹을 살짝 들어올리더니 드디어 입을 열었다.

"...네 상황도 이해해. 네 파라바타이니까... 하지만 그렇게 하면 안 되는 거였어, 매그너스. 제대로 무슨 일인지 알아보고 재판을 해도 늦지 않잖아. 그냥 다운월더라고 해서,"

"세상에, 알렉산더!" 매그는 짧은 한숨을 뱉으며 알렉의 말을 잘랐다.

"몇 번 말해야겠어? 난 그 새끼가 흡혈귀라서 즉결처분을 내린 게 아니라고. 미안하지만 네가 내 남자친구라고 해서, 내 방식에 토를 달 권리는 없어. 누구나 자신만의 방법이 있는 법이야."

알렉은 자신을 남자친구라고 가르키는 매그의 말에 미소짓고 싶었지만, 그럴 수 없었다. 생각해보면 매그는 제 앞에서 뱀파이어를 뱀파이어라고 부른 적이 단 한번도 없었다. 알렉은 이것도 매그의 아버지와 관련된 일일지, 아니면 매그가 자신의 뒤에서는 월록 역시도 '잡종'으로 부르는 것일지 궁금해졌다가 머리를 흔들어 그 생각을 떨쳐냈다. 알렉은 빠르게 말을 내뱉었다. "글쎄. 매그너스 넌 아까부터 그렇게 말하지만, 과연 걔가 섀도우헌터였으면 네가 그렇게까지 했을까? 네가 항상 일을 그렇게 처리하니까, 다운월더들은 불만이 많아. 너도 알고 있는지 모르겠지만 처벌도 너무 가혹하다고들 원성이 자자해...규정과 조약에 따르면,"

"조약? 규정?" 매그가 다시 끼어들며 메마른 웃음소리를 냈다. 이제 매그는 짜증난다는 표정으로 알렉을 바라보고 있었다. 알렉은 가만히 입을 다물었다.

"그런 게 생긴 이유가 뭔데? 다 다운월더들이..." 매그는 말을 멈추고 고개를 절레절레 내저었다. 잠시 침묵이 흘렀다. "그만하자, 알렉산더. 너랑 싸우기는 싫어. 그리고 이미 난 피곤하다고." 싸우고 싶지는 않다는 말은 진심이었기에 매그는 제 떨리는 목소리를 가다듬어 부드럽게 내려고 애썼다. 이제야 알렉과 사이가 좋아졌는데 또 예전처럼 별 것도 아닌 문제를 가지고 싸울 수는 없었다. 그렇게 다운월더 인권 신장에 힘쓰던 이사벨의 오빠라서 그런 건가? 형제는 닮는다던데 쌍둥이니 더할 법도 했다. 하지만 다운월더니 어쩌니 하는 것에 대해 고민하고 생각해야 하는 것은 자신으로서는 인스티튜트 안이면 족했다. 알렉과는 별다른 문제가 없었고, 이에 대해서 딱히 말하고 싶은 생각도 없었다. 일은 일이었고, 사생활은 사생활이었다.

"불만이 있으면 이런 문제는 새 하이월록인 언더힐을 통해서 얘기하시죠, 미스터 라이트우드. 아셨습니까?" 매그는 장난스럽게 말하며 제 굳은 얼굴을 풀려고 노력했지만, 사실 그 말 안에는 뼈가 있었다. 매그 자신도 그것을 알고 있었다.

"...알겠습니다, 미스터 베인."

1분 정도가 흐른 후 간신히 대답을 한 알렉의 볼은 퉁퉁 부어 있었고, 마음에 들지 않는다는 듯 눈을 저와 마주치지도 않았다. 토라진 것이 분명해 보였기에 매그는 피식 웃었다. 알렉은 감정을 숨기는 데 능하지 못했고, 펼쳐진 책처럼 읽기 쉬웠다. 사백살이 아니라 네 살이래도 믿겠네, 귀여워라. 매그는 천천히 알렉의 앞으로 다가가 고개를 들어올렸고, 가볍게 알렉의 아랫입술을 물었다. 알렉은 눈썹을 찡그리더니 도리질치며 뒤로 몸을 빼내려고 했으나, 이미 매그의 두 손이 알렉의 머리를 꽉 잡아 고정한 채였기에 꼼짝없이 입을 연 채로 매그의 키스를 받아야만 했다. 키스가 이어지자 알렉의 몸에서는 힘이 천천히 빠져나갔고, 키스가 끝난 후 알렉의 볼은 발갛게 상기된 채였다. 매그에게 반쯤 기댄 자세는 엉거주춤했다. 매그가 키득였다. 알렉의 반응은 언제나 솔직했고 그건 자신을 행복하고 즐겁게 만들었다.

"너 섰구나." 

알렉이 툴툴거렸다. "닥쳐. 자연스러운 거라고."

"그냥 난, 매그너스 네가 걱정되서 한 말이었어." 몇 초 뒤, 알렉은 망설이다가 입을 열었고 덧붙였다. 매그가 강한 섀도우헌터이며 스스로를 보호할 수 있다는 것은 알렉도 알고 있었지만 그렇다고 걱정이 되지 않는 것은 아니었다. 

"아, 주인님이 위험할까봐 걱정됐어? 상냥해라."

매그는 입술을 핥으며 알렉의 헤이즐 눈을 쳐다보았다. 알렉은 눈을 살짝 내리깔았다. 아직 이렇게 다정한 매그는 적응이 어려웠다. 그리고 섹스와 연관된 별명을 낮에 들으니 제 볼이 화끈거리는 것을 멈출 수 없었다. "그래도 일 얘기는 그만하자, 알렉산더. 진짜로 너랑 싸우고 싶지는 않으니까." 달가워하지 않는 자신의 반응을 눈치챈 것인지 매그는 씨익 미소를 짓더니 배를 문지르며 말했다. "배고프네."

알렉은 멈춰서서 낑낑대며 포탈을 열었다. 이국적인 음식을 먹으며 거리를 거닐다 보면 매그의 발언에 대해서 생각하지 않을 수도 있겠지. 섀도우헌터 업무를 도와주고 나서라 마력이 많이 부족한 상태였지만, 아직은 괜찮았다. 무엇보다도 항상 제대로 된 식사를 하지 못하는 매그에게 저랑 있을때는 다양한 것들을 경험하게 해 주고 싶었다. 알렉은 매그가 여러 사람을 만나면서도 뉴욕 밖으로는 벗어난 적이 없다는 점에 감사했다. 덕분에 자신은 이렇게 매그의 처음을 가질 수 있는 것이었다. "가자."

"오늘은 어딘데?"

"마라케시." 알렉은 짧게 대답했다. 매그가 저렇게 나온다면 자신으로서도 할 말은 없었다. 언젠가는 얘기할 수 있는 기회가 오겠지, 알렉은 생각했다. 모로칸 민트 티도 마셔야겠다. 혀가 녹아내릴 정도로 달고 찬 음료를 생각하자 알렉의 기분은 조금 나아졌다.

"나 케밥 좋아해. 네가 더 좋지만." 알렉의 기분이 가라앉아 보였기에, 매그는 일부러 더 야살을 떨어 보였다. 알렉은 절 향해 미소지어 보였고, 매그는 알렉산더라면 그냥 다 상관없을 것 같다고 생각했다. 이 주제가 다시 나오지 않으면 좋을 텐데, 매그는 생각했다. 여전히 다운월더들은 싫지만 알렉은 좋았고, 가능하다면 오랫동안 잘 지내고 싶었다. 알렉은 특별하니까.

***

"너 요리는 하면 안 되겠다."

알렉은 무심하게 제 접시를 쳐다보다가 중얼거렸다. 어젯밤은 너무 피곤했던 나머지 호텔로 들어와 아무것도 하지 못하고 둘 다 쓰러져 잠들었기에, 매그가 아침을 만들었다며 절 깨웠을 때는 매우 놀랐다. 그리고 프렌치 토스트라는 이름을 단, 한때는 식빵이었을 형상을 보았을 때는 더 놀랐다. 나름 데코라고 한 것인지, 어제 보았던 식물의 잎사귀 두 장이 접시 옆에 올라가 있었다. "너무 완벽해서?" 매그는 킥킥대더니 알렉의 어깨를 짚은 채 의자에 앉은 알렉의 무릎 위로 순식간에 올라탔고, 다리를 달랑거리며 알렉의 볼을 감싼 채 키스했다. 키스에서는 오렌지 쥬스의 맛이 났다.

알렉의 손이 매그가 입은 바지 위로 올라가 엉덩이를 강하게 움켜쥐었고, 매그는 입술을 떼고는 속삭였다. "원래 후식이 더 맛있는 법이야." 매그는 알렉이 입은 티셔츠를 잡더니 끝자락을 알렉의 입에 물렸다. 알렉은 눈을 깜박거리다가 순순히 입술로 그것을 물었다. 헤이즐 눈에는 너 지금 뭐 하냐는 듯한 의문이 가득했고, 매그는 생각했다. 아, 진짜 아무것도 모르는 애 데리고 나쁜 짓 하는 것 같네. "서비스 해줄 테니까, 떨어트리면 안 돼." 검지로 알렉의 코를 톡 건드린 매그는 고개를 내려 알렉의 오른쪽 유두를 입으로 희롱하기 시작했다. 알렉의 몸이 움찔했고, 매그의 등을 쓸어내리던 손은 서서히 멈추었다. 젖은 채 오똑 선 유두에 찬 공기가 닿자 알렉은 살짝 몸을 떨었고, 매그가 왼쪽 유두를 혀로 굴리며 입술로 빨아서 당겼다가는 손가락으로 튕기며 장난을 치는 동안 입에서는 잔뜩 막힌 신음이 샜다. 

"너한테 줄 선물이 있어..."

매그의 말에 알렉은 감은 눈을 반짝 떴다. 여전히 입으로는 티셔츠를 문 알렉의 눈에는 뭐냐는 질문이 담겨 있었다. 매그는 살짝 웃으며 제 주머니를 뒤적인 후 선물을 꺼내 알렉의 눈 앞에 흔들어 보였다. 금속이 반짝였고, 작은 방울 소리가 울렸다. "어제 시장에서 산 거야. 특별히 우리 이니셜을 새겼지." 매그는 피어싱의 바 부분에 음각된 L.B.를 알렉에게 보여주었고, 알렉의 왼쪽 유두를 얼얼할 정도로 아주 세게 꼬집으며 말을 이었다. "전부터 생각했지만 네 가슴 진짜 예쁘거든. 젖꼭지가 너무 귀여워서, 피어싱하면 진짜 사랑스럽겠다고 생각했어." 그 말이 무슨 뜻인지를 이해한 알렉의 귀끝이 살짝 붉어졌지만 여전히 문 티셔츠를 놓지는 않았다. 침으로 젖어가고 있는 데다가, 이를 악문 알렉의 턱에는 근육이 선 채였다. 매그는 알렉의 볼을 쓰다듬으며 말했다. "사실 널 박으면서 뚫어주고 싶었는데," 알렉의 붉어진 볼을 본 매그가 코끝을 살짝 물었고 알렉은 눈을 세차게 깜박였다. "좆 잘릴까봐. 그럼 네 손해잖아." 매그는 이제 바늘을 한 손에 들고 있었고, 한 손은 피가 통하지 않아 감각이 사라진 알렉의 왼쪽 유두를 세게 잡고 있었다.

"준비됐어, 멍멍아?"

매그가 소근거렸고, 알렉은 멍하니 그런 매그를 바라보다가 살짝 제 고개를 끄덕였다. 

***

마라케시에 다녀온 이후, 매그는 급작스레 어딘가로 출장을 갔고 며칠 동안 알렉은 안달복달하며 기다려야만 했다. 어딜 가냐고 물었지만 매그가 웃기만 하고 답을 해주지 않았기에 그저 기밀이려니 짐작만 할 뿐이었다. 서운했지만, 사실 자신들이 함께 한 시간 자체가 길지는 않았기에 알렉으로서는 아무 말도 할 수 없었다.

알렉은 가만히 제 가슴을 내려다보다가 웅얼거렸다. "변태..." 아직도 피어싱을 단 자리는 아팠고, 스치기만 해도 알렉의 눈에는 눈물이 맺혔다. 사실 포션이나 마법을 쓰면 바로 나을 수도 있었지만, 매그가 해 준 것이니 그냥 두는 게 좋을 것 같아 알렉은 방울 소리를 작게 하는 마법만을 걸었다. 그러나 매그가 왜 마법으로 치료하지 않느냐고 따로 질문하지 않았기에, 알렉 역시도 답하지 않았다.

"창피해?" 매그의 말에 대한 대답으로 눈썹을 축 내린 알렉은 고개를 끄덕였다.

"어차피 네 몸은 나만 볼 건데 뭐. 넌 내 꺼잖아, 아니야?" 알렉은 제 품에 안겨 누운 매그를 빤히 바라보다가 미소지었다. 사실 조금은 좋은 것 같기도 했다. 어쨌거나 이지와 제이스를 제외하고는 처음 받아본 선물이었고, 매그가 자신을 생각하며 이니셜까지 새겼을 생각까지 하니 가슴 한 구석에서 무언가가 달각거리는 것 같았다. 제 메이트가 직접 자신의 몸에 영구한 흔적을 남겼다는 점이 알렉의 기분을 이상하게 만들었다. 본딩이 된다면 이런 기분도 전해줄 수 있겠지. 알렉은 그게 가능했으면 하고 바랐다. 알파끼리 본딩이 된다는 것을 자신도 들어본 적은 없지만... 매그가 제 메이트인 것은 확실하니 어떻게 매그가 제게 각인한다면 될 것도 같았다. 조금만 시간이 지나면 본드바이트를 시도해보자고 해야겠다. 알렉 스스로도 이것이 말도 안 되는 얘기란것을 알고 있었지만, 그래도 그 생각만 하면 기분이 좋아졌다.

"뭐, 그렇지. 너도 내 꺼고, 나도 네 꺼니까. 그런데 내가 너처럼 잘 할 수 있을지 모르겠다..." 알렉은 한숨을 내쉬며 매그를 안은 제 팔에 힘을 주었다. 언제 맡아도 좋은 샌달우드 향이 코끝을 스쳤다. "너도 좋아야 되는데.. 아프기만 하면 어떡하지. 사실 내가 해 본 적이 없거든. 혹시 찢어지면 어떡해..." 매그의 시선이 느껴지자 알렉은 입을 다물었다. 말을 계속할수록 매그가 다칠 수도 있다면 굳이 자신이 넣을 필요는 없지 않을까 하는 생각이 제 머리를 맴돌았기 때문이었다. 잠시 후 매그가 입을 열자 가슴팍에 뜨거운 숨결이 닿았고, 알렉은 유두가 간질거려 몸을 살짝 움츠렸다.

"연습해볼래?"

"응? 연습?" 매그의 말에 어리둥절해진 알렉은 반문했다.

"이리 앉아 봐." 매그는 제 몸을 빼내더니 침대 위에 무릎으로 선 채 헤드를 가르켰다.

"뒤에 전립선이 있거든. 그래서 네가 느끼는거야. 네가 특이해서가 아니고." 알렉은 제 중지를 문 채로 숨을 몰아쉬며 고개를 끄덕였다. 매그의 것보다 살짝 굵고 마디가 진 자신의 손가락은 제 안에서는 더 크게 느껴졌기에 이상한 기분이었다. 그래서였구나. 사실 알렉은 최근 몇 달 동안 제가 변태는 아닌가 고민했었다. 아니어서 다행이야. 알렉은 안도의 한숨을 몰아쉬었다. "약간 볼록 튀어나온 부분이 있을거야. 넌 약간 깊이 있더라." 알렉은 제 손가락을 이리저리 휘젓다가는 끙끙거렸다. 젤을 들이부었는데도 매그가 해줄 때와는 달리 움직이기도 힘들었고, 좋기는커녕 아프기만 했다. "못 찾겠는데..."

"하나 더 넣어봐." 매그의 말에 알렉은 기겁했다. 여기서 어떻게 더 넣어? 하지만 그랬다가는 넌 스킬이 없어서 싫다고 거절당할까봐 겁이 난 알렉은 입을 합 다물고는 손을 빼냈고 다시 한번 젤을 들어 제 검지와 중지를 적셨다. 

"안되겠다, 자세 바꿀래. 이렇게." 결국 알렉은 배를 댄 채 엎드렸다. 생각해보면 매그랑 이렇게 할 때 좋았던 것 같았다. 알렉은 제 안을 꾹꾹 눌러가며 매그에게 소근거렸다. 앞에 계속 만져줘, 알겠지? 괜찮은 거야? 이렇게 하는 거 맞아? 나 잘 하고 있어? 잘 한 거야? 잘 할 수 있을 거 같아? 

알렉의 안에 손가락이 네 개까지 편안하게 드나들 정도가 되어서야 매그는 웃으면서 대답해주었다. "응, 완벽하네. 이제 해 볼래?"

알렉은 그 사이 두 차례 절정을 맞이하고 기진맥진해서 축 늘어진 채였다. 허리도 아프고, 뒤도 아프고, 고개도 아프고, 매그너스도 이렇게 아프면 어떡하지? "...기껏 풀었는데 아깝잖아. 오늘은 그냥... 네가 넣어..." 제 몸에 스치는 매그의 성기 역시 서 있던 것을 기억해 낸 알렉은 결국 부르르 몸을 떨고는 말했다. 지금 이 상태로 매그너스한테 박으면 빨리 해 버릴 것 같았다. 그럴 수는 없었다. 하지만 저만 두번이나 갔는데 매그를 그냥 두는 것도 실례처럼 여겨졌다. 처음은 완벽해야 한다고!! 아무래도 좀 더 연습을 해야 할 것 같았다. 그래도 늦지 않으니까.

알렉의 다리 사이로 자리잡은 매그가 빙긋 웃었다. "그래."

"난 연습 더 하고 나중에 박을래..." 제 엉덩이를 벌리고 있던 손을 떼며 알렉이 말했다. 

며칠 전 이지가 빌려준 마법서를 읽었더라면 연습 따위 하지 않아도 괜찮은 섹스를 위한 마법 17000가지가 있다는 사실을 알렉도 알았을 것이었다. 그러나 알렉에게도 매그가 없는 동안 많은 일들이 있었고, 그 일들을 도대체 매그에게 어떻게 얘기해야 하나 고민 중이었기 때문에 <아다를 위한 마법서> [저자: 잉그너스 베잉] 는 여전히 방치된 채였다.


	16. Chapter 16

"실리들한테 꿍꿍이가 있는 것 같다고?" 매그는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 알렉산더는 언제나 걱정이 가득하고 생각이 너무 많은 것이 문제였다. 피곤했지만, 매그는 알렉의 손을 가볍게 잡았고 목소리를 부드럽게 내려고 애쓰며 알렉을 달랬다. 알렉이 불안하다면 안심시켜주는 것 또한 남자친구인 제 일이었다. 그게 아무리 말이 안 되는 것이라고 해도 말이다.

"알렉산더, 그걸로는 아무것도 증거가 안돼. 널 불렀다는 것도 그렇고, 네가 목격했다는 상황 역시도 친구일수도 있는거고.."

"물론 증거는 없어. 그렇지만 그런 분위기는 전혀 아니었어." 알렉은 증거가 없다고 하면서도 매우 당당한 듯 허리를 꼿꼿이 펴고 있었다.

"네가 주장하는 것뿐이잖아. 섀도우헌터의 삶을 내버려두고 다운월더가 되고 싶어한다고? 그럴리가. 누가 빛을 보지도 못하는 저주받은 인생을 살아가고 싶어 하겠어? 네 말이 사실이라고 해도," 매그는 간신히 입꼬리를 올려 미소를 지으려고 했으나 제 말을 귀로 들으면서 혼란스러워지는 것을 멈출 수가 없었다. 

"사실이라니까! 보여줄게."

매그는 알렉이 꺼낸 기억 사진을 보고는 입을 꾹 닫았고, 잠시 침묵했다. "알렉산더... 지금 너 설마, 내가 조지랑 잤다는 것 때문에 조지를 죽이고 싶어서 이러는 건 아니겠지?"

"그게 무슨 소리야?" 알렉은 당황한 듯이 눈을 굴렸다. 매그는 그 반응을 보고 눈을 가늘게 떴다.

"알렉산더, 네가 이러는 거 정말 귀엽긴 한데..." 알렉의 질투심이 보통을 넘는다는 사실은 자신도 잘 알고 있었다. 매일 저녁 제게 라파엘과의 본딩을 끊으면 안되겠냐는 말도 안되는 소리를 칭얼거리는 알렉이었다. 업무 중 제게 닿는 장난스러운 손길에도 알렉의 눈은 싸늘해지고는 했고, 집에 돌아와서는 너 바람을 피우는 거냐며 길길이 날뛰고는 했다. 그러나 아직 사귀게 된 지 이주일도 되지 않았는데 이렇게까지 나온다면 곤란했다. 매그는 무심코 제 아랫 입술을 만지작거렸다. 대체 뭐라고 해줘야 얘가 안심할까.

"날 뭘로 보는거야? 내가 다운월더라 내 말을 안 믿는거 아니야? 내가 섀도우헌터였으면, 내가 카밀라였으면," 알렉은 매그의 손을 홱 뿌리쳤고 씨근거리다가 꽥 고함을 지르고는 발을 세게 쾅쾅 굴렀다.

그 진동에 머리가 울린 매그는 하, 하고는 큰 한숨을 내쉬었다. 카밀과는 절대 이런 문제가 생긴 적이 없었다. 하지만 카밀라가 아니라 카밀이라며 알렉의 말을 고쳐 주었다가는 알렉이 더 성질을 낼 것 같았기에 매그는 참기로 했다. 옛 연인의 이름을 꺼내는 게 예의에 어긋난다는 것은 싸움이 끝나고 해도 늦지 않았다. 뿌리쳐지는 거 진짜 싫은데. 매그는 가까스로 화를 꾹꾹 눌렀다. "대체 그 얘기는 왜 자꾸 꺼내는거야? 물론 널 믿지," 양심이 찔렸기에 매그는 말을 멈추었고 조금 수정했다. "나도 널 믿고 싶어, 알렉산더. 그렇지만 이건 다른 문제잖아. 증거가 부족하다고. 실리들은 멍청하고,"

알렉이 쾅 하고 발을 크게 한번 굴렀고 빽 소리를 지르며 제 말을 잘랐다. "실리들은 멍청하지 않아. 그리고 내가 너보다 20배는 나이가 많으니까 씨발 좀, 그렇게 굴다가 후회하지 말고 내 말 들어. 감이 온다니까. 뭔지는 모르지만, 조사해보라고. "

알렉이 안하무인인 태도로 욕을 내뱉자 매그는 서서히 짜증이 나기 시작했다. 하루 종일 혹사당한 후 집에 돌아왔더니 기다리는 게 그보다 더한 일이라니 믿을 수가 없었다. 제가 기대했던 것은 따스한 포옹이면 됐는데 말이다. "나보고 지금 네 감을 믿으라는거야? ...그런 일이 있었는데? 넌 너무 본능에만 의존해. 뭣도 없는데 움직일수는 없어. 그렇잖아도 먼데인이 이유없이 죽어나가서 그 일로 바쁜데 이쪽에 인력을 낭비하라는거야? 내가 추가로 근무했으면 좋겠어? 그리고 사실이래도 너희 쪽 일을 이렇게 알려준다는 게 말이 안 되잖아. 상식적으로." 매그는 짜증을 내지 않으려고 안간힘을 쓰며 이유를 들었다. 입술에서는 경련이 일 지경이었다.

그렇지만 그 말이 알렉의 성질을 돋운 듯, 팔짱을 끼며 입술을 깨물었다. "너희 쪽?? 너 진짜... 그러는 넌 이성적이어서 내 날개를 그렇게... 됐다. 네가 좋아하는 상식적으로 말해볼까, 나도 예전이었으면 그냥 뒀어. 네가 타겟이 되는 것을 피할수 없을 것 같아서 알려주는거야."

매그는 코웃음을 쳤다. "뭐? 난 네 생각처럼 연약하지 않아. 너니까 져주는 거지, 솔직히 실리쯤은 아주 손쉽게 제압 가능하다고. 섀도우헌터를 뭘로 보는거야? 그리고 말 잘했다. 네 날개, 그건 합리적이었어."

"뭐라고?" 알렉의 눈에서 초점이 흐려졌고 입이 살짝 벌어졌다.

"오해하지 말고 들어. 물론 나도 네가 그렇게 되어서 안타깝게 생각하지만 그건 네가 저지른 일에 대한 벌이었어. 합리적이라고. 물론 내가 그걸 집행해서 네게 상처를 준건 슬프고 미안해. 하지만 널 그냥 뒀으면? 다운월더들이 더 기어 올랐겠지. 막말로 얘기하면 그때 네 날개는 잘리는 거였어."

"기어올라...? 너 우리를 뭘로 보고 있는거야? 그리고 미안하다고 했잖아. 난 널 사랑해서, 너한테 각인했으니까,"

"너야말로 자꾸 이런 일이 나올 때마다 각인이니 사랑이니 그게 무슨 해결책이라도 되듯 말하는데. 그게 그렇게 대단하면 네가 다른 사람이랑 잔 건 뭔데?" 매그는 참지 못하고 내뱉었다. 말하지 않으려고 했는데, 묻어 두려고 했는데 잊고 있었는데 말이 제 멋대로 흘러나왔다. 그 일을 생각하자 제 가슴 속에서 분노가 제 세포 하나하나를 태우며 치밀어 오르는 것을 참을 수 없었다. 겨우 하루였는데! 그 하루를 못 참아?

알렉이 헛웃음을 내뱉었다. "대단...하...그 일은 또 여기서 왜 나오는데?"

"그렇잖아. 네 날개 얘기는 되고 이건 왜 안되는데? 좋았냐?" 매그는 알렉을 노려보았다. 이제 매그의 눈을 피하지 않는 알렉의 눈 뒤로도 거센 분노가 일렁이고 있었다.

"안 믿을거라고 했을 때 걔 말을 들었어야 했는데. 머리에 피도 안 마른 섀혐 새끼가, 어디 못된 것만 배워와서는." 알렉의 안에서 또다시 스위치가 켜진 듯이 보였다.

"뭐?" 매그는 잠시 눈을 깜빡이다가는 저도 질 수 없지 싶어 소리쳤다. "그 새끼 좆에 밤마다 뚫리는 놈한테 들을 소리는 아닌것 같은데. 네 윗입과는 달리 아랫입은 솔직하다고."

오랜만에 알렉의 얼굴이 시뻘개졌다. 알렉은 숨도 쉬지 않고 다다다 말을 내뱉었다. "죽고싶냐? 좆질도 못하는게. 어린놈의 새끼가 발랑 까져서는. 그래, 씨발놈아. 다른 새끼랑 자보니까 존나 좋더라, 씹새끼야. 박히면서 좋아서 질질 쌌다."

"걸레같은 년이..."

잠시 분노로 인해 눈 앞이 하얗게 변하는 것을 경험할 수 있었기에 매그는 제 입에서 어떤 말이 나왔는지조차 인지하지 못했다. 알렉산더의 입에서 저런 말이 나오다니. 자신이 알렉의 목을 조르지 않은 것은 거의 기적이었다. 매그의 몸은 사시나무 떨듯이 떨리고 있었다. 매그는 손을 한 번 폈다가 꽉 주먹을 쥐었다. 목에 가시가 걸린 것처럼 숨이 턱 막혔다.

"걸레는 너잖아. 변태새끼야." 

"그 변태새끼 좋아서 죽자고 쫓아다닌 분이 하시는 말, 덕분에 잘 들었습니다."

매그가 두 손을 모은 채 고개를 숙여 가볍게 인사하자 알렉은 드디어 매그를 향해 마력구를 직격으로 날리고는 뒤로 넘어진 매그의 배 위에 올라타 얼굴을 세게 가격했다.

"그래!! 씨발, 내가 병신이다!! 애새끼한테 홀려가지고, 씨발! 내 날개까지 병신 만들어놓고!! 그래도 내가 매달리니까 좋았냐? 병신같이 몸 대주고 존나 공짜로 다 해주니까 좋았지? 개새끼야!!"

"아니. 너 존나 싫어. 덩치 큰 알파새끼가 귀여운 척 주제도 모르고 치대는거 짜증나. 신음도 가증스럽고 박을 맛도 안나. 나니까 쑤셔주는거지. 고마운 줄 알아라." 몇 대 얻어맞고 나자 화가 꼭대기까지 치솟은 매그는 자신의 주 무기인 입을 사용해 아무 말이나 내뱉었다. 주먹질을 하기엔 이미 너무 피곤했기 때문이다. 알렉은 파르르 입술을 떨더니 꽝 하고는 매그의 이마에 제 이마를 박았고 비틀거리며 일어섰다.

"너...앞으로 파워룬 꼭 켜고다녀라. 밤길에 칼침 맞으면 나니까. 난 경고했다."

말을 내뱉은 알렉은 한 손으로 이마를 짚은 채 비틀거리며 포탈 안으로 사라졌다. 매그 역시도 한 손으로 딩딩 울려대는 이마를 짚은 채 매그너스 베인 진짜 미쳤구나 미쳤어... 하고 후회의 탄식을 내뱉었으나 이미 엎질러진 물이었다. 자신은 예나 지금이나 입이 문제였다. 알렉에게 몇 번 문자를 보냈으나 답은 없었고, 그 날 매그는 오랫동안 뒤척였다.

**

알렉과 싸운 후 3일째, 카밀과 재회하며 뜬 눈으로 밤을 지샌 매그는 현관문을 거세게 두드리는 소리가 나자마자 바로 후다닥 달려가서 문을 활짝 열고는 외쳤다. "미안해, 그때는 내가..." 알렉이 아니라 새 하이월록이 서 있는 것을 보고 매그는 굳어서 잠시 멈췄다. 어쩐 일이냐고 물으려는데 그 뒤에서 작고 요정같은 실리 여자가 뿅 하고 나타났다. 한데 묶어 올려 뾰족한 귀를 잘 보이게 드러낸 머리는 불타는 듯한 붉은 색이었다. 

"수장님을 뵙습니다!"

붉은 머리의 실리는 중세 시대 귀부인처럼 드레스 자락을 잡는 시늉을 하며 무릎을 굽혔고, 연극조로 인사했다. 인사를 받자마자 실리는 제게 달려들었고, 허리춤으로 손을 뻗었는데도 아무것도 만져지지 않자 매그는 아차했다. 알렉이 세라프를 무서워한다는 것을 알고 있었기에, 당연히 알렉인 줄 알았기에 아무 대비도 하지 않았는데 실리는 강화포션이라도 먹은 것인지 힘이 아주 셌다. 눈을 떴을 때는 폐건물이었다. 자신의 양 팔이 뒤로 묶인 채 무릎이 꿇려져 있는 것을 보고 매그는 실소했다. 제길. 아무래도 알렉의 말이 맞았던 모양이었다. 돌아가면 바로 사과해야겠다. 그러나 다른 사람의 몸에 들어오기라도 한 것처럼 관절은 삐걱거렸고 팔을 묶은 밧줄이 너무 강했다. 꼭 마법이라도 걸린 물건 같군. 매그는 아까 본 언더힐을 떠올리며 이를 갈았다. 자신이 눈을 뜬 것을 본 붉은 머리의 여자가 달콤한 목소리로 소근거렸다.

"섹시한 그쪽한테 악감정은 없어요, 우린 왕이 시키는대로 하는 거니까! 더 나은 세상을 위해서에요. 원망 말아요."

"나은 세상?"

"섀도우헌터들이 사라진 세상이죠." 클레리는 우는 양을 했으나, 다음 순간 본심을 드러내며 눈을 반짝거렸다. "그리고 내가 여왕이 될 거야. 늑대새끼들이랑 박쥐새끼들은 종으로 부려주지." 

"다 죽이려고?" 매그는 힘겹게 대답했다. 목이 너무 말랐고 쩍쩍 갈라지고 있었다. 클레리는 언더힐에게 키스를 날리고는 낭랑한 목소리로 말을 이었다. 

"아니, 아깝게 죽일수는 없지. 소중한 인력이거든. 너희들을 전부 바꿀거야. 늑대나 박쥐로. 저질렀던 일들을 똑같이 돌려주는 것 뿐이니까, 슬퍼하지는 마. 물론 월록들은 다 죽여야지, 걔네들은 다루기 힘들거든. 아, 섹시한 자기는 당연히 제외에요." 클레리가 퍽 다정한 투로 말하며 언더힐에게 윙크했다. 매그는 토하는 시늉을 했으나 세바스찬이 제 허리를 발로 밟자 작게 욕을 뱉으며 몸을 꿈틀거렸다. 클레리는 혀를 차며 매그의 앞에 놓인 바위에 털썩 주저앉았고, 한 손으로 매그의 스텔레를 공중으로 던졌다가 받는 동작을 반복했다.

매그는 이를 악물었다. "먼데인 세상도 망가지게 돼."

"으음, 그게 무슨 상관이죠? 실리코트는 영향을 받지 않아요." 클레리는 한 손으로 이마를 짚더니 눈을 치떴고 상냥한 어조로 대답했다.

"오메가, 너 진짜 미쳤구나." 매그는 다운월더 따위가 이 일을 벌였다는 사실이 믿을 수 없었다. 그것도 멍청하고 힘도 없는 실리 따위가 말이다. 실리들은 전부 오메가였다. 나약하고 유약했으며 언제나 바보같을 정도로 순진했다.

"말 조심해, 천사향 첨가." 세바스찬이 한 발 앞으로 나섰으나 클레리는 손을 들어 그를 제지했고 자리에서 가볍게 뛰듯이일어섰다.

"우리는 멍청한 호르몬의 노예인 알파와 달리 생명을 잉태할 수 있는 오메가를 고귀하게 대접하지. 그 가치를 몰라보는 너희 족속과는 달라. 난 차기 여왕이 될 몸이시다." 갑자기 클레리의 말투가 바뀌었다. 좀전의 장난스럽고 재기발랄한 목소리는 사라지고 오만하고 당당한 목소리가 나타났다. 매그는 할 말을 잃고 입을 다물었다가 다시 열었다.

"실리는 전부 오메가잖아."

클레리는 웃었다. 해맑은 웃음이었지만 매그는 그것이 역겹게만 느껴졌다. "오메가가 아닌 실리는 모두 죽이는 게 전통이니까." 매그는 처음으로 안 사실에 눈을 찡그렸고 클레리는 상관없다는 듯 말을 이었다.

"참, 전통 얘기가 나와서 말인데 네 피를 먹으면 나도 네피림인가? 실례." 클레리는 망설임 없이 제 허리춤에 찬 단검을 빼들더니 매그의 허벅지에 힘을 주어 그대로 푹 꽂아넣었다.

"으아아악!!"

"엄살 떨지 마. 음... 난 박쥐가 아니라서 말이지. 딱히 맛은 없군, 아무튼 이제 나도 네피림이네." 

입가를 문질러 닦은 클레리는 옆으로 쓰러져 경련하는 매그의 볼을 발로 툭툭 차고는, 매그의 다리에 박힌 단검을 빼내어 그가 입은 옷에 칼날을 서너번 문질러 닦았다.

"다른 쪽 다리도 쑤셔지기 싫으면 닥쳐. 너희 같은 새끼들 때문에 내 엄마가 죽었어." 클레리는 다시 흑흑 우는 시늉을 했다. "널 살려두는 이유는 하나야. 그냥 죽이기는 아까워서지. 그런 평안을 허락해 줄 수는 없으니까. 섀도우헌터에게 다운월더가 되는 건 모욕이라지? 볼만 하겠네. 난 널 공개처형시킬 생각이야. 태양을 잘 봐두도록 해..." 매그의 턱이 꽉 다물렸다.

"너희들이 만들어놓은 정책때문에 내 귀요미 제이스는 갈 수 있는 곳이 섀도우월드의 절반밖에 되지 않아. 출입 제한이라니 제정신이야? 너랑 붙어먹는 그 더러운 잡종 새끼도 그냥 둘수는 없지. 걘 너한테 미쳐서 날개까지 갖다 바쳤다며? 물론 제이스는 슬퍼하겠지만 괜찮아. 안아주면 될 거야. 걸레로 소문난 너도 걜 끼고 돌 정도라니 궁금해. 그렇게 맛있나? 기회가 되면 한번 먹고 버려줄게."

계속되는 말을 들으며 매그는 이 붉은 머리의 실리가 제정신이 아니라는 것만 알 수 있었다. 알렉을 잡종이라고 부르다니, 악마와 인간의 이종교배로 태어나는 월록에게는 제일 가는 모욕이었다. "네가 알렉에게 무슨 짓을 하려는지는 모르겠지만 알렉은 강한 월록이야. 너 따위한테 당할 정도로 약하지 않아." 매그는 이를 악문 후 월록에 특히 힘을 주어 간신히 내뱉었다.

"음, 그런 이름이었나."

고개를 까닥이는 붉은 머리의 실리는 별로 신경을 쓰지 않는 것 같았다. "아무튼 걔가 너희들 돕는거 거슬렸거든. 마침 너희들이 가진 무기가 있기에 개조했어. 너희들이 앉힌 허수아비 왕이지만 발렌타인이 쓸모는 있더군. 그래서, 특정 거리 안에 들어오면 잡종의 마력을 무효화시키지. 그러니까 누가 이걸 파괴하랬지 숨겨두랬어? 섀혐놈들 치사한건 알아둬야 한다니까. 이걸 만든 게 누군데 자기들이 가지고 있담. 어쨌든 네 친구 조지에게 감사해하렴! 이걸 돌려받을 수 있었던 건 다 걔 덕분이니까. 왜 박쥐인간이 되려는지는 모르겠지만 잘 됐어."

친구? 조지? 이를 간 매그의 머릿속에는 여러가지 생각이 뒤엉켜 혼란스러운 상태였지만 입에서는 다른 말이 나왔다. 어떻게든 도망갈 수 있는 기회를 노리려면 정보를 많이 알아두는 게 필요했고, 그러려면 저 실리의 입에서 나오는 것이 무엇이든 괜찮았다. "알렉이 여기로 날 구하러 올리 없어. 안타깝지만 우린 끝났다고. 그것도 개같이." 말을 실제로 내뱉자 그 말이 사실이 되어 매그의 가슴을 세게 찔렀다. 심장이 마구잡이로 난도질이라도 당한 듯 욱신거렸기에 매그는 울지 않기 위해 눈을 거세게 깜박거렸다.

클레리는 잠시 멍해 있다가는 깔깔대고 웃었다. "너 정말 바보로구나. 멍청한 네피림 같으니." 어안이벙벙해진 매그는 당혹스러워졌고 눈물마저 멎었다. "걘 너한테 미쳐 있어, 여기 오지 않을 리가 없잖아? 어쨌든 우리로서는 잘 됐어! 노예 근성이 몸에 박혔는지, 섀혐의 졸개를 자청하다니 우습지 뭐야."

"운이 좋았지." 세바스찬이 거들었다.

"제이스는 특별히 실리코트로 데려와서 잘 키워줄거야. 걘 일반적인 박쥐새끼랑은 달라, 말도 얼마나 잘 듣는다고. 고분고분한게 어찌나 귀여운지. 난 박쥐들을 싫어하지만, 제이스는 맘에 들어. 제이스는 특별하거든." 클레리가 낄낄거렸다.매그는 그 말을 들으며 현기증을 느꼈다. 제 귀에 제가 마음속으로 중얼거렸던 말이 메아리쳤다. 

"온다. 그 여동생도 오는 거 같은데." 먼 곳에 시선을 두던 세바스찬이 활을 빼들며 중얼거렸다. 그 말에 끙끙대며 바닥을 구르던 매그가 고개를 번쩍 들었다. 제발 저 금발이 잘못 본 것이기를 바랐다. 마법이 통하지 않는다는 저 적발의 말이 사실이라면 정말로 죽을수도 있다. 게다가 이지까지 오고 있다니. 물론 저 실리가 혼혈일 수도 있으니 저 말이 허풍이며 사실이 아닐 가능성도 있지만, 1퍼센트의 낮은 가능성이라도 알렉의 목숨이 위험할 수 있다는 것은 매그를 매우 초조하고 불안하게 만들었다. 그러나 클레리는 안절부절해하는 매그에게 한 번 시선을 던졌을 뿐이었다.

매그의 타는 속도 알지 못한 채, 클레리는 입술을 한 번 핥았고 무심하게 말했다. 

"그래? 여자는 네가 맡아, 셉. 오빠 쪽은 내 거야! 어차피 먼데인 체력이라던데 금방 죽지 않을까? 아무튼 여자는 그냥 죽여버려, 걔한테는 흥미 없어."

"그 월록으로는 뭐 하게?"

"음, 제이스랑 붙어먹게 시키면 재밌지 않을까? 쌍방향 딜도에 끼워놓고 둘이 움직이게 하는거지. 장난이고, 걔도 얠 변화시키려고 그렇게 애를 썼다는데 재회는 시켜줘야지 않겠어? 월록마크를 스스로 바칠 정도로 간절했다는데, 세기의 사랑 아니야?" 매그는 클레리의 말에 빠드득 이를 갈았다. 그 소리를 들은 클레리는 뚜벅뚜벅 다가와서 워커를 신은 발로 매그의 얼굴을 몇 번이고 걷어찼다. 

"이게. 어디서. 감히. 버릇없게. 살려두고 팔다리를 자른 뒤 이빨을 다 뽑아서 펠라 기계로 써 줄까? 응? 그걸 원해, 알파?" 매그의 머리를 세게 움켜잡은 고개를 뒤로 젖힌 채 클레리가 속삭였다. 매그는 클레리를 노려보고 싶었으나 피가 머리에서 흘러내려 눈에 들어간 상태였기에 눈조차 뜰 수가 없었다. 말을 뱉으려 했으나 머리는 흔들리며 회전하는 중이었고, 입 밖으로는 신음 소리밖에 나오지 않았다.

"넌 동이 트기 5분 전 광장에서 그 잡종을 만나게 될 거야. 여기서 공통점은 너희 둘 다 묶여 있을 거라는 건데, 차이점이 뭔지 말해줘, 셉!" 매그는 볼 수 없었으나 제 뺨에 스치는 바람소리로 클레리가 세바스찬을 돌아다보는 것을 알 수 있었다. 

"월록한테는 아니지만 얘한테는 마지막 태양이라는 거겠지." 세바스찬이 턱짓으로 매그를 가르켰다. 매그는 마음속으로 욕설을 내뱉었다. 죽는 것은 무섭지 않았지만, 알렉이 그 모습을 보게 될 것이라는 사실이 매그의 가슴을 창처럼 꿰뚫었고 매그는 깊이 오래 찔렸다. 알렉이 그 모습을 보게 된다면 저들이 굳이 알렉을 죽일 필요가 없게 될지도 모른다는 생각을 하자 누군가가 자신의 심장을 거칠게 쥐어짜는 것만 같은 아픔이 느껴졌다. 매그는 다시금 제 손에 힘을 주었으나 몸에는 이제 힘이 전혀 들어가지 않았다. 꼭 밧줄이 제 기운을 빨아들이기라도 한 것처럼 말이다. 매그의 호흡은 공기 중으로 천천히 흩어지며 서서히 흐려지기 시작했다.

"넌 갱생의 가능성이 없으니까, 아쉬워하지 마. 난 너같이 날뛰는 알파를 길들이는 걸 좋아하지만, 섀혐새끼들한테는 표본이 필요하거든...그 잡종이 바로 널 뒤따를거고, 지옥에서 만나면 되니까 외롭진 않을거야." 클레리가 매그의 턱을 간지르며 어르다가 킥킥대며 손을 떼고는 너무 안타깝고 아쉽다는 듯이 말을 이었다. "저런, 생각해보니 걔가 잡종이라 아버지 곁으로 갈 테니 못 만나겠구나? 슬프네." 매그는 간신히 눈을 떠 클레리를 노려보았고 눈을 빠르게 깜박였다. 알렉을 보는 것이 마지막일줄 알았더라면 그렇게 심하게 말하지 말았어야 했는데. 마지막을 떠올리니 심장이 송두리채 뽑혀 뜯겨 나가는 듯한 고통이 느껴졌다. 실제로 그 고통은 피를 흘리고 있는 제 왼쪽 다리에서 느껴지는 것보다 격렬한, 진짜로 육체적인 종류의 고통이었기에, 매그는 고함을 지르며 울부짖고 싶은 심경이 되었다. 한 번 더 안아주고 사랑한다고 속삭여줬어야 했는데. 매그는 침을 꿀꺽 삼키고는 얘기했다. 눈에서는 드디어 눈물이 흘러, 피와 섞인 채 매그의 얼굴 위를 어지럽히며 굴러다니고 있었다.

"내가 섀도우헌터고... 내 종족에 원한을 가져서 나를 본보기로 삼으려는 거라면, 무슨 짓을 해도 괜찮아. 그렇지만 알렉은 건드리지 마. 같은 다운월더잖아... 알렉이 너한테 나쁘게 군 것도 없잖아."

클레리가 하나도 이해할 수 없다는 표정으로 눈을 또르륵 굴리고는 살짝 고개를 갸웃거렸다. "같은 다운월더라니 그게 무슨 소리야? 난 실리고 걘 잡종인걸."

"왜 이런 짓을.. 하려는 건데? 왕이 시켰다느니 네 엄마 때문이라는 개소리는 그만두고... 진짜 이유를 말해." 매그가 꺼져가는 목소리로 중얼거렸다. 밧줄이 제 손목을 파고들고 있었고, 머리와 다리에서 피를 너무 많이 흘린 탓인지 이제 시야 가장자리에서 희미하게 안개가 일렁이고 있었다. 붉은 머리의 실리가 아른거리는 붉은 형체로만 보였기에 매그는 제 눈을 세게 감았다가 떴다.

클레리가 혀를 찼다. "재밌잖아!" 매그는 멍한 표정이 되었다.

"재미를 찾으려면 가서 네 흡혈귀랑 떡이나 치지 그랬어?" 매그는 혐오감을 감추지 못하고 씹듯이 뇌까렸다. 매그는 모든 것이 다 장난이라는 듯 구는 이 실리가 정말로 마음에 들지 않았다.

"쉬우면 재미 없잖아!" 클레리가 비밀이라도 말해준다는 듯 한 손을 올린 뒤 귓가에 대고 속살거렸다. "난 도전을 좋아하거든!" 곧바로 매그의 얼굴에 주먹이 강타했다. 암흑이었다.


	17. Chapter 17

"보지 마!!!"

기둥에 묶인 알렉이 외쳤으나 매그로서도 어쩔 수가 없었다. 금발의 실리가 제 눈과 고개를 단단히 고정하고 있었다. 실리 왕족들이 양성 구유라는 것은 유명한 사실이었고 매그 역시도 술자리에서 그들을 음담패설과 희롱의 대상으로 삼고는 했는데, 앞으로는 도저히 그럴 수 없을 것 같았다. 알렉에 대한 소유권을 주장하는 샌달우드 향이 매그의 몸에서 스물스물 풀려나왔다. 그러나 세바스찬은 미동조차 하지 않은 채, 제 유리구슬 같은 눈을 클레리에게서 떼지 않고 있었다.

"씹...와. 너 진짜 존나 맛있다. 진짜 아깝네. 너 아다도 쟤가 떼줬다며? 제이스보다 더한 애가 있을 줄은 몰랐는데. 씨, 이럴줄 알았으면 너 처음 봤을때 바로 눕힐걸! 쟤가 진짜 너 잘 교육시켰나보네. 너처럼 섹시한 애가 신음도 죽이고.... 잘 조이다니. 불공평해."

클레리는 알렉의 엉덩이를 가볍게 찰싹 내리쳤다. 반사적으로 알렉의 귀가 붉어졌다. "그리고 이거, 정말 너무 귀여워! 물론, 첫사랑 왕자님께서 뚫어 주셨겠지요?" 클레리가 니플 피어싱을 건드리자 알렉은 흣 하는 소리를 내며 입술을 물고는 뒤로 고개를 홱 젖혔다. 알렉의 종아리에는 근육이 섰고, 성기가 파득였다. 알렉의 온 몸이 부들부들 떨리고 있었다. 클레리는 매그를 힐끗 째려보더니 치사한 자식. 하고 내뱉었다. "쟨 복 받았네. 그나저나 날개는 끝까지 안보여 줄 거야, 예쁜아?" 알렉의 눈에는 서서히 다시 반항적인 기운이 서리기 시작했다. 짜증나고 지겹다는 투로 알렉이 말했다.

"꺼져, 오메가."

클레리는 여름 햇살처럼 눈부신 미소를 지었다. "앙칼진 게 진짜 마음에 드네. 그러니까 신음은 좆이 네 안에 들어올 때만 들려 준다는 거지? 조금 전까지는 그렇게 솔직했으면서." 클레리의 손가락 두개가 부드럽게 알렉의 입구 안으로 사라졌다. 알렉은 흠칫 몸을 굳혔다. 느끼기 싫었지만 그곳이 문질러지니까 반응을 숨길 수가 없어서 역겨웠다. 이것은 매그와 마음이 통하기 전에 했던 섹스보다도 끔찍했다. 마음이 통하기 전에, 부끄럽고 수치스럽긴 했어도 단 한 번도 매그와의 섹스가 싫었던 적은 없었다. "예쁘게 울어봐, 멍멍아." 알렉이 씨근대며 욕설을 내뱉는 순간, 클레리의 말과 함께 전립선이 문질러졌고 알렉의 입에서는 알파라고 볼 수 없는 가느다랗고 높은 신음이 샜다. "으응!" 알렉은 몸을 버둥거리며 입술을 깨물었고 클레리를 노려보았다. 알렉의 눈에는 수치심보다는 격분과 멸시에 가까운 감정이 엿보였다. 클레리는 윙크를 한 후 알렉의 엉덩이를 다정하게 토닥였다.

"저런...발정났네. 조르지 마. 그렇지 않아도 기절할 때까지 가게 해 줄 테니까. 생각해보니 넌 노예였지...짖으라면 짖고 물라면 무는 매그너스 베인의 강아지." 클레리가 키득대자 드디어 알렉의 눈에는 다른 감정이 깃들었다. 

"저는 주인님의 암캐입니다, 하고 말해봐."

알렉은 분노로 몸을 부들부들 떨었다. "아가리 다물어." 클레리는 알렉의 말을 듣지 못했다는 듯 말을 이었다. 그 태도가 너무 태연했기에 매그는 제가 들은 알렉의 말이 잠시 환청인 줄 알았다. "좆 좋아하잖아? 저는 좆이 받고 싶어서 환장한 암캐라고, 얼른 외쳐봐. 안 그러면 해독제는 없어. 쟤 다리 찔린 거 보이지? 영원히 다리를 못쓰게 된대도 좋아?" 알렉의 헤이즐 눈이 매그의 다갈색 눈과 마주쳤다. 그 눈을 마주친 알렉은 잠시 시간을 잊었고, 찰나지만 이 곳에 오로지 자신과 매그만이 존재한다고 생각했다. 무릎이 꿇려진 매그의 옆에 팔짱을 끼고 선 금발 실리의 집요한 눈은 그 동안에도 오로지 클레리만을 쫓고 있었는데 알렉은 가까스로 그의 이름이 세바스찬이었음을 기억해 냈다. 그 눈에 담긴 숭배에 가까운 감정을 엿본 알렉은 제가 매그를 사랑하는 것만큼이나 그가 클레리를 사랑하고 있음을 알고 쓴웃음을 지었다.

사랑은 멍청한 짓을 하게 만든다.

그게 불합리하며 비이성적인 짓이라고 해도.

매그는 재갈이 물려진 채로 저에게 고개를 저어 보였다. 왼쪽 허벅지는 피로 물들어 바지는 검게 젖어 있었다. 그 순간 알렉은 마른 침을 삼켰고 들리지 않을 만큼 조그맣게 중얼거렸다. "..는..입니다..." 클레리가 까르르 웃으며 알렉의 목덜미를 쓸었고 알렉은 흠칫하며 고개를 숙였다. 알렉의 얼굴은 불타고 있었다. 맘에 안들면 없어. 쟤 이제 1시간이 한계라고. 클레리가 칭얼거리며 알렉의 고개를 들었고 매그를 향하게 했다. "저는..ㅈ인님의.. 암..캐입니다...좆이 받고 싶어서...환ㅈ..." 알렉이 떨리는 입술을 짓씹었다. 시야가 흐려졌고 매그가 어른거렸다. 알렉은 제가 울고 있음을 깨달았다. 매그를 만지고 싶었다. 그냥 매그와 함께 있고 싶었다. "다시, 더 귀엽게. 착하지, 멍멍아." 제 뒤에서 목소리가 들렸고 알렉은 순간 그게 매그라고 생각했다. 하지만 느껴지는 향은 오메가의 것이었고 와 닿는 손의 감촉은 거칠지 않고 너무나도 부드러웠다.

착하지, 멍멍아?

알렉이 거부하며 몸을 버둥거렸고 클레리가 아, 하고 깨달음에 찬 탄성을 질렀다. 초우성오메가인 클레리가 드디어 향을 개방하자 알렉의 눈이 꽉 감겼다. 설탕과 꿀을 한데 섞어 꽃을 절인 듯한 달콤한 냄새는 알파들의 눈을 돌아가게 할 정도로 농밀하며 유혹적이었으며 은은한 꽃 향은 색다른 매력을 더해주고 있었다. 그러나 알렉은 이를 악문 채 코로 숨을 쉬고 있음에도 그 향에 흥분하지 못했다. 엉망이 된 알렉의 입술에서는 피가 흘러내렸다. "다 알면서 부끄럼 타는게 제일 맘에 든다, 알파." 클레리가 쪽 하고는 가벼운 키스를 했다. 클레리는 알렉의 터진 입을 벌린 뒤 손가락을 집어넣었고, 놀랍게도 전혀 서지 않은 채 축 늘어져있는 알렉의 성기를 부드럽게 주무르며 알렉에게만 들리게 속삭였다. "깨물면 네 메이트가 보는데서 네 앞도 따먹어주지." 알렉은 미친 듯이 고개를 위아래로 끄덕이며 물지 않겠노라고 약속했고, 곧 그의 턱과 가슴은 흐른 침으로 범벅이 되었다. 알렉은 제 유두를 꼬집는 손길에 끙끙거리며 몸을 틀었고, 선 채로 클레리를 받아내는 동안 힉힉대며 울고 신음했다.

제이스가 금발의 실리와 검을 부딪히기 시작한 조금 이후에야, 매그는 이지의 도움을 받아 입에서 재갈을 풀어낸 채 눈이 새빨개져서 벌떡 일어났다. 자신의 피를 뒤집어 쓴 그는 저승에서 온 야차처럼 보였다.

***

어서 내게 와줘. 알렉은 속삭였다.

죽음이여 어서 내게 와줘. 알렉은 단 한 번도 아버지의 곁에 머물고 싶다고 생각한 적이 없었다. 그러나 지금은... 월록으로 태어났으나 서로가 없었더라면 몇십년의 세월조차 버티지 못한 채 한줌의 먼지로 스러지고 말았을 것이었다. 이지가 없었다면 제가 동네 아이들에게 돌팔매질을 당할 때 견딜 수 있었을 것인지, 100년 동안 진행된 전쟁 통에서 살아남을 수 있었을 것인지, 세상 물정 따위에 관심 따위 두지 않고 마법수련에만 힘쓸 수 있었을 것인지 알렉은 확신할 수 없었다. 알렉은 고통에 차서 머리를 세게 부여잡은 채 비명을 질렀다. 누군가가 제 영혼을 강제로 분리시키려 하고 있었다. 뇌 깊은 안쪽에 손을 넣어 쑤석이기라도 하는듯한 통증이, 진짜 아픔이 느껴졌다. 알렉의 세계는 수천 개로 산산조각이 나며 부서진 후 송두리채 무너져 내리고 있었다.

알렉은 제 육체의 고통에 신경쓸 수가 없었다. 지금 그의 신체는 그보다 더한 정신적 고통으로 한계를 시험당하고 있기 때문이었다.

이지는 언제나 제게 좋은 동생이었다. 한 날 한 시에 태어나, 어머니란 작자가 저희를 내다 버리기 전까지, 자신의 세상에는 이지밖에 없었다. 이지는 저의 선생이었으며, 친구였고, 어머니이자 아버지였으며 영혼의 짝이었다. 이지는 절 세상으로 이어준 모든 것이었다. 오랜 시간이 흐른 후 제이스가 추가되기는 했지만, 자신이 살아온 세월의 절반이 넘는 동안은 이지 뿐이었다. 자신이 나무이고 숲이였다면 이지는 그 잎사귀 하나하나마다 따사로운 숨결을 불어넣는 빛고 햇살이며 은총이었다. 그런데, 그런데. 이 모든 것이 과거형이라는 사실이 알렉을 공포스럽게 만들었다. 이제 이지는 없고 자신은 불멸의 세월을, 영겁을 이렇게 살아가야만 한다.

이지 없이.

알렉은 그 말의 무게에 눌려 비틀거렸다. 세상에, '이지'랑 '없다'가 같은 문장에 존재할 수 있던 것이었던가? 멜리온에게는 과연 어떻게 말해야 할 것일까? 알렉은 제가 딛고 있는 땅이 밑바닥부터 무너져 내리는 것을 것을 느꼈다. 알렉의 호흡이 쌕쌕거리는 소리를 내며 거칠게 나오기 시작했다. "...어...해!!" 제이스가 자신의 상체를 받아안는 것을 느끼며 알렉은 제이스의 팔에 고개를 묻은 채 비틀대며 바닥으로 반 쯤 쓰러졌다. 제이스는 어떻게 두 다리로 서 있을 수 있는 것인지 궁금했다. 모든 것이 몽롱했고, 방 안의 사물들은 마치 인펜이라도 한 것처럼 일렁거리고 울렁여 형체를 알아볼 수 없을 정도가 되었다. 색이 섞였고, 빙글빙글 나선을 그리며 돌아간 방의 형태는 여름날의 아이스크림처럼 녹아서 흘러내리며 무너졌다. 

시간을돌릴수만있다면이지제발제발이지

만난 지 채 두 달이 되지도 섀도우헌터가 사백년을 함께 한 하나뿐인 여동생의 목숨을 앗아가는 데에 크게 기인했다는 것은 세라프보다 날카로운 칼이 되어 알렉의 마음을 몇 번이고 들쑤셨다. 그러나 알렉의 마음을 무엇보다도 고통스럽게 한 것은, 시간을 몇 번이고 돌린대도 자신이 매그를 택했을 것이라는 사실이었으며 이 상황에도 매그가 살았다는 것에 기뻐하고 있는 자신이었다. 손을 올릴 수 있는 힘이 있었다면 알렉은 제 목을 스스로 졸랐을 것이었지만 알렉은 새끼손가락 하나도 까딱할 수가 없었다. 폐가 손톱만하게 쪼그라든 듯 호흡을 하는 행위 자체가 벅차게 느껴졌다. 모든 것이, 다 자신의 잘못이었다.

하루는 영원처럼 고여서 흘러갔다. 협탁에 놓인 물잔을 멍하니 바라보며, 알렉은 느린 죽음이란 것이 무엇인지 서서히 경험할 수 있었다. 이지가 자신을 먼저 떠나는 것은 생각조차 해본 적이 없었다. 영생을 살게되는 존재들은 미래를 그리지 않는다. 굳이 상상할 필요가 없기 때문이다. 그것은 사과가 둥글고 빨갛다는 것과 같은 현실이었고, 지금까지는 알렉의 현실 구석구석에 이지가 스며 존재하고 있었다. 과연 이 불타는 심장을 하고 살아갈 수 있을까? 알렉은 일어날 때마다 고통에 비명을 내질렀다. 영혼의 짝을 잃은 알렉의 심장은 절규하고 있었고, 시련의 형벌을 견뎌내기 힘든 그의 몸은 서서히 알렉 본인마저 좀먹어가기 시작했다.

알렉은 매그가 미웠다. 매그를 사랑하는 자신이 싫었고, 매그를 사랑하지 않는 자신이 싫었다. 매그를 싫어하는 자신이 싫었고, 매그를 싫어하지 않는 자신이 싫었다. 귓가에서 이지의 비명 소리가 들리는 것 같았다. 그 비명은 아주 작았는데 마치 아 하고, 아니면 오 하고 가냘픈 한숨을 내쉬는 것처럼 들렸다. 풍선에 뚫린 구멍에서 바람이 빠져나가는 것만 같은 소리였다.

알렉은 눈을 떴다. 고요한 헤이즐 눈이었다.

***

병문안을 계속해서 거부한 제이스 덕에 알렉을 보게 된 지는 꼭 한 달 만이었다. 절 본 알렉은 마른 침을 가까스로 삼켰고, 콜록거리며 밭은 기침을 내뱉었다. 알렉의 얼굴은 유난히 창백해 보였고 항상 깔끔히 다듬었던 턱에는 짙은 수염이 올라와 있었다. 알렉은 놀랍도록 야성적이며 섹시하고 나른한, 유혹적인 알파처럼 보였다. 그러면서도 그 안에는 보호본능을 자극하는 무언가가 있었다. 매그는 새삼 알렉이 얼마나 아름다운지를 생각했다. 그 모든 것을 견디며 정신을 놓은 사람을 두고 생각할 만한 일은 아니었기에 매그는 제 입술만 세게 깨물었다.

"클레리는,"

알렉의 안색이 급격히 나빠졌다. 매그는 미안, 하고 속삭였고 새로 즉위한 실리퀸은, 이라고 정정했다. 알렉은 머뭇거리다가 입을 달싹였다. "...누구한테 말 한거 아니지?" 매그는 얼른 고개를 끄덕였다. "아무도 몰라. 딱 세 명만 알아." 이지의 가슴에 칼을 찔러넣은 금발의 실리와 언더힐은 알렉이 날뛰기 전 매그가 죽였다. 실리코트에 있는 클레리를 제외하면 아무도 이 사실을 모른다. 하지만 이지의 피로 봉인된 실리코트는 열리는 데 족히 백 년은 걸릴 것이었다. 그 기억을 곱씹으며 매그가 천천히 입을 열었다.

"네 아버지가 루시퍼일 줄은 몰랐어."

"말한 적 없으니까." 알렉이 미소지었다. 금방이라도 사라져버릴 것만 같은, 신기루처럼 위태로운 미소였다.

그 말을 끝으로 둘 사이에는 침묵이 흘렀다. 순간이 늘어지자 매그는 어색해져 목을 큼큼 가다듬었다. 둘 사이에 고요함은 자주 내려앉곤 했으나, 이러한 방식은 아니었다. 방 안의 공기가 무겁게 매그를 짓누르며 숨을 막히게 했다. 보이지 않는 손이 목 주위를 조여왔다.

"그때, " 참지 못한 매그가 드디어 입을 열었다. "미안했어." 

알렉이 씩 웃었다. 매그는 홀린 듯 알렉을 바라보았다. "나도 미안했어. 1대 1이니까 우리 비긴걸로 하자"

다시 침묵이 찾아왔다.

얼마나 흘렀을까, 이번에는 알렉이 입을 뗐다. 알렉은 너무 슬퍼 보였다. 매그는 제가 이 사실을 왜 미처 몰랐을까 생각했다. 침묵이 날카로운 소리를 내며 깨졌고 파편은 매그의 가슴에 날아와 표창처럼 박혔다.

"사실.. 네가 그런... 말을 뱉었어도. 모르겠어." 알렉은 공중에 대고 아무렇게나 손을 휘휘 휘저었다. 그의 시선은 매그가 아닌 허공을 바라보고 있었다. "널 진짜로 원망했던 적은 없었어... 단 한 번도..." 알렉의 볼을 타고 주르르 눈물이 흘러내렸다. "...지금 이 순간에도...난 널 원망할 수 없어..." 알렉이 덧붙이는 말을 듣자 매그의 가슴은 꽉 막히는 기분이 들었다. 숨을 쉴 수가 없었다. 

"넌 아무것도 하지 않는데... 날 바라보는 그 시선만으로도 날 죽일 수 있다는 게 날 미치게 해. 인정하려니 자존심 상하지만 어쩌겠어, 그게 현실인걸." 알렉은 씁쓸하게 웃었다. 알렉의 말이 가지는 무게에 압도되어, 매그는 감히 입을 뗄 수 없었다.

"난 너 때문에 날개를 잃었지... 그리고 하나뿐인 내 여동생도... 그렇지만...그래도,"

알렉이 잠시 말을 멈추고 목을 가다듬었다. 매그는 이 뒷말을 이미 알고 있었기에 제 손바닥을 바지에 문지르며 침을 삼켰다.

"난 널 사랑해..."

매그의 가슴이 쿵 소리를 내며 아랫배까지 떨어졌다. 안다는 사실은 전혀 도움이 되지 않았다. 잠시 가습기의 소음이 멎었고 알렉의 그 세 단어만이 귀 안에서 메아리치며 천둥보다도 큰 소리로 울렸다. 매그는 머리를 흔들어 정신을 차렸다.염려가 담긴 걱정스러운 눈을 한 알렉이 자신을 바라보고 있었다.

"널 사랑하는 것을 멈출 수 없다는 것이 날 두렵게 만들어... 그래서 난 네 곁에 있을 수 없어... 이제 난 내가 무서워... 그리고 날 이렇게 만드는 네가 무서워..."

뒤이어 알렉의 입에서 나온 말이 벌처럼 매그를 쏘았고, 매그는 그 무게에 찔렸다. 하지만 매그는 이에 대해 아무 말도 할 수 없었는데, 마주한 알렉의 눈을 보니 그는 더욱 더 거대한 고통에 잠겨있는 것이 분명해 보였기 때문이었다. 

"아, 내 천사..."

알렉이 내뱉은 말이 자신을 가르키는 애칭이라는 것을 매그가 이해하는 데에는 조금 시간이 걸렸다. 언제부터 알렉이 자신을 그렇게 불렀던 것일까? 매그로서는 처음 듣는 애칭이었다. 누워있는 알렉 쪽으로 몸을 숙이며, 매그는 공기중에 풀어진 은은한 숲의 향, 익숙한 알렉의 알파향을 맡았고 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 제 볼에 알렉의 손이 올라왔고 알렉의 엄지가 저를 흉내내듯 다정하고 부드럽게 뺨을 쓸고 어루만졌다. 매그는 그 손에 살짝 기대며 스르르 눈을 감았다. 이런 작은 스킨쉽들은 모두 자신이 그에게 가르친 것이었다. 그 때 알렉이 손을 뗐고 영원과도 같은 순간이 바닷가의 모래성처럼 순식간에 바스러지며 매그는 눈을 홉떴다. 누군가가 꿈에서 깨우려 저를 거칠게 흔드는 듯, 누군가가 따뜻한 물 밖으로 나오라며 저를 당기는 듯 했다. 매그는 알렉이 무슨 말을 하려고 하는지 천천히 이해하기 시작했다. 알렉이 자신을 이해하도록 만들고 있었다. 이제 알 수 있었다. 매그의 눈 안에 서서히 눈물이 차오르기 시작했다. "제발..." 매그가 속삭였다. 

"제발..."

알렉은 잠시 눈을 감았고, 매그는 더 이상 말을 잇지 못했다. 자신이 왜 애원하는지, 무엇을 간청하는지 정확히 깨닫지 못한 채 매그는 감히 입을 열 수 조차 없었다. 매그는 알렉의 왼쪽 얼굴을 제 손으로 감쌌다. 알렉은 그대로 있었다. 알렉에게 입을 맞추기 위해 알렉의 몸 위로 제 몸을 느리게 숙였다. 알렉은 그대로 있었다. 그러나 입술이 맞닿기 직전 알렉은 고개를 아주 살짝 옆으로 돌렸고 키스는 주인을 찾지 못한 채 길을 잃고 알렉의 입술 옆에 내려앉았다. 매그는 잠시 동안 무슨 일이 일어난 건지 인식하지 못했고, 멍해진 상태로 알렉의 비스듬히 돌려진 턱선만을 바라보며 눈을 깜박였다. 서서히 몸을 뒤로 물린 매그가 알렉의 눈을 바라보는 동안, 힘이 풀린 매그의 손이 알렉의 뺨에서 스르르 미끄러져 떨어졌다. 매그의 심장은 잠시 몇 박자를 건너 뛰었다가 고동 소리를 울리며 거세게 뛰기 시작했다. 매그의 마음은 미처 단어가 되지 못한 채 스러졌다.

"난 널 사랑하지만... 넌 날 좋아하지..."

매그는 입술을 깨물었다. 알렉은 잠시 멈췄다가 말을 이었다. "그래서 우리는 함께 할 수 없어... 너와 내 감정에는 너무나도 깊은 차이가 있고... 그 간극은 내가 메울 수 있는 게 아니야..." 알렉은 말을 하며 깜짝 놀란 것 같았고, 무엇인가를 비로소 깨달은 듯 보였는데 그 사실에 아주 많이 상처를 받은것처럼 보였다. 알렉은 헉 하고 날카롭게 숨을 들이쉬더니 오른손으로 제 가슴을 세게 누르며 눈을 꽉 감았는데, 놀란 매그가 벌떡 일어서자 즉시 다른 손을 공중에 내저으며 억지로 미소를 지어 보였다. 알렉에게 찾아온 것은 육체적인 고통이 아닌, 더 깊고 거대한 내부적인 고통인 듯했다. 매그는 다시 털썩 주저앉았다. 아무것도 할 수 없다는 사실이 매그를 미치게 만들었다. 스스로가 이토록 무능력하게 느껴질 수가 없었다.

"사실 지금처럼 네 얼굴을 보는 것도 힘들어. 이지가 자꾸 생각나거든. 그 사실도 ... 그래서... 이제는 매그너스 널 보고 싶지 않아..." 

미안해. 알렉이 힘겹게 내뱉은 마지막 말은 꼭 한숨처럼 공기중으로 흩어졌지만, 매그는 그 말이 자신에게 뱉어진 것인지 확신할 수 없었다. 꼭 그 말에 적합한 주인이 따로 있는 듯이 들렸다.

어떻게 자신이 집으로 돌아왔는지 기억이 나지 않았다. 그냥 눈을 떠 보니 집 안이었고 자신은 거실의 소파 위에 앉은 채 탁자의 데이지 패턴을 하나 둘 멍하니 세고 있었다. 기계적으로 물을 마시고 얼굴을 씻는 와중에도 매그의 머릿속에선 알렉의 말이 가득했다.

이제는 매그너스 널 보고 싶지 않아.

알렉은 단 한 번도 절 먼저 거절한 적이 없었다. 단 한 번도. 그것은 단순히 섹스만을 말하는 것이 아니었다. 일상의 모든 부분을 포함하는 것이었다. 매그는 거울을 바라보며 왼손을 천천히 들어올렸고 거절당한 채 방치된 제 입술을 만지작거렸다. 꼭 다른 사람의 피부라거나 아니면 마취된 피부를 만지는 것처럼 얼얼했고 아무런 감각이 없었다. 눈을 감고 있건, 뜨고 있건 간에 매그의 눈 앞에는 45도 정도 돌아간, 알렉의 턱선만이 선명하게 펼쳐졌다. 마치 누군가가 그 장면을 불태워 홍채 안에 강제로 각인이라도 시킨 것처럼 말이다.


	18. Chapter 18

알렉은 후 하고 한숨을 내뱉었고, 제 팔을 베고 누운 매그의 허리에 다른 쪽 팔을 감아 제 쪽으로 세게 당기며 말했다. "예쁜아...오빠 악몽 꿨다..." 매그가 반짝 고개를 쳐들었다. "무슨 악몽?" 알렉은 진저리를 쳤다. "있어." 매그의 표정이 미묘해졌다. "뭔데." 알렉은 망설이다가 입을 열었으나 곧바로 다시 닫았다. 이지가 죽고 너랑 헤어지는 꿈이라고 어떻게 말해. 무섭단 말이야. 매그가 걱정하는 건 싫었다. 알렉은 속으로 툴툴거리고는 한 손을 매그의 가슴팍에 올려 세게 주무르면서 매그의 이마에 가볍게 키스를 내렸다. 기분이 조금 나아졌다.

"꼬맹이는 몰라도 돼. 아무튼 오빠 지금 기분 안좋으니까 우리 애기가 좀 이따 오빠꺼 빨아줘. 쭉쭉 빨아줘. 알겠냐?" 

매그는 킥킥대면서는 웃고는 알렉의 위로 올라탔다. "생각해보니 너랑 해보고 싶은 게 있어..." 매그는 여전히 키들거리고 있었다.

***

"아 해. 얼른." 

알렉은 눈썹을 있는대로 찡그리며 제 위에 올라타서 웃고 있는 매그를 노려보았다. 매그는 그런 알렉을 바라보더니 "빨리. 착하지?" 하고는 몸을 한껏 굽혀 알렉의 턱끝에 키스를 남겼다. 몸이 반으로 접힌 알렉의 양 다리는 매그의 어깨에 걸려 있었고, 골반과 허리의 근육은 살려달라고 비명을 질러대는 중이었다. 자신은 매그보다 10센치 이상 컸기에 침대에 등을 대고 누워서 마주보는 자세를 하다 보면 항상 몸이 시큰거리고는 했다. 물론 얼굴을 보는 것은 좋았고, 마법도 있으니까 전혀 불만은 없었다. 문제는 지금 제 입술에 문질러지고 있는 제 성기였다. 씨발!! 

"변태새끼 진짜..."

"기분 좋을텐데."

매그는 제 입술을 핥으며 알렉의 성기 밑동을 가볍게 쥐더니 프리컴을 알렉의 입술에 칠하듯 움직였다. 험악한 표정을 지은 알렉의 턱은 꽉 다물려 근육이 서 있었다. 

"얼른... 아 하라니까. 지금 부족하잖아. 움직여 줬으면 좋겠잖아."

매그가 아주 느리게 허리를 돌리자 음, 하고 막힌 신음이 알렉의 입 안에서 샜다. 알렉은 허리를 몇 번 들썩이며 보채다가 제 뜻대로 되지 않자 고개를 살짝 옆으로 돌리고는 씨근거렸다. "씨발존나...씨발... 좆같은 새끼...치사한 새끼 진짜..." 성기는 이제 알렉의 볼에 문질러지며 번들거리는 자국을 남기고 있었다. 매그가 웃고 있다는 것은 안 봐도 알 수 있었다. "욕 좀 그만 하고, 그냥 아 해봐...네 입 진짜 기분 좋다니까. 오빠랑 해보지 언제 하겠냐." 알렉은 마지막 말에 작게 욕을 뱉고는 눈을 꾹 감았고, 천천히 다시 고개를 원래대로 돌려 입을 살짝 벌렸다. "더." 매그의 말에도 불구하고 알렉의 입은 여전히 작게 열려 있었다. 그러나 매그의 손가락이 알렉의 입 안으로 들어오자 알렉은 앓는 소리를 내며 입을 더 열었고, 그러자 알렉의 선단이 스스로의 입 안을 찌르며 들어왔다. 손가락이 빠져나가고, 알렉은 제 귀두를 물었다. 잠시동안 코로 쌕쌕대며 숨을 쉬던 알렉은 눈을 감은 채 목을 울려 길게 신음했다. 전율이 몸을 타고 흘렀고, 팔에는 오소소 소름이 돋았다. 오싹할 정도로 좋았다. 와. 존나 뜨거워. 흐응. 알렉은 가볍게 콧소리를 냈다.

"셀프펠라, 기분 좋지?"

매그는 천천히 추삽질을 하고 있었다. 젤로 미끈거리는 손은 알렉의 기둥 위를 느리게 쓸어올렸다 쓸어내리며 배회하고 있었다. 알렉은 그 말에 눈을 번뜩 떠 제 안에 깊숙히 파묻힌 매그를 노려보았지만, 인정할 수밖에 없었다. 그래 씨발 존나 좋네. 매그의 눈과 눈을 마주친 채 알렉은 제 입술로 자신의 성기를 조이며 혀로 요도구를 살짝 건드렸다. 그 순간 전류에라도 감전된 듯 뭔가가 찌릿했고, 알렉의 입 안에서 성기가 퐁 하고는 튀어나왔다. "으..." 알렉은 눈썹을 찌푸렸으나 싫어서는 아니었다. 왼손을 들어 제 성기를 꽉 고정한 알렉은 얼른 제 입을 열어 그 끝을 물었다. 알렉이 수치심을 잊은 채 정신을 내려놓고 자신의 성기를 물고 핥으며 스스로를 애무하는 동안 매그는 속도를 올려 들어왔다가는 스팟을 짓이기고 빠져나갔다. 알렉의 쾌감은 이제 한계에 도달해 넘실거리고 있었다.

쌀 것, 쌀 것 같, 알렉이 제 입에서 성기를 빼내려고 손에 힘을 주는 순간, 매그의 팔이 빠르게 알렉의 손을 떼어냈고 알렉의 머리 양 옆으로 내려놓게 한 뒤 강하게 고정했다. 동시에 매그는 짧고 빠르게, 알렉의 안을 한 번 쳐올렸다. 알렉은 매그가 뭘 하려는지 깨닫고 눈을 홉떴다. 이 개새끼가!!! 이제 매그는 정말로 뿌리 끝까지 빼냈다가 넣으며 박아대고 있었으나 알렉은 헤드에 쿵쿵 머리를 부딪히면서도 사정감에 저항했다. 입을 막고 있던 제 성기가 다시 퐁 하고 빠져나가 볼에 부딪히자 알렉은 입으로 크게 숨을 몰아쉬며 씩씩댔다. "야!! 야 이 씨발ㄴ..." 그 순간 뭔가가 제 열린 입과 얼굴 위로 세차게 쏟아졌고, 알렉의 말은 단어가 되지 못한 채 공중으로 흩어졌다. 알렉은 응! 하고 작고 달콤한 신음성을 몇 번이나 질러대며 바들바들 경련했다. 잠시 눈 앞이 하얗게 점멸했고, 느낄 수 있는 것이라고는 절 더 거칠게 밀어붙이는 매그의 성기 뿐이었다. 알렉은 그런 매그의 성기를 빠르게 조였다 푸는 행위를 몇 번이고 반복하며 허리를 휘었고 제게 찾아온 절정을 맞이했다. 알렉의 발가락이 안으로 말리며 곱아들었다.

매그가 폭소하며 웃어대는 소리에 알렉은 정신을 차렸다. 알렉은 고개를 돌려 제 정액을 시트 위에 퉤 하고 거칠게 뱉었고, 씨근거리며 한쪽 눈을 찡그렸다. 목 뒤에서 역겨운 맛이 느껴졌고 눈은 따끔거려 뜰 수가 없었다. 알렉은 마법을 쓰기 위해 제 손을 들려 했으나, 매그는 낄낄대며 머리 양 옆으로 고정된 손을 떼 주지 않았다. 알렉은 버둥거리며 손에 더 힘을 주었지만 매그는 완강했다. 알렉의 목을 씹어대던 매그의 입은 이제 알렉의 귀에 올라가 있었고, 뜨거운 혀는 알렉을 간헐적으로 떨게 만들었다. "예쁜데 왜..." 매그의 목소리는 낮게 가라앉아 조금 쉬어 있었다.

"놔. 눈에 들어갔어." 

"어차피 네 거잖아. 응? 너 지금 존나 더럽게 섹시해."

"씨발진짜...야. 죽고싶냐? 놓으라고 말 했다."

알렉의 목소리가 위험할 정도로 낮아지자 그제서야 입맛을 다신 매그가 손을 놓았고, 알렉은 손을 가볍게 저어 제 볼과 턱에 묻은 정액의 흔적을 지우고는 툴툴거렸다. "비위도 좋은 새끼." 아직도 쓰고 짜고 비린 맛이 입 안에 감도는 것 같았다. 씨발 내꺼 존나 맛없잖아? 알렉이 다시 한 번 헛구역질을 하며 얼굴을 팍 구겼다. 그동안 매번 먹어달라며 매그의 머리채를 잡고 놔주지 않았던 일들이 머리를 스치자 알렉은 조금 미안해졌다. 더 맛있게 못 삼키냐며 매그를 들들 볶았던 자신이었다. "아하." 매그는 그 사실을 눈치챘는지 씨익 웃었고, 알렉의 안에서 천천히 몇 번 더 움직이다가 성기를 빼내기 시작했다. 알렉은 으음... 하고 낮은 목소리로 신음하다가, 매그의 귀두가 입구 부근을 간지르며 빠져나가자 살짝 몸을 떨었고 고개를 가볍게 젖혔다. 매그는 어깨에 걸고 있던 알렉의 다리를 내려놓고는 아무렇게나 열려진 알렉의 허벅지 사이에 제 성기를 대충 비벼 문질러 묻어있던 젤과 정액을 닦아냈다. "네 씨앗이 맛이 없나 봐? 미안하면 알렉산더 너도 내꺼 좀 먹어줘라, 나만 먹이지 말고. 넌 맨날 다 뱉잖아." 매그의 말에 알렉은 눈을 감은채로 툴툴댔다.

"형아가 어? 다 애기 너 존나 사랑해서 그러는거야. 너나 단백질 실컷 보충해. 그래야 쑥쑥 커서 형아 좆도 받아먹지. 너 너무 쪼끄매..."

매그의 정액이 제 안에서 스물스물 흘러나오는 게 느껴졌기에, 알렉은 마법을 쓸까 생각했으나 그냥 두었다. 이렇게 얼얼하고 피곤한 섹스 뒤의 느낌도 나름 좋았고, 매그와 사랑을 나누었다는 것을 되새길 수 있기도 했으니까. 특히 평소에 아플 일이 없는 곳이 아프다는 것 때문에 더 그랬다. 매그가 제 안에 있었다, 조금 전까지. 마법은 일어나서 써도 된다. 알렉의 눈꺼풀이 팔락이며 감겼다.

"그런데 네가 꾼 꿈 말이야."

나른한 탈력감에 잠겨 있던 알렉은 눈을 떠 천장을 바라보았고 인상을 찡그리며 투덜거렸다. "야, 매그너스. 기껏 좋아졌는데 왜 또 그 소리야. 기분 잡치게." 매그는 아랑곳하지 않고 말을 이었다.

"이사벨이 죽는 꿈 아니야?"

알렉의 몸이 얼어붙었다. 척추를 타고 쫙 소름이 끼친 알렉은 냉수라도 맞은 기분이 되었다. 행복했던 기분은 온데간데 없이 순식간에 증발했다. 알렉은 천천히 입을 열어 가라앉은 소리로 말했다. "...어떻게 알았어?" 매그를 돌아본 알렉은 헉 하고 숨을 짧게 들이켰다. 매그의 목 위로는 검은 소용돌이가 치고 있었다. 알렉은 뒤로 몸을 물리려고 했으나 박제된 나비가 된 것처럼 손가락 하나 까딱할 수 없었다. 시선을 떼지 못한 채 알렉의 호흡이 거칠어졌다. 어느새 매그는 이지가 되어 있었다. 가슴을 뚫고 칼 끝이 조금 나와 있었고, 하얀 블라우스는 무섭도록 붉은 피로 흠뻑 젖어 있었다. 그런 이지의 얼굴에는 눈물이 맺혀 있었다. 이지가 속삭였다.

ㅡ오빠, 왜 날 구해주지 않았어? 그 섀도우헌터가 더 중요했던 거지? 사실 난 어떻게 되든 좋았던 거잖아, 그렇지?

"이지, 이지, 아니야, 그게..." 눈물을 닦아주려고 손을 올리면서 떨리는 입술을 떼자마자 이지의 얼굴이 펑 하고는 폭발했다. 알렉은 제 얼굴에 잔뜩 튄 핏방울 때문에 으아아악!! 하고 새된 비명을 내지르며 발버둥쳤으나 역시 몸을 움직일 수는 없었다. 천천히 피가 흘러내리는 목 부근에서는 다시 검은 소용돌이가 일고 있었다. 그 형태는 곧 당근색 머리를 높게 올려 묶은 실리로 바뀌었다. 여자의 얼굴에는 미소가 만연한 채였고 초록색 눈은 반짝이고 있었다. 알렉은 설탕과 꿀, 그리고 꽃 냄새가 제 코를 간질이는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 클레리는 목소리는 아주 맑고 낭랑했으며 청아했다.

ㅡ알렉산더 라이트우드! 네가 그 소문의 암캐로구나! 어떻게 걸레 수장님을 홀렸는지 나도 한번 맛보고 싶은데? 잘 빠는 거야, 아니면 잘 조이는 거야?

알렉의 얼굴이 흉포할 정도로 일그러졌다. "닥쳐!!!" 알렉의 얼굴 근육이 부들부들 떨리며 경련했고, 다음 순간 주먹이 클레리에게 가서 꽂혔으나 주먹은 그녀의 얼굴을 때리는 대신 통과했을 뿐이었다. 알렉이 고함을 지르며 몇 번 더 손을 내질렀으나 클레리는 까르르 웃으며 다른 말들을 종알거릴 뿐이었다. "씨발!!!! 닥쳐, 닥치라고!! 아가리 찢어주기 전에 닥쳐!" 알렉은 소용이 없다는 것을 알면서도 미친 듯이 욕을 하며 주먹을 내질렀다. 얼굴은 물안개처럼 천천히 흐려지더니 곧 매그로 바뀌었다. 알렉의 심장이 쿵 하고 가슴 깊이 내려앉으며 제 멋대로 요동치기 시작했다. 매그는 자신이 처음 보았을 때처럼 무표정했고 짜증이 가득한 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 눈은 무심한 듯 지겨움을 담고 저를 쳐다보고 있었다.

ㅡ덩치는 집채만한게 신음은 귀여운 척 내지르는 거 존나 같잖았다, 알파 새끼야. 그런 주제에 날 좋아한다고? 진짜 웃겨. 지금까지 귀찮았는데 이제야 떨어져 준다니 나야 땡큐지. 누가 널 사랑하겠어?

알렉은 아무 말도 하지 못한 채 입술을 물었고, 사색이 되어 고개를 내저었다. "야. 넌 무슨 말을 그렇게..." 큰 한숨을 한 번 뱉은 알렉이 매그의 팔을 잡았을 때, 은은한 샌달우드 향이 훅 풍겼다. 그러나 매그는 검은 안개가 되어 얼굴 부분만 흩어졌고 알렉은 곧바로 기겁하며 몸을 뒤로 물렸다. 오빠...이지가 나타났다. 암캐. 클레리가 나타났다. 얼굴이 녹아내리더니 라지가 되었다. 걸레같은 년. 매그가 되었다. 다른 놈 자지 받으니까 그렇게 좋았냐? 질질 쌌다며. 맛있든?

알렉은 악을 쓰며 비명을 질렀고 다음 순간 꿈에서 깨어났다. 온 몸이 땀범벅이었고, 전신이 욱신거리고 있었다. 심장은 달리기라도 한 것처럼 세차게 뛰어대며 가슴을 압박하고 있었다. 두 손을 올려 얼굴을 감싸며 알렉은 한숨을 내쉬었고 뜨거운 얼굴을 마구 비볐다. 화끈거렸고 거칠었지만 그게 손인지 얼굴인지는 알 수 없었다. 일주일이 지났지만 달라진 것이 없었다. 뭐라도 해야 할 것 같았다. 알렉은 말없이 앉아있다가벌떡 일어나 제 입술을 세게 깨물었다. 생각을 마친 알렉은 서재로 들어가 파이어메시지를 대충 휘갈겼고, 판데모니움으로 보내고는 의자에 털썩 주저앉았다.

[오늘 갈테니까 0.3ml로 준비해줘.]

***

"알렉!!!"

몸을 한껏 움츠린 채 판데모니움에서 나오던 알렉의 등이 그대로 굳었다. 이지? 다급하게 고개를 돌린 알렉은 실망으로 인해 제 몸에 긴장이 풀리는 것을 느끼고는 억지로 미소를 지으며 고개를 까닥여보였다. 이지일 수가 없었다. 알렉은 제 머리를 세게 흔들었다. 0.3도 엄청 세구나. 다음에는 0.2로 부탁해야겠다. 인펜은 처음이었다.

"안녕하세요, 리디아."

리디아는 미소를 짓고 알렉의 앞으로 다가와 섰다. 옅은 민트의 향이 코끝을 간질였다. 그 향은 따끔거렸지만 그래도 열으로 달아오른 몸에는 시원하게 느껴졌기에 알렉은 크게 숨을 들이마셨다. 리디아가 붉은 입술을 열었다.

"안녕하세요, 알렉. 여기까지는 어쩐 일로?"

뱀파이어라면 인펜굴을 잘 아는 것은 당연할지도 모른다. 그렇지만 리디아를 보게 되리라고는 상상하지 못했기에 당황스러웠던 알렉은 그저 입을 열었다가 그대로 닫았다. 인펜을 하는 것이 합법이 된 지는 1년이 지났지만, 왠지 사실을 고백하기는 싫었다. 머리는 아직 완전히 깨어나지 못한 터라 제가 딛고 있는 바닥이 스펀지처럼 느껴졌다... 알렉이 입을 열지 않고 있자, 리디아가 다시 말을 건넸다. 여전히 입가에 미소를 띈 채였다. "마침 잘 됐네. 내가 아는 빙수 가게가 있는데, 약속 없으면 같이 갈래요?" 알렉은 뱀파이어인 리디아가 어떻게 그런 곳을 아는지 궁금했지만, 약물에서 깨어난 머리가 지끈거리며 고통을 호소했기에 살짝 고개를 끄덕였다. 시원한 것을 먹으면 기분이 좀 나아질 것도 같았다.

알렉은 주변을 두리번거렸다. 이런 곳도 있었구나. 자신이 아는 곳은 그렇게 많지 않았기에 매번 매그가 저를 데리고 다녔었다. 뒷골목에 위치한 가게는 아담하고 귀여웠고, 딱히 빙수만 파는 것 같지는 않았다. [뱀파이어를 위한 인공혈액 트루블러드 전격 출시!! 10% 할인중] 이라는 귀여운 플래카드를 보고 알렉은 리디아가 이곳을 아는 이유를 납득할 수 있었다. 카운터 위에서는 <수키 다이닝♡24시간 영업>이라는 네온사인이 형광 핑크색으로 반짝거리고 있었다.

"O형 하나, 차갑게. 빙수는 민트초코 괜찮아요?"

알렉은 고개를 끄덕여보였다. 뭐든 괜찮았다. 금발의 웨이트리스가 또각또각 힐 소리를 내며 멀어지자 주문을 마친 리디아가 알렉을 바라보았다. 양 팔을 탁자 위에 올린 리디아는 미소를 지으며 알렉에게 작은 목소리로 속삭였다. 

"제가 클랜리더인데 모를거라고 생각했나요? 판데모니움에 공급되는 인펜은 모두 제게 보고가 들어와요."

"음, 리디아를 무시하려던 건 아니었어요."

알렉은 판데모니움의 주인장을 다시 보면 한 대 세게 때려줘야겠다고 생각하며 씩 웃고는 입술을 핥았다. "그냥 창피해서 그랬던 것 같아요. 그러니까," 리디아는 대화하기에는 편한 상대였고, 오히려 입 밖으로 말을 꺼내고 나니 아무것도 아닌 것처럼 느껴졌다. 긴 이야기를 마친 후 조금 후련해진 알렉은 마지막 스푼을 떴고 빙수를 깨끗이 비웠다. 입 안에서 알싸한 민트의 맛이 달콤한 초콜렛과 섞이며 녹아들었다. 그동안 있었던 일이며 매그에 대한 감정을 말하다 보니 들끓었던 머리가 잠시나마 차분히 가라앉는 것 같았다. 리디아가 자신을 어떻게 바라보고 있는지 알고 있었기에 죄책감이 들지 않았던 것은 아니지만, 인펜 때문인지 입을 열기는 쉬웠다. 리디아는 제 말을 가로막지도 않았고, 중간중간 적절히 질문을 섞어가며 잘 들어주었기에 알렉의 마음은 가게에 들어섰을 때보다 한결 편해졌다. 

"고마워요." 알렉이 웅얼거렸다. 감사인사를 해야할 것 같았다.

그러자 리디아가 턱을 괸 채 부드럽게 말했다. "지금은 '나중'이 아닌가요?" 그 말에 놀라서 고개를 번쩍 든 알렉은 입을 살짝 벌렸고, 리디아와 눈을 마주치고는 당황해서 눈을 굴렸다. 

"리디아, 나는 아직..."

"쉿."

검지손가락이 얼굴 앞으로 다가오자 알렉이 입을 다물었다. "알렉은 주는 사랑만 해봤죠. 받는 사랑 해보고 싶지 않아요? 사랑받아보고 싶지 않아요? 내가 해줄 수 있는데." 알렉은 다시 한번 눈을 굴렸다. 서서히 머리가 깨어나기 시작하며 욱신거리는 고통이 자신을 채우기 시작했다. 알렉은 입을 뗐다. 제 푸념을 들어준 리디아에게 화를 내고 싶지는 않았다. "나는 정말.." 리디아가 다시 말을 잘랐다."아, 불쌍한 알렉, 첫 눈에 빠지는 사랑만 사랑인 건 아니에요." 이미 제 말이 가로막혔을 때부터 짜증이 났던 알렉은 불쌍하다는 말에 순간적으로 벌컥 욕을 뱉으려 했으나, 그 말에 담긴 진심에 그러지는 못하고 입술만 깨물었다. 지금에 와서는 리디아야말로 제가 저지른 일에 대해 가장 잘 알고 있을 터였다. 매그너스 개새끼 베인만 아니었어도 이런 모욕은 안 당하는 건데. 위장이 뒤틀린 채 속이 부글부글 끓었다. 하필 그 개놈의 새끼가 이쁘장하게 생겨서. 알렉은 속으로 혀를 차며 씁쓸하게 웃었다. 나도 참 병신이다.

***

ㅡ날 선택해요.

선택..선택... 머릿속에서 메아리치는 리디아의 말을 중얼거리던 알렉은 머리를 부여잡은 채 침대로 쓰러졌다. 나쁘지는않았다. 빙수를 파는 곳에 가 본 것은 처음이었으니까. 알렉은 잠시 생각을 멈췄다. 지금까지는 매그너스가 제 모든 처음이었기에, 리디아와 처음이 같이 연상된다는 것은 기묘한 일이었다. 인펜이 덜 깼는지, 아무곳에도 가지 못하는 먼데인의 놀이기구에 탔을 때처럼 속이 울렁거리고 꼭 토할 것 같았다. 좋은 기분은 아니었다. 리디아의 말처럼 그녀와 만나다 보면 천천히 매그를 잊게 될지도 모르고, 자신도 행복해 질 수 있을지 모른다. 그렇지만 자신이 바라는 게 그것인지의 여부를 알 수 없었다. 애초에 자신이 바라던 것은 매그와 같이 있는 것이었지, 제 행복이 아니었다는 생각마저 들었다. 매그랑 같이라면 지옥도 나쁘지 않을지 몰라. 매그한테 다시 연락해볼ㄲ.... 부웅. 그때 핸드폰의 진동이 울렸고 알렉은 생각을 멈춘 채 폰을 열었다. 

[잘 들어갔어요?]

리디아에게 문자가 와 있었다. 알렉은 폰을 닫은 후 침대에 아무렇게나 내려놓았고, 제 오른손을 들어올려 머리를 마구 헝크러트린 뒤 눈을 감았다. 자기가 바래다 줘 놓고서는 무슨 꿍꿍이지. 이러다가 씨발 돈 꿔달라는 거 아니야? 나 호구라고 소문난 거 아니냐고. 피곤했고, 매그가 보고 싶었다. 밥은 잘 먹고 있는건지, 잠은 잘 자는지 궁금했다. 알렉은 폰을 다시 집어들고는 화면을 켰다 껐다를 반복하며 만지작거렸으나, 결국 그대로 침대 위에 살짝 내려두고는 일어섰다. 혹시나 길을 잃은 파이어메시지가 도착해 있지 않을까 하여 서재를 살펴보았으나 조용했기에, 알렉은 포션룸으로 발을 옮겼다. 그러나 포션룸에도 길을 잃은 파이어메시지가 있을 리 만무했고, 알렉은 잠시 서성대다가 다시 침실로 들어왔다.

매그를 어떻게 다시 봐야 하는지, 쉽게 감이 오지 않았다. 헤어졌으니 이제 영원히 다시 보지 못할 것이라고 생각했는데 언더힐이 죽고, 이지도 그렇게 되고 나자 하이월록 자리가 제게 돌아왔다. 예전이었으면 이름만 명예롭지 무보수 노동력 착취 아니냐며 비웃었을 알렉이었지만, 이지가 그 이름뿐인 감투를 쓰고 월록 인권 신장에 얼마나 열심히 애썼는지 기억이 떠오르자 이제는 차마 그럴 수가 없었다. 정신을 차려보니 자신은 승낙을 하고 있었다. 알렉은 벽에 이마를 댄 채 가만히 서 있다가 머리를 쾅쾅 박았다. 왜 나는 일을 사서 만들까.

"알렉산더 병신 라이트우드 넌, 진짜 노답 쓰레기야. 죽ㅇ..."

알렉은 갑자기 말을 멈췄고, 입을 합 다물고는 침대 위로 쓰러져 대자로 몸을 편 후 머리를 세게 긁었다. "몰라 씨발. 어떻게든 되겠지." 이제 그 새끼한테 끌려다니지는 않을거야. 잠시 연락을 하려 하다니 미쳤었나봐. 매그를 사랑한다고 해서 매그가 밉지 않은 것은 아니었기에 알렉은 이를 바득바득 갈았다. 시간이 지날수록 매그를 세게 패 주고 싶은 마음만 강하게 올라왔다. 왜 나는 씨발 병신같이 울면서 그만 보자고 했을까. 그놈의 기생오라비같은 면상을 존나 패서 다시는 좆질을 못하고 다니게 뭉개 줬어야 했는데. 니 좆 맛없어서 더이상 먹기 싫다고 했었어야 했는데. 지금도 어디서 신나게 씨뿌리고 있겠지. 씨발. 좆같은 새끼. 좆같은 섀혐놈의 새끼.

"씨발!!!!!!" 알렉은 꽥 고함을 지른 후 죄없는 베개를 바닥으로 내던지고는 발을 버둥거렸다. 폰을 집어든 알렉은 리디아의 문자를 다시 열었고 다다다 손을 놀려 빠르게 답장을 보낸 후 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 마음 뒷편에서 뭔가 덜걱거렸으나 알렉은 애써 그 감정을 무시했다. 공기가 부족한 느낌이 들었다.

[진짜 나 사랑해 줄 거죠? 많이 사랑해줘야 해요.]

답장은 30초도 되지 않아서 도착했다.

[매번 키스해줄게요. 언제나 상냥하고 다정하게 대해줄게요. 사랑한다고 말해줄게요, 영원히요. 약속해요, 알렉. 믿어도 괜찮아요.]


	19. Chapter 19

"너 옷 뒤집어 입었다."

라파엘은 나사가 하나, 아니 조금 많이 빠져 보이는 매그를 측은한 눈빛으로 바라보며 말했다. 2주 새에 매그는 꽤나 살이 내려 있었고, 안색은 백짓장처럼 새하얬다. 눈 밑에는 다크서클이 내려와 퀭한 인상을 주고 있었는데 눈 역시도 초점이 풀려 있었다. 먼 곳을 멍하니 바라보던 매그는 1분 뒤에야 제 옷을 내려다보지도 않고 그래? 하고 대답하더니 화장실로 들어갔다. 생각보다 오랜 시간이 지난 후에야 앞머리가 젖어서 돌아온 매그를 보고 라파엘은 작은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 이놈 진짜 넋 나갔구나.

"앞뒤로 뒤집어 입은게 아니고. 거꾸로 뒤집어 입었다고."

부은 눈을 한 매그는 그 말을 듣지 못한 듯 계속해서 다리를 달달 떨어대며 손톱을 물어뜯었고 폰만 들여다보고 있었다. 문자를 썼다 지웠다 썼다 지웠다 하는 것을 반복하는 것을 스무 번쯤 보았을까. 라파엘은 크게 한숨을 내쉬었지만, 매그는 여전히 자신에게 눈길조차 주지 않았다. 마음만 같아서는 제가 저 폰을 뺏어다가 그 월록에게 뭐라고 해 주고 싶었지만, 매그는 어딜 가든 폰을 놓지 않았고 제 분신이라도 된다는 듯 그것만을 쳐다보며 손에 들고 다녔다. 게다가 사실, 그 월록 일에는 끼어들지 않는 게 좋을 것 같기도 했다. 최근 매그는 인스티튜트 내에서 새 하이월록에 대한 얘기만 나왔다 하면 도끼눈을 뜨고 그 쪽을 노려보고는 했기 때문이다. 쟤가 이럴 줄이야. 좆의 숙주인 줄만 알았는데. 그렇군. 그 월록이 존나 잘 박아줬나보다. 라파엘은 납득하고서는 고개를 끄덕였다.

라파엘이 생각에 잠겨있는 동안 매그는 갑자기 벌떡 일어나 비틀거리다가 다시 의자에 털썩 주저앉았고, 한 번 더 시도를 한 뒤 성공해 휘청거리면서 멀어지기 시작했다.

"어디 가는데?! 야!!"

이틀 전 저 상태로 사라졌다가 주중 회의에 나타나지 않았다는 것을 아주 잘 알고있는 라파엘은 짜증이 나서 꽥 소리를 질렀다. 오늘도 뻔했다. 또 그 월록 집 앞에 가서 서성대고 있겠지. 애새끼 뒤치다꺼리나 해야 하다니.

"걔 보러 가는거면 좀 씻어라! 너 냄새나!!"

반응이 없는 매그에게 고함을 지른 라파엘은 씩씩대며 매그가 앉아있던 의자를 뻥 하고 찼다. 거짓말은 아니었다. 매그는 최소 3일은 씻지 않은 것 같았으니까. 아무래도 별명을 바꿔야 할 것 같았다. 매친놈으로. 매그너스 새끼 사랑에 미쳤군, 난 저 멍청이와 달리 이성적이지... 띠롱. 문자음을 들은 라파엘은 후다닥 폰을 꺼내 [아기새]의 문자를 확인하고는 참지 못하고 미소를 지었다. 난 오늘 라자냐를 먹었는데 라파엘은 점심으로 뭘 먹었느냐며 종알대는 문자에는 사이먼이 입술을 내민 채 뚱한 표정인 제게 뽀뽀를 하고 있는 사진이 첨부되어 있었다. 라파엘은 번개같이 답신을 보내고 나서 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰고, 서둘러 폰의 배경화면을 바꿨다. 사이먼만 확대해서 자른 사진이었다.

***

"...잘 지냈어?"

매그는 주머니에서 손수건을 꺼내어 푸른 글씨가 새겨진 작고 하얀 비석을 정성스레 닦았고, 흙을 털어냈다. 그리고서 매그는 가져온 은방울꽃 꽃다발을 그 앞에 가만히 내려두고는 속삭였다. "뇌물이야." 카밀을 추억할 수 있는 뭔가를 가지고 싶었기에, 어머니가 남긴 유산의 일부를 헐어 먼데인들의 동네에 만들었던 작은 무덤이었다. 섀도우헌터들에게 있어, 죽어서까지 사회에 공헌할 수 있다는 것은 영광이었기에 물론 그 무덤 안에 카밀 벨코트의 유골은 들어 있지 않았다. 대신 자신과 카밀의 추억이 담긴 물건 몇 가지를 넣었었다. 그 안에는 결혼식 때 주려고 사 두었던 반지 역시 포함되어 있었다.

매그는 그 비석 앞에 털썩 주저앉았고, 곧 무릎을 세운 채 자세를 고쳤다. 주변은 고요했다. "카밀..." 매그는 손가락을 하나 들어 비석의 둥근 가장자리를 어루만지다가 입을 열었다. "당신이 나를 구원했듯... 이제 나를 구원하고 있는 사람이 있어." 매그는 잠시 말을 멈췄다. 목이 막히는 것 같았다. "당신도 알고 있는 사람이야." 매그는 한 문장을 말할 때마다 침묵했으나, 그래도 천천히 계속하여 말을 이어나갔다. "내가 맨날 그 사람 생각만 해서 질투나지? ...미안해. 용서해줘. 나중에 실컷 혼날게." 매그는 두서없이 말을 건네며 1시간 정도를 그 곳에서 머물렀다. 자리에서 일어나기 전 매그는 비석에 가볍게 키스를 한 후 소근거렸다. "...당신한테 제일 먼저 말하고 싶었어." 

알렉과 함께 잠들지 않았는데도 카밀을 보지 않은 밤은 처음이었고, 그 이후로 카밀은 나타나지 않았다. 그렇다고 매그가 잠을 잘 잤다는 뜻은 아니다.

"매그너스!"

슬픈 표정을 한 매그는 문간에 서서 반갑게 절 쳐다보고 있는 알렉을 바라보았다. 머리를 한쪽으로 넘겨 고정시킨 알렉은 검은 정장을 빼입고 있었고, 볼에는 살짝 홍조가 올라와 있었다. 절 바라보는 알렉의 헤이즐 눈은 행복과 기쁨으로 빛을 내며 반짝였다.

"짠! 선물이야. 열어 봐, 우리 애기 맘에 들었으면 좋겠다."

입술을 잘근대는 알렉을 바라본 매그는 떨리는 손으로 묶여진 붉은 리본을 잡아당겨 풀었고, 밤처럼 검은 포장지를 느리게 뜯었다. 상자는 꽤나 컸고, 긴 직사각형 모양이었다. 그러나 매그는 이 안에 무엇이 들어있는지 이미 알고 있었다. 열고 싶지 않았다. 포장지를 뜯자 하얀 박스가 나왔고, 알렉을 가만히 바라보자 그가 자신에게 눈짓했다.

"어서. 특별히 꼬맹이 널 위해서 오빠가 힘 좀 썼다."

재촉하는 알렉의 입가에는 흥분한 미소가 걸려 있었다. 제 몸은 주인의 의사를 거부하고 상자의 뚜껑을 열었고, 매그는 눈을 감고 싶었지만 꿈 속에서는 누구도 그것을 조종할 수 없는 법이었다. 상자 크기에 딱 맞게 검은 날개 한 쌍이 모습을 드러냈다. 날개의 깃털은 반짝반짝하게 윤기가 흘렀고, 완벽한 크기와 모양으로 정돈되어 있었다. 날개가 시작되는 부분에 묻어 상자 바닥을 더럽히고 있는 살점들과 피만 아니라면 날개는 금방이라도 소리를 내며 퍼덕일 것처럼 완벽해 보였다. 매그는 벽에 한 손을 짚은 채 바로 위를 비워냈다.

구두를 신은 알렉의 발 아래는 피가 흥건하게 고여, 현관 바닥의 타일을 붉게 물들이고 있었다. 알렉의 손가락은 꼼지락거리고 있었고, 목부터 시작하여 볼은 복숭앗빛으로 달아올라 있었다. 수줍은 듯한 미소를 띄운 알렉은 멍한 눈을 하고서 몸을 배배 꼬며 제게 기대어린 목소리로 물었다.

"맘에 들어? 세라프가 없어서 자르느라 너무 힘들었어. 이제 나랑 사귀어 주는 거야?"

매그는 이 대사 역시도 눈을 감고 외울 수 있었다. 이러지 마... 매그가 애원했다.

***

"손이 없냐, 씨발 문 두들기라고."

라파엘은 열심히 손톱을 물어뜯고 있는 매그에게 마지못해 내뱉었다. 물론, 자신이 이렇게 말한다고 해도 제 병신같은 파라바타이는 또 그 월록의 로프트 앞에서 오랫동안 서성이다가 올 것을 라파엘은 잘 알고 있었다. 조지 새끼가 일을 벌인 이후로부터 벌써 3주가 넘어가고 있었다. 하지만 매그는 여전히 얼이 나가 산 송장처럼 걸어다니고 있었고, 시간이 지날수록 점점 더 본인답지 않게 굴고 있었다. 조지. 라파엘은 문득 조지를 떠올렸다. 조지는 디룬당한 후 먼데인들 사이에 내팽개쳐졌는데, 하루도 되지 않아 죽임을 당했다. 디룬당한 섀헌들이 다운월더의 공격을 받는 것은 흔한 일이었으나 조지 역시도 섀헌이었고, 룬이 없다고 해도 피지컬이며 그동안 수련을 해온 것이 있는데 이렇게 빨리 끝나버렸다는 것은 역시 조금 수상할 정도였다. 게다가 그렇게 난도질이라니... 라파엘은 매그의 책상에서 본, 휘갈겨진 메모에 대해서는 애써 생각하지 않으려고 애썼다. 매친놈이 그 정도까지 미쳤다면 제가 알았을 터였다. 만약 매그가 그런 일을 감행했다면 감정이 요동쳤을 것이었으나, 오히려 파라바타이 룬을 통해 전해진 매그의 감정은 그 때야말로 유독 평온했었다. 라파엘은 말도 안되는 상상을 한다며 스스로에게 고개를 절레절레 저었고, 원래 생각으로 되돌아갔다.

...그 때문에 자신조차도 요즘 도저히 일에 집중을 못 할 지경이었다. 사실 매그너스가 그 월록에 목을 매며 섀헌 일을 제게 대충 떠넘기고 도망갈 때부터, 아니 헌터스문에서 처음 만났을 때부터 자신은 그 월록이 전혀 마음에 들지 않았지만, 이렇게 시달리느니 차라리 그 때가 낫다는 생각이 들 지경이었다. 한 얘기를 듣고 또 듣고, 자기더러 얘기를 해 보래도 이제 '매그너스가 알렉을 얼마나 사랑하는지/얼마나 미안해하고 있는지'를 주제로 17000장짜리 보고서를 쓸 수 있었다. 물론 말이 많아지는 것은 술을 마셨을 때뿐이었고, 해가 밝으면 매그의 말수는 다시 급격히 줄어들어 모든 대답을 단답으로 했다. 라파엘은 응/아니/몰라/싫어 만으로 대화가 가능하다는 것을 요즘 깨닫고 있었다. 게다가, 매일 밤 술을 마시자며 불러내는 통에 사이먼이랑 데이트를 한 지 벌써 3일이나 지났다. 씨발! 제 아기새의 환한 미소와 귀여운 애교를 생각하며 라파엘은 끓어오르는 화를 꾹꾹 눌러참았다. 야, 파라바타이. 신세진 게 있어서 참는 줄 알아라. 알렉산더가 보고싶다고 눈물을 쏟으며 세상이 떠나갈 정도로 울어대다가 10분 뒤에는 우리 알렉산더가 얼마나 귀엽고 착한지 아느냐며 자랑을 늘어놓는 사람을 참아주는 것은 보통 쉬운 일이 아니었다.

그랬기에 라파엘로서는 매그가 말도 안 되는 핑계를 들어가며 하이월록을 인스티튜트로 불렀을 때 그를 그냥 내버려두었다. 몇몇 눈치없는 섀헌들이 우리가 해결할 수도 있는데 굳이 월록한테 신세를 져야 하냐고 이의를 제기했으나, 이드리스의 매친개는 사악한 표정을 짓고서 수장의 권리를 남용해 산더미같은 보고서를 그들 각각에게 내려보냈고, 그 후 아무도 토를 달지 않았다.

***

너무 가까웠다. 

매그는 알렉의 몸에서 피어오르는 열기마저도 느낄 수 있었다. 알렉의 볼은 붉었고, 긴 속눈썹은 나비의 날갯짓처럼 팔락이며 감겼다. 제가 알렉의 아랫입술을 물려는 찰나ㅡ

깃털처럼 가볍게 맞닿았던 알렉의 입술이 불에라도 덴 듯 화다닥 떨어졌다. 알렉은 손등으로 제 입술을 슥 문질러 닦았고, 매그는 알렉이 바라보는 쪽으로 휙 고개를 돌렸다. "...미안." 잠시 얼음처럼 굳어서 서 있던 섀도우헌터는 뭐라고 횡설수설하더니 휙 몸을 돌려 나갔다. 씨발. 래그노어. 너 뒤졌어. 애인이랑 당분간 못 볼 줄 알아라. 잔뜩 굴려주지. 매그는 이를 악물었다가, 알렉이 큼큼거리며 목을 가다듬는 소리에 다시 고개를 돌려 알렉을 바라보았다.

"저기. 이러지마."

알렉의 볼은 여전히 붉은 채였으나 말투는 딱딱했다. 낯선 말투였기에 매그는 자신도 모르게 속이 안좋아지는 것을 느꼈다. "네 사과는 잘 받았어. 방금은 나도 실수한 거니까 잊어버려. 그럴 의도는 아니었는데... 리디아가 알면 좋아하지 않을거야. 나 리디아랑 진지하게 만나보기로 했거든."

"소문이 진짜였구나." 매그는 쓴웃음을 지었고 알렉의 눈은 동그래졌다가 느리게 고개를 끄덕였다. 매그는 고민하며 주저하다가 천천히 입을 열었다. 아직도 이 질문에 대한 답이 예스인지 이제는 확신할 수 없었다. "하지만... 나한테 각인했다며."

"응. 말했잖아. 난 널 좋아해."

알렉은 망설임도 없이 직구로 대답했고 매그는 더 혼란스러워졌다. 마른침을 삼킨 매그는 제 귀를 의심하며 다시 물었다. 머리가 회전을 거부하고 있었다. "...그런데 리디아랑 만나는 중이라고?" 매그가 알렉의 말을 받아들이려 애쓰는 사이 알렉이 말을 이었다. "응. 리디아가 이해한댔어. 날 사랑하니까, 내가 자길 좋아하지 않아도 괜찮댔어."

"그게 말이 돼? 괜찮을 리 없잖아, 한쪽만 한쪽을 사랑해서 진행되는 관계가, 그건 건강한 게 아ㄴ..."

매그의 말은 천천히 느려졌고 멈췄다. '난 널 사랑해.' 머릿속에서 알렉의 말이 울리고 있었고, 앞에 선 알렉의 큰 눈이 제게 고정되어 있었다. 매그는 말을 삼키고는 눈을 꽉 감았다 뜨며 코로 숨을 크게 들이쉬었다. 알렉은 빙그레 미소를 짓더니 다 안다는 듯이 얘기했다. "괜찮을거야. 걱정해줘서 고마워." 매그는 눈을 빠르게 깜박였다. 자신은 별로 괜찮을 것 같지 않았다.

"그렇지만. 널 이렇게 보고 싶지는 않아."

덧붙여진 말에 매그의 심장이 쿵 하고는 내려앉았다. 가슴이 너무도 아팠기에 매그는 비명이라도 지르고 싶었다. 알렉은 빠르게 말을 이었다. "내가 굳이 없어도 해결할 수 있는 일이었잖아. 말했지만, 너 보는 거 불편해. 그러니까 앞으로 이런 걸로는 부르지 않았으면 좋겠다. 의뢰비가 싼 것도 아니고." 매그는 그저 침을 꿀꺽 삼킬 뿐이었다. 귀에서 알렉의 말이 웅웅거렸다. "그리고 또 하나. 일이 있어도 이렇게 늦게는 부르지마." 알렉은 잠시 저를 쳐다보았고, 그가 답을 기다리고 있다는 것을 눈치챈 매그는 울지 않으려고 애쓰며 고개를 한 번 크게 끄덕였다. 그러고 나서야 알렉은 다시 입을 뗐다.

"리디아랑 시작한 지 얼마 되지도 않았고. 연..인끼리...시간 같이 보내는 건 중요하니까. 너도 알겠지만...알잖아..." 알렉은 고개를 떨구고 웅얼거렸다. 매그는 고장난 인형처럼 그저 눈만을 깜박거렸다. 뭐라고 해야 할지 알수가 없었다.

인스티튜트 밖으로 걸어 나온 매그는 정문에 도착해서야 입을 뗐다. "...벌써 밥 때가 됐네. 배고프다." 제가 들어도 제 목소리는 너무나 어색했고, 뻣뻣하게 들렸다. 알렉은 제 쪽을 힐끗 한번 쳐다보았을 뿐 아무 말이 없었다. "...저녁 같이 먹을래?" 초조해진 매그는 간신히 본론을 말했다. 일부러 알렉과 식사라도 하고 싶어서 약간 늦은 시간에 오도록 했던 터였다. 리디아랑 그렇게 되었다고 해도, 그 정도는 할 수 있지 않을까. 알렉과 친구로라도 지내면서, 가끔 얼굴이라도 볼 수만 있다면... 언젠가는 알렉이 진짜로 자신을 용서해 주지 않을까. 그러나 알렉은 바로 곤란한 표정을 지었고, 그가 입을 열기도 전에 매그는 답을 들은 것만 같았다. 그 얼굴을 보자 가슴이 쥐어짜이며 아파왔다. 요즘 자주 그러듯이.

"미안. 리디아가 데리러 오기로 했어."

"하나만 물어보자."

"...뭔데?"

"나랑 말하지도 않고 눈도 안 마주친 거, 리디아가 시켜서 그런 거지?"

알렉의 눈이 도르륵 오른쪽으로 굴러갔다. 손을 올려 귓가를 긁은 알렉은 눈을 깜빡이며 침을 삼키고는 말했다. "...그런 거 아니야."

"너 거짓말 진짜 못한다." 매그는 쓴웃음을 지었다. 그리고 조용하게 덧붙였다. "처음 알았네." 마음 속에서 불길이 치미는 것 같았다. 알렉은 저랑 사귈 때도 나름대로 항상 제게 최선을 다했었다. 아마 리디아에게도 똑같이 굴겠지. 고분고분하게, 순종적으로. 리디아의 밑에서 헉헉대고 신음을 흘릴 알렉을 생각하니 금방이라도 토할 것 같았다. 알렉이 리디아를 얼마나 잘 아는지는 몰랐지만 매그는 12살일 때부터 리디아를 보아왔다. 저 여자가 얼마나 무섭고 교활한지, 루크에게 들어서 잘 알고 있었다. 괜찮은걸까. 매그는 알렉에게 이것을 말해야할지 말아야 할지를 고민했다. 날 믿어주지 않으면 어떡하지. 매그는 그것이 너무 두려워 입을 뗄 수가 없었다. 다음 순간, 매그는 낯익은 민트향을 맡았다.

"알렉!!!" 

매그는 즉시 제 옆의 알렉이 움직이는 것을 느꼈고, 소리가 들리는 쪽으로 고개를 돌렸다. 포니테일로 머리를 묶은 리디아가 정장을 입은 채 서 있었다. 매그는 리디아를 향해 걸어가는 알렉을, 몸을 숙여 리디아에게 팔을 감고 뭐라고 소곤대는 알렉을 그저 멍하니 바라만 보았다. 살짝 드러난 알렉의 뒷목에는 피가 맺힌 잇자국이 붉고 선명하게 올라와 있었다. 매그는 제 입술을 세게 깨물었다. 알렉에게 가볍게 입을 맞춘 후 그의 어깨 위에 고개를 묻은 리디아의 눈이 매그의 눈과 마주쳤다. 리디아는 한쪽 입꼬리만 끌어올려 피식하고 매그에게 웃어 보였다. 승리자의 미소였다. 

인스티튜트 안으로 들어온 매그는 레스토랑에 예약 취소 전화를 건 뒤 책상 위로 무너지듯 엎드렸다. 에너지가 빠져나가기라도 한 듯 전신에 힘이 하나도 들어가지 않았다. 온종일 아무것도 먹지 않은 배가 욱신거렸지만 뭘 먹고 싶다는 생각은 전혀 들지 않았다. 먹어도 바로 토해버릴 것 같은 느낌이었다.

***

일이 안 좋게 끝났나 보군. 인스티튜트 내부로 돌아온 제 파라바타이는 결재 서류들에 트집을 잡아 모조리 퇴짜를 놓고 있었다. 수장실 안에서 들려오는 쿵쾅거리는 발소리와 씩씩거리며 뭐라고 고함을 지르는 소리, 쨍그랑 하고 뭔가가 깨지는 소리에 라파엘은 인상을 썼다. 이번 달 비품 값 장난 아니겠네. 저러는 것만 이번주에 네번째였다.


	20. Chapter 20

리디아는 놀라서 알렉을 돌아다보았고, 가운을 입은 채 문간에 서 있는 알렉에게 빠르게 다가갔다. "아, 알렉..." 리디아가 말했다. "서두를 필요 없어요. 전 그런 걸 원하는 게 아니에요. 아니 물론 원하죠. 나도 원하지만, 그렇지만 알렉이 스스로 선택해줬으면 좋겠어요. 지금처럼..." 리디아는 말을 멈췄다. "떠밀리듯 선택하는 게 아니라요. 겁나는 건 알렉 뿐만이 아니에요." 리디아가 말을 끝맺자 알렉은 떨군 고개를 천천히 들었고, 그녀의 얼굴을 바라보았다. 알렉은 제 입술을 다시 한번 핥았고, 입을 열었다.

"후회 안해요. 난 이걸 원해요."

리디아가 말없이 알렉을 바라보자 알렉은 한 걸음 다가와 말을 이었다. "진심이에요." 알렉은 다시 한 걸음 앞으로 내딛었고, 고개를 숙이며 리디아의 입술을 찾은 채 그녀를 부드럽게 뒤로 밀었다. 리디아의 파자마 단추를 풀기 위해 애쓰며, 알렉이 말했다.

"리디아가 나를 원해줬으면 좋겠어요, 날 가져줘요."

***

리디아는 제 눈꺼풀 위를 간질이는 인공햇살을 느낄 수 있었다. 자신은 데이라이터가 아니었고, 태양의 영광을 누릴 수 없는 몸이었다. 자신이 처음 뱀파이어가 되었을 때와는 다르게 최근 몇십년 동안 혁신적인 제품들이 출시되었다. 이렇게라도 오랫동안 보지 못했던 태양을 느낄 수 있다니 좋았다. 사랑하는 사람과 함께라면 더더욱 말이다. 하이월록인 이지의 오빠로 나름 유명 인사라면 유명 인사인 알렉이었으나 워낙 두문불출하는 타입이었던지라, 리디아가 알렉을 처음 본 것은 10년 전이었다. 왜 그 10년이 자신이 살아온 100년이 넘는 세월동안 길게 느껴지는 것인지, 리디아로서는 알 수 없었다. 심지어 그 10년이라는 세월 동안 알렉을 본 것은 20번 정도뿐이며, 그것도 최근에 몰려 있는데 말이다. 당시의 알렉은 헌터스 문의 바 테이블에 앉아, 뒤로 몸을 기울이며 웃고 있었다. 알렉은 매우 어려 보였기에, 마이아에게서 그의 나이가 서른 살에 멈췄다는 사실을 듣고 조금 놀랐으나, 딱히 내색은 하지 않았다. 클랜리더라는 위치에 있으면서 감정을 드러내는 것보다는 감추고 다니는 것이 익숙해졌기에 리디아로서는 어렵지 않은 일이었다. 

알렉은 천천히 자신에게 스며들었는데, 이는 리디아도 알지 못하게 느리게 진행된 일이었다. 더 이상 뛰지 않는 제 철의 심장을 알렉이 감싸안고 호흡하고 있다는 것을 깨달았을 때는 어느 봄날이었다. 알렉은 성격이 나쁘고 입이 걸기로 유명했지만, 자신에게 다정한 사람들 앞에서는 한껏 약해질 수 있는 월록이었다. 리디아는 알렉의 그런 점을 사랑했다. 400년을 산 월록의 가슴 안에 아직도 강아지를 귀여워하고, 셰익스피어의 소네트에 눈물을 흘릴 줄 아는 심장이 깃들어 있다는 것이야말로 마법으로 생각되었다. 알렉의 겉모습은 방패와도 같아 무적처럼 보이며 무엇에도 뚫리지 않을 것 같았지만, 그것이 지키고 있는 것이 달걀만큼이나 깨지기 쉬운 것임을 리디아는 잘 알고 있었다. 그건 알렉이 섀도우헌터 하나를 변이시키고 싶다고 했을 때, 자신이 도와주겠노라고 나선 이유이기도 했다. 중간에 변이가 실패하여 알렉의 각인 상대가 죽는다고 해도, 알렉이 대체 누구를 원망할 수 있겠는가?

언제나처럼 지리한 하루의 시작이었고 새로울 것이라고는 없었다. 민트의 향과 숲의 피톤치드 향이 뒤섞여 알싸하고 시원한 냄새가 가득한 것만 빼고는 말이다. 방에 들어온 누구나 다 사랑을 나눈 것이 두 알파임을 알 수 있을 것이었다. 굳이 눈을 뜨지 않아도 제 팔은 알렉의 허리에 감겨 있었으나 리디아는 자신과 처음으로 이어진 후 알렉의 모습을 눈에 새겨두기 위해 억지로 눈꺼풀을 밀어올렸고, 창문 쪽으로 얼굴을 향한 알렉의 등을 보았다. 알렉은 사랑스러웠고, 완전무결해 보였다. 알렉의 허리에 두른 팔로 그의 배를 간지르자 알렉은 몸을 움츠리며 웅얼거렸다. 

"으음..매ㄱ... "

리디아는 그 말을 자르며 소곤거렸다. "나예요. 알렉." 순간 알렉의 등이 굳었지만, 리디아는 그것을 무시하고 날갯죽지 부근에 경건하게 입을 맞췄다. 알렉의 날개뼈는 튀어나와 있었기에 보지 않아도 어디에서 날개가 시작하고 끝나는지 잘 알 수 있었다. 얼마나 아팠을까. 리디아의 가슴이 욱신거렸고 분노로 뒤틀렸다. 차라리 대신 아파 줄 수만 있다면.

"어제 아프진 않았죠?" 아플 리가 없었다. 어제 자신은 정말 오랫동안 알렉을 애무했고, 혹시나 힘들어 할지도 모르는 알렉을 위하여 시작하기 전의 전희로 정말 가볍게 알렉을 물었다. 기분 좋을 만큼이었으나 기억을 잃거나 정신을 날려버릴만큼은 아니었다. 리디아는 알렉이 이 모든 것을 기억하기를 바랐다. 알렉의 목에서 입을 떼는 것에는 엄청난 노력이 필요했으나, 리디아는 계속 이것이 자신이 사랑하는 사람임을, 사랑하는 알렉임을 떠올리며 자제력을 잃지 않을 수 있었다. 알렉의 피는 뜨거웠지만 산뜻했고 여름 날의 계곡 물과도 같은 맛이 났다. "네... " 대답하는 알렉의 목소리에는 여전히 잠이 묻어 있었고 몽롱했다. "그런 건...와...음. 처음이었어요." 알렉은 킥킥대더니 베개를 잡은 손에 힘을 풀었다.

"섹스할 때 손 하나 까딱 안 해도 되는 줄은 몰랐어요. 심지어 나는 월록인데... 당신 내 버릇 진짜 안 좋게 들이네요." 알렉이 말했다.

리디아는 빙긋 웃었다. "사랑해준다고 했잖아요."

알렉이 순간 몸을 홱 돌려 리디아를 감싸 덮었고, 빛처럼 빠른 속도로 이불을 들어올려 자신들의 위로 덮었다. "알렉?!" 리디아가 놀라서 소리쳤다. 이불 안의 공기는 후덥지근해 숨을 쉬기 어려웠다. "다..당신 몸..." 알렉이 더듬거리며 리디아의 얼굴을 쓸었고 팔을 빠르게 훑었다. 리디아는 그런 알렉의 맞닿은 가슴에서 심장이 미친 듯이 널을 뛰어대는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 리디아는 잠시 알렉을 바라보다가 웃음을 터트렸다. "또 잊어버렸어요? 인공 태양이에요." 알렉의 얼굴이 붉어졌다. 이불을 끌어내리며 알렉이 웅얼거렸다. 알렉의 목소리에는 잠이 걷혀 있었다. "미안해요..." 리디아는 웃으며 대답했다. 웃고 있었으나 마음은 좋지 않았다. "내가 미안하죠... 햇빛을 같이 못봐서요." 리디아는 지금 이 순간처럼 자신이 데이라이터였더라면 하고 바랬던 적이 없었다. 알렉과 자신은 낮의 풍경을 걸을 수 없을 터였다. 그 사실이 리디아의 가슴을 아프게 했다. 하지만 알렉은 고개를 번뜩 들더니 투덜거렸다. "무슨 말도 안되는 소리예요. 햇빛같은 거 못봐도 상관 없어요. 나한테 미안해하지 말아요." 리디아는 그런 알렉의 뒷머리에 손을 얹고 끌어당겨 키스했다. 알렉의 입술이 리디아의 입술을 가볍게 물고 있는 동안, 리디아의 한 손은 피어싱이 달린 알렉의 유두를 부드럽게 쓸었고, 다음 순간 알렉은 누워 있었다. 리디아가 낮은 목소리로 말했다. "해도 될까요?" 알렉은 대답을 하지 않았으나 엉덩이를 살짝 뒤로 내밀어 리디아의 발기한 성기에 대고 문질렀다. 그것이면 충분했다. 그 섀도우헌터는 자신이 놓친 것이 뭔지 모른다. 승리감과 만족감에 도취된 리디아는 알렉의 뒷목을 갉작거리다가 오래된 잇자국들 위로 새 잇자국을 덧씌웠다.

***

"아..응...으응..흣.."

새벽까지 헤집어진 알렉의 안은 여전히 부드럽게 풀려 있었고, 알렉이 손을 가볍게 저어 젤을 더했기에 리디아의 성기는 찌걱찌걱 소리를 내며 알렉의 안으로 들어갔다가 빠져나왔다가를 반복하고 있었다. 리디아로서 알렉이 아픈 것은 싫었지만, 알렉 스스로가 받아들이는 포지션을 원하니 어쩔 수 없었다. "알렉, 괜찮아요. 참지 말아요. 소리 들려줘요. 알렉 목소리 듣고 싶으니까..." 꼿꼿하게 선 알렉의 유두를 살짝 잡아당기며 리디아가 속삭였다. 차가운 피어싱이 손끝에 걸렸다. 알렉이 다리를 바둥거렸다. 곧 각도가 살짝 바뀌자 알렉의 몸이 빳빳하게 굳었고, 신음은 길게 비음성으로 터졌다. 으으으응!! 베개에 대고 도리질을 치던 알렉이 헐떡이며 소리쳤다.

"씹, 리디아, 리디아 나..."

"괜찮아요, 알렉."

알렉은 흐으으 하고 신음을 흘리며 리디아의 손을 물었고 손가락에 혀를 감으며 세게 빨았다. 알렉의 입 안은 유난히 온도가 높았고, 불타는 것 같았다. 알렉의 입에서 손을 빼낸 리디아는 젖은 손으로 알렉의 성기를 쥐고 위아래로 흔들어주기 시작했다. 알렉의 성기는 그녀의 손에는 다 잡히지 않을 정도로 거대했으나, 프리컴을 엄청 흘린 채 잔띄 젖어 있었고 간헐적으로 파득거리며 뛰어대는 것을 보아 이미 알렉의 절정은 가까이 다가오고 있는 것처럼 보였다.

"사랑해요, 알렉." 리디아의 말에 알렉이 작게 욕설을 내뱉으며 크게 헐떡였다. "알렉산더," 알렉이 거친 목소리로 외쳤다. "알렉산더라고 불러주세요." 리디아는 잠깐 입을 닫았으나 그 침묵은 매우 짧았다. 

"사랑해요, 알렉산더."

"아!!!" 그 말이 허락이라도 된다는 듯, 알렉이 단발마의 비명을 내지르며 등을 크게 휘었다. 동시에 척추를 따라 들어간 부분이 길게 드러났고, 알렉의 등근육이 바짝 섰다. 알렉은 눈을 매우 꽉 감은 채 시트를 찢어져라 움켜쥐고 있었다. 저를 죄고 있는 근육이 순간적으로 강하게 조여들었다가 바로 풀어지더니 또 강하게 조여들었고, 리디아는 눈을 뜨고 알렉이 쾌락을 맞이하는 모습을 바라보기 위해 안간힘을 써야만 했다. 알렉의 전신에 있는 근육은 경련하듯 떨리고 있었고 환희로 인해 이리저리 휘어졌다. 하아... 몇 번 숨을 몰아쉰 알렉이 뒤로 손을 더듬거려 리디아를 세게 붙잡았다. 

"빼지 말아요...이대로...조금만..."

알렉이 웅얼거리는 소리로 소근거렸다.

***

리디아와 만나기 시작한 후로부터 두 달이 지났다. 매그를 사랑하는 마음은 불로 지져진 화인과도 같아 사라지지도 흐려지지도 않았으나, 알렉은 리디아를 좋아하려고 천천히 노력하고 있었다. 사랑이 노력으로 되지 않는다는 것은 알고 있었으나, 좋아하는 것은 가능한 것 같았다. 거친 섹스 후 언제 잠이 들었는지도 모르게 곯아떨어지고 나면 악몽은 저의 베개맡으로 찾아오지 않았고 알렉은 숙면을 취할 수 있었다. 물론 과거의 기억들이 침대 밑 괴물이 되어 제게 달려드는 날도 있었다. 그래도 절 흔들어 깨워주고 머리칼을 쓸어넘겨주는 매그, 아니 리디아가 있어서 괜찮았다. 그러나 인펜은 중독성이 강한 약물이었고, 굳이 악몽이 아니더라도 이지와 클레리 그리고 매그의 기억들은 일상 생활 속에서 알렉을 덮치고는 했기에, 기억들에게 습격당한 날이면 꼭 알렉은 리디아에게 절 물어 달라고 졸랐다. 리디아는 항상 망설였으나 언제나처럼 살짝 제게 이빨을 박아 넣고는 했고, 알렉은 그 이빨 밑에 제 목 쪽의 연약한 피부가 찢겨 나가는 느낌을 사랑했다. 상처를 치료하자 리디아가 아쉬운 듯 그 부위를 쓰다듬었기에, 알렉은 물린 자국들을 그냥 그대로 내버려두고 있었다. 자신으로서도 원해진다는 감각은 행복한 것이었고, 얼룩덜룩한 목이 거울에 비춰질 때마다 그것을 떠올릴 수 있어서 좋았다.

그러나 인스티튜트에 갈 때는 왠지 모르게 그 자국들이 부끄러웠기에, 알렉은 항상 목폴라를 입었다. 매그가 그 자국을 보고 뭐라고 생각할지를 생각하면, 아니 아무런 생각을 하지 않고 아무 일도 없다는 듯이 반응할 생각을 하면 고개를 들 수가 없었다. 그러나 매그는 딱 한 번 덥지 않느냐며 제게 물었을 뿐이었고, 그 후로 같은 질문은 하지 않았다. 그럼에도 매그는 여전히 자신에게 연락을 계속해 오고 있었다. 별 내용은 없는 일상적인 대화였지만, 그래서 더욱 답장을 한다는 것은 바람을 피우는 일처럼 느껴졌다. 알렉은 가까스로 제 마음을 눌렀고 일이 관련된 문자에만, 꼭 필요하다고 생각될 때에만 답을 했다. 그러나 문자를 볼 때마다, 폰의 진동이 울릴 때마다 가슴이 뚝 하고 떨어지는 것은 알렉 스스로도 멈출 수 없었다. 폰을 없애버릴까. 알렉은 잠시 고민했으나, 파이어메시지로 도착할 매그의 유려한 필체를 본다면 더 가슴이 아플 것 같았기에 그 생각은 그만두었다. 매그는 누가 봐도 밥을 잘 먹지 못하는 것처럼 보였고, 잠도 잘 자지 못하는 것 같았기에 알렉은 굳이 잘 지내느냐고는 묻지 않았다. 수척한 얼굴을 떠올릴 때마다 죄책감이 들었고, 다 던져버리고 매그에게 다가가 입을 맞추며 그의 혀를 거세게 빨아올리고 싶었다. 하지만 그럴 때마다 알렉은 리디아에게 저를 더 거칠게 가져달라고, 강하게 물어달라고 요구했다.

***

알렉은 파이를 오븐에 넣은 채로 리디아가 돌아오기를 기다렸다. 리디아와 처음 해본 것들은 그날 이후로 더 쌓여가고 있었다. 먼데인 영화관에 영화를 보러 가기도 했고, 밤바다에 가서 폭죽을 가지고 놀기도 했다. 리디아의 거대한 집 안에 있는 욕조에서 자신이 좋아하는 거품목욕도 같이 했고, 거품과 함께하는 섹스도 했다. 그 기억을 떠올린 알렉은 괜히 제 귀를 만지작거렸다. 프라하를 거닐 때에 신혼부부가 보기 좋다는 소리를 들은 적도 있었다. 그 생각을 하는 알렉의 입가에는 작은 미소가 걸렸다. 리디아는 당황해서 저를 휙 돌아보았으나 사실 알렉은 그 말이 그렇게 기분 나쁘지 않았다. 그냥, 리디아가 자신을 그렇게까지 신경써준다는 사실이 너무 좋았다. 리디아는 꼭 자신의 말 하나 하나가 엄청 중요한 사실이라도 된다는 듯 반응해주었는데, 그런 반응을 처음 받아본 알렉으로서는 가슴이 간질거려 참을 수가 없었다.

"당근에 대한 집착만 버리면 참 좋은데." 알렉이 툴툴거렸다.

리디아는 이지만큼이나 절 먹이지 못해 안달을 내곤 했다. 볶음밥에 들어간 파프리카와 당근을 모두 골라내어 버리며 슬쩍 리디아의 눈치를 보았기에 들키지 않았다고 자신했지만 다음날 싱긋 웃으며 당근사과쥬스를 건네던 리디아를 보고 시무룩해졌더랬다. 골고루 먹어야 안 아프죠. 그건 리디아의 말버릇이었고, 난 월록이라는 말은 먹혀들지 않았기에 알렉은 조용히 쥬스를 마셨다. 놀랍게도, 그다지 나쁘지 않았다. 띵! 알렉은 벌떡 일어나 파이를 꺼내며 중얼거렸다.

"매그너스가 좋아해주면 좋겠네."

알렉은 화들짝 놀란 후 제 말을 고치며 주위를 두리번거렸다. 떨어트릴 뻔 했다. "리디아가 좋아해주면 좋겠다고. 리디아가." 등 뒤로는 식은땀이 흘러내렸다. 알렉은 화끈거리는 가슴을 무시한 채 파이를 내려두었고 제 손을 앞치마에 대고 문질렀다. 

***

"요리 잘 하네요!" 리디아는 눈을 반짝이며 접시를 비웠다. 와인을 한 모금 마신 알렉은 마른침을 삼켰다. 입이 쉽게 떨어지지 않았다. "난 애플파이만 할 줄 알아요." 리디아는 물끄러미 자신을 바라보고 있었다. "...이지가 좋아하던 거였어요." 알렉은 순식간에 제 앞에 앉은 리디아가 제 옆에 서 있는 것을 느꼈다. 알렉은 리디아의 손에 기대며 눈을 감았고, 다음 순간 리디아의 허리를 감싸안은 채 세차게 울음을 터트렸다. "이지가 그리워요... 너무 보고 싶어요..." 알렉은 숨을 몰아쉬며 눈물 사이로 얘기했다. "리디아...당신이 없었다면... 나도 버티지 못했을 것 같아요. 또 그런 선택을 했을 것 같아요." 리디아는 아무런 말도 하지 않은 채 그런 알렉의 등을 부드럽고 다정하게 어루만지며 쓸어주었고, 알렉은 목이 쉬도록 울었다.

"네...갑자기 울어서 분위기 다 망쳤네요. 병신같았죠." 

알렉이 리디아의 무릎에 누운 채 제 부은 눈을 문질렀다. 모래알이 굴러다니는 것처럼 따끔거렸다. 리디아는 아니라고 킥킥대며 그런 알렉의 머리칼을 쓰다듬었다. 알렉은 주춤대며 몸을 일으켰고, 빠르게 러그 위로 무릎을 꿇은 뒤 말했다. "..고 싶어요." 알렉은 제 귀끝이 약간 달아오르는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 리디아가 살짝 눈썹을 찡그렸다. "미안한데 잘 못 들었어요, 알렉." 알렉이 살짝 떨면서 더 작은 목소리로 말했다. "...빨고 싶어요." 리디아가 자신을 위로해 주었기에, 저도 어떤 방식으로든지 그것을 되돌려주고 싶었다. 리디아를 기쁘게 해 주고 싶었다. 리디아가 망설이는 것 같았기에 알렉은 얼른 한마디를 덧붙이며 리디아를 올려다보았다.

"당신이 나를 원해줬으면 좋겠어요..."

알렉은 리디아의 성기를 문 채로 신음했다. 으응... 알파지만 여성이라서일까, 리디아의 성기는 매그의 것보다는 확실히 작았다. 그렇지만 별로 상관 없었고, 알렉은 혀를 내어 살짝 귀두 부분을 간지른 뒤 천천히 목 끝까지 삼키면서 왼손으로는 제 성기를 신나게 주물렀다. 리디아는 거친 신음을 내며 알렉의 머리를 흐트러트렸다. 알렉은 그 손에 기대어 제 머리를 세차게 부볐다. 으으.. 알렉은 생리적인 눈물을 흘리면서도 입을 더 열었고, 리디아를 더 깊이 받아들이기 위해 노력하며 입술을 꼭 조여물었다.

"...데이라이터로 만드는 법이 있는지는 모르겠어요. 강요는 아니에요. 하지만. 만약에, 그러니까 혹시...원한다면. 나는 월록이잖아요. 리디아까지 잃고 싶지는 않아서요. 작은 위험이라도...혹시 모르니까." 다시 리디아의 무릎에 얼굴을 묻은 알렉이 침을 삼켰다. 입술이 약간 부어올라 얼얼한데다가 쓰라렸고, 목 뒤에서는 쓰고 비린 맛이 느껴졌으나 알렉은 그것을 그냥 내버려두었다. 리디아는 활짝 웃었다. "그럼요, 알렉. 나도 원해요." 알렉은 탁 몸의 긴장을 풀었고 안도하는 미소를 지었다. "그럼...찾아볼게요."몸을 일으켜 리디아의 입술이 닿기 전 알렉이 소근거렸다. 날은 빠르게 흘러 어느 새 리디아랑 사귄 지 세 달 째였다. 행복이란 게 이런 걸까. 알렉이 생각했다. 

***

"왜 그랬어? 알렉과 관련된 일이야? 내가 알렉을 상처입혔다는 것 때문에 날 죽이려고 한 거야? 그 정도로 알렉을 사랑해? 그래?" 리디아의 앞을 계속해서 서성거리던 매그가 허탈한 목소리로 말했다.

"모든 일은 예전에 끝났어야 했어. 그렇다면 알렉이 밤마다 식은땀을 흘리며 깰 일도 없었을거고 여동생을 잃지 않아도 됐을 거야. 자살을 시도할 일도 없었고 날개도 멀쩡했겠지." 리디아가 이를 갈았고 매그의 눈이 동그래졌다.

"...이드리스에서 잘 지내. 그때 누가 알렉을 도와주겠다고 했던 건지, 이제야 알겠네." 침통한 목소리로 매그가 말했다.


	21. Chapter 21

매그는 몇 시간 동안 그냥 멍하니 앉아만 있다가 몸을 일으켜 클레이브 문서를 가만히 들여다보았다. 당당하게 날개를 펼친 알렉은 빛나고 있었고, 너무나도 찬란하게 빛을 발하고 있었기에 감히 자신이 그것에 손을 댔다는 사실이 죄악으로 느껴졌다. 아이처럼 눈물을 펑펑 쏟으며 한번만 용서해달라고 울던 알렉이 기억나자 매그의 가슴과 위는 세게 뒤틀리며 울렁거렸다. 그런 알렉이 자살을 시도했다는 리디아의 말이 다시금 떠오르자 매그는 참을 수가 없어져 몸을 숙였고 그대로 속을 비워냈다. 그러나 나오는 것은 시고 쓴 위액 뿐이었고, 매그는 그때서야 자신이 마지막으로 식사를 한 것이 어제 아침임을 떠올렸다. 우유 한 모금도 식사라고 할 수 있다면 말이다.

인펜을 한다는 것 또한 고통을 회피하는 것처럼, 알렉에게 죄를 짓는 것처럼 느껴졌기에 매그는 그냥 버티는 방법을 택했다. 모든 것이 엉망진창이었고 현실과 비현실의 경계가 녹아내려 뒤섞이고 있었지만 자신은 그래도 쌌다. 뭐든 자신을 나아지게 한다면 견딜 수 없을 것 같았기에 매그는 경련하는 위를 무시한 채 옥상으로 올라가 화살을 닥치는 대로 쏜 뒤 피를 흘리는 손을 그대로 내버려두었다. 뉴트리션 룬과 이라체 룬은 의미를 상실한 지 오래였다. 매그는 집으로 돌아가는 대신 인스티튜트 안에서 닥치는 대로 일을 하며 밤을 보냈다. 꿈으로조차 도피할 수도 없었다. 알렉이 날개를 예쁘게 포장한 뒤 반짝이는 미소를 띄우고 저를 기다리고 있을 것이 분명했으니까. 밤이 무서웠고, 눈을 감는 것이 두려웠다. 내일이 되면 또 어떤 현실이 자신을 기다리고 있을지 상상조차 되지 않았다. 알렉에게는 어떻게 말해야 하는지, 연이은 상실을 맞이하며 속상해할 알렉을 생각하니 가슴이 욱신거렸다. 그래도 알렉을 볼수 있다고 좋아하는 자신의 일부가 어리석게 느껴졌다. 매그는 빨라지는 호흡을 가다듬으며 눈을 감았다.

***

한숨도 자지 못한 매그는 대련실 안으로 성큼성큼 들어오는 알렉을 보고 그 자리에서 얼어붙었다. 제가 잠시 또 헛것을 보는 건 아닌지 의심했지만 주변 사람들의 반응을 보니 이것은 '진짜' 알렉인 모양이었다. 얼굴이 시뻘개진 알렉의 몸에서는 무시무시한 알파향이 뿜어져 나오고 있었고, 항상 잘 차려입고 있었던 옷차림은 엉망이었다. 옆에 선 라파엘이 짜증난다는 듯 욕설을 내뱉으며 고개를 젓는 것이 느껴졌다. 알렉은 섀헌들이 양 팔이 붙잡혀 더 이상 다가오지 못했고, 그 상태로 씩씩거리며 저를 노려봤다. 알렉이 한 섀헌의 세라프를 힐끗였다는 사실을 눈치챈 매그는 조용히 한숨을 내쉬고서 손을 들어 섀헌들에게 알렉을 놓아주도록 시켰다. 팔이 뿌리쳐지자마자 알렉은 제게 달려들어 멱살을 잡고 들어올렸다. 몇 초 동안이기는 했지만 발이 땅에서 떠 있었다. 문 밖을 나서던 몇몇 섀헌들이 자신들을 기웃거리는 것이 느껴졌으나 매그는 알렉이 그러도록 그냥 두었다.

알렉은 씨근거리며 매그를 내려놓고서 말을 뱉었다. "내가 이제 네 맘대로 안되서 짜증나? 문자도 씹고 네가 만나달라는거도 매번 거절해서 그런거야?" 매그는 잠시 알렉의 말을 이해하지 못한채로 멍하니 굳었다. 알렉은 다시 소리쳤다. "내 걸 다 빼앗아가니 기분 좋아? 씨발놈아! 뭘 원하는데! 몇 번 대주면 되는데? 리디아 풀어줘!" 매그는 얼굴을 확 붉히며 더듬거렸다. "야... 너, 너 무슨 말을 그렇게... 아무리 너라도 그런 소리 함부로 하는 거 아니다." 말을 마친 매그는 제가 들은 말을 곱씹다가 인상을 찡그렸다. 리디아? 그럼 지금 얘 리디아 때문에 이러는 거라고? 현실이 스며들었고 매그는 천천히 깨어나기 시작했다. 알렉은 제 말을 하나도 듣지 않은 듯 계속 꽥꽥대며 소리를 지르고 있었다. 

"행복하게 잘 지내고 있었는데 대체 왜 그러는데! 너란 새끼는 씨발 내 인생에 도움이 안 돼!!"

매그는 다시금 구역질이 올라오는 것을 참아냈고 흥분한 알렉에게 천천히 설명했다. 리디아를 떠올리자니 주먹이 떨려왔다. 사실 마음만 같아서는 저도 그 뱀파이어를 죽여 버리고 싶었지만, 그러면 알렉에게 상처가 될까봐 성질을 죽이고 감옥으로 보낸 터였다. 알렉은 이사벨의 죽음만으로도 그렇게 힘들어하고 있었고, 만약에 그 여자가 죽어서 알렉이 또 힘들어한다면 자신으로서는 그 모습을 견디기 어려울 것 같았다. 그 여자 때문에 괴로워하는 알렉의 모습을 생각하자 매그의 속은 메슥거렸다. 게다가 어쨌든 그 여자가 알렉에게 신경을 써 준건 사실인 것 같았으니까. 얼마나 신경을 썼으면 그동안 알렉은 제발 용서해달라는 제 말에도 눈 하나 깜짝하지 않았고, 다시 한번만 생각해달라고 울면서 매달렸을 때에도 매번 매몰차게 돌아서고는 했었다. 리디아가 절 죽이려고 한 이야기를 하는 도중에도 하, 하고는 코웃음을 치며 불만스럽다는 듯 발을 굴러대던 알렉은 자신이 말을 마치자마자 바로 입을 열고는 다다다 쏘아붙였다.

"개소리 작작해! 리디아가 얼마나 착한데! 뭐눈에는 뭐만 보인다고, 네가 쓰레기 새끼라 그런 거만 보이는 거겠지! 그 의심을 진작 좀 해보지 그랬어? 보기 싫어서 뭐 구실 붙인거는 아니고? 뭐, 어쨌든. 또 즉결처분이셨겠죠, 위대하고 현명하신 우리 수장님이시니까. 증거인멸은 완벽하게, 역시 정말 배우셨어." 

차갑게 조롱조로 말한 알렉은 연극적인 박수를 치고는 조소했다. 매그는 너무나도 당황해 잠시 말을 잇지 못했고, 숨쉬는 것도 잊었다. 알렉이 비꼬는 것은 일상이었고, 성격이 나쁘다는 것도 잘 알고 있었으나 제게 이런식으로까지 행동한 적은 없었다. 리디아가 저를 죽이려 했다는 얘기를 했는데 알렉에게서 이러한 반응이 돌아올 줄이야. 매그는 잠시 자신이 꿈을 꾸고 있는 것은 아닌지 생각했으나, 가슴에서 느껴지는 에이는 듯한 고통은 이것이 냉혹한 현실임을 일깨우고 있었다. 매그는 지금까지 자신이 누려왔던 것이 특권임을, 그리고 그 특권은 더 이상 자신의 것이 아님을 다시 한 번 떠올려야만 했다. 매그는 숨을 크게 들이쉬고 말했다. 여전히 심장은 100m 달리기라도 한 듯이 격렬하게 고동치고 있었다.

"그런 게 아니야, 리디아는 이드리스로 보냈어. 널 봐서 그렇게 한 거야," 매그는 말을 잠시 멈추고 아주 작은 소리로 속삭였다. "...난 널 사랑하니까." 말하면서 매그는 그 말이 사실이라는 것을 체감했고, 동시에 그냥 그 여자를 죽여버릴 것을 그랬다고 후회했다. 알렉의 헐렁한 티셔츠 사이로 주인이 분명한 잇자국은 가슴께까지 이어지고 있었다. 매그는 이를 악물었다.

알렉이 폭소했다. 그 웃음소리는 메말라 있었고 차고 공허했다. "이제와서 아까워?" 알렉이 조용히 말했다. "아니야, 난..난 널 사랑해," 매그는 잠시 당황해 말을 잊은 채 서 있다가 입을 떼 같은 말을 반복했다. 하지만 돌아온 알렉의 말은 냉정했다.

"사랑? 웃기고 있네. 그냥 아쉬운 거겠지. 차라리 그냥 한번 하고 싶다고 해라." 알렉의 얼굴은 비웃음, 그리고 아주 옅은 서글픔으로 가득했다. 매그는 숨을 들이쉬었다. 알렉의 얼굴을 쓰다듬어 주고 싶었다. 품에 안고 그런게 아니라고 말해주고 싶었다. 매그는 한 발짝 앞으로 내딛었으나, 알렉은 즉시 뒤로 한 발짝 물러섰다.

"알렉....정말이야. 나 널 정말로 사랑해," 그 자리에 멈춘 매그가 입을 열었다. 목이 메여서 말을 제대로 할 수 없었다. 알렉의 말이 비수가 되어 가슴에 꽂혔다. 알렉이 왜 계속 자신의 말을 믿지 못하는지, 왜 계속 사랑한다고 얘기하는 자신을 거절하는지, 자신도 알 것 같았기에 매그는 믿어달라는 얘기조차 할 수 없었다. 알렉은 분명히 저번처럼 팔짱을 끼고 냉소하며 내가 널 왜 믿어야 하는데? 하고 나올 것이 분명했으니까. 그 기억을 되새기자 매그의 호흡이 가팔라졌다.

"그래, 어쨌든 그렇다 쳐. 니가 날 사랑한다 쳐. 그렇다고 해서 바뀌는 건 없어. 이런 짓까지 하고 나서야, 뭐가 변할 수 있을 것 같은데?" 알렉의 얼굴은 전에 없이 싸늘했다. 쌩쌩 휘몰아치는 칼바람에 금방이라도 몸이 베일 것 같았다.

알렉산더, 매그가 입을 뗀 순간 알렉의 눈에서 불길이 일었고 매그의 머리 바로 옆 벽에 주먹이 꽂혔다. 매그는 순간적으로 아차 싶어 바로 입을 다물었다. 알렉이 그 이름으로 저를 부르지 말라고 몇 번이나 경고했는데도 쉽게 적응이 되지 않았기에, 그냥 입 밖으로 튀어나왔다. 매그는 입술을 깨물고 주먹을 꽉 쥔 뒤 진정하기 위해 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 벽에서 손을 뗀 알렉의 손에서는 피가 흐르고 있었다. 피부가 까진 것이 아프고 쓰라려 보였다. 매그는 눈썹을 찡그리고는 계속 그 손에 시선을 주었고, 알렉의 말에야 간신히 고개를 들었다. 알렉은 뭐라고 작게 웅얼거렸는데 아마 욕설인 것 같았다.

"내가 그렇게 부르지 말라고 말 했을 텐데. 기억력이 벌써 그렇게 후달려? 그럼 은퇴를 하셔야 하는거 아닌가?" 알렉은 이를 갈며 낮은 목소리로 말했다.

"미안해, 알렉. 잠깐 잊었어." 매그가 가까이 다가가며 사과했다. 알렉이 비꼬든 비아냥거리든 좋으니 알렉의 다친 손부터 치료해야 할 것 같았다. 그러나 알렉은 손을 휘적휘적 내젓더니 말했다. "듣기 싫으니까 꺼져." 놀란 나머지 매그의 입이 조금 벌어졌다. 매그는 그 상태로 가만히 서서 알렉을 멍하니 바라보았다. "귀 먹었냐? 저리 꺼지라고." 자신이 그래도 움직이지 않자 알렉은 짜증난다는 얼굴을 하더니 저를 퍽 밀치고서 지나쳐 문 밖으로 사라졌다. 귀찮게 진짜. 작은 중얼거림이었지만 그 안에 담긴 감정이 얼마나 강렬했던지 매그는 그저 침만 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 알렉이 저를 귀찮아하다니. 알렉이...

알렉이 내뱉은 모든 말들이 물밀듯이 밀려왔다. 땅이 빙글빙글 회전하고 있는 것 같았다. 다리가 후들거려 서 있을 수가 없었기에 매그는 바닥에 털썩 주저앉았다. 몸이 경련하듯 떨리고 있었고, 쌕쌕대는 소리를 내며 빨리 호흡하고 있었으나 매그는 제 몸을 쉽게 진정시킬 수가 없었다. 머리가 어지러웠고 시야는 번쩍거렸기에 매그는 몸을 굴려 옆으로 누운 뒤 태아처럼 둥글게 말아 숨을 천천히 쉬려고 노력했다. 정신을 차렸을 때에는 몇 시간이 지나 있었고 지평선은 태양을 삼킨 채였다. 온 몸이 땀으로 범벅이 되어 있었기에 매그는 아주 찬 물로 샤워를 한 후 옷을 갈아입고 바로 집으로 향했다. 이런 상태로는 인스티튜트에 있어봤자 아무것도 할 수 없을 것 같았다. 집으로 돌아가는 와중에도 팔다리는 제 것이 아닌 양 멋대로 흐늘거렸고 머리 역시 여전히 몽롱했다. 알렉의 작은 목소리가 계속해서 반복하여 귓가에서 울려퍼지고 있었기에, 매그는 몇 번씩이나 벽에 기대어 불규칙한 호흡을 가다듬어야 했다. 쓰러질 것 같았다.

집 근처에 도착한 매그는 제 현관문 벽에 기대어 선 알렉을 보고 멈칫했다. 알렉도 그런 매그를 보더니 몸을 세워 걸어왔다. 우아하고 군더더기 없는 동작이 꼭 나른한 재규어를 보는 것 같았기에 매그는 저도 모르게 알렉을 아래위로 훑었다. 알렉은 낮과는 달리 하얀 수트를 완벽하게 차려입고 있었고, 향수를 뿌렸는지 좋은 향기마저 풍겼다. 머리는 자연스럽게 넘겨져 이마 위로 몇 가닥 흘러내려 있었다. 알렉은 조금 전보다는 많이 진정해 있었지만, 약간 부자연스러웠고 왠지 약간 긴장한 듯이 보였다. 알렉은 잠시 머뭇거리다가 어색한 미소로 매그에게 말을 건넸다. "저기...매그너스, 아까는 미안했어." 매그도 가까스로 미소를 지었다. 알렉을 다시 보니 몇 시간 전 그에게 들은 말이 다시금 가슴을 찌르는 것 같았지만, 그래도 알렉이 저에게 와 주었으니 뭐든 괜찮았다. 최근 알렉은 리디아와만 붙어 있었기에 그의 얼굴을 보는 일은 쉽지 않았다. 그리고, 제 이름을 부르는 알렉의 목소리는 오랜만이었다. 인스티튜트에 방문할때면 알렉은 자신을 항상 미스터 베인으로 부르며 존댓말을 사용해 말을 높이고는 했고, 언제나 공적인 태도로 저를 대했는데 그 사실은 조금 아팠다. 자신은 언제나 제 이름을 부르는 알렉의 목소리를 사랑했기 때문이었다. 이름을 들으니 꼭 그 일이 있기 전으로 돌아간 것 같았다... 매그는 부드럽게 말했다.

"아니야. 괜찮아."

매그의 그 말에 알렉은 입술을 깨물었다. 그 동안 매그의 시선은 알렉의 손에 고정되어 있었다. 마법으로 치료를 했는지 다행히 상처 하나 없이 깨끗했지만, 손가락이 꼬물거리고 있었다. 뭔가 할 말이 있을 때 손을 가만히 두지 못하는 것은 알렉의 버릇이었다. "무슨 일인데?" 걱정스러워진 매그는 눈썹을 살짝 찌푸리며 물었고, 알렉은 살짝 한숨을 쉬고 머뭇거리다가 말했다. "리디아..풀어주면 안돼?" 매그는 분노와 짜증과, 속상함과 허탈함 등 이루 말할 수 없는 감정이 뒤섞인 채로 막힌 숨을 짧게 내뱉었다. 이게 무슨 감정이지. 기분이 이상했다. 묘한 실망감이 매그의 마음 안에 섞여들었다. "알렉, 그건," 딱딱한 목소리로 매그가 입을 떼자마자 알렉이 매그 쪽으로 슬쩍 몸을 기울였다. 숲의 향과 섞인 은은한 민트향을 느낄 수 있을 정도였기에 매그는 흡 하고는 숨을 멈췄다. 유혹적으로 느껴졌던 향수까지 갑자기 역겹게 느껴졌고, 불쾌했다. 매그는 입술 안쪽을 깨물면서 제 주먹을 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 손톱이 손바닥 안을 파고들었다.

"뭐든 할게...알잖아..."

알렉은 작은 소리로 말했다. 알렉의 손은 어설프게 매그의 가슴을 배회하며 허리까지를 쓸어내렸다. 알렉은 좀 더 다가와 매그의 허리에 다른 쪽 손도 올렸고, 하체를 살짝 댄 뒤에마주비볐다. 매그는 발기하려는 것을 참아내며 시선을 천천히 들어 알렉의 얼굴을 올려다보았고, 제 눈을 피하는 알렉을 보고서야 몸이 얼음장처럼 식는 것을 경험했다. 한 박자 느리게, 매그의 귀는 천천히 자신이 들은 말을 인식하기 시작했다. 매그는 그런 알렉의 귀가 슬쩍 달아올라 있는 것을 깨닫고서 놀라서 뒤로 물러선 후 탁 하고 알렉의 손을 쳐냈다. 심장이 죄여오듯 아파왔기에 매그는 가슴에 손을 올린 채 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 제가 들은 말을 믿을 수가 없었다. "...네가 지금 무슨 말을 하고 있는 건지 알기나 해?" 울지 않기 위해 애를 쓰는 매그의 목소리가 덜덜 떨려 나왔다. 그 자존심 높은 알렉이 지금 제게 몸로비를 하겠다고 하고 있었다. 그 뱀파이어를 위해서. 매그는 비명을 지르고 싶은 기분이 되었다. 쓰러지지 않기 위해 매그는 벽을 손으로 짚었고 고개를 조금 숙였다. 너무 어지러웠다. 알렉은 입술을 짓씹더니 조금 더 작은 목소리로 속삭였다. 

"잘 할게...뭐든 원하는 대로 해도 좋아. 묶어도 되고, 때려도 싫다고 안 할 테니까...진짜 열심히 할게. 풀어줘...응? 수장님이잖아...돈도 줄게. 원하는 대로 줄게. 말만 해...나 사랑한다고 했잖아..." 

열심히...? 고개를 숙인 매그는 얼굴을 구기고서 머리를 흔들었다. 제가 들은 말을 이해하고 싶지도 않았고, 그건 제 뇌도 마찬가지인 듯 잠시 정보를 받아들이기를 거부했다. 곧 고개를 들어올린 매그는 두 손을 올려 얼굴을 감싼 뒤 한숨을 내쉬었고, 마른 세수를 했다. 손을 내렸을 때 알렉은 초조한 듯 입술을 핥으며 저를 바라보고 있었다. 눈에는 걱정과 함께 일말의 기대가 담겨 있었다. 매그는 잠시 눈을 감은 후 심호흡을 하고 입을 뗐다.

"알렉, 말했잖아. 리디아는.. "

"믿어, 매그너스. 네 말 다 믿어. 풀어주면 우리 둘이 떠나서 뉴욕 다시는 안올게."

"리디아는 날 죽이려고 했어," 매그가 조용히 말했다. 차분하게 들리는 제 말이 멀리서 들려오는 소리처럼 웅웅거리며 느껴졌다. 심장은 이렇게 요동치고 있었는데도 이렇게 말할 수 있다는 것은 너무나 비현실적이고 낯선 감각이었다. "그런데도 풀어 달라고?" 알렉은 침묵했다. 매그는 다시 고개를 세게 흔들어 머리를 털었다. "...너 내 말 아직도 안믿는구나. 말했지만 넌 거짓말엔 소질이 없어..." 매그는 한숨을 내쉬려다가 간신히 참았다. 고함이라도 지르고 싶었다. 매그는 눈을 빠르게 깜박이며 알렉을 바라보았다. 순간 알렉의 눈에 상처가 스쳤다. 알렉은 가슴 아픈 표정으로 손을 올렸다가는 멈칫하고 내렸고, 입을 살짝 열었다가는 다물었다. 그리고 알렉의 눈에 존재했던 감정은 원래부터 없었다는 듯 온데간데없이 자취를 감추었다. 마치 셔터를 내린 것처럼 무감각한 유리구슬같은 알렉의 눈이 돌아왔다. 그 모든 것을 지켜본 매그의 가슴에서는 박동을 멈추었던 심장이 세차게 뛰고 있었다. 매그는 저도 모르게 알렉에게 한 발짝 다가갔다. 이번에 알렉은 물러서지 않았다. 그저 움찔했을 뿐이었다.

"너 아직 나를 사랑하는구나..."

오랜만에 알렉을 다시 본 매그는 알 수 있었다. 그 동안 알렉이 절대로 허락하지 않았기에 미처 몰랐지만, 알렉의 눈을 이렇게 가까이에서 바라보니 새삼 확신할 수 있었다. 제 얘기를 믿고 있지 않으면서도, 알렉은 저를 사랑한다. 그 사실이 매그의 가슴을 후회로 미어지게 만들었다. 제 가슴 안에 북받치는 감정을 겨우겨우 누르면서 매그는 더듬더듬 말을 이었다.

"내가 느끼고 있는 걸, 너도 느끼고 있잖아. 너도 나를 사랑하잖아... 제발 한번만 더 용서해줘, 알렉... 나 널 정말 사랑해...너 없이는 살 수가 없을 것 같아...정말 미안해, 내가 잘못했어..." 

매그는 말을 마치고서 고민하다가 손을 뻗었고, 알렉의 손을 천천히 그리고 가볍게 잡았다. 알렉의 손과 닿은 부분이 화염에라도 감싸인 듯 불타오르는 것 같았다. 알렉을 만진 것은 너무나도, 정말 너무나도 오랜만이었기에 매그는 그 손을 그대로 현관 벽에 고정한 채 알렉에게 키스하며 그 입 안을 맛보고 싶은 욕망을 참아내기 위해 갖은 애를 써야만 했다. 자신은 알렉이 필요했다. 알렉의 목소리, 알렉의 눈빛, 알렉의 미소, 알렉의 향기. 알렉의 웃음, 알렉의 코골이, 알렉의 거친 욕설과 짜증날 때 해대는 발길질까지, 그 모든 것이 필요했다. 알렉을 원했다. 알렉의 전부를 원했다. 알렉이 자신을 원해주기를 원했다. 매그는 알렉이 저를 다시 한번 휘저어 주기를 바랬다. 알렉이 저를 열어젖혀 해체하고 다시 재조립해 주기를 바랬다. 세상에서 무언가를 이렇게 간절하게 원해본 적은 없었다.

"...제발...널 사랑해..." 맞닿은 손에서 느껴지는 미미한 온기에 기대어 매달리며 매그가 필사적으로 말했다. 알렉의 눈에는 불길이 일었다.

"난 널 증오해!!!" 알렉이 꽥 소리치며 매그의 손을 뿌리쳤다.

"사랑? 웃기지마...이기적인 새끼. 난 네가 죽어버렸으면 좋겠어! 널 사랑했던 게 끔찍해. 널 만나지만 않았어도..."

알렉은 씩씩거리던 말을 멈추더니 크게 숨을 들이쉬고는 뒤로 돌아 쓰레기통을 뻥 차더니 저벅저벅 멀어졌다. 매그는 알렉이 무슨 말을 하려다 멈춘 것인지 알 수 없었다. 생각나는게 너무 많은 까닭이었다. 포탈을 여는 알렉의 왼쪽 귀 아래에는 소유권이라도 주장하듯 잇자국이 선명하게 남아 있었다. 매그는 그 자국을 바라보며 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 알렉을 삼킨 포탈이 가는 선을 남기고 사라질 때까지 여러 번 그렇게 했지만, 목은 여전히 말랐고 거짓말처럼 알렉과 잠시 스쳤던 손은 여전히 불타는 것 같았다.

***

눈을 뜬 매그는 제 배 위에 올라 앉아 허리를 들썩거리며 움직이는 알렉을 보고는 심장이 멎는 기분을 느끼며 기겁했다. 알렉의 유두에 달린 피어싱의 방울에서 작게 딸랑이는 소리가 났다. 매그는 간신히 입을 열어 더듬거렸다. "무슨, 너. 지금? 이게, 뭐.." 알렉은 눈썹을 추욱 늘어트리고는 징징거렸다. "네 말이 맞아.. 나도 사실 너 사랑해..." 알렉이 색색댔다. "도와줘...기분 좋아지고 싶은데..씹, 잘 안 돼..." 매그는 참지 못하고 으르렁거린 뒤 알렉의 허리를 왼손으로 잡은 후 위로 세게 한번 쳐올렸다. 눈은 알렉의 얼굴에 단단히 고정한 채였다. 믿을 수가 없었다. "으응..자기야아.." 알렉이 눈을 내려감고는 신음했다. 매그는 그런 알렉의 다갈색 머리칼을 잡아내려 키스하며 속삭였다. 손에 와닿는 고수머리는 땀에 젖어 조금 축축했지만 부드러웠다.

"미안해, 알렉...내가 정말 미안해... 그리고 사랑해...널 너무 사랑해..."

복숭앗빛으로 달아오른 뺨을 한 알렉이 키득거리며 소근거렸다. "뭐가 미안해... 다 괜찮아... 그리고 알렉산더라고 불러줘, 알렉산더라고..." 매그는 가슴이 벅차오르는 것과, 심장마비로 죽을 것만 같은 느낌을 동시에 느끼면서 온 마음을 다해 진심으로 대답했다. "네가 원하는 것은 무엇이든, 알렉산더." 알렉이 제 목에 팔을 감으며 웃었다. "나도 널 위해서라면 뭐든 할 수 있어. 리디아." 매그는 제 손을 내려다보았다. 룬이 없고 창백한 채, 누드톤의 네일이 발려진 여성의 손이었다. 매그는 찬 물을 얻어맞은 것 같은 기분이 되었고, 얼른 물어달라며 달라붙어오는 알렉을 밀어내며 눈을 떴다. 곧 매그는 자신이 깨어난 진짜 이유를 깨달았다.

ㅡ쾅쾅쾅쾅.

누군가가 제 현관문을 부서져라 두들기고 있었다.


	22. Chapter 22

제이스는 얼굴을 구긴 채 세라프를 들고 발로 문을 걷어차서 연 섀도우헌터를 바라보았다. 누가 보더라도, 명백하게, 절 '초대' 해 줄 생각이 없어 보였다. 제이스는 문치에 기대어 서며 짜증이 난 목소리로 뇌까렸다.

"손님을 이렇게 맞는 건 대체 어느 나라의 법도야?"

매그는 눈알을 데구르르 굴렸다. "손님같은 소리하네. 뭔데. 용건은 간단히." 

"너랑 내가 볼 일이 알렉밖에 더 있어? 따지고 보면 이것도 네 잘못이니까 빨리 나와. 인펜을 합법으로 하자는 법안에 너도 찬성했잖아??"

발끈한 제이스의 말에 매그는 입술을 깨물었고 문 밖으로 걸음을 내딛었다. 세라프는 여전히 든 채였다. 룬은 이미 발동시킨 상태인가보군. 제이스는 휙 고개를 돌렸고 매그의 가슴팍을 세게 밀쳤다. 매그는 잠시 비틀거렸다. "개새끼. 난 네가 비참하게 죽어버렸으면 좋겠어. 너 때문에 이지가..." 제이스는 씩씩거렸고 잠시 호흡을 가다듬었다.

"이지 일은 정말 미안해.. 알렉 말을 믿었어야 했는데. 후회한다고 해서 달라질 것은 없지만, 정말 후회하고 있어." 매그는 조금 더 부드러운 목소리로 말했다. "됐어." 제이스가 툴툴거렸다. "따지고 보면 씨발, 다 클레리가 미쳐서 그런 건데." 

매그는 제이스의 얼굴을 살펴보더니 씹듯이 내뱉었다. "그러고보니... 네가 그 실리퀸의 애완 강아지로군." 제이스는 이를 악물었고, 이빨을 드러낸 뒤 매그에게 으르렁거렸다. 세라프만 아니었어도 목을 조르는건데. 

"걔 이름은 클레리야!!" 

매그가 눈을 굴린 뒤 고개를 절레절레 흔들었고, 한숨을 내뱉으며 얘기했다. "너 미쳤구나. 그런 정신 나간 오메가를 아직도 사랑하다니, 제 정신이야? 걔는 씨발, 알렉한테..." 매그는 말을 끝맺지 않았지만 제이스의 얼굴은 딱딱하게 굳었다. 제이스 역시 지지 않았다. "당신네들한테 들을 소리는 아닌데." 둘은 서로를 노려보았다.

"백년은 생각보다 짧은 시간이지, 기다릴 수 있어."

판데모니움에 들어가기 직전 제이스는 툭 내뱉었다. 매그는 그 말에 제이스를 잠시 바라보았고, 입술을 깨문 뒤 대답없이 인펜굴의 문을 열었다.

***

분노한 알렉은 잘 떠지지 않는 눈꺼풀을 억지로 밀어올리며 말을 내뱉었다.

"어떤 씹새끼가 겁도 없이 하이월록님한테 지금..."

제 앞에는 매그가 서 있었다. 알렉의 눈이 동그래졌고, 제 뒤에서 저를 박는 매그에게 고개를 돌려 속삭였다. "매그너스! 네가 두 명이야!" 제 뒤의 매그가 웃음을 터트리자 알렉은 다시 시선을 돌려 제 앞의 매그를 보고서 웃으며 소리쳤다.

"예쁜아! 너도 이리와! 오빠랑 놀자!"

다시 살펴본 제 앞의 매그는 기분이 좋아 보이지 않았다. 얼굴은 하얗게 질려 있었고, 악문 입술에서는 금방이라도 피가 흐를 듯이 보였다. 꽉 쥔 손의 관절은 하얗게 질려 있었다. 알렉은 걱정스러워 얼굴을 살짝 찡그린 채 매그에게 한 손을 뻗었다. "어디 아파? 내가 고쳐 줄까?" 매그는 제 말에 대답하지 않았고, 이를 꽉 문 채 알렉의 뒤에 대고 얘기했다. 죽기 싫으면 꺼져. 알렉은 그 순간 절 빠져나가는 성기를 느끼고는 신음했다. "아.... 읏.." 알렉은 고개를 돌려 칭얼거리며 그의 허벅지를 붙들었다. "빼지 마요, 리디아. 빼면 싫ㅇ.. " 말을 마치기도 전에 제 고개가 양 손으로 잡혔고, 강한 힘에 인해 앞으로 돌려졌다.

"씨ㅂ..." 짜증을 내려던 알렉은 절 보는 익숙한, 그러나 왠지 모르게 슬퍼 보이는 다갈색 눈동자에 힘을 풀고는 입술을 핥았다. 세상에..저 입술... 알렉의 몽롱한 눈이 제 입술에 고정된 것과, 알렉의 내밀어진 입술이 요구하는 것을 본 매그는 고개를 저었다. "가자. 알렉." 겨우 두 단어였지만 매그의 목소리는 떨리고 있었다.

"왜?" 알렉은 이해할 수 없어 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 지금 기분 좋단 말이야. 매그도 두 명이나 있고, 리디아도 있고, 이지도 저기서 나 보고 웃고 있잖아! 

"알렉, 정신차려. 그건 네가 인펜을 해서 그래."

아니야!! 알렉은 매그를 세게 밀쳤다. 너 싫어. 너 가버려. 넌 매그너스가 아니야. 매그너스 어딨어? 데려와!!

***

씨발. 눈을 뜬 알렉은 손을 풀려고 애쓰며 끙끙거렸다. 뭘로 묶은거야? "야. 변태." 알렉은 침대 옆 의자에 앉은 매그의 무릎을 툭툭 찼다. 매그가 눈을 비볐다. "너 씨발 날 납치한거야? 그것도 내 집으로?" 알렉의 마음은 정의할 수 없는 감정으로 뒤섞여 있었고, 머리는 여전히 인펜으로 인해 쿵쿵 울려대며 어지러웠다. 판데모니움에 들어간 이후는 기억나지 않았다. 다음 순간 알렉은 눈을 뜬 매그가 멍하니 자신을 바라보는 것을 느꼈고, 매그는 절 헤드로 밀치면서 키스를 하기 시작했다. 매그의 한 손이 가운 안으로 들어와 예민한 유두를 다정하게 건드렸고, 혀는 입 안에서 저를 옭아맸다. 뭐야 씨발 얘 왜이래. 익숙한 샌달우드향을 느낀 알렉은 제 성기가 발기하는 것을 느끼고 겁이 났다. 큰일났다. 씨발, 리틀알렉 진정해. "뭐야. 야. 미쳤냐? 나 강간하려는거야?" 알렉은 정신력을 끌어모아 매그의 혀를 세게 깨물고는 괜히 큰소리를 쳤고, 버둥대며 저항하다가 옆으로 픽 쓰러졌다. 매그는 그제서야 눈을 깜박이며 정신을 차렸고 후다닥 뒷걸음질쳐 멀어졌다. "씨발, 이게 뭐하는 짓거리냐고! 왜 날 묶어둔거야? 설명해. 매그너스." 간신히 낑낑대며 몸을 바로 한 알렉은 매그를 노려보았다. 매그는 머리를 휘젓더니 새빨개져서 고개를 숙였다.

"네가.. 다시 인펜을 하러 갈까봐. 그리고 방금 그거는...진짜 미안. 꿈인 줄 알았다. 강..간이라니...나를 어떻게 보는 거야...난 절대 그런 쓰레기 같은 짓 안해..."

가슴팍이 오르락내리락하는 매그의 앞섶은 불룩하게 튀어나온 채였다. 알렉은 얼굴을 찡그리며 생각에 빠졌다. 제이스 이 자식이 손을 쓴 게 확실했다. 하지만 인펜이 더 필요한데... 투덜거리던 알렉은 입술을 핥고는 눈을 반짝였다. 아하. 이거 이용해볼까? 성공하던 말던 잃을 것은 없었다. 성공하면 예전의 복수도 하는거고... 알렉은 맘속으로 이를 갈며 눈을 게슴츠레하게 뜨고는 입술을 다시 핥았다. "네 꿈 속에서 난 묶여 있나보지?" 제 색을 찾아가기 시작하던 매그의 얼굴이 다시 붉어졌다. 매그는 더듬거리는 소리로 말했다. "아니야, 그런거." 알렉은 그것을 보고 확신했다. 승산은 있겠군. 이 새끼 예전부터 묶어댈 때 알아봤어. 

"야. 나 빨아줘." 

알렉이 툭 말을 던졌다. 매그는 달아오른 얼굴로 눈을 데굴데굴 굴리다가 침을 삼켰다. 매그가 떨리는 목소리로 말했다. "..지금 뭐라고..?" 저 씹새끼 저거... 알렉은 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 이지의 일 이후로 매그가 제게 이렇게 나올 때마다 왠지 기분이 좋지 않았다. 정정하자면 기분은 좋은데 좋지 않았다. "빨아주기 싫으면 박아줘." 알렉이 씹듯이 내뱉자 매그는 살짝 정색하면서 입을 꾹 다물었다. "너도 섰잖아." 알렉이 툭 내뱉자 매그는 입술을 깨물더니 발기를 가라앉히기라도 하겠다는 듯이 제 고간을 세게 눌렀다.

"너도 알파니까 알잖아. 사랑하는 사람이랑 둘만 같이 있는데 당연하지... 그냥 그런 거야... 너도 곧 가라앉을 거야. 그.. 럴 필요는 없어. 난 너랑 사랑하면서 하고 싶어..제대로.."

알렉이 씩 웃었다. 알렉이 한쪽 다리를 세우자 가운이 펄럭이며 허벅지가 드러났다. 알렉은 매그의 눈이 순간적으로 그쪽을 훑는 것을 놓치지 않았다. 알렉은 목소리를 낮게 깔며 제 향을 살짝 풀었다. "그렇다면 기다릴 필요없어." 알렉의 목소리가 위험할 정도로 낮아졌다. "난 널 사랑해. 너도 알고 있잖아." 매그가 멈칫하자 알렉은 다시 입술을 핥으며 눈짓해보였다. "아..." 신음성을 내뱉으며 제게 슬며시 와닿는 매그의 몸은 뜨거웠고, 눈에 보일 정도로 와들와들 떨리고 있었기에 알렉은 살짝 죄책감이 들었다. 익숙한 샌달우드향이 느껴지자 알렉은 눈을 감았다. 맘을 먹었다고 생각했는데 매그를 보고서는 할 수 없을 것 같았다. 알렉산더...미안해.. 사랑해...입술이 떨어질 때마다 매그는 기도하듯 중얼거렸고, 알렉은 저도 모르게 매그의 혀를 빨며 목을 그르렁대다가 매그의 손이 제 등 근육을 쓸어내리자 아차 하고 정신을 차렸다.

"야, 이거 풀어줘."

알렉이 제 손을 들어올렸다. 매그는 고개를 들었으나, 멍한 눈을 하고 자신의 입술만 바라보고 있었기에 알렉은 조금 짜증 섞인 목소리로 말했다. "귀 먹었냐? 손 풀어달라고." 매그는 이제 조금 정신을 차린 듯 보였으나 고민하듯이 제 손과 눈을 번갈아 바라보고 있었다. 그 사슴같은 다갈색 눈을 마주치자니 다시 살짝 양심이 찔렸기에 알렉은 눈에 억지로 힘을 세게 준 채 부드러운 목소리를 냈다. "오빠도 응? 예쁜이 만지고 싶어서 그래." 매그의 얼굴이 귀끝까지 붉어졌다. 매그는 입술을 잘근잘근 깨물더니 손을 들어 제 손에 묶인 로프를 풀기 시작했다. 매그의 손은 덜덜 떨리고 있어 몇 번이나 헛손질을 했는데, 이는 그 동안 매그의 목에 새겨진 엔젤릭 룬 부근에서부터 귓바퀴를 씹어댄 알렉 때문이기도 했다. 매그는 가냘픈 숨소리를 내며 떨면서 마지막 매듭을 풀어냈고, 순간 알렉의 눈이 번뜩였다.

"어?"

알렉이 손을 한 번 젓자마자 로프는 바로 매그의 손목에 감겼다. 매그의 어리둥절한 표정으로 보아, 그는 아직 상황을 이해하지 못한 듯 보였다. 알렉은 매그의 밑에서 몸을 가볍게 빼내 누운 매그의 고간에 얼굴을 몇 번 부볐고, 양 다리를 벌린 채 위로 올라탔다. 

"뭐...무슨...이렇게 묶고 하자는 거야??"

매그는 여전히 당황한 듯 보였으나, 몸을 움직이지는 않았다. 알렉은 쯧 하고는 혀를 찼다. 너 아직 상황 이해 못했구나. 알렉은 천천히 매그의 입술로 고개를 숙이다가, 매그가 침대에서 살짝 고개를 들어올리며 제 입술을 물려는 순간 피했다. 매그가 눈썹을 늘어트리며 안타까움의 신음성을 뱉어내자, 알렉은 매그의 귓가로 입을 가져가 목소리를 한껏 깔고는 속삭였다. 하체는 천천히 매그의 발기할대로 발기한 성기 위로 마찰음을 내며 문질러지고 있었다.

"우리 꼬맹이... 발정났네..."

매그는 눈을 꽉 감은 채 긍정의 의미로 목을 울려 신음했다. 알렉은 소리없이 입술만 올려 미소를 짓고는 생각했다. 얘도 그때 이런 기분이었을까. 알렉은 더 크게 미소를 지으며 속삭였다. "그런데 애기야... 오빠가 지금 많이 바빠..." 매그의 눈이 그 즉시 뜨였고, 혼란에 차 흔들렸다. 알렉은 다시 말을 이었다. "그래도 한 번 쌀 시간은 있겠지." 매그는 입을 약간 벌린 채 여전히 멍하게 굳어 있었다. 알렉은 제 가운끈을 풀었고, 매그의 눈이 제 몸 위를 더듬어 훑는 것을 느끼며 천천히 제 배부터 피어싱이 달린 유두까지를 쓸어올리며 성기를 꺼냈다. 무릎걸음으로 매그의 얼굴까지 다가간 알렉은 제 성기를 매그의 입술에 문질렀다가 그것으로 툭툭 매그의 볼을 때리며 킥킥댔다. 매그는 눈썹을 살짝 찡그렸지만 피하지는 않았다. 알렉은 다시 속삭였다.

"아 해, 예쁜아."

매그의 눈은 망설이는 듯 보였으나 곧 입술을 열었다. 알렉은 절 조여무는 매그의 입 안을 느끼며 눈을 감고는 길게 신음했다. "씨발...네가 오메가가 아니라니 알파들의 손실이 크다.. 존나..." 매그는 숨이 막히는지 켁켁댔으나 생리적인 반응 외에는 크게 저항하지 않았고, 혀를 움직여 저를 정신없이 핥으며 목구멍을 조였다. 매그의 얼굴은 눈물과 침으로 범벅이 된 채였다. 사정하기 직전 알렉은 성기를 빼내어 몇 번 거칠게 훑었고 매그의 얼굴에 정액을 흩뿌렸다. 매그는 눈을 감은 채 색색댔고 알렉은 제 정액을 문지르다가 제 손가락으로 모아 매그의 입 안에 넣었다. 매그는 거부하지 않았고, 바로 입을 벌린 채 알렉의 손가락을 빨며 정액을 넘겼다. 알렉은 잠시 고민했다. 이렇게까지 할 생각은 아니었는데, 해버렸다. 에이, 모르겠다. 이번이 마지막으로 보는 걸지도 모르는데. 알렉은 손가락을 빼내고서 제 성기를 다시 매그의 입술에 가져다댔고, 매그는 가만히 그런 알렉의 귀두와 요도구를 빨아낸 뒤 기둥까지 핥고는 바로 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 알렉은 사랑한다고 말하지 않기 위해 제 입술을 깨물었다.

간신히 눈을 뜬 매그가 콜록대다가 조그맣게 말했다. "..해도 돼." 알렉이 얼굴을 찡그렸다. "뭘 해도 돼?" 

"지금.. 넣어도 된다고..."

대답을 들은 알렉은 터질 듯 부풀어오른 매그의 앞섶을 장난스레 주물거렸다. "우리 예쁜이. 오빠꺼 빨면서 세웠네. 오빠 자지가 그렇게 맛있어? 오빠가 애기 보지 뚫어서 잔뜩 울려주면 좋겠어? 애기 밑으로도 우유 먹여줬음 좋겠어? 그래?" 매그는 고개를 세차게 끄덕거렸다. 눈은 알렉의 얼굴에 고정된 채였다. "으음. 하긴 내가 봐도 내 좆이 좀 훌륭하긴 해. 애기가 침흘리고 환장하는 것도 이해가 간다. 게다가 그거 알아? 오빠 이쪽은 아다야..." 알렉은 젖은 제 성기를 손으로 가볍게 훑었다. 매그의 시선이 그 쪽으로 이동했다. 매그가 입술을 핥으며 침을 꿀꺽 삼키는 것을 보고 알렉은 씩 웃고는 말했다. 이 상황이 웃겨서 참을 수가 없었다. "애원해 봐, 애기야. 그 귀여운 입으로 박아달라고 빌어봐. 오빠 아다 떼주고 싶다고, 오빠 좆에 쑤셔지면서 질질 싸고 싶다고, 어디 한번 예쁘게 말해봐. " 매그는 망설이지 않고 즉시 입을 열었다.

"네가 날 사랑해줬으면 좋겠어. 내 안에 있는 널 느끼고 싶어서 죽을 것 같아, 알렉산더. 제발 내 구멍에 박아줘. 네 자지를 물고 정신 놓은 채 신음하고 싶고, 앞은 안 만지고 뒤로만 가버리고 싶어. 네 뜨거운 자지로 날 실컷 울려줘. 날 엉망으로 만들어서 네 생각밖에 할 수 없는 몸으로 만들어줘. 네 굵고 딱딱한 좆으로 날 깊은 곳까지 찔러서 네 오메가로 만들어줬으면 좋겠어. 영원히 너만 받을 수 있게 해 줬으면 좋겠어. 내 안에 잔뜩 싸서 임신시켜줘.. 날 가득 채워줘. 네 좆이 너무 먹고 싶어서 진짜 미쳐버릴 것 같아. 널 받고 싶어서 죽을 것 같아. 널 원해, 알렉산더. 네 전부를 원해. 제발. 날 사랑해줘."

결국 알렉은 참지 못하고 웃음을 터트렸다. 반은 어이가 없어서였고, 반은 허망함과 슬픔 때문이었다. "내가 왜 그래야 하는데?" 매그는 잠깐 눈을 깜빡이다가, 자신의 말이 부족하다고 생각한 건지 다시 입을 열려했지만 알렉은 그것을 한 손으로 제지했다. 알렉은 이제 몸을 들썩거리며 웃어대고 있었다. "야." 웃음을 멈춘 알렉이 입을 열었다. "응?" 알렉은 멍해 보이는 매그를 내려다보았고, 말라붙기 시작하는 제 정액을 매그의 볼에 다시 한 번 문질렀다.

"그 사이에 뚫린건지... 우리 고고하신 수장님께서 취향이 그쪽으로 바뀌신 모양이네. 뚫리니까 좋지? 너무 좋아서 자지 없으면 못살겠지? 네 손가락 넣어서 자위도 하고 막 그래? 알파 좆에 박히고 싶어서 안달났네, 걸레잖아 이거..." 

"알렉, 그런게 아니.." 

알렉은 매그의 말을 자르고 내뱉었다. "야. 정신 차려라. 내가 좆질할거면 오메가한테 하지, 왜 너같은 알파새끼한테 좆질하겠냐. 더럽게. 딜도가 필요한거면 잘못 짚었어." 매그의 눈동자가 경악으로 가득찬 것을 보니 가슴이 죄어오듯 아팠지만 알렉은 그 감정을 애써 무시했다. 매그에게 상처를 입히고, 제게 상처입은 매그를 보는 것은 생각만큼 쉬운 일이 아니었다. 매그가 화를 내지 않는다는 사실이 알렉을 더 슬프게 만들었다. 매그는 머뭇거리다 입을 열었다. 

"그럼... 내가 오메가로 형질 전환하면 봐줄래? 나 진짜 네가 너무 그리워. 너랑 같이 있고 싶어..."

"닥쳐, 새끼야. 짜증나니까." 간절해 보이는 매그의 모습은 진심처럼 보였기에 알렉의 가슴을 다시 한 번 송곳으로 후벼파고 찌르는 듯 했다. 그러나 이지에게 오메가로 만들어달라며 부탁했던 자신이 떠오르자 알렉의 마음은 싸늘해졌고, 죄책감으로 가득찼다. 이지... 알렉은 욕을 내뱉고는 투덜거리며 포탈을 열었고, 제 이름만을 애타게 부르는 매그를 무시했다. 인펜을 하다 보면 이 느낌도 잊을 수 있을 것이었다.

"속는 놈이 바보지." 알렉이 낄낄댔지만, 그 웃음은 왠지 공허하게 들렸다.

***

제이스는 한숨을 몇 번 내쉰 뒤 꽁꽁 묶인 매그의 손발을 풀어주었다. "너도 너지만 알렉 그새끼도 진짜 미친놈이다." 매그가 제이스를 쏘아보았다. 제이스는 눈을 찡그렸다. "새끼라고 했다고 그러는거야? 나랑 알렉은 100년이 넘게 알았다고!!" 제이스는 이를 악물었다. 마음만 같아서는 저 멍청한 섀도우헌터 자식을 곤죽으로 만들어 놓고 싶었지만, 그래서야 알렉을 잡으러 갈 수 없지 않은가. 알렉까지 잃을 수는 없었다. 알렉은 제 유일한 친구였다. 이지가 보고 싶었다. 알렉도 그리웠다. 지금쯤 어디에서 인펜을 하고 있는 것일까. 

눈이 퉁퉁 부은 섀도우헌터가 알고 싶지도 않은 무엇인가를 닦아내려 화장실에 간 사이, 제이스는 창문을 열어 환기를 시켰고 핸드폰을 꺼내 화면을 오래오래 들여다보았다. 장난스러운 표정을 한 붉은 머리의 실리가 혀를 쏙 내민 채로 웃고 있었다. 제이스는 꼭 만질 수 있기라도 한다는 듯 화면을 천천히 쓸었고, 머리를 저으며 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 클레리가 그리웠다. 실리코트에서는 잘 지내고 있는 것인지. 불타는 듯한 붉은 머리와 초록색 눈, 요정답게 나긋나긋한 걸음걸이를 생각하자 꼭 클레리의 향이 느껴지는 것만 같았다. 제이스는 잠시 눈을 감았다가 떴다. 영생을 사는 불멸자들에게 100년은 짧은 시간이지만, 실리들은 영생을 살지 못한다. 클레리에게 허락된 시간이 얼마나 있을 것인지, 제이스는 그것이 두려웠다. 자신을 기다리는 미래에 클레리는 존재할 것인가.


	23. Chapter 23

혹시나 알렉이 또 자살하지는 않을까 걱정했지만, 알렉은 이제 죽을 생각은 없다는 듯 열심히 인펜을 하면서 섹스에 절어 다녔고 매그는 열심히 그것을 막으려 뛰어다녔다. 알렉은 매그에게 뒷목을 잡혀 끌려갈 때마다 매번 짜증을 내며 주먹질을 했고 쾅쾅 발을 구르곤 했으나, 가끔씩 분노해서 매그를 죽기 직전까지 패는 것 외에는 마법을 사용하지도 않았다. 알렉에게 실컷 얻어맞아 기절한 후 화장실 바닥에서 쓰러진 채 눈을 뜬 이후로, 매그는 어쩔 수 없이 식사를 해야 했으며 체력을 키워야만 했다. 임무를 맡은 시간을 제외하고는 알렉을 잡으러 다니기 위해서였다. 라파엘은 자신의 그런 변화에 매우 만족한 듯, 제 어깨를 두드려 주었다. 한 번 제대로 먹기 시작하자 식욕은 다시 돌아왔으며, 간간히 잠을 깨우는 악몽을 제외하고는 모든 것이 다시 어느 정도 일상의 궤도에 오른 것처럼 보였다.  
  
알렉을 제외하고는 말이다.  
  
그 동안에도 알렉은 열심히 사고를 치고 다녔는데, 하루는 술에 취해 물건들을 깨부수는가 하면 어느날은 뒷골목에서 벽을 붙잡고 뒤로 박히고 있고는 했다. 알렉은 이제 다운월더들뿐만 아니라 섀도우월드에서 유명 인사가 되었는데, 차라리 성격이 나쁜 걸로 악명이 높았을 때가 나은 것 같다고 매그는 이를 악물었다. 하이월록이 소문난 걸레이며, 섀헌 페티쉬가 있다는 건 이제 이드리스의 누구라도 알 터였다. 하지만 그렇다고 해서 알렉이 종족을 가리는 것은 아니었기에 뒷처리를 하러 다니는 매그로서는 정말 바쁠 수밖에 없었다. 몸이 열개라도 부족할 지경이었다. 때로는 제 직위를 남용하여 해가 되지 않는 선에서 포장한 후 수습을 할 수밖에 없었으나 그것은 그래도 나은 편이었다.   
  
***  
  
문을 연 매그는 굳었다. 제이스인 줄 알았는데, 알렉이 서 있었다. 알렉의 몸에서는 흉흉한 알파향이 풀려나와 공중을 물들이고 있었다. 매그는 알렉이 러트를 맞았음을 바로 알 수 있었다. 러트중이니만큼 일반적인 알파라면 눈을 찌푸릴만큼 역하고 강했지만, 매그에게 그 향은 사탕가게 앞에 선 어린아이가 된 것 같은 기분을 느끼게 할 정도로 너무나도 유혹적이었다. 자연스레 매그의 몸에서 샌달우드 향이 뿜어져 나왔고 그 순간 알렉의 향은 공기 중에서 팡 하고 풍선처럼 폭발했다.  
  
"나 박아줘...박아줘.."  
  
알렉의 눈은 풀린 채였고 왼손은 앞섶 위에 올라가 정장 바지 위로도 확연히 모습이 드러난 성기를 아무렇게나 주물러 대고 있었다. 회색 정장 바지 위로 한두방울 진회색으로 물든 부분이 있었는데 그 자국은 상상력을 자극하며 매그의 얼굴을 붉어지게 만들었다. 알렉은 달달 떨다가 쓰러지듯 무릎을 꿇었고, 매그의 고간에 얼굴을 부볐다. 매그는 알렉의 뜨거운 입술이 제 성기를 스친 그 순간 바로 발기했다. 알렉의 얼굴 역시도 매우 뜨거웠는데, 간헐적으로 한숨섞인 신음성을 내뱉으며 알렉은 끙끙댔고 입을 아 벌려서 앙 하고는 바지 위로 발기한 성기를 물어댔다. 당황한 매그가 몸을 슬쩍 뒤로 물리자 알렉은 두 손을 땅에 댄 채 철푸덕 쓰러졌고 낑낑거리며 바닥에 제 성기를 문지르며 애원하기 시작했다. 어떻게든 마찰이 있는 부분을 늘리려고 애쓰며 알렉은 다리를 넓게 양쪽으로 벌린 채 몸을 위 아래로 문질렀는데, 살짝 벌어진 입에서는 색색대는 소리가 새고 있었다. 입술은 빨갛고 통통했으며 침에 젖어 반들거렸다.  
  
매그는 저 입술을 알았다. 저 입술이 절정을 맞을때 어떤 소리를 흘리는지, 저 발간 혀가 어떻게 휘어지고 움직이는지를 아주 잘 알았다. 저 입술이 어떻게 자신을 조여무는지, 저 어설픈 혀가 어떤 방식으로 자신을 따라오는지 알았다. 알렉의 뒷목에는 붉은 이빨 자국이 몇 개 나 있었고, 고개가 숙여지며 뒷목이 드러나자 서 있을때는 수트에 감싸여 보이지 않았던 검붉고 오래되어 노래진 멍 자국과, 새로 생긴 것이 분명한 붉은 흔적이 나타났다. 같은 밧줄 자국은 떨리는 알렉의 손목에도 있었는데 알렉의 손톱이 손바닥에 파고들 정도로 세게 주먹을 쥔 알렉의 손마디는 하얗게 질려 있었다.   
  
매그는 알렉과의 행복했던, 그러나 너무 짧았던 한때를 떠올리며 눈을 꽉 감았다.  
  
 _"너 내가 진짜 좋구나."_ __  
  
둘은 나란히 걸었고 집 앞에 도착해 알렉은 발걸음을 돌렸다. "자고 갈래?" 매그가 툭 던졌다.  
  
알렉의 볼이 화르르 달아올랐다. 얘 피가 정말 많나 봐. 매번 빨개지네. 알렉은 어물거렸다. "야. 나도...너랑.. 그러고 싶은데. 내일 아침에 약속이 있어서. 그리고..저.... 오늘은." 알렉은 몸을 낮춰서 웅얼거렸다. "몸이..조금 피곤해서.."  
  
"너 머리엔 그거밖에 생각 없냐."  
  
웃음이 담긴 매그의 말에 알렉은 새빨갛게 달아올라서 눈만 깜빡거리다가 고개를 흔들었다. "뭐야. 갖고 노는거야?"  
  
지금의 알렉은 제 알렉산더가 아니었다. 절 기억도 못할 것이었고, 깨어나면 언제 그랬냐는 듯 냉랭하고 찬 바람이 몰아치는 하이월록 알렉으로 돌아갈 것이었다. 그렇지만. 매그는 침을 삼켰다. 알렉의 속눈썹은 붉은 뺨 위로 긴 그림자를 드리우고 있었고 눈꺼풀은 반짝거리며 빛나고 있었고, 조각과도 같은 코는 완벽한 각도를 그리며 끝에 눈물 방울을 매달고 있었다. 알렉은 너무나도 우아해 보였으며 너무나도 완벽해 보였다. 머리칼은 두어가닥 흘러내려 있었고 수염 자국이 올라오고 있었는데, 그조차도 알렉의 희고 매끄러운 피부에 대비되는 완벽한 악센트처럼 보였다. 알렉은 그냥 씨발, 그 자체로 완성되어 있었다.  
  
제 손이 알렉의 뺨에 닿자 알렉은 천천히 눈을 열었고 간신히 고개를 돌려 입술로 손가락을 물었다. 젖은 눈은 제 눈과 마주친 채였고 손 끝에서는 젤리같이 말캉한 혀가 느껴졌다. 입 안은 용암처럼 뜨거웠고 손은 녹아내리는 것 같았는데, 화상이 이런 기분이라면 몇번이고 델 수 있겠다고 매그는 생각했다. 알렉은 씨발 완벽했고 자신을 위해 존재하고 있었다. 불꽃은 손끝에서 타올라 매그의 전신을 태우며 번져나갔고 매그는 홀린 듯 다른 손을 내려 절 맛보느라 홀쭉해진 알렉의 뺨을 손등으로 쓸었다. 거칠어 보이던 것과는 달리 알렉의 피부는 촉촉했고 뜨거웠는데, 알렉이 아주 미미하게 그 손에 제 얼굴을 기대며 끄응 하고 앓는 소리를 내자마자 매그는 알렉의 고개를 잡아 일으켜 제 입술을 맞부딪혔다.  
  
알렉에게 필요한 허락이란 그 뿐이었는지, 다음 순간 저는 바닥에 등을 댄 채 알렉을 올려다보고 있었으며, 알렉은 번개같이 빠르게 제 위로 올라타 벨트 버클을 풀고는 하체를 부벼왔다. 알렉의 검은 브리프는 무섭도록 부풀어 있었고 밴드의 끝에는 알렉의 귀두가  빼꼼 고개를 내밀고 있었는데, 초우성알파의 것이 분명한 흉흉한 크기에도 불구하고 매그는 그것이 '귀엽다'고 생각하고 있었고 그 사실을 깨닫자마자 쓴웃음을 흘렸다. 알렉은 홀린 듯 중얼거렸다. "씨발... 너 향 존나 좋다... 진짜 섹시하네."  
  
매그는 알렉이 또 자신을 알아차리지 못함을 알아차리고 서글퍼졌다. 망가진 알렉을 보는 건 슬픈 일이었다. "네 향도 좋아." 알렉은 세게 고개를 저었다. 풀린 셔츠사이로 슬쩍 보이는 유두에는 아직도 피어싱이 달려 있었다. 매그는 살짝 그걸 어루만졌고 알렉은 등을 움츠렸다. 알렉은 심호흡하더니 고개를 도리도리 저었다. "거긴 만지지마."  
  
알렉은 입술을 앙 다문 채 신음을 내려하지 않았고 뒤로 하는 것을 고집했다. 얼굴을 보고 하고 싶다며 정상위로 바꾸자 알렉의 손은 계속 성기를 덮고 가리고 있었다. 딱히 만지는 것도 아니었다. "그냥 싫어."   
  
매그는 알렉의 목을 세게 깨물었다. 알렉이 아프다고 성질을 내며 절 밀어낼 때까지 여러번 그렇게 했다. 매그는 정말 알렉이 오메가였다면, 아니면 자신이 오메가였다면 얼마나 좋았을 지 생각했다. 그럼 본딩이라도 할 수 있었을 텐데. 본드바이트가 되지 못한 상처들을 혀로 어루만지며, 매그는 알렉을 꽉 껴안고는 사랑한다고 속삭이며 키스를 남겨주었다. 알렉이 잠에 취해 중얼거렸다. "너 다정하네...계속 만져줘..." 매그는 알렉이 잠들 때까지 그의 등을 쓸어내려 주었다. '리디아'와 비슷한 뭔가를 알렉이 중얼거린 것 같았으나 매그는 그 때마다 제 입으로 알렉의 입을 막았다.  
  
***  
  
매그는 숨이 너무나도 막혀 눈을 번뜩 떴다. 잠에서 깬 그는 잠시 상황을 인식할 수 없었다. 누군가의 양 손이 제 목에 올라와 있었기에 매그는 그 손목을 붙들었으나, 그 손의 주인이 몇시간 전까지 제게 사랑을 속삭였던 정인임을 알고 돌처럼 굳었다. 손에 모든 힘을 실은 알렉의 얼굴은 새빨갛게 달아올라 꼭 터지기 직전의 토마토처럼 보였다. 손에는 점점 더 힘이 들어갔다. 알렉의 손마디는 하얗게 질려 있었으며, 매그의 얼굴은 이제 붉어져서 거의 보랏빛에 가까울 정도였다. 시야가 하얗게 점멸하는 것을 느끼며 매그는 눈을 감은 뒤 몸에 힘을 풀었고, 알렉의 손목을 잡았던 제 손을 제 머리 옆으로 가만히 내려두었다. 죽음을 상상해 본 적이 있었으나 이런 류는 아니었다. 그러나 이런 죽음도 썩 나쁘지는 않을 것 같았다. 이것은 제게 남은 유일한 것이었고, 제가 알렉에게 줄 수 있는 유일한 것이었다.  
  
죽기 직전에 주마등을 본다는 말이 거짓말은 아닌듯 감은 매그의 눈 앞으로는 파노라마처럼 과거의 기억들이 스쳐지나갔다. 아버지, 어머니, 카밀이 나타난 이후로 영상이 재생되는 속도는 느려졌다. 그리고 알렉이 나타났다. [내가 그쪽한테 각인을 한 것 같은데.] 매그는 자신들의 첫 만남이 헌터스문이 아니라 인스티튜트였음을 그제야 깨달았다. 그 당당하고 자신있는 미소를 보는 매그의 마음 속에서 무엇인가가 부서지는 소리가 났다. 알렉은 조각과도 같이 아름다웠고 반짝이며 빛이 났고, 매그는 어떠한 말도 내뱉을 수 없었다. 제 앞에서 알렉은 웃거나, 울거나, 미소짓거나, 얼굴을 찌푸렸고, 사랑한다고 속삭이다가, 증오한다고 고함을 질렀다. 영사기의 속도는 점점 더 느려져 지직거리더니 상영이 끝났고, 몇초, 아니면 몇분 전 본 눈물에 젖은 알렉의 얼굴이 엔딩 크레딧으로 둥실 떠올랐다. 눈물, 닦아줬어야 하는데. 매그의 손이 천천히 들어올려졌으나 그것은 아주 잠시였고, 길을 잃은 손은 목적지에 미처 닿지 못한 채 가벼운 종말을 알리며 침대 위로 다시 떨어졌다. 끝은 언제나 예기치 못하게 찾아왔다.  
  
***  
  
눈을 뜬 매그는 정신을 차렸다. 제 옆에 햇살을 맞아 빛나는 알렉이 누워 눈을 깜박이고 있었다. 매그는 손을 뻗어 알렉의 얼굴 한쪽에 댔다. 알렉은 미동조차 하지 않은 채 가만히 있었기에, 매그는 그 평온한 온기를 잠시간 즐겼다. 꿈이란 이렇게 좋은 것이구나. 아니면 나 이미 죽어서 천국에 온 걸까. 매그가 생각했다. 매그는 조금 더 용기를 내어 알렉의 귀를 어루만졌고, 손을 위로 올려 알렉의 고수머리에 제 손을 얽었다. 알렉의 이마에 입을 맞추고 떨어지자, 헤이즐의 눈이 조용히 저를 바라보고 있었다. 매그 역시도 아무 말을 하지 않은 채 그 눈을 바라보았다. 마음이 평화로웠고 온화해서, 잔잔하고 미지근한 물결이 발에 와닿았다가 사라지고 다시 밀려드는 것 같은 기분이었다. 매그는 이 순간이 평생 지속되었으면 좋겠다고, 꿈 안에 영원히 갇혀 있었으면 좋겠다고 생각했다.   
  
"너 때문에 아무도 나랑 안 자려고 하잖아." 몇분인지, 몇십분인지가 지나 알렉이 툴툴거렸다. 매그의 정신은 서서히 깨어나 이것이 꿈이 아닌 현실임을 받아들이고 있었지만, 그래도 손으로 알렉의 머리를 세게 움켜쥐고 있었다. 알렉이 도망갈 때를 대비해서였다.  
  
매그는 가만히 그런 알렉을 바라보았다. "안 자면 되잖아. 나랑만 자면 되잖아." 매그가 속삭였다. 마치 지난 밤 알렉이 제 목을 조르려던 것은 일어나지 않은 일이라는 투였다. 알렉은 눈썹을 살짝 들어올렸다.  
  
"어제처럼 내가 너 죽이려고 하면 어떻게 할 건데?" 알렉은 심술맞게 물었고, 덧붙였다. "난 아직도 널 볼 때마다 화가 나." 말을 마친 알렉이 발을 바둥거렸다. 매그는 그런 알렉을 보며 빙그레 미소지었다. "뭐... 네 화가 풀릴 것 같으면 그래도 돼. 뭐든 괜찮아."   
  
알렉이 제게 욕하고, 저를 때리고, 제 목을 조르는 세계라 할지라도 알렉과 시간을 공유할 수 있고 살을 맞대고 같은 침대에서 일어날 수 있으면 모든 것이 괜찮을 것 같았다. 알렉이 어디에 있는지 무엇을 하는지, 밥은 잘 먹고 있는지 최소한 걱정은 하지 않아도 되니까. 이게 마지막으로 맞는 아침이라고 해도 매그는 괜찮았다. 이 모든 것이 없던 채 살아온 지난 몇 개월은 악몽과도 같았고, 지금 다시 이 순간을 만지게 되자...  매그는 자신이 어떻게 그 몇 개월을 버텨왔는지 잠시 이해가 되지 않았다. 이것이 눈을 감으면 사라질 신기루라고 해도 매우 소중한 순간이었기에, 매그는 눈을 크게 뜨고 알렉의 모든 것을 제 마음 속에 담아 두려고 애썼다. 황금빛 태양에 감싸인 알렉의 피부 위로 솜털들이 일어나 있었다. 매그는 그것을 경이로운 눈길로 바라보았고, 혹 잘못 건드리면 부서질 유리 구슬이라도 된다는 듯 손가락 하나를 들어 손끝으로만 알렉을 살살 쓸었다.  
  
"나 진짜로 널 너무 사랑해..." 매그가 중얼거렸다.   
  
잠시간 침묵이 있었고, 그 침묵을 깨며 알렉이 툭 내뱉었다.  매그의 말은 무시한 채였다. "수장님이 막 사람 죽이고 다니고 그래도 돼? 니가 그래서 먼데인들이랑도 자 봤는데 너 걔네들도 죽였더라. 너 손가락 그거 그러다 다쳤지?"  
  
어떻게 안거지. 순간 철렁한 매그는 눈을 도륵도륵 굴렸다.  알렉은 부정하지 않는 매그를 바라보다 푹 하고 한숨을 내쉬었다.   
  
"나보고 어? 질투가 심하느니 뭐니 하더니 어? 지는 더 심하네. 야. 그만 죽여. 씨발."  
  
매그는 입을 꾹 닫고 있었다. 잠시 침묵하던 매그는 입을 열었다. "그러니까 다른 사람들이랑 그러지 마."  
  
어느새 담배를 빼서 입에 문 알렉은 후 하고 매그의 얼굴에 담배연기를 불더니 대답했다. "그거면 돼?" 매그는 콜록대다가 정신을 차렸고 멍해져서 알렉을 바라보았다. "그거면 되냐고." 알렉이 다시 물었고, 매그는 고개를 끄덕였다. "야. 병ㅅ.." 알렉은 잠시 말을 멈추고 자신의 눈치를 보았다가, 제가 반응이 없자 계속 말을 이었다. 사실 알렉이 그렇게 행동했다는 것이 매그에게는 더 상처로 다가왔지만 매그는 내색하지 않으려 했다. 손가락이 미칠듯이 간질거렸다. "아니, 니가 그렇게 말해도 난 바뀌는거 없어. 인펜도 계속 할거고. 계속 떡치고 다닐거야. 그래도 넌 다른 놈들 죽이면 안돼. 알겠냐?"  
  
매그는 인상을 찌푸렸다. "왜?"  
  
알렉이 빙그레 웃었다. "내가 너한테 그러라고 했으니까. 대신 내가 가끔 놀아주고 밥도 먹어줄게. 넌 나만 있으면 된다며."  
  
매그는 잠시간 침묵했다가 고개를 한 번 끄덕여보였다. 알렉한테 들키지 않게 잘 죽이면 된다. 알렉이 다른 새끼들이랑 그러고 다니는 생각을 하니 울화가 치밀었다. "너 하나도 안 변했네, 매그너스. 착한 척하긴." 알렉이 툴툴댔다. "난 네 표정보면 알거든. 뒤에서 썰고 다닐 생각이잖아." 매그의 마음속에서는 이크 하는 소리가 울렸으나, 매그는 딱히 대답을 하지 않았다. 대신 이렇게 말할 뿐이었다. "싫으면 그러지마." 이미 그 사건으로 인해 알렉이 저와 무슨 관계인지 섀헌들은 다 알고 있었다. 그런데 그것조차 지키지 않는 섀헌이라면 앞으로 어떻게 행동할지는 불을 보듯 뻔했다. 매그로서는 그들을 죽인 게 별로 후회스럽지 않았다. 사실, 얼굴도 별로 기억나지 않았다. 매그는 덧붙였다.   
  
"그리고 다 죽인 건 아니야. 난 너에 대해서 나쁜 얘기 하고 다닌 놈들만 죽였어."   
  
알렉은 눈을 굴렸다. "그래. 한 놈 살았으면 전부는 아니지. 근데 걔도 랭겔 섬으로 갔다며."  
  
매그는 팔을 뻗어 알렉의 허리를 당겼고, 알렉 쪽으로 붙었다. 눈이 찌르는 듯 따가웠으나, 감으면 혹시 알렉이 사라질까봐 여전히 크게 뜬 채 알렉에게 고정하고 있었다. 그럴 수 없다는 것을 알면서도 매그는 불안한 마음을 감출 수가 없었다.  "사랑해. 내가 정말 잘 할게... 한번만 더 기회를 줘..." 매그의 말에 알렉은 대답하지 않았다.


	24. Chapter 24

제이스는 소파에 누운 채 다리를 쭉 뻗고 있는 알렉을 바라보며 한숨을 내쉬었다. "너 말릴 수 있는데 안 말린 거잖아. 걔가 질투하니까 좋냐? 그냥 제발 지랄하지 말고 만나줘. 니들끼리 만나는 게 사회에 공헌하는 일이야. "

알렉은 초콜릿을 17개째 까먹으며 외쳤다. "그래! 사실 좋아.그래서 라지인가 라지엘인가 하던 애랑은 일부러 안 잤어. 걔가 잘해줬으니까. 난 예의바른 월록이거든. 은혜를 갚는다고." 매그가 질투를 한다니 좋았다. 아니, 예전에 다른 사람이랑 잤다고 얘기할때 질투를 하긴 하는구나 하고 알긴 했는데 그렇게 죽이고 다닐 줄은 몰랐지. 알렉은 행복하게 웃고는 볼을 붉혔다. "걔 나 정말로 사랑하나봐..." 알렉의 눈은 몽롱했다.

"미친놈." 제이스가 팔짱을 낀 채로 눈을 굴리며 말했다. 

알렉이 발을 까딱거리며 어깨를 으쓱였다. 지금은 제이스가 무슨 소리를 해도 받아줄 수 있었다. "라고 미친놈1이 말합니다. 야. 니한테 들을 소린 아냐."

제이스는 알렉 옆의 소파를 발로 찼다. "그럼 그냥 받아줘. 그 감정 억제한다는 포션 좀 그만 마시고. 행복한 고민하긴. 복에 겨워서."

"포션 그거는 이제 안 마셔... 이거는 다른 포션이야... 근데 그래서 그런가? 걔 볼때마다 짜증나...씨발...그러니까 복수할거야...난 예의바른 월록이야..원수를 갚는다고..." 알렉은 웅얼거리며 제 배 위에 올려둔 폰을 만지작거렸다. 매그너스 지금 기다리고 있으려나. 포카칩을 4봉지째 뜯으면서 알렉은 창문 밖을 슬쩍 내다보았다. 하늘에 구멍이라도 뚫린 것처럼 비가 쏟아지고 있었다. 괜히 한숨을 내쉰 알렉은 제 폰을 켰다. 매그에게서 문자 세 통이 도착해 있었다.

[알렉산더, 비 많이 오네. 조심해서 와.] 

[혹시 오늘 약속 잊은 건 아니지? 독촉하는 건 아니고, 네가 늦어지길래 걱정되서.]

[무슨 일 있어? 전화를 왜 안 받아...내가 그쪽으로 갈까?]

알렉은 문자를 보고서 폰을 다시 제 배 위에 툭 내려놓았다. 조심해서 와는 무슨 조심해서 와야. 나는 포탈이 있다고. 알렉은 툴툴거렸다. 그 순간 다시 폰이 부웅하고 울렸다. 으아아 기분 이상해. 알렉은 폰을 얼른 제 배 위에서 들어올렸다. 그러나 그 순간 알렉의 손은 실수로 화면을 터치했고, 문자인 줄 알았던 것이 전화였던 통에 알렉은 기겁했다.

"알렉산더?!?!" 고함을 지르는 매그의 목소리가 들렸다.

"야!! 놀랬잖아!!! 귀 멀면 책임질 거야?!"

알렉도 꽥 소리를 질렀다. 역시 얘도 내가 이정도 하면 화를 내겠지. 암. 이정도 했는데 인간이면 화를 내야지. 그러면 나도 신나게 욕을 해주는거지. 알렉은 씩 미소를 지었다. 하지만 매그의 다음 말을 듣고는 기운이 쭉 빠졌다. 맞다. 얘 내가 목 졸랐을때도 저항 안했지. 알렉이 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "살아있었구나. 네가 죽어버린 줄 알았어." 매그가 낮아진 목소리로 덧붙였다. "네가 혹시나 또 그러는 줄 알았어." 알렉은 눈썹을 찡그렸다. "뭐가 그러는 줄 알아?" 전화기 너머로는 침묵이 잠깐 흘렀다가 매그가 말을 이었다. 작고 비통한 목소리였다. "...자살." 알렉은 잠시 침묵했다가 창문 너머로 시선을 주었다. 그 사이에 빗줄기는 더욱 거세지고 있었다. 제이스한테 들었나보군. 도움이 안되는 자식. 알렉이 툴툴거리며 혀를 찼다. 핸드폰 너머에서는 침을 삼키는 소리가 났다.

자신이 대답이 없자 매그가 가벼운 목소리로 물었다. 약속장소에서 1시간이 넘게 기다린 사람의 목소리로는 들리지 않았다. "피곤했나보네. 잠들었던 거야? 내가 지금 갈까?" 알렉은 괜히 발치를 톡톡 치다가 겨우 입을 열었다. "...아니." 제 목소리는 딱딱했다. 매그의 목소리는 더욱 부드러워졌다. "아무 짓도 안해. 알잖아. 그냥 죽만 사서 갈게. 너 아픈데 내가 아무것도 못해주면 속상할 것 같아서 그래." 알렉은 숨을 깊이 들이쉬었다. 처음부터 안 나가려고 잡은 약속이었다. 그런데 매그가 이렇게까지 나오니까... 그렇게 말하면 꼭 자신이 나쁜 사람이 되는 것 같았다. 알렉은 입을 떼기 전 잠시 머뭇거렸다. "...그런 거 아니야." 제 목소리는 쉬고 칼칼했다. 매그가 작게 한숨을 내쉬는 소리가 들렸다. 매그는 곧 다시 입을 열었다. 염려와 사랑이 가득 담긴 걱정스러운 목소리였기에 알렉은 이를 악물었다. "그럼 있잖아, 내가 집 앞에 죽이랑 약만 두고 갈게. 응? 절대 귀찮게 안 할게. 네 목소리가 너무 안 좋아서 그래..." 매그가 뭐라고 더 얘기를 하려는 것 같았으나 알렉은 전화를 끊은 채 폰을 내려놓고는 눈을 빠르게 깜박거렸다. 곧바로 폰이 진동하기 시작했으나 알렉은 폰의 배터리를 뽑았고, 한 팔을 눈 위에 올린 뒤 잠을 청했다. 머리가 지끈거렸다.

흠칫 몸을 떨며 일어난 알렉은 두시간이 흐른 것을 깨닫고 소파에서 몸을 일으켰다. 허리가 욱신거렸기에 톡톡 두들기며 안방으로 향하던 알렉은 핸드폰을 빤히 들여다보았다. 매그너스 새끼...엄청 기대했겠지. 그렇게 좋아했는데. 몇 번이고 머뭇거리다가 말까지 더듬어가며 데이트 신청을 했던 매그가 떠오르자 알렉의 가슴은 무겁게 가라앉았다. 입술을 핥고 마른침을 삼키며 초조하게 제 승낙만을 기다리던 매그는 정말 간절해 보였다. 그래서 일부러 웃으면서 받아준 거지만. 

ㅡ똑똑.

가볍고 작은 노크 소리가 들렸다. 누구인지 알 것 같았기에 알렉은 욕을 하는 대신 가만히 문을 열었다. 역시나, 매그가 미소를 지으며 서 있었다. "안녕, 알렉산더." 정장을 입은 모습은 처음 보았기에 알렉은 놀라서 눈을 동그랗게 떴고, 저도 모르게 위아래로 매그를 훑었다. "열어줘서 고마워. 선물." 매그가 왼손으로 붉은 장미꽃 다발을 내밀었다. 알렉은 눈을 찡그리며 입술을 꽉 깨물었다. 매그가 왼손으로 뭘 할 때마다 적응이 되지 않아서, 울지 않기 위해 그렇게 할 수밖에 없었다. 뭐라고 말을 하고 싶었지만 알렉은 그냥 꽃다발을 받았다. 장미꽃인데 샌달우드향이 나는 것 같았다. 머릿속에는 여전히 세개밖에 남지 않은 매그의 오른손이 둥둥 떠다니고 있었다. 알렉은 제 입술 안쪽을 세게 깨물며 비릿한 피의 맛을 느꼈고, 매그가 죽과 약이 담긴 쇼핑백를 건넬 때 매그의 손을 바라보지 않으려고 애썼다. 알렉은 고개를 들어 멍하니 매그를 바라보았다. 매그는 다시 웃었다. 매그의 웃는 모습은 제 품에 안긴 장미꽃 보다도 더 예쁜 것 같았다. "덤이야." 알렉은 제 입술을 세게 깨물고 호흡을 멈췄다. 가슴 부근이 너무나 아파서, 제대로 숨을 쉴 수가 없었다. 

"사실 나 아픈 거 아니야."

알렉이 툭 뱉었다. 고백하지 않고는 정말 죄를 짓는 기분이었다. 매그가 씩 웃었다. "나 걱정할까봐 그러는거야? 착하네. 하지만, 나한테는 솔직히 얘기해도 괜찮아." 매그가 왼손을 올려 알렉의 볼을 가볍게 쓰다듬었다. 알렉은 울고 싶은 기분이었기에, 매그를 그냥 그러도록 뒀다. 매그가 제 말을 믿지 않는 듯하자 알렉은 서둘러 덧붙였다. "진짜야. 나 안 아파." 매그의 손이 열을 재려는 듯 제 이마 위로 올라왔고, 알렉은 순간 제가 진짜 아픈가 생각했으나 곧 제 이마가 뜨거운 것이 아니라 매그의 손이 차가운 것임을 깨닫게 되었다. 섀도우헌터들의 체온은 월록보다 높음에도 불구하고, 젊은 수장의 손은 얼음장처럼 차가웠다. 알렉의 가슴에서 뭔가가 울컥 하고 치밀었다. 알렉은 고민하다가 말했다. "사실 나 원래부터 안 나가려고 했어." 제 얼굴을 훑던 매그의 다갈색 눈이 자신의 눈으로 서서히 옮겨와 고정되는 것을 보고 알렉은 눈을 깜박였다. 매그의 입이 서서히 열렸다.

"그랬구나. 미안해. 괜히 곤란하게 했네."

매그는 별로 놀라보이지 않았다. 알렉은 기운이 탁 빠지는 것을 느끼며, 그때서야 제가 숨을 참고 있음을 깨닫고 시무룩해져서 발치를 툭툭 찼다. "갈게." 제 볼을 길게 한번 쓰다듬은 매그가 하얗게 웃었다. 매그는 제가 말한 사실에 전혀 개의치 않는 것 같았다. 예전의 매그라면 아마 멱살을 잡은 뒤 욕을 뱉었을 것 같은데. "사랑해, 알렉산더. 좋은 꿈 꿔." 매그의 인사에도 알렉은 대답하지 않았다. 눈 앞에는 그럼 내일 만나자고 했을 때 좋아하며 눈물을 글썽이던 매그의 모습만이 어른거렸다. 알렉은 꽃다발을 안은 채 스르르 주저앉았다. 매그가 건네준 봉투 안으로 제가 좋아하는 가게의 초콜릿봉봉이 살짝 고개를 내밀고 있었다. 알렉은 그 분홍색 리본을 하염없이 매만졌다. 제 마음을 견딜 수가 없었다.

***

"예쁜아..."

매그가 속삭였다. 알렉의 몸이 움찔 튀었다. 심장이 너무 세게 뛰고 있었기에 매그에게까지 들릴까 봐 걱정이 되었다. "우리 예쁜 알렉산더..." 알렉은 눈을 꾹 감고는 입술을 살짝 물었다. "귀엽고 야한 내 오메가.." 알렉은 고개를 도리질치다가 말했다. 진짜로 매그가 멈추면 어떡하지 걱정을 하면서 말이다. "..하지마..." 매그는 그런 알렉의 입술에 입을 쪽 맞추고는 눈을 바라보며 속삭였다. "애기야... 가만히 있어..오빠가 다 해줄 테니까." 알렉의 얼굴이 화르르 붉어졌다. 꼭 제 마음을 들킨 것 같았다. 알렉의 눈동자가 어쩔 줄을 모르고 길을 잃은 채 흔들렸다. 매그가 낮은 목소리로 말했다. "손 위로 올리고.." 알렉은 입술을 달싹이다가 닫고는 양 손을 머리 위로 올렸다. 매그는 아주 천천히 고개를 숙였고, 알렉의 유두 한 쪽을 물었다. 알렉이 할딱거렸다.

"우리 애기 가슴 너무 예쁘다...이거 누구꺼야?"

알렉이 낑낑대고는 실눈을 떠 매그를 보았고, 둘의 눈이 마주쳤다. 동시에 매그는 왼손으로 알렉의 성기를 감싸쥐고 천천히 쓸어올렸다. "네꺼야..." 알렉이 매우 작은 목소리로 중얼거렸다. 왠지 눈물이 날 것 같았다. "나만 빨 수 있는거지?" 으응..알렉은 눈을 꼭 감고 고개를 끄덕였다. 매그와 닿은 몸의 온 부분이 불타는 것 같았다.

"내 천사...."

아...매그의 말을 들은 알렉이 가느다란 신음소리를 냈다. 매그는 쉴새없이 알렉의 피부에 입을 맞추며 밑으로 내려갔다. 으응..알렉이 몸을 뒤틀었다. ..으.. 매그의 손은 여전히 자신의 성기를 감싸쥔 채 부드럽게 위아래로 흔들고 있었다. "우리 애기는 진짜 어떻게 여기도 이렇게 예쁘지?" 알렉의 얼굴이 확 붉어졌다. 알렉이 툴툴거렸다. "뭐가 예쁘다는거야. 알파새끼 좆을 가지고..." 매그가 고개를 살짝 들더니 옆으로 저었고, 알렉에게 웃어 보였다. 알렉은 입을 다물고서는 매그가 저와 눈을 마주친 채 제 귀두를 삼키는 것을 바라보았다. 예쁜 얼굴에 제 크고 핏줄이 솟은 성기가 대비되어 보이자 알렉은 말도 하지 못하고 떨기만 했다. 매그한테 죄를 짓는 것 같기도 했기에 알렉은 입술만 깨물며 손을 쥐락펴락했다. 곧 알렉의 눈이 뒤로 넘어갔고, 입가로 침이 흐르기 시작했다. 아읏..으..알렉은 몸을 떨었다. "빼...빼...할거 같아..." 알렉이 낑낑댔다. 매그 입 안에 하고도 싶었지만, 오늘 그렇게 했는데 그럴 수는 없었다. 그런데 우리 어쩌다가 섹스하게 된 거지? 매그는 집에 갔는데... 알렉은 그 순간 화들짝 잠에서 깨어났다.

새벽 4시였다. 알렉은 고민하다가 한숨을 푹 내쉰 뒤 포탈을 열었고, 나오자마자 깜짝 놀랐다. 매그가 손을 멈추더니 시뻘개진 얼굴로 후다닥 이불을 덮었기 때문이었다. 알렉은 그 자리에 굳어 눈을 굴렸고, 매그는 침을 삼키더니 더듬거리며 입을 열었다. "안녕, 알렉산더. 올거라고는 생각도 못해서... 미안." 알렉은 그런 매그 옆에 가서 풀썩 앉았다. "...너 엄청 늦게 자네." 매그는 잠시 대답이 없었기에 알렉은 그냥 자기가 하고 싶은 말을 묻기로 했다. "손은 어쩌다가 그렇게 다쳤어? 그렇게 다치려면... 어떻게 다쳐야 그렇게 되는거야? 진짜로 그러다 다쳤어?" 알렉은 말하면서 조심히 손을 뻗어 매그의 오른손을 가볍게 잡았다. 매그의 검지와 중지가 있었던 자리가 비어 있는 것을 보자, 알렉의 마음에는 다시금 뻥 하고 구멍이 뚫리는 것 같았다. 왜 나한테 바로 안 왔을까. 알렉은 저도 모르게 훌쩍였다. 매그는 작게 한숨을 내쉬었고, 왼손을 들어 알렉의 머리를 제 어깨에 기대게 한 뒤 자신의 머리를 알렉의 머리에 기댔다.

"우리 애기... 오빠가 걱정됐어?"

알렉은 슬쩍 고개를 끄덕이려다가 기겁하고는 후다닥 떨어져서 빼액 소리를 질렀다.

"뭔짓이야! 더럽게!"

순간 매그의 얼굴에는 상처가 스쳤고, 그 얼굴이 너무나도 충격받아 보였기에 알렉은 매그가 손을 빼지 못하게 제 손에 힘을 주며 더듬거려야 했다. "아니...아니 그거 말고..네가 방금 자위하던 손으로 내 머리 만졌잖아...그래서 그런 거야..." 매그는 억지로 입꼬리를 들어올렸는데, 아무리봐도 미소처럼 보이지는 않았다. 알렉은 에라 모르겠다 싶어 매그의 가슴에 폭 기대어 안겼다. 매그가 뻣뻣하게 굳는 것이 느껴졌지만, 알렉은 신경쓰지 않은 채 계속 고개를 부볐다. 매그의 숨이 어느 순간 거칠어지기 시작했고, 매그의 왼손이 올라오더니 알렉의 어깨를 살짝 뒤로 당겨 떼냈다. 알렉은 고개를 올려 매그를 슬쩍 올려다보았다. 매그는 이제서야 조금 미소다운 미소를 지어보이고는 말했다. 매그의 목소리는 더 낮아진데다가 살짝 갈라져 있었다. 꼭 무언가를 참고 있는 것처럼 말이다.

"우리 애기는 너무 착하네..."

알렉은 눈을 꾹 감고는 제 머리를 저었다. 난 너 괴롭히고 싶다고! 그리고 애기는 너잖아! 그런 알렉의 눈에 불룩 올라와 있는 이불이 들어왔다. 알렉이 조용해진 것을 느낀 매그가 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 뜨겁고 거친 숨결이 귀 뒤에서 느껴졌기에 알렉은 몸을 떨었다. 전신이 하나의 심장이 되어 고동치는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 알렉은 조금 고민하다가 매그의 앞섶으로 손을 뻗었으나, 매그는 바로 그 손을 낚아챘다. 놀란 알렉이 고개를 돌려 매그를 바라보자 매그는 입술을 문 채로 고개를 좌우로 느리게 저었다. "널 원하지만... 이렇게는 안 돼." 매그의 목소리는 위험할 정도로 낮았고, 열망으로 불타고 있었으나 어조는 매우 단호했다. 알렉이 입을 열려는 순간 매그의 얼굴이 훅 가까이 다가왔다. 알렉은 그가 키스를 하려는 줄 알고 눈을 바로 감았으나, 움직임이 없자 눈을 떴고 제 앞에서 빙긋 미소짓고 있는 매그를 보았다.

매그는 닿을 듯 말듯 한 거리에서 속삭였다. 알렉은 제 입술에 와닿는 매그의 숨결에 섞인 샌달우드 향과, 그의 피부에서 올라오는 열기까지 느낄 수 있었다. 알렉의 뒷목에 있는 솜털이 모조리 곤두섰다.

"내가 원하는 것은 동정이 아니라 사랑이야. 알렉산더, 난 널 사랑해. 널 너무 사랑해. 내 사랑을 받아줄 수 없다면 제발 이러지 마."

알렉은 저를 가득 담은 다갈색 눈동자를 바라보다가, 몸을 후다닥 일으켜 비틀거리며 포탈을 열었다. 포탈이 닫히기 전 알렉은 매그가 제게 인사를 건네는 것을 들었다. 다정하고 따뜻했으며, 슬픈 목소리였다. 

"잘 자, 알렉산더." 

***

그린티 프라푸치노를 쪽쪽 빨며 들어선 알렉은 인스티튜트 내부를 둘러보고 갸웃거렸다. 밥 먹으러 갔나? 내가 언제 오는지 몰랐을 리가 없는데. 항상 자신이 올 때마다 정문에서 기다리고 있던 매그가 없자 왠지 기분이 이상했다. 

"야. 월록."

알렉은 고개를 휙 돌렸고 매그의 파라바타이가 서 있는 것을 보았다. "아, 미카엘. 혹시 매그너스 봤어?"

라파엘은 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 굳이 이름을 정정해주지는 않았다. "오늘 안 나왔어. 내가 오늘은 수장 대리야."

알렉은 한번 고개를 끄덕이고는 라파엘을 따라갔다. 왜 안 나온 것인지 묻고 싶었으나, 매그에게 불 것이 뻔했기 때문에 알렉은 물어보고 싶은 마음을 겨우겨우 눌렀다. 하지만 라파엘이 아마 매그로 추정되는 인물과 전화하는 것을 보니 알렉의 가슴은 뒤틀렸다. 쟤는 매그랑 연결되어 있으니까 좋겠다... 알렉은 이를 꽉 깨물었고, 라파엘이 전화를 끊자마자 물었다. "무슨 일인데?" 라파엘은 눈을 한 번 감았다 떴고, 고개를 들어 알렉을 쳐다보았다. 

"그냥 쉰대."

알렉의 눈이 동그래졌다. 의아해진 알렉은 고개를 갸웃거렸다. "그런데 왜 나한테는 말 안했지?" 생각해보니 오늘 문자도 안왔잖아. 알렉이 생각에 잠긴 사이 라파엘이 어깨를 으쓱하더니 느릿하게 말을 이었다. "걔가 요즘 워낙 몸을 막 썼어야지. 맨날 골골댄다고. 밤낮으로 뛰어다니는데 버티겠냐. 룬도 한계가 있지. 좀 자게 내버려둬." 제 뒤를 쫓아다니던 매그를 생각하자 알렉은 고개를 끄덕였다. 라파엘은 한숨을 한번 쉬었고, 입을 열었다가 그대로 다시 닫았다. 사실을 말한다면 매그가 자신을 가만두지 않을 터였다.


	25. Chapter 25

  
매그는 침대에 누운 채 멍하니 천장을 바라보며 제 오른손을 시트 위에 앞 뒤로 세게 문질러 대고 있었다. 반쯤은 의식하지 못한 행위였는데, 이는 제 손가락을 잘리고 나서 생긴 버릇 중 하나였다. 지금은 가려움 때문이었지만, 보통 때에는 이렇게 하지 않으면 그 부위에서 여전히 손가락이 달려 있다는 듯 멋대로 움직이기 때문이었다. 가끔 매그는 침대 매트리스 사이를 멋대로 뚫고 들어간 제 유령 손가락에 경기를 일으키며 비명을 질렀고, 불에라도 덴 듯 손을 떼야만 했다. 그 때마다 매그는 몸부림치며 흐느꼈고 몸을 떨었다. 13살 이후로 자신은 쭉 혼자였기에 아픈 것을 참고 견디는 것에는 이미 익숙하다고 생각했었다. 그러나 이런 고통은 처음이었다. 매그 스스로도 이 고통이 물리적인 부분보다는 정신적 부분인 것을 알고 있었으나, 누구에게도 말할 수 없었기에 벙어리 냉가슴 앓듯 그저 마음 속에 묻어두고 괴로워 할 수 밖에 없었다. 라파엘은 조금 이상한 것을 느끼고 있을지도 모르지만, 여전히 알렉과의 관계가 지지부진한 상태였기에 아마 그 때문이라 생각하는 듯했다. 그것은 조금 다행이었다.  
  
매그의 호흡은 불규칙적으로 쌕쌕대는 소리를 내며 가슴에서 나오고 있었고 머리는 러트의 열기로 녹아내려 혼미한 상태였지만, 자위를 하고 싶다는 생각조차 들지 않았다. 매그는 오른손잡이였고, 이는 자위를 할 때에도 마찬가지였기 때문이다. 왼손으로 두어번 자위를 시도를 해 보았으나 좋다는 감각은 쉽게 느껴지지 않았고, 잘 되지도 않았다. 매그는 저도 모르게 무의식적으로 오른손을 제 성기에 감았다가 화들짝 놀라 몇 번이나 떼어내고는 했다. 성기에 와 닿는 손가락이 세개밖에 없다는 것은 매그의 전신을 덜덜 떨리게 만들었고, 뱃속 깊이에서부터 치밀어오르는 구토감은 가끔 참을 수가 없었기에 매그는 이미 제 속을 여러 번 비워낸 터였다. 23년간 있었던 것이 이제 없다는 것, 뭔가 부족하다는 것은 전혀 익숙한 경험이 아니었고 절대 익숙해질 수 있는 감각도 아니었다. 이 감각은 매그를 무섭게 만들었다. 지금 무너질 수 없어. 매그는 이를 악물었고, 눈을 감은 채 알렉과 알렉만을 생각했다. 하지만 알렉을 생각해도 앞으로 이렇게 살아갈 삶이 두려운 것은 매한가지였기에 매그는 몸을 옆으로 돌려 누웠고, 고치처럼 동그랗게 만 채 덜덜 떨기 시작했다. 차라리 죽는 게 나을 것 같았다. 알렉도 이런 기분이었을까. 매그는 자신이 받아 마땅한 벌을 받고 있는 것이라고 생각했다. 그 생각을 하자 숨쉬기가 조금 더 편안해졌다.   
  
매그의 전신은 땀으로 흠뻑 젖은 채 이마에는 이리저리 머리카락이 엉켜 달라붙어 있었다. 시간이 좀 지나자 땀이 식으며 체온은 더 내려갔기에 이제 매그의 몸은 거의 경련이라고 해도 좋을 정도로 와들와들 떨리고 있었다. 이불은 침대 발치로 밀려나 있었지만, 그것을 집어들어 덮을 힘조차 매그에게는 없었다. 알렉이 자신에게 어쩌다 다쳤냐고 질문했을 때, 솔직하게 답했으면 더 나았을까도 생각해 보았지만 그것은  왠지 비겁한 것처럼 느껴졌다. 알렉에게 그런 식으로 사랑을 받고 싶지는 않기 때문이었다. 그러나 지금 와서 생각해보면 뭐든 상관 없을 것 같았다. 알렉에게 절 동정으로 사랑해주는 건 원하지 않는다고 얘기했지만 다시 한번 몸에 그런 식으로 와닿는 알렉의 손길을 느낄 수 있다면, 그런 것 따위는 그냥 영 상관이 없는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 알렉이 온전한 마음과 정신으로 절 원해준다면, 그 말 한 마디에도 기꺼이 죽을 수 있을 것 같았다. 매그는 예전에 알렉이 했던 말을 기억해내고 피식 웃었다. 알렉도 저와 꼭 같은 말을 했었다. 왜 같은 시간대에 이 감정을 느끼지 못했던 것인지, 꼭 신의 잔혹한 장난질처럼 느껴졌다. 매그는 눈을 세게 꽉 감아 볼을 타고 눈물을 흘러내리게 했다. 이미 한 차례 눈물이 말라붙어 뜨거운 얼굴에 눈물이 닿자 따끔거리고 쓰라렸다.   
  
제 손에 마법은 듣지 않았고, 예상은 하고 있었으나 절망적이었기에 매그는 심장이 떨어지는 기분을 느껴야만 했다. 알렉이 괜찮아질거라는 자기위로가 아니었다면 견딜수도 없을 터였다. 카타리나가 만들어 준 포션은 도움이 되는 것 같았지만 일시적이었고, 어쩔 수 없이 따라오는 수면 시간의 증가는 자연스럽게 악몽 시간의 증가로 이어졌기에 매그는 버티지 못할 때에만 진통제와 포션을 복용하고는 했다. 포션 관련해서는 이사벨이 최고였고, 어쩌면 오빠인 알렉에게도 관련된 마법서가 있을지 모를다는 카타리나의 말에 매그는 그저 입술을 깨물고 고개를 저었을 뿐이었다. 이미 알렉을 힘들게 하는 일들은 차고도 넘칠 것이었고, 자신까지 짐이 될 수는 없었다. 알렉이 그저 자신에게 짜증을 부리고 욕설을 뱉는 것이어도 좋았다. 그렇게라도 알렉의 기분이 나아질 수 있다면 말이다. 언제까지 가능할지는 모르겠지만 매그는 제 몸이 오래 버텨주기를 바랬다. 알렉이 저를 허락해주기 전까지 그렇게 할 수는 없었다.  
  
제 잘린 손가락이 손등을 향해 꺾여드는 것을 느낀 매그는 다시 숨을 몰아쉬며 제 왼손으로 오른손의 손등을 세게 움켜잡았지만, 제 오른손의 검지와 중지는 왼손의 손등을 파고들었기에 비명을 지르며 손을 떼야만 했다. 나도 미쳐가고 있는 것 같아... 잠시 뒤 울음을 멈춘 매그가 중얼거렸다. 이보다 더 엉망일 수는 없다고 생각했는데 날이 갈 수록 제 삶은 더욱 더 나락으로 빠져들고 있었다. 어떻게까지 비참할 수 있는지 운명의 신이 절 가지고 시험이라도 하듯이 말이다. 위가 뒤틀리며 엄청난 고통을 호소해 왔기에 매그는 제 오른손으로 배를 세게 누르며 신음했다. 여전히 세 손가락으로 느껴지는 악력은 전혀 익숙하지 않았으나, 압박하는 상태에서 숨쉬자 위장에서 느껴지던 고통은 조금 더 나은 것 같았다. 매그는 시트에 쓸린 제 손가락이 피로 범벅이 되어있다는 사실을 아직 알아차리지 못한 채였다.   
  
조금 후 눈을 뜬 매그는 제가 잠시 동안 졸도해 있었음을 깨달았다. 그나마 약간 기운이 났기에 매그는 침대 끝에 걸린 이불을 천천히 끌어당겨 제 몸을 둘둘 감싼 뒤 알렉의 스웨터에 얼굴을 묻었다. 알렉이 잊고 간 얇은 스웨터에서는 이미 알파향이 다 날아가 전혀 나지 않았으나, 한때 이 직물이 알렉의 몸을 감싸고 있었다는 사실만으로도 매그에게는 한결 위로가 되어주었다. 라파엘이 부디 제 말대로 했길 바라며 매그는 제 발기한 성기를 이불에 대고 문질렀다. 러트의 열기는 더 거세지고 있었고 어떻게든 해소를 해야 할 터였다.  
  
알렉의 사진이라도 있었다면 도움이 되었을 텐데, 알렉이 저를 몰래 촬영할 적에 저도 한 번 같이 찍는 척이라도 해 볼 것을 그랬다고 매그는 후회했다. 최근 본 알렉의 모습은 제게 성질을 내는 것밖에 없었지만 그것을 생각하는 것으로도 매그의 입가에는 작은 미소가 걸렸다. 투정을 부리는 알렉도 그 나름대로 귀여웠다. 아마 알렉 스스로는 이런 것까지는 모를 터였다. 리디아에게도 그런 모습을 보여줬을 생각을 하니 다시금 속이 메슥거렸기에 매그는 도리질을 치고 며칠 전 본 알렉의 모습에 집중했다. 제가 얼굴을 가까이 댔을 때에도 알렉은 뒤로 물러서지 않았고 그 눈꺼풀은 자연스럽게 감겼다. 매그는 그 위에 키스를 내리고 천천히 밑으로 내려와 그 도톰한 입술을 빨아들이는 상상을 했다. 알렉을 더 잘 상상하기 위해 눈을 감았다가, 꼭 알렉이 눈 앞에 있을것만 같아 눈을 떴다가 없는 것을 확인하고는 눈을 감는 행위를 반복하며 매그는 자신이 너무나도 혼자임을 깨달았다.  
  
녹음해 둔 전화 통화 속 알렉의 목소리라도 듣고 싶었기에 폰에 손을 뻗으려고 했으나, 이틀 동안 아무것도 먹지 않은 채 감각이 극대화된 상태로 이미 몇시간이 흐른 뒤였기에 매그는 끙끙거리기만 할 수 있을 뿐 손 하나 까딱할 수가 없었다. 기분이 너무 좋지 않았기에 매그는 길게 신음하며 다시 흐느꼈다. 카타리나로서도 예상하지 못한 듯 미안하다며 다음에는 러트 억제제와 충돌하지 않게 신경을 써 주겠다고 말했기에 매그로서도 화를 낼 수가 없었다. 미칠 것만 같았다. 온 몸의 신경 세포가 여기 있다고 손을 흔들며 인사를 하는 것 같았다.  
  
***  
  
"미안해..." 알렉이 말했다. 자신이 얼굴을 일그러트렸다. 가슴이 오른쪽 위부터 왼쪽 아래로 북 소리를 내며 찢어지는 것 같았다. 절 열어젖히는 투명 칼에 의해서 말이다. "네가 뭐가 미안해..." 매그의 목소리는 떨리고 있었다. "카밀라 못 구해준 거... 너 뱀파이어로 만드려고 한 거..." 알렉이 잠시 말을 멈췄다. 매그는 펑펑 울고 싶은 기분이 되었다. "씹새끼 그래도... 나 너 정말 좋아하는데... 날개는 놔두지 그랬냐... 개새끼야!! 네가 내 말만 믿어줬어도...이지는.." 알렉은 알아들을 수 없는 욕을 중얼거리며 양 손으로 매그의 가슴을 두들겼다. 얻어맞은 가슴뿐만이 아니라 전신이 욱신거렸다. "사랑해서 미안하다!!! 씨발놈아..." 알렉은 처절하게 절규하더니 앞으로 픽 고꾸라졌고, 매그는 기겁하며 그런 알렉을 받아 안았다. 숨은 쉬고 있었다. 그것을 확인한 자신의 눈 앞이 하얗게 흐려졌기에 매그는 눈을 감고 심호흡을 하며 숨을 골라야 했다. 산소가 부족했다.  
  
 "야..너... 소문..." 자신과 할 때도 얼굴을 붉히며 부끄러워하던 알렉이 아무나를 만나 아무렇지도 않게 자고다닌다는 것은 너무 상처였다. 비단 이제 알렉이 자신의 것이 아니라서 그런 것은 아니었다. 알렉이 그렇게 몸을 망치는 것이, 망가진 알렉을 보는 것이 너무 안타깝고 괴로워서였다. 하지만 돌아온 답은 싸늘했다. 알렉은 한쪽 눈을 찡그리며 귓가를 긁고는 말했다. "그게 무슨 상관인데. 뭐, 그래서 너한테도 대달라고?" 매그가 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. "너랑은 씹질 안해. 100년 후면 몰라도." 알렉은 자신을 노려보더니 저를 세게 밀치고서 사라졌다. 매그는 어찌할 바를 모른 채 그 자리에 멍하니 서 있다가 알렉의 뒤를 쫓았다. 다리가 후들거렸다.  
  
"예쁜아..날개 보여줘. 응?" 매그가 말했다. 알렉의 눈이 굳었고 칼바람이 몰아쳤다. 매그의 가슴에서 뭔가 쿵 하고 떨어졌고, 알렉은 씹듯이 뇌까리고는 매그를 확 밀쳤다. "네가 칼빵 놓은 게 그렇게 보고 싶냐? 변태새끼가. 지랄하지 마." 매그는 얼른 입을 열었다. 자신과 사이가 좋아지고 좀 괜찮은 줄 알았더니, 이게 쉽게 좋아지지 않을 상처란 걸 기억하고 있어야 했다. 그렇게까지는 하지말걸. "미안. 미안해. 아팠지. 진짜 미안해... 어떻게 해야 용서해 줄 거야? 우리 예쁜이가 그렇게 말하니까 가슴이 너무 아프다." 알렉은 제 품에서 몸을 팩 일으키더니 침대 발치에 떨어진 바지를 빠르게 주워입으며 쏘아붙였다. "아프던가 말던가. 알 바야? 스토커새끼 근육 끊을때는 기분 좋아 죽던데?" 진짜 나 많이 참아줬구나. 매그는 미안하다는 사죄의 표정을 애써 지어보였다. 알렉은 매번 너랑 맘이 통해서 너무 좋다고 헤실대며 웃다가도 날개 얘기만 나오면 흥분하고는 했다. 팔다리와도 같다던 알렉의 말이 가슴언저리를 맴돌자 매그는 어쩔 줄을 몰라 알렉의 팔을 꽉 붙잡았으나 알렉은 제 팔을 세게 내동댕이쳤다. "새끼야. 좆 식었으니까 저리 꺼져." 포탈을 여는 알렉의 벗은 등은 유난히 날개뼈가 튀어나와 있었다. 매그는 코로 숨을 들이쉬며 눈을 깜작였다.  
  
장면은 바뀌어 헌터스문의 화장실이 되었다. 자신은 토하지 않기 위해 입을 막고 벽을 짚은 채 서서 부들부들 떨고 있었다. 쾅쾅쾅 문을 두들겨대는 매그의 손은 오래된 문의 거스러미에 긁혀 피를 흘리고 있었다. 알렉은 신경도 쓰지 않는다는 듯 신음만 흘려대며 응응거리고 있었는데, 바깥의 소리가 들리지 않는 마법이라도 걸어둔 것 같았다. 지옥과도 같은 십분이 흐르고 알렉이 화장실 문을 뻥 차면서 튀어나왔기에 뒤로 밀린 매그는 넘어지지 않기 위해 비틀댔다. 매그는 씩씩거리며 알렉을 노려보았다가 터진 입가를 보고서는 눈꼬리를 늘어트렸다. 이렇게까지 하는 알렉이 밉고 싫었지만 동시에 너무도 사랑스럽고 애처로운데다가 안쓰럽기도 했다. 죄책감으로 인해 매그의 목소리는 떨려 나왔다. "내가 잘못했어. 제발 이러지마." 알렉은 몸을 흔들며 웃더니 바닥에 뭔가를 퉤 하고 뱉었다. 보고 싶지 않았기에 매그는 눈을 잠시 감았다가 떴고, 고개를 흔들며 눈을 몇 번 다시 깜박였다. 심장이 산산조각이 나서 덜컹거리고 있었다. "야. 다 네가 잘 가르쳐준 덕분이다, 매그너스. 나보고 펠라 신이랜다." 제 어깨를 톡톡 두들기는 알렉의 손은 유백색의 체액으로 젖어 있었다. 알렉은 자신이 입은 옷에 손을 앞뒤로 문질러 닦더니 낄낄대며 등을 돌렸다. 비릿하고 역겨운 냄새는 신경쓰지 않은 채 매그는 손을 꽉 움켜쥐었고 고개를 휙 쳐들었다.  기절할 것 같이 현기증이 일었다. 손마디가 하얗게 질려 있었다.   
  
매그는 얼음이 되어 굳었다. 알렉의 향이 공기 중에 깔려있었다. 들어가서 마주한 것은 의자의 등받이를 안고 들썩이며 욕설을 내뱉고 있는 알렉의 등이었다. "씨발... 씨발 존나 짜증나..." 그러나 이번에는 유독 튀어나온 날개뼈 대신, 진짜 날개가 튀어나와 있었다. 더 이상 나는 데에는 사용할 수 없게 된 기관도 날개라고 부를 수 있다면 말이다. 알렉의 날개는 완벽하게 관리되어 있었고, 검푸른 빛을 뿜어내는 깃털은 모두 자신의 방향에 가지런히 정렬되어 자신의 주인이 자기를 소기의 목적으로 사용해주기를 바라고 있었다. 날 수 없다는 사실만 제외하면, 알렉의 날개는 정말 완벽해 보였다. 알렉의 몸 주위를 둥글게 둘러 감싼 날개는 작아 보였으나, 매그는 제 천사의 날개가 실제로 얼마나 거대한지 이미 알고 있었다. 매그는 제 입술을 짓씹었다. "씨발새끼...좆같은새끼..매그너스 개새끼 베인... 존나 싫다..." 알렉은 제 얼굴 근처에 닿아있는 깃털에 세차게 얼굴을 부볐는데, 그 얼굴은 눈물에 푹 젖은 채 달아올라 있었다. 그러나 그것은 쾌락에 의한 것이 아니었다. 알렉은 온 몸을 들썩이며 오열하고 있었다. 알렉의 붉은 입술은 흐느끼는 신음 사이로 계속해서 욕설을 내뱉고 있었다. "씨발...진짜 좆같네..." 그런 알렉을 보는 매그의 눈에도 서서히 눈물이 차올랐다. 시야가 흐려졌기에 매그는 손등으로 가만히 눈물을 훔쳤다.   
  
***  
  
얼굴에 누군가의 찬 손이 닿아왔다. 그 시원한 손에 얼굴을 마구 부벼대던 매그는 열에 들떠 낑낑거렸다. 꼭 어릴 적 제가 아프면 제 머리맡에서 절 어루만져주던 어머니의 손길같았기에 매그는 저도 모르게 신음했다. 엄마... 매그는 그 손이 제 이마에 와닿자 미소를 지었고 눈을 뜨려 애썼다. 그러나 눈 앞이 온통 뿌옇게 흐려져 있었기에 형체만 어른거리며 알아볼 수 있을 뿐이었다. 이게 현실인건지 아니면 제 손에 느껴지는 환상통처럼 러트로 인한 환각을 보는 것인지도 알 수가 없었기에 매그는 다시 눈을 감고는 칭얼거렸다. 엄마.. 엄마 보고 싶어. 말을 꺼내자 10년이 넘는 세월 동안 가슴 안에 꼭꼭 묻어만 두고 있던 그리움이 물밀듯이 북받쳐올랐다. 하지만 동시에 미움 역시 치솟는 것을 매그로서는 참을 수 없었다. 자살이라니, 알렉도 그렇고, 왜 자신이 사랑하는 사람들은 자신을 떠나지 못해 그렇게 애를 쓰는 것일까. 엄마는 왜 나만 남겨두고 갔어. 죽을 거면 나도 데리고 죽지 그랬어.  그때 난 겨우 아홉 살이었단 말이야. 엄마가 가버린 이후로 친척집들을 돌면서 지내느라 얼마나 힘들고 외로웠는지 알아? 다들 아무도 나한테는 관심이 없었어. 아무도 내 생일을 챙겨주지 않았고, 아무도 내 머리를 쓰다듬어주지 않았어...  
  
제 얼굴을 쓰다듬던 손이 머리로 올라와 살며시 자신을 어루만지기 시작하자 매그는 미소를 지었다. 꼭 제 생각을 읽힌 것 같았기에 매그는 그동안 엄마에게 하고 싶었던 말을 더 떠올리기 시작했다.  
  
혼자 잠드는 밤이 무서웠어. 사랑받고 싶어서, 너무 사랑받고 싶어서 날 꽉 안아줄 수 있는 누군가라면 아무나라도 괜찮았어. 하지만 아무도 날 사랑해주지 않았어. 그냥 하룻밤의 유희 상대면 몰라도. 나도 자살하려고 몇 번이나 블랙프라이데이 다리 위에 올라갔었는데...차가운 손은 이제 다시 제 얼굴 주위를 배회하고 있었기에 매그는 기분좋게 신음했다. 하지만 매그는 곧 그 찬 손 중 하나가 제 오른손을 꽉 붙잡고 있다는 것을 인식하고는 손을 뿌리친 뒤 이불 밑으로 제 손을 숨겼다. 보기 흉할 것이 뻔했고, 내팽개쳐질까봐 무서웠다. 그러느니 먼저 도망치는 게 나았다. 여러 번 그렇게 했음에도 찬 손은 끝끝내 제 오른손을 찾아 쥐었고, 사실상 그 손이 저를 식혀주는 기분은 놀랍도록 안정감을 주었기에 매그는 결국 포기하고는 제 남은 손가락을 그 손에 가볍게 감았다.  
  
카밀... 손이 잠시 멈췄지만 매그는 그것을 인식하지 못한 상태였다. 카밀이 아니었으면 나도 죽었겠지. 그랬으면 더 편했을까? 죽는다는 게 어떤 것이길래 그렇게 다들 동경하는걸까? 섀도우헌터로서의 영광스런 죽음 따위 이제 다 상관없을 것 같았다. 그냥 편해지고 싶어. 매그가 중얼거렸다.  
  
그때 얼굴을 잔뜩 찡그린 남자 하나가 매그의 눈 앞으로 떠올랐다. 매그는 저도 모르게 그 남자의 머리부터 발끝까지를 훑고 입술을 핥았다. 표정만 아니라면 정말 완벽하게 자기 취향이었다. 6피트가 넘을 듯한 키나 덩치를 보아하니 알파 같았지만, 별 상관은 없을 것 같았다. 매그는 순간 자신이 하던 모든 생각들을 잊어버렸고, 멍하니 그 남자를 바라보고 있다가 자기도 모르게 말을 내뱉었다.  
  
키스해도 돼? 너랑 키스할 수 없다면 살 수 없을 것 같아.  
  
험악한 인상으로 보아 한 대 맞을 것이라고 생각했으나 남자는 싱긋 웃었고, 웃는 얼굴을 한 그는 정말 아름다웠으며 놀랍도록 어려 보였다. 남자는 몸을 훅 숙여 짧은 입맞춤을 했고 몸을 떼 가볍게 뒤로 물러서더니 환한 미소를 지어 보였다. 키스에서는 럼에 절인 체리와 초콜릿의 맛이 났다. 맞닿았던 입술을 홀린 듯 어루만지던 매그는 눈을 깜박이면서 물었다.  
  
너랑 같이 있고 싶은데 어떻게 해야 돼?  
  
입술이 닿자마자 그가 알파이며 월록이라는 사실을 깨달았지만, 매그는 그럼에도 불구하고 제가 남자를 사랑하는 것 같다고 생각했다. 그렇지 않다면 제 이 터질듯이 뛰어대며 가슴 안에서 나가려고 발버둥치는 심장과 이유모를 그리움이며 통증 같은 것을 설명할 수 없을 것이었다. 그 감각을 견딜 수 없었기에 매그는 제 가슴께를 세게 누른 채 한 발 앞으로 내딛었다. 절 보며 미소짓던 월록은 입모양으로만 말했다. 일어나.   
  
ㅡ난 이미 네 거야.  
  
머리가 지끈거렸고, 온 몸이 쑤시고 욱신거렸으며 팔다리의 근육들이  끊어질 것 같이 따끔거렸다. 누가 눈꺼풀 밑에 접착제를 발라둔 듯 눈을 뜨기가 힘들었다. 손이 다시 간지러웠기에 매그는 시트에 그것을 문지르려고 했으나, 누군가의 손이 재빨리 제 손을 낚아챘다. 매그는 저도 모르게 속삭였다. 제 귀에 와닿는 제 목소리는 잔뜩 쉬어 쇳소리를 내고 있었고, 말하는 동안 목이 불타는 것 같았기에 매그는 인상을 찡그렸다. "알렉산더?" 잠시 침묵이 있었고 손의 주인이 대답했다. "라파엘이야." 매그는 왠지 모르게 실망한 자신을 감추며 긴장을 탁 풀었다. 왜 당연히 알렉산더라고 생각했을까. 목을 몇 번 가다듬은 매그는 질문을 조금 고쳐 물었다. "알렉산더는?" 일은 잘 하고 갔는지, 얼굴은 어때 보였는지 옷은 어떻게 입고 있던지를 묻고 싶었지만 목이 아파 도무지 말을 길게 할 수가 없었기에 매그는 괴로움에 차 신음했다. 그것은 라파엘이 건넨 물잔을 받고 물을 조금 넘긴 후에도 마찬가지였다. 목구멍 안쪽이 잔뜩 부어 있었고, 뭘 삼키기가 힘들었다. 그래도 시원하고 찬 느낌이 끈적거렸던 입 안을 씻어주자 조금 나은 것 같았다.  
  
"삼일만에 깨어나서 한다는 말이..."  
  
라파엘이 눈을 굴리고는 고개를 절레절레 젓더니 투덜거렸다. 욕을 자제하고 있는 것을 목소리만으로도 알 수 있었다. 입꼬리를 들어올리려던 매그는 눈을 깜박이고는 보다 긴박하고 다급한 어조로 부탁했다. "내 폰 좀 가져다줘." 라파엘이 폰을 건네자 매그는 바로 알렉에게 전화를 걸었다. 착신음이 서너번 울리고 "뭐." 하고 무뚝뚝하게 대답하는 알렉의 목소리가 들리자 매그는 안도의 물결이 절 쓸어내리는 것을 느끼며 작은 한숨을 내쉬었고 희미한 미소를 지었다. 매그는 핸드폰 화면을 얼른 쳐다본 후 시간을 확인하고는 정상적인 목소리를 내려고 노력하며 다정하게 물었다. 알렉이 절 걱정하지 않을까봐 두려워서 아픈 것을 말할 수가 없었고, 혹시나 절 걱정할까봐 아픈 것을 들킬 수도 없었다. "밥 먹었나 궁금해서 전화했어." 전화 건너편에서는 툴툴거리는 소리와 부스럭거리는 소리가 들려왔다. 잠시 침묵이 있은 후 걱정스러워진 매그가 막 입을 열려는 찰나 알렉이 말했다. "밥맛 없어. 안 먹어." 매그는 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 설마 나 없는 동안 계속 이랬을까. 조바심이 난 매그는 얼른 입을 뗐다. 부드럽고 상냥한 목소리였다. "그래도 먹어야지. 먹어야 힘을 내지. 아니면 내가 뭐 사 갈까?" 매그가 말을 끝맺자마자 건너편에서는 뭔가 쾅 하고 폭발하는 굉음이 들려 왔기에 매그는 순간적으로 눈썹을 찌푸렸다. 무슨 일이지? 알렉이 씩씩대며 말했다. "씨발, 야. 너나 잘 먹어. 난 배 안 고프다고 말 했다. 두 번 말하게 하지마. 그리고 여기 오지마. 난 말 했다." 매그가 대답하기도 전에 전화가 뚝 끊겼고, 한숨을 내쉰 매그는 라파엘의 만류에도 불구하고 후들거리는 팔을 들어 협탁 위의 스텔레를 집은 후 스테미너룬과 파워룬, 그리고 뉴트리션룬을 발동시켰다. 힘이 조금 솟는 걸 느낀 매그는 제 어깨를 문질렀다. 파워룬을 하나 더 새기길 잘 했지. 여기 오지 말라고 하는 걸 보면 알렉은 제 로프트에 있는 것 같았다.  
  
"네가 빨리 죽지 못해서 안달이구나. 내 영혼 일부도 소중히 좀 생각해 줄래?"  
  
씨근거리는 라파엘에게 대답없이 고개를 끄덕여 준 매그는 고민했다. 오늘은 뭘 사가지. 초밥은 저번 주 주말에 사다줬고... 성질을 내며 성게초밥을 바닥에 휙 패대기치던 알렉을 생각하며 매그는 킥킥거렸다. 알렉은 생긴것과는 다르게 어린애같은 입맛이었고 편식이 아주 심했다. 좋아, 오늘은 베이컨 버거로 해야겠다. 알렉이 그렇게 좋아하는 건데 한번은 괜찮겠지. 매그는 결정을 내린 뒤 점퍼를 걸쳐 입었고 라파엘에게 눈길을 주었다. "뭐해. 얼른 나와. 문 잠글 거야." 라파엘은 눈썹을 찌푸린 채 팔짱을 끼고 가만히 그런 매그를 바라보았다. 매그는 아! 하고 씩 웃더니 라파엘을 세게 껴안았다. "고맙다. 나중에 형이 크게 한 턱 쏠게." 그 때에서야 라파엘의 얼굴에는 보일듯 말듯한 미소가 나타났다 사라졌다. 곧 라파엘은 그런 적이 없다는 듯 툴툴거리며 매그를 살짝 밀어냈다. "사랑도 좋지만 네 목숨도 소중히 생각해, 파라바타이. 난 널 잃기 싫다고." 


	26. Chapter 26

"야. 잘린 몸을 생성시키는 포션은 없겠지?"

제이스는 조용히 한숨을 내뱉고서 고개를 저었다. "그 섀혐새끼 손 치료해주고 싶어서 그러는거지? 안타깝지만 너도 알잖아. 그건 이지도," 가슴이 찌르르해졌기에 제이스는 말을 잠시 멈췄다. 알렉 역시도 아무 말을 하지 않았기에 방 안에는 몇 십 초쯤 적막이 흘렀다. 모두에게 상실은 아직 익숙하지 않았다. 제이스는 침을 한 번 삼킨 뒤 분위기를 환기시키기 위해 가벼운 말투로 입을 열었다. 

"카타리나한테 물어보던가." 

"파이어메시지 받았다는 게 그쪽이야. 그리고 애초에 카타리나는 저주 전문이잖아. 대체 왜 그 새끼는 나한테 먼저 안 오고 딴 데를 쑤시고 다닌거야?" 알렉이 투덜거렸다.

"...알더트리는?" 제이스는 갑자기 생각났다는 듯이 말을 던졌다. 

"씨발 야!! 그 이름은 꺼내지도 마. 내가 아무리 간절해도... 그 새끼한테는 연락 안하고싶거든?!" 마쉬멜로우를 수북히 띄운 코코아 머그를 손에 든 알렉의 눈은 분노로 활활 불타고 있었다. "너도 알잖아!!! 69년 7개월 하고도 4일 전 무슨 일이 있었는지!!" 제이스는 양쪽 입꼬리를 내린 뒤 고개를 저었다. "미안. 모르겠는데." 알렉은 쾅 하고 머그를 내려놓았다가 이크 하고는 손을 튕겨 엎질러진 코코아를 치웠고, 제이스의 눈치를 슬쩍 보더니 손을 휘저어 마쉬멜로우를 더 높이 쌓았다. 

저 돼지 저거저거. 리디아가 식단관리 철저했다더니, 인펜 끊는다는 핑계로 그냥 실컷 쳐먹는 거 같은데? 제이스는 속으로 생각했다. 그러나 절 힐끗 살펴보던 알렉의 눈이 멈췄고, 점점 가늘어지고 있었기에 뜨끔한 제이스는 얼른 입을 열었다. 얘 독심술 배웠나? "무슨 일이 있었는데?" 알렉이 싸늘하게 대답했다. 절 향한 것 같지는 않았기에 제이스는 가슴을 쓸어내렸다. "나보고 애새끼래. 800살 쳐먹은 괴팍한 노친네가, 나이 많은게 뭔 자랑이라고. 나보다 마법도 못하는 게. 나보다 당구도 못치는 게." 제이스가 알렉을 물끄러미 바라보다가 마지못해 입을 열었다.

"그건 공격 마법에 관해서겠지. 너도 알다시피 치유 마법은..."

"야!!"

알렉이 소파에서 몸을 일으키며 빽 소리를 질렀다. "넌 대체 누구 친구냐? 돈 많은데다가 능력까지 쩔어주시는 브루클린의 하이월록 님이야, 아니면 대화도 재미없고 말도 뚝뚝 끊기는 알더트리 새끼야?" 제이스는 어깨를 으쓱해보였다. "알잖아. 나 잘생긴 사람이랑만 노는 거." 알렉은 씨익 웃더니 흥흥 소리를 내고서는 도로 몸을 소파에 누였다. 눈을 깜박이며 코코아를 홀짝이는 알렉을 바라본 제이스도 제 와인잔에 손을 뻗어 향과 색을 음미했다. 인공 혈액과는 비교할 수도 없는 신선한 피였다. Rh-, O형이군. 완벽해. 제이스는 신음했다.

"트루블러드, 그거 장사가 되긴 하는거야?" 제이스가 혼잣말로 투덜거렸다. 

알렉이 멍하니 대답했다. "리디아는 그런거 안 마셨어. 리디아는 완벽하게 균형잡힌 식사를 했다고. 리디아는 채식주의자의 피만 마셨지. 아침 3시에 300ml. 점심 7시에 400ml. 저녁 12시에 550ml. 50세 미만, 흡연을 하지 않는 여자의 피만 마셔야 해. 그래야 피부에도 좋고 몸에도 좋다나 봐."

알렉의 말을 들은 제이스는 인상을 찡그렸다. 다시 적막이 내려앉았고 제이스는 생각에 빠졌다. 여기서 더 밀어붙이면 이상하겠지. 알더트리한테나 빨리 연락 해보라고, 알렉. 어서! 난 걔가 죽어버렸으면 좋겠으니까. 걘 널 망치고 있다고. 이미 이지까지 잃은 마당에 그 섀도우헌터 자식이 널 망치게 둘 것 같아? 혹시나 실리코트의 봉인이 100년 후에도 풀리지 않으면 어떡해. 알렉, 난 네가 필요하다고, 이 친구야.

***

알렉은 후다닥 의자에서 일어나 매그에게 몸을 숙였다. 갑자기 일어난 터에 핑 하고 시야가 한바퀴 회전했으나 알렉은 신경쓰지 않았다. 진홍빛 침구에 감겨 누워있는 매그를 볼 때마다, 꼭 피의 바다에 감싸여 있는 것 같아 기분이 안 좋던 터였다.

"미안하다."

일어난 매그는 누워서 자신을 바라보기만 하고 있었다. 알렉은 씁쓸한 미소를 띄우고서 속삭였다. 충동적으로 매그를 보러갔던 그 밤 이후로 그러지 않으려고 노력했지만, 알렉 스스로도 본인을 억제할 수가 없었다. 솔직히 말하자면 매그가 절 구해주려다 다쳤다는 날은 기억조차 잘 나지 않았다. 제이스에게 자초지종을 들은 것이 전부였다. 새끼들 진짜. 알렉은 다시 한번 이를 갈았다. 매그가 깨어난 것은 다행이었다. 찢어진 이마의 상처는 흔적도 없이 아주 깨끗하게 아물었다. 하지만.

"네 다리... 완벽하게 못 고쳐줘서...정말 미안. 그런 일에까지 휘말려서 너 이렇게 만들고...끊어보려고 노력 많이 했는데..." 자신의 말은 스스로가 들어도 변명 같았기에 알렉의 고개가 점점 숙여졌다. 알렉은 제 입술을 잘근잘근 깨물었다. 입 안에서 익숙한 쇠의 맛이 느껴졌다.

"...미안?"

매그의 말은 어이없다는 듯 뱉어졌다. 목소리에는 노기가 서려 있었다. 알렉은 어깨를 살짝 움츠렸고, 침대 헤드보드에 기대앉아 눈을 감고 느리게 숨쉬고 있는 매그를 바라보았다. "천사시여...야. 이리와." 매그가 작은 목소리로 말했고 알렉은 다가갔다. 고개는 여전히 숙인 채였다. "내 다리 때문에 그러는 거 아니야, 알렉산더." 매그가 한결 누그러진 목소리로 말했다. 평상시의 다정하고 상냥한 목소리처럼 들렸다. "네가 씨발... 죽을 뻔 했잖아." 알렉의 가슴이 쿵 내려앉았다. "대체 뭐가 미안하다는 거야. 다 내 잘못인데...." 매그가 쓰게 웃었다. 속이 메슥거린 알렉은 아무 말도 할 수가 없었다. 누가 봐도 인펜을 또 해서 생긴 제 잘못인데, 매그는 자신에게 잘못이 없다고 하고 있었다. 자신을 구하러 와서 다쳐놓고는 말이다. 알렉의 마음이 울적하고 갑갑해졌다. 나 끊으려고 진짜 노력했는데...알렉은 제 입을 앙 다물었다.

"그러니까 넌 미안할 필요 없어. 오히려 고맙지." 매그가 맑게 웃었다. 드디어 고개를 든 알렉은 그 미소에 제 코끝이 시큰거리는 것을 느꼈다. 감사 인사를 들을 줄은 생각도 못했던 터였다. 섀도우헌터가 고맙다는 말도 할 줄 알다니. 알렉은 코를 킁킁거린 후 제 손으로 몇 번 세게 문질렀다.

매그는 천천히 말을 이었다. 아직 진통제에서 완전히 깨어나지 못한 듯 매그의 말투는 느렸고, 약간 어눌해서 발음이 새고 있었다. "날 포기하지 않아줘서 정말 고마워, 알렉산더. 바쁠텐데 그 와중에 간호하러 와 준 것도. 내가 어떻게든 갚을게."

"...어떻게 갚겠다는 거야. 그게 다, 어? 얼만 줄 알아? 어? 너 다리 고치느라 쓴 거, 그거 재료랑, 내 몸값이랑..." 침대 옆의 의자에 앉은 알렉은 괜스레 툴툴댔다. 매그가 이렇게 정식으로 인사를 하자 어색하고 쑥스러웠고, 꼭 온 몸에 뭐라도 기어다니는 것 같았기에 알렉은 제 맨 팔을 쓸었다. 갑자기 몸이 춥게 느껴졌기에 몸을 살짝 떤 알렉은 말을 흐렸다. 잠시 방 안이 고요해졌다. 매그는 그런 알렉은 가만히 바라보다가는 천천히 입을 열어 적막을 깨트렸다.

"나로는 안 될까?"

알렉은 시선을 돌려 그런 매그를 바라보았고, 매그도 시선을 피하지 않은 채 알렉을 가만히 응시했다. 매그는 몸을 앞으로 조금 기울인 후 손을 내밀었고, 알렉의 무릎 위에 올라와 있는 손을 꽉 쥐었다. 전류가 통한 것 같았기에 알렉은 몸을 흠칫 떨었다. "네 바람대로 죽어주고 싶어도...빚진 게 있어서 이제 그러지도 못하잖아." 매그가 웃으면서 말했다. 알렉은 입술을 물었다. 매그의 손은 너무도 뜨거웠다. 매그가 무슨 말을 하고 있는 건지 자신은 이미 알고 있었다. 지겨울 정도로 들어왔지만 도저히 지겨워질 수가 없는 말이었다. 

"날 줄게. 가져줄래?"

매그가 말을 멈췄고 알렉의 심장은 잠시 멎었다가 뛰기 시작했다. 매그는 알렉의 손등을 엄지로 느리게 문지르며 말을 이었다.

"이것밖에 네게 줄 것이 없어. 물론 내가 많이 부족한 것도 알아. 그러니까 부족한 값은 평생 네 옆에 있으면서 갚을게. 날 허락해 줄래, 알렉산더?"

"용서해주는 것 까지는 바라지 않을게. 그냥 내가 널 도와줄 수 있게 해 줄 수 있을까? 네가 망가지는 것을 도저히 그냥 두고 볼 수가 없어, 난 널 사랑하니까... 그걸 막기 위해서라면 난 뭐든 할 거야."

매그의 말이 잠시 멈춘 사이 알렉은 참지 못하고 매그의 멱살을 붙잡아 그 입술에 거칠게 달려들었다. 긴 키스를 마치고 나서야 알렉은 제 입술을 핥으며 숨을 색색 몰아쉬었다. "혹시나 착각할까봐 말하는데, 난 씨발 네 다리 때문에 이러는 게 아니야." 알렉이 으르렁거렸다. "그냥 포션을 먹는 데 지쳐서 그래. 그러니까 당근이랑 피망 나한테 먹이지 마. 1주일에 베이컨버거는 최소 2번이야. 초콜렛 한번에 40개 먹어도 뭐라고 하지마. 성게도 싫고, 굴도 싫어. 그리고 기억해 둬. 난 딸기 피자를 혐오해." 

매그가 눈을 굴렸다. 알렉의 말을 알아들은 듯 매그의 입꼬리에서부터 천천히 깨달음의 미소가 번졌다. 진짜 미소였다. 이 미소를 얼마나 오랫동안 보지 못했는지, 제가 무엇을 놓치고 있었는지를 실감하니 알렉의 가슴이 아려왔다.

매그가 물었다. 얼굴에는 웃음이 만면한 채였다. 매그는 이미 답을 알고 있으면서 묻고 있었다. 자신이 확신을 내려주기를 기다리면서. "날 받아주는거야?" 

동시에, 알렉의 마음 속에서 꽝 하고 번개가 쳤다.

제가 최근 몇 달 간 아무나 만나고 다녔던 것이 생각났다. 왜 그랬을까. 알렉은 과거의 저를 세게 때리고 싶었다. 아프고 피가 나면 이지한테 속죄하는 기분이 들어서 치료도 안하고 그냥 그대로 뒀었고, 더 거칠게 다뤄달라고 부탁했었다. 마지막 몇 번은 그렇게 했는데도 아프지조차 않았다. 이렇게 매그랑 잘 될 줄 알았으면 그렇게 아무랑 자고 다니고 그러지 말걸. 후회가 물밀듯이 밀려왔다. 나 벌 받나봐. 알렉은 눈을 꾸욱 감고는 고개를 푹 숙였다. 얼굴이 불타는 것처럼 화끈거렸다. 매그너스 만난 사람들도 많았다고 그랬는데. 이제 제 몸에 만족을 못할 것이 분명했다. 매그너스도 걸레는 싫겠지. 매그너스가 나랑 자는 거 그렇게 좋아했는데... 사실 처음에 그래서 만나준 거였잖아. 알렉의 얼굴이 일그러졌다.

"알렉산더? 괜찮아? " 매그의 목소리는 불안함을 담고 있었다.

저를 향한 그 걱정에 알렉은 왈칵 눈물이 나려하는 것을 참아냈다. 알렉은 고개를 들지 않은 채 눈만을 굴려 시트 위에 올라온, 매그의 손가락이 세 개뿐인 오른손을 쳐다보았고, 흐느낌이 새어나가지 않게 이를 악문 채 코로 숨을 들이쉬고는 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 눈을 꽉 감자 눈물이 방울져 알렉의 볼을 타고 흘러내렸고 매그를 덮은 이불 위에 떨어져 진홍빛 침구를 더 짙은 색으로 물들였다. 제 앞으로 화살이 날아온다면 매그는 망설임도 없이 그 화살에 뛰어들어 절 보호해 줄 것이라는 것을, 이제는 알렉도 알 수 있었다. 그러나 그렇게 둘 수는 없었다. 이 젊은 섀도우헌터는 자신에게 과분했고, 찬란하고 빛나는 삶을 살아갈 자격이 있었다. 알렉은 고개를 세차게 휘저었다. 무게없는 유령처럼 알렉의 어깨 위에 내려앉아 있던 매그의 손이 공중으로 떠올랐다. 알렉은 결심을 내리고는 이를 악문 채 고개를 번쩍 쳐들었다. 매그가 염려를 담은 얼굴로 저를 바라보고 있었다. 그 눈을 똑바로 바라보려고 노력하며 알렉은 입을 열었다. 마음 속으로는 스스로에게 괜찮다고 되뇌고 있었다. 제 귀에 꽂히는 스스로의 목소리는 너무나도 냉정했기에 알렉 자신조차 놀랄 정도였다.

"또 속냐?" 벌떡 일어선 알렉의 머리는 핑글핑글 회전하고 있었다. "난 너 싫다고 했잖아. 내가 널 왜 만나? 너처럼 씨발, 손 병신에," 알렉은 눈물이 제 눈을 거세게 밀어올리는 것을 느끼며 눈에 더 힘을 주어 부릅떴다. "다리 병신인 새끼를. 어?" 심장이 미친듯이 뛰어대고 있었기에 알렉은 느리게 호흡하기 위해 애썼다. "너 그래서 이제 섀도우헌터 일은 어떻게 할래? 수장이라는 놈이," 목구멍에 뭔가가 걸려 있는 것 같았기에 알렉은 거칠게 목을 가다듬으며 제 낡은 티셔츠를 신경질적으로 쥐어뜯었다. "그 꼬라진데, 애들이 널 따를 것 같아? 그리고, 다음 달까지 네가 살아있을지도 모르는데," 알렉은 뒤로 돌아 입술을 꽉 깨물고는 포탈을 열었다. "내가 널 왜 만나줘야 하는데?" 목소리가 떨릴 뻔 했기에 알렉은 크게 고함을 내질렀고 포탈 안으로 다리를 넣었다. 매그의 얼굴을 보고 싶었지만 차마 쳐다볼 수 없었다.

제 등 뒤로 포탈이 닫히는 것을 느끼며 알렉은 자리에 주저앉아 머리를 쥐어 뜯으며 오열하기 시작했다. 이제 다시는 날 안 보려고 들겠지. 알렉은 4살 어린아이라도 된다는 듯 악을 쓰며 다리를 바둥거렸다. 지진이라도 난 듯 콘솔에 놓인 장식품들이 덜덜 떨리며 흔들렸고, 바닥으로 떨어져 산산조각이 나며 요란한 불협화음을 만들어 냈으나 알렉은 오래도록 울음을 멈추지 않았다.

***

[야나심심해나랑잘래나알렉이야내가진짜잘빨아줄게]

알렉은 초조하게 입술을 짓씹었다. 하지만 아무에게서도 답장은 오지 않았다. 씨발!!! 알렉은 고함을 지르며 발을 쾅쾅 구르고서는 오른손으로 이마를 짚었고, 눈을 감았다. 고개를 살짝 젖힌 알렉은 잠시 그렇게 서 있다가 침대로 기어들어갔다. 이게 다 매그너스 그 새끼 때문이야. 투덜거린 알렉은 잠깐 인펜을 떠올렸으나, 이번에 인펜을 했다가는 진짜 매그가 죽을 수도 있겠다 싶었기에 눈을 치켜뜬채 쇼트브래드가 가득 담긴 틴케이스와 따뜻한 얼 그레이 한 잔을 소환했다. 살아있어야 괴롭히지. 알렉이 괜스레 투덜거리며 홍차를 호록 마셨다. 따스한 액체가 몸을 덥히자 조금 기분이 나아졌다.

"매그너스 처음 봤을 때... 너무 예뻤는데." 입가에 쇼트브래드 가루를 묻힌 알렉은 중얼거린 후 눈을 감았다. 인스티튜트에서 혼자 찬연했던 제 메이트의 모습이 떠올랐다. 알렉은 빙긋 웃었으나 그 미소는 곧 스러졌다.

"내가 내 천사를 망쳤어... 다 나 때문이야..." 알렉의 서글픈 말은 공중으로 흩어졌다. 쇼트브래드 틴을 말끔히 비운 알렉은 잠시 머뭇거리다가 숨을 크게 들이쉰 채 가운 끈을 풀었고, 거울을 소환한 후 낑낑대며 제 밑을 이리저리 살펴보았다. 관찰을 마친 알렉은 흠칫 놀라 거울을 내던지고는 잠시 멍하니 있다가 곧 무릎을 세운 후 얼굴을 푹 파묻고 뚝뚝 눈물을 흘렸다. 기운이 쭉 빠진 알렉은 손만 들어올려 그대로 글래머를 걸었고, 날개를 꺼내 제 몸을 감쌌다. 알렉은 밤이 깊도록 그 자세로 웅크린 채 몸을 덜덜 떨며 앉아 있었다.


	27. Chapter 27

알렉이 그렇게 떠난 이후로 사흘째 되던 날이었다. 이사벨의 죽음 이후로 알렉이 먼저 연락을 한 적은 없었지만, 그래도 매번 매그는 알렉의 연락을 기다리며 자주 폰을 확인하고는 했다. 이번만큼은 알렉이 솔직히 나와주기를 바랬지만, 자신이 연락을 멈춘 이후로 알렉에게서의 답장 또한 뚝 끊겨 버렸기에 매그는 희망을 버린 채 일처리를 하느라 바쁘게 보냈다. 요 며칠은 더더욱 처리할 일들이 많아 쉽게 피곤해지고는 했다. 천천히 진행할 수도 있었지만, 매그로서는 그저 빠르게 마무리를 하고 싶을 따름이었다.

그러나 알렉의 말대로 이미 아픈 손에 저는 다리까지 더해지니 일은 쉽지 않았다. 섀헌들이 제 말을 듣지 않아서라거나, 동정과 연민의 눈길을 보내는 것 때문만은 아니었다. 제 영혼이 육신의 무게를 견디지 못하고 있기 때문이었다. 몸의 기력이 쇠해 가고 있다는 것을 느끼는 것은 비참하고 슬픈 일이었다. 파워룬을 두 개나 켜고 있어서 망정이지, 그렇지 않다면 세라프를 드는 것조차 힘들 터였다. 만약에 진짜로 그렇다는 것을 두 눈으로 확인한다면 기분이 너무 좋지 않을 것 같았기에 매그는 손가락을 잃은 후에는 언제나 파워룬과 스테미너 룬을 발동시킨 상태로 두었다. 다리를 다친 이후에도 각종 룬은 큰 도움이 되는 것 같았는데, 가볍게 다리를 저는 정도였고 천천히 걷는다면 티가 나지 않을 정도였다. 오래 서 있으면 저릿저릿한 감각이 들고, 의식적으로 다른쪽 다리에 힘을 더 많이 주며 걸었기에 밤에 오른다리가 퉁퉁 부어오르고는 했지만 견딜만은 했다. 

무기고에 도착한 매그는 붉은 화살깃을 엄지로 문질렀고, 약지와 새끼손가락을 들어 시위를 천천히 타고 올라갔다. 손 끝에 느껴지는 활대의 거치른 감각에 온 정신을 집중하며 매그는 가만히 눈을 감았다. 아마 다시는 제 귓가를 스치는 활시위의 울음을 듣지 못하리라. 제게 활을 가르쳐 준 것은 아버지였고, 시간이 흐른 후에는 활만 남았지만 이제는 제가 그를 떠나가게 된다니 기분이 너무 이상했다. 정확히는 자신이 그를 저버린 것이었지만, 왠지 모르게 활에게 배신당하고 버림받은 기분마저 들었다. 활이 투덜거리며 절 원망하는 것 같았기에, 매그는 미안, 하고 중얼거리며 활을 토닥거렸다. 부모님을 잃었을 때도, 카밀을 잃었을 때도, 알렉을 잃었을 때에도 활은 제 곁에 있어주었다. 제 궁술의 팔할은 피와 눈물을 머금고 자라난 것이었다. 활을 쏠 때만은 자유로운 기분을 느꼈고, 모든 것을 잊을 수 있었다. 

무기는 반납하는 것이 원칙이었으나 이 활만은 그렇게 하고 싶지 않았기에 매그는 몇 번이고 고민했다. 너무 오래 잡았기 때문일까? 하지만 그것도 제 욕심일 터였다. 매그는 쓴웃음을 짓고는 활에서 손을 뗀 뒤, 조금 망설이다가 몸을 조금 기울여 아주 가볍게 활대에 입을 맞췄다. 나보다 좋은 주인을 만나서 그의 손이 되어주길. 활을 보면 언제나 찌르르하게 가슴 깊은 곳이 아파 오고는 했고, 그것은 지금 역시도 마찬가지였다. 매그는 목이 메어 오는 것을 참았고 눈물을 떨어트리지 않기 위해 눈을 빠르게 깜박거리며 입 안으로 속삭였다. 거의 들리지 않는 목소리지만, 제 마음이 전해지리라 믿었다. 아버지의 소식을 알았을 때에도 눈물이 나오지는 않았는데, 아무래도 최근의 일 때문에 조금 감상적이 된 모양이었다. 

"잘 가, 내 친구."

***

매그는 알렉의 로프트 앞 벽에 기대어 서 잠시 마음을 가다듬었다. 극도로 피곤했고, 엄청난 갈증이 느껴져 죽을 것 같았지만 아직 뭔가를 마시고 싶지는 않았다. 정리할 것이 많으리라 생각했는데 라파엘과 활을 빼면 처리할 일도 없었다. 한 가지, 왼 다리에 체중을 싣는 일이 예상보다도 더 힘들다는 것을 빼고는 말이다. 발을 땅에 내딛을 때마다 피를 흘리며 춤을 추었던 인어공주가 된 기분이었기에, 매그는 결국 집에 다시 들어가서 지팡이를 짚고 나와야만 했다. 지팡이를 짚은 후 느리고 경건하게, 의식이라도 치르듯이 알렉의 집으로 이동하는 동안, 매그는 제가 오른다리를 다치지 않아 정말 다행이라고 생각했다. 세 손가락으로 제 몸의 무게를 지탱한다는 것은 생각보다 어렵고 힘든 일일 터였다.

이렇게 불완전한 저를 여전히 알렉이 사랑한다는 사실은 정말 기이한 일이었고, 그 감각은 매그에게 이상하게 저릿저릿한 고통을 가져다 주었다. 지팡이를 벽에 세워둔 매그는 숨을 크게 들이쉰 뒤 손을 들어 알렉의 집 초인종을 눌렀다. 요란한 소리가 난 후 빠르게 문이 열렸다. 파란 가운을 입은 알렉이 이마를 문지르며 서 있었다. 매그는 손에 가려진 이마를 살짝 힐끗였으나 상처는 없었고, 알렉의 혈색이 나빠 보이지는 않았기에 안심하고는 웃으며 인사를 건넸다.

"안녕, 알렉산더."

"뭔데. 얼른 주고 사라져."

양 손을 앞으로 내민 알렉의 목소리는 마치 며칠 전의 일이 없었다는 듯 태연했지만, 매그는 헤이즐 눈동자가 제 다리에 잠시 머문 것을 놓치지 않았다. 왜 이걸 몰랐을까. 매그는 싱긋 웃으며 빈 양손을 올려 으쓱해보였다. 알렉은 무슨 꿍꿍이냐는 듯 얼굴을 와락 구기고는 자신을 천천히 훑어보았고, 뭔가를 깨달은 듯 하얗게 질려갔다. 알렉이 쓰러지는 것은 아닌가 걱정이 되었기에 매그는 살짝 눈을 찡그렸다. 너무 드라마틱한 등장이었나. "너..." 알렉의 전신은 이제 덜덜 떨리고 있었다. "너 무슨 짓을 한거야?" 매그는 보다 더 선명하게 미소를 지은 후 한 발짝 앞으로 내딛었고, 왼쪽으로 고개를 살짝 기울였다. 매그의 왼손이 앞으로 내밀어졌고 공중에서 가볍게 까닥였다.

"너 이제 날 초대해줘야 해."

매그가 속삭였다. 알렉의 얼굴은 순식간에 달아올라 붉어졌다. 알렉은 세차게 고개를 끄덕이며 매그가 들어올 수 있도록 옆으로 비켜섰다. 매그는 잠시 어리둥절했다. 월록에게 엔칸토가 통하지 않는다는 사실을 몰랐다면 알렉이 잠시 제게 홀렸다고 생각했을 것이다. 로프트 안으로 들어선 매그는 그 이유를 깨달았고, 알렉에게 풍기는 술내음에 인상을 찌푸렸다. 인펜을 한 것 같지는 않았지만, 거실 탁자 위에는 맥주병이 나란히 줄을 서서 정렬이 되어 있었다. 다행히 그 중 빈 것은 단 한 개 뿐이었으므로 매그는 조금 안심했다. 알렉의 주량은 두 병이었고, 한 병 정도면 항상 기분좋게 취해 긴장이 풀어진다는 것을 알고 있기 때문이었다. ㅅ..이 자신을 돕는 것 같았다. ㅅ.. ㅅ...

"뭐야 씨발." 매그는 자신도 모르게 놀라서 욕을 내뱉었다. 알렉이 절 향해 고개를 홱 돌리자 매그는 머리를 살래살래 젓고는 얼른 입을 열었다. 

"이게 발음이 안되잖아. ㅅ...을 말할 수가 없어. ㅅ..." 

알렉의 표정이 스르르 풀어지더니 환한 미소가 자리를 차지했다. 알렉은 킥킥거리더니 저를 슬며시 쳐다보았다. 매그는 그 미소를 알고 있었기에 저도 모르게 입꼬리를 슬쩍 올렸다. 지금까지 혹시나 알렉이 자신을 허락해주지 않을까봐, 내일 아침 떠오르는 태양을 맞이하게 될까봐 걱정했던 마음이 눈녹듯 사라졌다. 그 자리는 알렉의 웃음소리와, 알렉에게서 은은하게 풍기는 숲의 향으로 가득 채워졌다. 매그는 더 이상 뛰지않는 제 심장이 전신에서 박동하는 것 같은 느낌과 함께 제 마음에 따스한 물결이 이는 것을 느꼈다. 알렉이 웃는 모습은 명화와도 같이 아름다웠기에 매그는 잠시 넋을 놓은 채 알렉을 감상해야만 했다. 볼에 홍조를 띄운 알렉의 이마 위로는 고수머리가 내려와 있었고, 속눈썹은 긴 그림자를 드리우고 있었다. 그 아름다움은 믿을 수 없을 정도로 비현실적이었다. 어떻게 저런 존재가 실재할 수 있는 것인지, 그리고 자신이 어떻게 그를 바라볼 수 있는 기회를 얻게 된 것인지 매그는 사실 잘 이해가 되지 않았다. 

"술.. 아니 뭐든. 한잔 할래?"

입가에 미소를 매달고 물으며 알렉은 눈짓으로 거실을 가르켜보였고, 매그는 왼다리에 힘을 싣지 않으려고 노력하며 알렉을 따라 거실로 이동했다. 술이 들어간 알렉의 걸음걸이는 평소보다 더 빨랐기에 매그는 몇 초간 비틀거리며 이를 악물어야 했다. 이런 다리에 익숙해지는 것은 쉽지 않을 것 같았다. 제가 살아갈 영생의 삶이 다시금 두려워지기 시작했기에, 알렉의 옆에 털썩 주저앉은 매그는 살짝 달아오른 알렉의 얼굴만을 바라보며 그것에 대해 생각하지 않기 위해 애썼다. 알렉은 조금 들떠 있는 것처럼 보였다. 술을 더 마시겠다고 하면 어떡해야 하나 걱정했으나 알렉은 곧바로 초코우유를 소환하더니 그것을 쭉쭉 들이키기 시작했고, 그 광경을 보며 매그는 미소를 지을 수밖에 없었다. 초코우유를 단숨에 4개째 들이킨 알렉이 배를 통통 두드렸다.

"이래야 술이 빨리 깬댔어..."

알렉은 저를 쳐다보며 변명하듯 웅얼거렸고 매그는 결국 참지 못하고 웃음을 터트렸다. 알렉이랑 함께 있으면 웃는 것은 언제나 너무 쉬운 일이었고, 그 사실은 매그의 가슴을 떨리며 전율하게 만들었다. 진통제의 효과가 떨어지며 다리는 점점 더 심하게 아파오고 있었고, 손가락이 없는 부위도 서서히 간질거리기 시작했지만 제 옆에 긴장을 푼 상태로 앉아 머쓱한 미소를 짓는 알렉을 보자 다 괜찮을 것 같았다. 매그는 알렉을 껴안고 키스하지 않기 위해 주먹을 세게 움켜쥔 채 입술 안쪽을 깨물었다. 알렉을 원했다. 지금 당장. 너무 긴 시간이었고, 너무 긴 기다림이었다. 지금 당장 이 소파 위에서 알렉을 가진 후 그가 내 것이라고 소유권을 주장하고 싶었다. 하지만 알렉이 자신을 그런 식으로 원하기 전까지는 자신에게도 그것을 허락할 수 없었기에 매그는 그저 입술을 사려물었다.

매그는 알렉을 찬찬히 살펴보았다. 술에 취한 알렉은 유독 말이 많아지고는 했는데, 지금은 오히려 말이 없었다. 초코우유를 마셨다고 해도, 술에서 깬 것 같지는 않았는데 말이다. 피곤한 걸까. 분위기가 조금 가라앉자, 알렉이 머뭇거리다가 조용히 입을 열었다. "난 다시 네가 날 안 보는 줄 알았어...내가.. 그런 말을 했잖아.."

매그는 알렉의 시선 밖으로 제 오른손을 슬쩍 치우며 대답했다. 제 손을 바라보는 알렉의 눈빛은 매그의 가슴을 저리게 만들었다. 제 온전하지 못한 손이 부끄러웠고, 이 감각은 영원히 익숙해지지 못할 것 같았다. 하지만 매그는 그것을 잠시 밀어둔 채 알렉에게 집중했다. "그럴리가 없잖아. 말했지만, 넌 거짓말에 소질이 없어. 그리고 전에 내가 약속했잖아, 너한테 날 주겠다고."

매그는 잠시 말을 멈췄다. 대체 제 마음은 어떻게 말해야 할지 알 수 없었다. 가능만 하다면 제 가슴을 갈라 열어젖히고 제 심장을 보여주고 싶었다. 항상 자신은 말을 잘 하는 타입은 아니었다. 매그는 몸을 숙이더니 살짝 자세를 틀어 알렉의 얼굴에 제 왼손을 올렸고, 알렉의 눈을 바라보았다. 알렉의 눈동자는 투명하고도 맑았고, 그 안에는 자신이 들어 있었다. 깨끗하게 닦인 거울처럼, 알렉은 저를 담아 비추고 있었다. 매그는 조용히 말을 이었다. 

"영원을 줘야 공평할 것 같았거든."

매그는 알렉에게 눈을 떼지 않은 채 손을 더듬어 알렉의 손을 잡았고, 꽉 쥐었다. 마주잡은 알렉의 손은 예전처럼 시원하게 느껴지지 않았고 불타는 듯 뜨거웠다. 알렉의 손가락이 제 손등에 감겨오는 걸 느낀 매그는 두 눈을 잠시 꽉 감았다가는 다시 떴다. 알렉이 절 잡았으니 이제 저는 이 손을 놓을 계획이 없었다. 그저 손일 뿐이었지만 뭔가 엄청나게 대단한 일을 해낸듯한 기분이 들었기에 매그는 신기해했다. 알렉이 자신에게 얼마나 큰 영향을 끼치는지 저도 믿을 수가 없었다. 그것도 알렉 스스로는 알아차리지도 못하고, 그럴 의도도 없는 것 같은데 말이다. 맞잡은 알렉의 손에 세게 힘을 주었다가 다시 푼 매그가 조금 머뭇거리다가 말을 이었다. 이 말을 해도 괜찮은 건지 아직 알 수 없었다.

"...여동생 일은 정말 미안해. 널 믿어주지 못해서."

알렉은 말이 없었다가 입을 열었다. 화를 내지 않았기에 매그는 안심했다. "뭐... 따지고 보면 그것도 완벽히 네 탓인 것은 아니야. 네가 믿어줬어도 막을 수 없었을지도 모르는 일이고... 전적으로 널 구한다고 이지를 데려간 내 탓, 그리고 크리스탈인가 하는 그 당근머리 오메가 탓이지. 그냥 원망할 누군가가 필요했던 것 같아..." 알렉이 말끝을 흐렸다. 매그는 먹먹해진 가슴을 눌러참으며 입을 열려 했지만, 알렉의 말은 아직 덜 끝난 모양이었다. "그리고 말이야, 난 어릴 때부터 당근이 싫었어. 그 오메가 처음 봤을 때부터 맘에 안 들었다고." 알렉이 툴툴댔다. 매그는 웃을 수밖에 없었다. 편식을 하는 알렉은 어린 아이 같았고, 매우 귀여웠다. 당근에 대한 알렉의 혐오는 역사가 꽤 깊은 모양이었다. "너 어렸을 때도 당근이 있었어?" 알렉이 입을 뿌 하고 내밀더니 매그의 어깨를 툭 밀쳤다. 장난스러웠지만 다정했으며, 너무나 친근한 몸짓이었기에 매그의 멈춘 심장은 잠시 멎었다. "말하자면 그렇다는 얘기야." 알렉이 뭐라고 더 종알종알 얘기를 조잘거렸으나, 가슴 속에서 울려대는 것 같은 제 심장 소리 때문에 매그는 알렉의 말을 알아들을 수 없었다. 알렉이 건드린 곳은 제 어깨가 아니라 심장인 것 같았다. 매그는 불쑥 생각나는 것을 물었다. 

"이지한테도 연인이 있었다던데. 제이스한테 들었어. 그쪽은 지금 괜찮은거야? 너랑 제이스가 힘들어하는 것을 보니 걱정이 되어서."

"응. 멜리온." 대답을 마친 알렉이 한숨을 내쉬었고, 조금 쉬었다가는 목소리를 줄여 다시 말을 덧붙였다. "이건 제이스는 모르는 건데... 그쪽은 지금 이지 기억 못해." 매그는 살짝 얼굴을 찡그린 뒤 제 옆에 앉은 알렉을 돌아보았다. "뭐?" 알렉은 절 쳐다보지 않고서 느리게 말을 이었다. "멜리온은 먼데인이거든. 이지를 잊고 살아가는 게 나을 것 같았어. 이지도 그걸 원할 것 같았고..."알렉의 손은 테이블 위에 의미모를 문양들을 그려대고 있었다. 매그는 입을 닫고 알렉의 말에 귀를 기울이며 생각했다. 제게 그 질문을 한다면, 제 답은 '아니오'였다. 알렉을 알지 못하는 평화로운 천국을 살아가느니, 알렉을 알고 있는 지옥에서 무한한 고통에 몸부림치는 것이 나았다. "언제 만들어 둔 건지는 모르겠지만.... 정리하면서 본 건데, 이지한테 기억을 지우는 엘릭서가 있더라. 딱 1회 분량이." 매그는 여전히 알렉의 옆모습을 바라보고 있었다. 이지가 언제 그 엘릭서를 만들어 둔 것인지 매그는 알고 있었다. 

"난 그런 엘릭서는 못 만들거든. 알고 있는지 모르겠지만 말이야. 널 잊어버리고 싶어서 내가 쓸까 했지만..." 알렉이 매그를 돌아다보았다. 매번 알렉이 자신을 사랑한다는 것을 보여줄 때마다, 그 크기에 적응이 되지 않았다. 자신이 이에 보답할 수 있을 것인지. 도저히 평생으로는 갚을 수 없을 것 같았기에 영원을 주어야 공평할 것 같다고 생각했으나, 이런 완벽하고 아름다운 생명체를 사랑할 자격이 어떻게 뒤틀리고 불안정한 육신을 가진 자신에게 주어질 수 있는 것인지, 오히려 해가 되는 것은 아닌지 매그는 더럭 겁이 났다. 곧 누군가가 나타나 너는 그 자리의 주인이 아니라고 말할 것만 같았다. 알렉은 여전히 자신을 쳐다보고 있었다. 미안해, 감정에 압도된 매그가 떨며 속삭였지만 알렉은 고개를 저어 매그의 입을 막았다.

"괜찮아."

말을 마친 알렉은 살짝 웃었다. 그 미소를 본 매그는 은총이 절 씻어내리는 것을 느꼈다. 알렉의 모든 말 앞에는 항상 한 구절이 생략되어 있었다. 내가 너를 사랑한다는 말이, 알렉의 모든 말 안에는 숨겨져 있었다. 매그는 ㅅ..이 있다면 알렉에 가장 가까운 존재일 것이리라고 생각했다. 알렉이 악마이든, 천사이든 그것은 이제 상관이 없었고, 타락해 구원받을 수 없는 존재가 되었다 할지라도 괜찮았다. 알렉이 있는 곳이라면, 알렉과 함께할 수 있다면 그곳이 어디든 저는 지옥까지도 따라갈 수 있었다. 매그는 더듬거리면서 속삭였다.

"나도... 널. 사랑해..." 

너무 늦게 깨달았지만 그 모든 것을 돌아 알렉의 옆에 앉으니 육체의 고통은 아무 것도 아닌 것처럼, 알렉이라는 숭고하고 위대한 존재를 얻기 위해 하찮은 자신이 응당 치러야 했던 대가처럼 느껴졌다. 그저 그 동안 자신으로 인해 상처받았을 알렉이 가엽고 한없이 안쓰러울 따름이었다. 매그는 알렉을 오래도록 껴안고 사랑의 밀어로 알렉을 도닥여주고 싶었다. 매그의 말을 들은 알렉은 깊은 숨을 내뱉더니 급한 말투로 물었다. 다시 원래의 알렉이 나온 듯, 진짜로 술이 깨고 있는 것 같았다.

"씨발. 그럼 이제 너 내 꺼지? 진짜로? 무르면 안 돼. 한번 뱉으면 끝이야."

"그 전에 네가 대답해야 할 게 있어, 알렉산더."

알렉이 볼을 부풀린 채 입술을 삐죽 내밀고는 툴툴거렸다. "당근은! 안 먹는다고!" 매그가 웃음을 터트렸다. "아니야." 곧 그 목소리는 위험할 정도로 낮아졌다. 이미 대답을 알고 있었지만, 알렉의 목소리로 그 사실을 다시 듣고 싶었다. 그게 필요했다. 알렉의 허락은 중요했고, 어쨌든 이 몸으로는 처음이었다. "날 갖고 싶으면, 너도 내 것이 되어야 해." 알렉은 매그의 무릎 위로 올라타서 매그의 넥타이를 거칠게 잡아당기며 으르렁거렸다. "난 예전부터 이미 네 거였어, 매그너스 베인." 매그는 알렉의 목에 양 팔을 감고는 고개를 들어 알렉을 올려다보았고, 환한 미소를 지었다. 알렉에게 눌린 왼쪽 다리가 욱신거리며 고통을 호소했지만 키스 한 번으로 참아줄 수 있을 것 같았다.

"이제는 나도 네 거야, 알렉산더 라이트우드."


	28. Chapter 28

알렉은 제 팔을 베고 누운 매그를 바라보며 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 매그가 좋아해서, 들키지 않아서 다행이었다. 하도 그쪽에만 신경쓰느라 발기가 안되면 어떡하지 하고 걱정했는데, 매그가 너무 다정하게 대해줘서 그런지 오히려 금방 싸버렸다. 한번 더 하자고 하면 이상하게 보겠지. 얘 다리도 아픈데... 알렉은 여전히 빠르게 뛰어대는 제 심장을 진정시키려고 애쓰며 매그의 머리칼에 제 얼굴을 부빈 뒤 정수리에 키스를 남겼다. 매그는 잠시 몸을 뒤척이더니 알렉의 유두를 건드리던 손을 떼냈고, 팔을 허리에 감아 알렉을 세게 당기고서는 물었다.

"며칠 전에는 왜 그런거야?"

알렉은 잠시 고민했다. 매그의 귀는 제 심장 근처에 위치해 있었고, 거짓말을 하면 또 들킬 것 같았다. 그러다 싸우면 어떡해. 더럭 겁이 난 알렉은 머뭇거리다가 입을 열었다. "...내가 막... 다른 사람들이랑... 그랬잖아."

"뭐야, 그런 거였어?" 제 팔에서 고개를 살짝 떼어낸 매그가 절 보며 웃었다. 보이지는 않았지만, 느낄 수 있었다. "겨우 그런거 가지고 날 밀어냈단 말이야?" 알렉은 웃음섞인 그 말에 표정을 찡그렸다. 그런 거라니. 난 심각하다고. 알렉이 툴툴거렸다. "넌 만난 사람도 많고 그런데... 나한테 만족 못하면 어떡해. 이제 나 거기 예쁘지도 않고..." 알렉은 말을 흐렸다. 눈물이 나올 것 같았기에 알렉은 코를 킁킁거린 후 고개를 세게 저었다. 알렉의 왼쪽 얼굴 위로 매그의 손이 올라왔다. 정사 이후라서 그런가, 차갑게 느껴지지는 않았다. 매그의 손은 그냥 따스했다. 알렉은 살짝 눈을 들어 매그의 다갈색 눈동자를 마주했다. 비 내린 뒤 대지의 빛처럼 따뜻하고도 부드러웠고, 은은한 커피향이 풍길 것 같았다. 알렉은 숨을 크게 들이쉬어 샌달우드 향을 다시금 음미하고는 신음했다. 매그가 천천히 입을 열었다. 다정하고 부드러우며, 상냥한 목소리였다. 제게는 세상의 어떤 음악보다 아름다우며, 감미로운 목소리였다. 

"알렉산더... 내가 그럴 리 없잖아. 네 뭐든 다 예뻐. 멋있고..." 매그의 말은 계속 이어졌지만, 알렉은 매그의 목소리를 듣느라 매그가 말하는 내용을 듣고있지 않았다. 매그의 말이 끝나자 알렉이 시근거렸다. "그건 너잖아." 알렉이 툴툴거렸다. "예쁘고 멋있고... 네가 말한 거 다 전부 너라고. 내가 아니라."

그 말을 들은 매그는 슬픈 미소를 지었다. 알렉은 영문을 모른 채 눈을 깜박였다. 제 말을 들은 매그의 눈동자에 왜 물기가 어리는 것인지, 알렉은 이해할 수 없었다. 다시 제 팔로 고개를 내려 묻은 매그가 들릴 듯 말듯한 목소리로 속삭였다. "그럴 리가..." 그 목소리에는 강한 부정이 들어 있었기에 알렉은 잠시 멍해졌다. 알렉이 입을 열려는 순간 매그는 입술을 내밀어 알렉의 심장 부근에 가볍게 키스하고서 말했다. "나같은 병신을 예쁘다고 해 주는 사람은 너밖에 없을거야, 내 사랑." 동시에 알렉은 제 몸 위로 올라와 있는 매그의 왼다리가 덜덜 떨리며 경련하는 것과, 제 팔 안에 안긴 매그의 온 몸이 뻣뻣하게 굳는 것을 느꼈다. 알렉은 침을 삼키며 제 입술을 강하게 깨물었다. 섹스가 끝난 후, 매그는 제 왼쪽에 누우며 파고들었다. 아까 소파에 앉을 때, 매그는 제 오른쪽에 앉았었다. 알렉은 손을 뻗어 제 몸과 매그의 몸 사이에 위치한, 손가락이 세 개뿐인 매그의 오른손을 찾으려 했으나 매그는 시트를 강하게 움켜쥔 채 제게 손을 내주지 않았다. 눈을 빠르게 깜박거린 알렉은 포기하고서 매그의 허리부터 허벅지까지를 천천히 쓸어내렸다. 매그를 얼른 편안하게 만들어 주고 싶었지만 지금 회복 마법을 걸면 매그가 더 속상해 할 수도 있을 것 같았다. 매그가 잠들기를 기다리며 알렉은 천천히 제 손을 쓸어내리고는 쓸어올렸다. 긴 밤이 될 것 같았다.

"예.."

쁘겠지. 입을 합 하고 다문 후 새근새근 잠든 매그를 슬쩍 쳐다본 알렉이 마음 속으로 툴툴거렸다. 글래머 씌워 뒀으니깐. 마법서를 뒤져 몸을 회복하는 포션을 발명하기 전까지는 글래머에게 신세를 질 수밖에 없었다. 그래도 시간이 충분해서 다행이었다. 그거 만들게 되면 우리 꼬맹이 손이랑 다리도 오빠가 꼭 고쳐줄게... 곤히 잠든 매그의 손에 회복 마법을 한 번 더 걸기 시작하며, 알렉이 다시 한 번 마음 속으로 중얼거렸다. 효과는 없는 것 같았지만 이렇게라도 하지 않으면 제 마음이 편치 않을 것 같았다. 안되면 영감탱이 부르지 뭐. 툴툴거리며 마법을 마친 알렉은 매그의 잠든 모습을 가만히 내려다보았다. 곧 알렉은 매그의 살짝 벌어진 입술을 제 손가락으로 건드리며 장난을 치기 시작했고, 매그가 얼굴을 찡그리고 고개를 휙 돌린 이후에야 그 행동을 멈췄다. 씩 하고 웃은 알렉은 침대에 살금살금 누웠고, 매그를 가까이 끌어당겨 가슴팍에 얼굴을 묻은 후 세차게 볼을 부볐다. 매그의 팔이 반사적으로 제 등을 도닥거리며 뭔가를 웅얼대는 것을 들은 알렉은 작은 미소를 띄우고는 속삭였다. 매그의 잠꼬대는 꼭 '알렉산더'처럼 들렸다.

"매그너스...나도 정말 많이 사랑해..."

***

매그는 눈을 뜨고는 천천히 깜박였다가 즉시 숨을 흡 하고 멈췄다. 꿈인가? 저는 실오라기 하나 걸치지 않은 채였고 역시 벗은 알렉을 뒤에서 껴안고 있었다. 깨고 싶지 않았으나, 팔에 와닿는 알렉의 배가 뜨거웠기에 걱정이 된 매그는 얼른 고개를 들어 알렉의 얼굴을 살펴보았다. 볼을 살살 쓸어본 후에야 룬이 없는 제 팔이 눈에 들어왔고 매그는 그제서야 긴장을 탁 하고 푼 채 다시 침대로 털썩 쓰러졌다. 목에서 해소되지 않는 갈증이 끓었고, 알렉의 길고 흰 목에서 울려오는 박동소리는 너무나도 유혹적이었으나 매그는 제 손톱이 손바닥에 박힐 정도로 주먹을 세게 꽉 쥐었고 이를 악물었다. 본능에 반하는 행위라는 걸 알고 있었으나 피를 마시고 싶지는 않았고, 그것은 상대가 알렉이라 할지라도 마찬가지였다. 피를 생각하자 매그의 위장이 세게 뒤틀렸다. 매그는 생리적인 구역질과 역겨움을 참아내며 제 위장이 주인에게 보내는 갈망어린 손길을 무시했다.

방 안은 베드램프만 밝혀진 채 어두웠지만, 매그는 알렉의 뺨 위에 일어선 솜털 하나 하나까지 구분해 낼 수 있었다. 갈증을 제외한다면 이건 뱀파이어가 된 뒤 좋은 점이었다. 뱀파이어가 된 후 모든 감각이 예민해졌기에, 더 심하게 욱신거리며 저려오는 다리와 간지러운 손은 매그를 미치게 만들고 있었다. 매그는 그 통증으로부터 도망치기 위해 어젯밤 본 알렉의 눈을 다시 떠올렸다. 헤이즐이라고 생각했던 알렉의 눈동자는 암록색에 가까웠으며, 녹갈색 빛과 함께 노란색과 황금빛 그리고 밝은 갈색의 점들이 홍채 주위로 해바라기처럼 피어 액센트를 더해주며 눈동자를 장식하고 있었다. 테두리에는 어두운 갈색의 링이 눈을 두르고 있었다. 시간이 얼마나 지났는지는 모르지만, 매그는 제가 알렉의 목을 핥고 쓸며 저를 위해 그를 준비시키고 있다는 것을 깨닫고는 놀라 몸을 떼어낸 채 알렉을 가볍게 흔들었다. 잠에 취한 알렉이 중얼거렸다. 

"...리디ㅇ..."

제 예민해진 귀는 듣고싶지 않은 단어를 잡아냈고 매그는 제 존재하지 않는 손가락에서부터 시작해 혈관을 태우는 피가 끓어오르는 것을 느꼈다. 그녀와 알렉이 함께했던 시간은 사라지지 않는 것이었지만, 매그는 순간적으로 그 기억을 알렉의 머릿속에서 송두리째 도려내고 싶은 충동을 느꼈다. 어느새 제 송곳니가 나와 있었다. 매그는 상처를 내지 않을 정도로만 살살 알렉의 목을 긁으며 속삭였다. 섹스를 하고 나면 이 미칠듯한 감정이 진정될 것 같았다. 알렉을 열고 분해한 후 제 마음대로 재조립하고 싶기도 했고, 머리끝부터 발끝까지 빨고 핥으며 유리구슬처럼 다뤄 주고 싶기도 했다. 상반되는 감정이 토네이도처럼 저를 휩쓸고 몰아치는 것을 느끼며 매그는 간절하게 속삭였다.

"알렉산더...하고 싶어..." 

알렉은 대답이 없었으나, 엉덩이를 조금 뒤로 밀며 제 쪽으로 붙였다. 그것을 본 매그는 제 가슴 속의 무엇인가가 쩡 소리를 내며 갈라지는 것을 느꼈다. 이 자세는 저희들의 첫 섹스를 기억나게 했고, 그때 제가 얼마나 알렉을 상처주었는지 이제 와서는 알 수 있었기에 매그로서는 그렇게 하고 싶지는 않았다. 매그는 알렉을 천장을 보도록 눕혔고, 알렉의 발 끝에 입맞췄다. 매그가 발가락을 물고 빠는 동안 색색대던 알렉의 숨소리는 거칠어졌고, 매그가 고개를 들었을 때 마주한 것은 알렉의 놀랍도록 투명한 헤이즐 눈동자였다. 제 기억력은 사실을 백만분의 일도 담아내지 못한다는 것을 실감한 뱀파이어는 다시 고개를 숙였고, 발목부터 시작해 종아리를 타고 경건한 키스의 비를 내리며 월록의 허벅지 위로 입술을 미끄러트려 올라갔다. 매그의 입술이 무릎에 닿았을 때 알렉의 아름다운 몸은 덜컥 하고 세게 흔들렸고, 알렉의 입에서는 헉 하는 흐느낌이 빠져나왔다. 매그는 잠시 멈추었으나 곧 알렉의 다리는 더 넓게 열렸다. 알렉의 양 손은 시트를 움켜쥔 채였고, 그 붉은 입술에서는 어떠한 단어도 나오지 않았으나 알렉이 절 반기고 있다는 것은 확실했다. 매그는 이미 알렉이 얼마나 강한 월록인지 보아 알고 있었다. 그런 월록이 저를 환영하고 있다는 것, 저를 원하고 있다는 것, 제 밑에서 이렇게 무질서하게 흐트러져 무방비하게 노출되어 있는데도 불구하고 어떠한 일도 벌어지지 않았다는 것이 더 이상 뛰지않는 뱀파이어의 심장을 건드렸고, 매그는 누군가가 제 심장을 잡고 무자비하게 쥐어짜는 것만 같은 감정을 느끼며 전율했다.

리밍을 시작하자마자, 제 머리를 부드럽게 쓰다듬고 있던 알렉의 손이 불에라도 덴 듯 저를 밀어냈다. 눈을 올려 바라본 알렉은 목부터 시작해 새빨갛게 달아오른 채였고, 손을 이리저리 젓고 있었다. 그 손짓에 따라 협탁의 베드램프는 깜박거리며 꺼졌다가, 다시 켜졌다. 알렉은 눈을 감았다 떴다 하는 동작을 빠르게 반복했고, 더듬거리며 말했다.

"어.. 저기... 미안해. 너무 흥분해서. 미안. 너무, 좀 그렇지, 불 끄고 할까... 아니다. 그냥 안 해줘도 괜찮아. 그냥 앞에 다시 빨아줘... 아니...그냥 안 할래...지금 안 하고 싶어."

매그는 알렉이 왜 갑자기 이렇게 당황한 것인지 의아했으나 눈을 내리고서는 알렉이 왜 그런지를 알 수 있었다. 제가 눈을 내리자마자 알렉은 비명을 질렀고, 바로 다리를 움츠리며 손으로 저를 거세게 밀어냈으나, 뱀파이어의 시선은 빨랐고 매그는 섀도우헌터였을 당시에도 사진같은 기억력을 지니고 있었다. 매그는 느리게 눈을 감았다가, 다시 떴다.

알렉의 구멍은 발갛게 부어올라 있었다. 온통 쓸려 있었으나 이것은 저와 어젯밤에 있었던 정사 때문이 아님을 매그는 직감적으로 눈치챌 수 있었다. 안쪽 부분의 새빨간 살은 이리저리 삐져나와 있었고, 그냥 자세만 잡았을 뿐인데 이미 손가락이 두개는 그냥 들어갈 것처럼 약간 열려 있는 알렉의 입구는 너무 많이 아파 보였다.

알렉이 손을 빠르게 몇 번 튕기더니 울먹였다. 알렉은 매그의 눈치를 살피더니 횡설수설하며 몸을 바둥거렸다. "왜 이러지...지금 마법이 잘 안 걸려...글래머가...미안해...기분 나빴지..." 매그는 알렉의 몸 위로 순식간에 올라탄 채 알렉을 세게 껴안았고, 알렉에게 나비의 날갯짓과 같은 가볍고도 부드러운 입맞춤을 남기며 키스 사이사이로 속삭였다. 

"넌 아름다워..."

잠시 뒤 진정한 알렉은 씩 웃더니 머쓱한 미소를 짓고는 말했다. 

"애기야, 울지마라. 오빠 안 아프다." 

그때에서야 매그는 제가 울고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 제 얼굴에 와닿는 알렉의 불타는 듯한 피부를 느끼며 매그는 몸을 떨었고 더 거세게 울기 시작했다. 알렉의 앞이라는 것을 알고 있었고, 울 사람은 제가 아니란 것을 알고 있었으나 알렉이 울지 않으니 도무지 어찌할 도리가 없었다. 당당하고 오만할 정도로 자신감이 넘치던 알렉의 모습이 매그의 눈앞으로 스쳐지나갔다. 어젯밤에 알렉이 무슨 생각을 하고 있었을지 생각하니 가슴이 욱신거리고 쓰라려서, 숨을 쉴 수가 없었다. 매그는 알렉을 대신하여 목을 놓아 울면서 중얼거렸다. 

"... 미안해..알렉산더..아팠지..내 천사....아..."

"안 아프다고. 사과하지마."

"내 천사... 미안해.. 정말로..."

"귀찮은 꼬맹이 진짜... 말 안듣네. 야. 이리와."

허리에 알렉의 강한 팔이 느껴졌다. 뱀파이어는 몸에 전혀 힘을 주지 않았고, 월록의 팔이 저를 당기게 두었다. 매그의 눈꺼풀 위에 알렉의 입술이 닿았고, 알렉의 혀가 움직이며 매그의 눈물 자국을 지워냈다. 숲의 향에 감싸여 눈을 뜨자 헤이즐 눈이 저를 바라보고 있었다. 깊이를 알 수 없는 무한한 사랑이 그 눈동자를 수놓으며 아름답게 장식하고 있었다. 알렉의 얼굴 위에 매그의 손이 올라갔고, 매그의 입술이 닿기 전 알렉의 눈꺼풀은 팔락이며 감겼다. 매그는 순간 제 귓가에서 종소리가 울렸다고 생각했다. 매그는 각도를 바꿔 깊고 부드럽게 키스했고, 신음은 둘의 입술 사이에서 부서졌다. 입술을 뗀 알렉이 헉헉거리며 말했다. "애기야...들어와..." 허스키하고 낮았으며, 욕정으로 가득 차 있는 알파의 목소리였다. 매그는 그 목소리를 듣자마자 제 성기가 아플 정도로 발기해 있으며, 배 사이에서 문질러지는 중인 알렉의 성기 역시도 무섭도록 발기해 있다는 것을 깨달았다. "빨리...오빠 급해.." 한쪽 다리를 세운 채인 알렉의 입술이 제 귀 위로 문질러졌다. "읏..아.." 알렉의 성기에 손을 감싸쥐고 천천히 흔들기 시작한 매그가 신음했다.

"하지만..너 아프면..."

"쉿."

검지 손가락을 제 입술에 가볍게 갖다댔다가 뗀 알렉의 손이 다음 순간 매그의 성기를 잡았고 몇 번 문지르더니 선단을 제 구멍에 맞추었다. 알렉의 몸이 천천히 제 것을 삼키는 동안 매그는 오열하고 있었고, 알렉은 매그의 얼굴 이곳 저곳에 키스를 떨어트리며 가볍게 신음했다. "하아..." 뿌리 끝까지 넣은 알렉이 한숨이 섞인 신음을 내뱉었고, 눈물이 범벅인 매그의 얼굴을 쥐더니 입술 위에 쪽 하고는 입맞췄다. 시야가 선명하지는 않았으나, 매그는 닿은 입술의 감촉으로 알렉이 미소짓고 있다는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. "진짜 좋네. 이게 그리웠어." 눈을 뜬 매그는 눈물을 그치고 입을 살짝 벌린 채 멍하니 그런 알렉을 바라보았다. 어느새 알렉의 날개가 나와 있었다. 두 번째로 본 알렉의 날개는 아름답고도 눈부셨다. 알렉은 천계에서 길을 잃고 떨어진 천사처럼 보였다. 두렵고 무서워진 매그는 제 성기에 몰린 불타는 듯한 감각과, 제 손끝에 닿는 뜨거운 피부에 집중했다. 온 몸이 화염에 감싸여, 제 혈관을 타고 절절한 감정이 용암처럼 끓고 있었다. 그 감각은 너무도 강력했기에 매그는 자신이 다시 한번 죽음을 맞이하는 게 아닌가 착각할 정도였다. 이 모든 것은 환상일 수가 없었다. 환상이 이토록 강한 감정을 이끌어 낸 적은 없었다.

"다 필요없어. 난 너만 있으면 돼."

알렉이 가볍게 날개를 파닥거렸고, 살짝 제 날개를 내려다보더니 고개를 들어 매그를 바라보며 한쪽 입꼬리를 올려 씩 웃었다. "나도 널 사랑해..." 매그가 더듬거렸다. 믿을 수가 없었다. 먼 길을 돌아, 마침내 알렉을 다시 가졌다. 이제 괜찮았다. 모든 것이 괜찮았다. 손가락에서 간헐적으로 느껴지던 환상통이 느껴지지 않았고, 감각이 무뎌진 다리 역시 저리거나 아프지 않았다. 알렉과, 알렉의 온전한 날개에 둘러싸인 채, 매그는 잠시 시간의 흐름을 잊었다. 자신은 알렉의 것이었고, 알렉은 자신의 것이었다. 둘은 서로에게 속해 있었다. 누군가에게 온전히 구속당하는 것이 이렇게 행복할 줄이야. 매그는 알렉의 입술에 기댄 채 알렉을 호흡하며, 알렉의 입 안에서 도망쳐나오는 작은 신음성을 삼켰다. 그 사이사이로 매그는 기도문이라도 된다는 듯이 끝없이 언약을 읇조렸다. 사랑해..널 사랑해. 널 너무 사랑해..알렉산더. 널 정말 많이 사랑해... 알렉은 제 어머니였고, 형제이자 친구였으며, 아들이자 연인이었다. 알렉은 이제 제 모든 것이었다. 자신이 알지 못할 때부터 자신은 알렉의 것이었다. 내 불멸의 연인. 매그는 힘을 주어 알렉을 더 세게 껴안았다. 알렉은 끙 하고는 불만에 찬 소리를 냈으나 매그를 밀어내지는 않았고, 매그는 즉시 팔에 힘을 살짝 풀었다.

둘은 그렇게 움직이지 않은 채, 서로의 허리에 팔을 가볍게 올린 채로 호흡을 나눴다. 아무것도 하지 않았지만, 매그는 진이 빠져 손가락 하나 들 힘조차 남아있지 않았다. 그 와중에도 눈을 감은 알렉의 손은 이제는 룬이 없는 매그의 목부터 시작하여 어깨와 허리 측면까지를 쓸어내리며 부드럽게 유영하고 있었다. "사랑해...내 천사..." 새삼 벅차오르는 이 감정을 도대체 어떻게 설명해야할지 모른 채, 같은 말을 반복하는 태엽 인형이라도 된 듯이 매그는 속삭였다. 세상에서 제일 안전하고도 보호받는 기분이 들었다. 동시에 이 존재를 보호하고 사랑해줘야 할 것만 같은 사명감이 들었다. 자신은 알렉을 위해 태어났고, 알렉을 사랑하기 위해 태어났다. 그것이야말로 자신이 존재하는 이유이고 목적이였다. 매그의 눈에서는 다시금 눈물이 떨어져, 진홍빛 시트 위를 짙게 물들이고 있었다. 알렉은 제 어깨 위에 닿는 액체의 감촉에 바로 눈을 떴고, 씩 웃더니 손을 올려 이마 위로 흘러내린 매그의 머리칼을 쓸어넘겨 준 뒤 매그의 이마 위로 입술을 누르며 그대로 눈을 감았다. "알아." 알렉이 말했다.

***

매그가 조용히 중얼거렸다. "...네 날개. 잘 나아서 다행이네." 매그의 숨이 제 가슴을 간지르는 것을 느낀 알렉이 어깨를 쫙 펴고는 으스댔다. 매그가 날 칭찬해줬어! 알렉은 마음 속에서나마 발을 동동 굴렀다. "야. 내가 누구냐. 하이월록 알렉산더님 아니시겠어. 섀혐 새끼들이 안 낫는댔지만," 알렉은 잠시 말을 멈추고는 힐끗 매그를 쳐다봤다. 우리 예쁜이는 이제 뱀파이어예요! 알렉은 활짝 웃고는 말을 덧붙였다. "포션을 꾸준히 먹었거든." 매그는 즉시 굳었고, 이해할 수 없다는 듯이 중얼거렸다. "포션..?" 알렉은 후다닥 포션룸으로 달려가 투명하고 동그란 병을 들고 달려왔다. 진작 매그한테 말할걸. 어젯밤에 말한다는 걸 잊어버리고 있었네. 알렉은 혀를 차고는 입을 열었다. "그래. 이 포션이.."

매그가 가만히 제 오른손을 내밀었다. 알렉이 말을 멈추고는 병을 양손에 든 채로 그대로 고개를 숙여 매그의 검지와 중지가 빈 자리에 입을 맞췄다. 알렉은 울지 않기 위해 꾹 참았고, 몸을 좀 더 세운 후 매그의 입술과 이마에도 가벼운 키스를 남긴 후 소곤거렸다. "나도 포션 거기 써봤어. 근데 안들더라. 미안해 애기야. 오빠가 연구중이니까 조금만 기다려."

"손가락 하나에 날개 하나였어," 매그가 속삭였다.

알렉의 얼굴이 천천히 굳었다. 알렉은 제 심장이 쿵 하는 소리를 낸 채 배 밑바닥까지 떨어지는 것과, 어지러움으로 인해 시야가 잠시 하얗게 흐려지는 것을 느낄수 있었다. 알렉의 호흡은 쌕쌕거리는 숨소리를 내며 그의 입술 밖으로 나오고 있었다. 알렉은 잠시 비틀거린 후 바 테이블의 모서리를 세게 움켜쥐며 거기에 제 몸을 기댔다. 다리가 후들거려서 제대로 서 있을 수가 없었다. 매그는 천장 위에서 흔들거리며 잘랑이는 소리를 내는 샹들리에를 걱정스러운 표정으로 바라보았다.

"뭐?" 알렉이 거의 들리지 않을 만큼 작은 소리로 속삭였다. 크게 소리를 내려고 했지만, 그럴 수가 없었기에 매그가 제 말을 들었는지조차 확신할 수 없었다. 믿을수가 없었다. 알렉은 제 귀를 의심하며 다시 물었다. 여전히 가냘프고 안쓰러울만큼 애처로운 목소리였다. "뭐라고?" 이제 매그는 알렉의 손에서 미끄러져 깨진 포션병을 바라보고 있었다. 연한 분홍빛을 띈 포션은 페르시아 양탄자 위에 젖은 자국을 남기며 퍼져나갔다. 포션이 깨졌다는 것을 아직 눈치채지 못한 알렉은 매그의 작은 입술이 천천히 열리는 광경을 멍하니 바라보았다.

"네 아버지가," "씨발." 

어쩐지 마법이 계속 안 듣는다 했어. 알렉은 이를 빠드득 갈고서는 제 소매를 걷어부쳤다. "루시퍼, 이놈의 영감탱이. 가만 안둬." 매그의 서늘한 손이 제 허리를 잡는 것이 느껴졌으나 알렉은 신경쓰지 않은 채 바 테이블 위를 주먹으로 쾅 하고는 내리쳤다. 원하는 게 뭔지는 뻔했다. 두번만 대주면 되지 않을까. 죽기보다 싫었지만 제 메이트를 이렇게 만들어 둔 게 그 영감탱이라면 고치는 것도 할 수 있을 터였다. 난 그것도 모르고 내가 고친 줄 알고 좋아했네. 그럼 그 동안에 얼마나.. 알렉은 숨을 몰아쉬고서 목을 큼큼거리며 가다듬었고, 입을 열었다. "매그너스. 나 잠깐 이돔좀 갔다올게."

"안돼. 너 생각하는거 뭔지 알아." 매그는 알렉을 당겨 안으며 단호하게 대답했고 고개를 가로저었다. 왜 안돼? 매그의 품에 안겨 어깨에 머리를 기댄 알렉이 씩씩거렸다. 매그는 다시한번 말했다. "안 된다고. 거래는 거래니까." 알렉은 대충 고개를 끄덕였으나 매그의 말을 듣고있지 않았다. 매그너스 모르게만 하면 된다. 안 들키면 되지 무슨 상관이야? 이돔에 갈 때 아주 잘 드는 칼을 가져가야겠어. 알렉은 매그를 살짝씩 어르며 속삭였다. "아팠지? 영감탱이 진짜... 애 손을 잘라?! 영감탱이 손도 내가 잘라줄게. 아주 아프게 잘라줄게."

몸을 떼어내 제 얼굴을 살피는 매그의 눈이 점점 가늘어졌다. 안 돼. 매그의 다갈색 눈에서 명령을 읽은 알렉은 입을 툭 내밀며 매그의 오른손을 만지작거렸다. 이유라도 들어보자. 매그의 검지와 중지가 있던 자리에 입을 맞춘 알렉이 매그의 손등을 엄지로 문지르며 부드럽게 물었다. "왜 안 되는데?"

"그쪽이 자른 게 아니니까. 자르는 건 내가 했어. 그것도 거래 조건이었거든." 대답을 마친 매그는 햇살처럼 환하게 웃었다. 매그의 왼손은 알렉의 톡 튀어나온 날개뼈를 천천히 쓰다듬고 있었다.


	29. Chapter 29

손가락을 튕겨 다시 포션을 정리한 후 알렉은 매그를 안고서 다시 침대 안으로 기어들었다. 어젯밤부터 오늘은 내 인생 최고의 날 같아. 제 얼굴 앞에서 열리는 매그의 입술을 보며 알렉이 생각했다.

"변이는 제이스가 나한테 먼저 제의했어," 알렉은 기분이 좋아져 웃음을 터트렸다. 역시 내 친구야.

"날 죽일 생각이었다는데." 알렉은 즉시 얼굴을 와락 구겼다. 이 씹새끼.

매그는 알렉의 얼굴에서 눈을 떼지 않은 채 빠르게 말을 이었다. "내가 널 더 망가트릴 거라고 생각더라. 섀혐이 바뀔 것 같냐고. 하지만..." 말을 잇지 못하고 머뭇거리는 매그에게 알렉이 눈짓했다. "...100년이 지나도 실리코트가 열리지 않으면 여는 방법 좀 알아볼 수 있게 널 설득해주면 안 그러겠다더라. 참, 그 오메가 죽이지 않는 것도..." 매그는 말을 마친 뒤 조용히 한마디를 덧붙였다. "다른 뱀파이어는 믿을 수가 없어서. 해결책이 없었어. 미안해." 알렉은 초조하게 제 눈치를 살피는 매그를 더 세게 껴안은 후 투덜거렸다. 

" 뭔 미친 소리야. 백년후 걘 죽었을지도 모르는데? 씨발 그럼 무슨 소용이야,"

가끔씩은 제이스를 이해할 수 없었다. 그 당근머리에게 미친 건 알고 있었지만, 깨어질 수 없는 맹세를 시키다니. 제 말을 들은 매그가 웅얼거렸다. "그러게." 매그가 제 말을 거들어주자 알렉은 신이 나서 한 마디 덧붙였다. "그 새끼는 진짜 미쳤어. 완전히 정신이 나갔다니까." 매그의 기분이 다소 가라앉은 듯 보였기에 알렉이 얼른 말을 이었다. 진심이었다. "내가 짜증나는 건 다른 거야." 제이스가 네 사이어라니. 미카엘에 이어 제이스라니! 네 피를 어떻게 교체할 수는 없을까? 일단 절반만 교체를... 갑자기 잊고 있던 사실이 한 가지 더 알렉의 머릿속에 떠올랐다. 

"그런데 미카엘이 허락했어? 네 파라바타이잖아."

"그게 제일 어려운 부분이었어."

매그가 나즈막히 말했다. 걔도 우릴 방해한건가. 알렉이 씨근거리자 매그가 고개를 저었다. "그런 뜻이 아냐. 본딩을 풀러 철의 자매들에게 갈 시간이 없었거든. 시간이 오래 걸리기도 하고... 아마 내가 죽었을 때 라파엘의 일부도 같이 죽었을 거야. 그걸 알고서도 라파엘은 허락해줬지." 쌍둥이...이지... 알렉은 조용히 고개를 끄덕였다. 매그는 무슨 생각을 하는지 안다는 듯 어깨에 손을 올려 손등으로 알렉의 볼을 가만히 쓸었다. 매그가 덧붙였다. "사실 여기도 한 가지 조건이 있었어." 그게 뭔데? 말없이 묻는 제 눈이 불타는 것을 알렉 스스로도 느낄 수 있었다. 힌지만 매그는 그저 웃기만 하다가 입을 열었다.

"너도 곧 알게 될 거야. 지금은 더 중요한 일이 있거든."

어리둥절해진 알렉은 뭔데?하고는 다시 눈짓했다. 알렉은 다음 순간 제 안에 매그의 성기가 들어와 있음을 깨닫고 경악했다. 어느새 제 옆에는 협탁 위에 놓여져 있던 젤이 나뒹굴고 있었다. 맞다. 얘 뱀파이어였지. 알렉의 반응을 눈치챈 매그가 킬킬댔다. 

"애기야... 오빠 자지 맛있어?"

매그의 말에 알렉은 얼굴을 붉혔다. 복수가 분명해. 꿍얼거리던 알렉은 매그의 어깨에 걸려 활짝 열린 제 한쪽 다리를 낑낑거리며 내리려 했으나, 매그의 손이 무릎을 꽉 누르고 있었기에 움직일 수는 없었다. 매그의 목소리가 속삭임으로 바뀌었다. "애기야... 얼른 말해봐. 오빠 좆 맛있어?" 매그는 혀를 내어 알렉의 턱 끝부터 관자놀이까지를 길게 핥아올렸다. 눈을 꾹 감은 알렉은 그냥 가만히 고개를 끄덕였다. 창피해서 울고 싶었다. 매그가 다시 물었다.

"으음, 어떻게 맛있는지 그 예쁜 입으로 말해볼까? 그래야 오빠가 애기 기분 좋게 해주지."

매그가 천천히 허리를 움직일 때마다 찌걱거리는 소리가 방 안을 채우며 제 안이 그의 성기를 삼켰다 뱉었다 하고 있었다. 귀를 막는 건 이상하겠지. 알렉은 으으 소리를 내고서는 양 팔을 올려 제 눈을 가렸지만, 뱀파이어는 그 팔을 떼내어 알렉의 머리 양 옆에 고정했다. 알렉은 팔을 바동거렸지만 매그는 져주지 않았다. 눈을 꾹 감은 알렉은 매그가 제 귓바퀴를 씹자 몸을 파득 떨었고, 피어싱이 달린 유두가 건드려지자 흐으...하고는 가냘픈 신음을 내며 몸을 비틀었다. 이상한 일이었다. 매그가 제멋대로 굴고 있는데도 그게 좋았다. 그걸 부정할 수 없다는 사실이 알렉의 얼굴을 달아오르게 만들었다.

"...네 눈 보면서 하고 싶어."

매그의 말에 알렉은 천천히 눈을 떴다. 매그의 재촉하는 시선이 제게 향해 있었기에 알렉은 침을 꿀꺽 삼키며 안을 한 번 세게 조이고는 입을 열었다. 매그가 원하는 것은 다 해주고 싶었다. 그것이 어떤 것이든.

"네...거. 크고 굵어서. 기분 좋아."

매그의 눈은 여전히 제 얼굴에 고정되어 있었다. 알렉은 더듬더듬 작은 목소리로 말을 이었다. "네 거...맛있ㅇ.." 매그가 작은 미소를 띄우더니 말했다. "네 거가 뭔데? 내 손가락 말하는 거야? 빼고 그걸 넣어줄까? 응?" 매그는 절 놀려대고 있었다. 매그너스 개새끼 베인! 알렉은 마음 속으로 욕설을 내뱉었다. "네 자지!!!" 씩씩대던 알렉은 매그의 얼굴에 큰 미소가 떠오르는 것을 보고는 바로 다시 새빨개져서는 조용해졌다. 알렉은 눈을 피하며 작은 목소리로 중얼거렸다. "네 자..지가 안에 긁어주니까..."

"오빠 자지가, 애기 안에 잔뜩 긁어주는게 그렇게 좋았어?" 매그가 킥킥거렸다. "우리 애기... 진짜 야하네. 그 동안 오빠 자지 먹고 싶어서 어떻게 참았어? 응?" 매그의 손은 제 구멍 주위를 덧그리며 간지르고 있었다. 알렉은 제 뒤가 다시금 발름거리는 것을 느끼고 새빨개졌다. 나보다 377살이나 어린 게!! 애기는 너야!! 내가 오빠고!! 알렉은 꽥 소리치고 싶은 것을 꾹 참았다. 그러면 매그는 아무렇지도 않게 대사를 바꿔서 칠 것이 뻔했기 때문이었다. "우리 애기 예쁜 구멍이 더 받고 싶다고, 오빠 조르네...응? 막 오빠 손가락도 물고싶다고, 얼른 더 넣어서 가득 채워달라고 하는데?" 매그는 알렉의 펼쳐진 주름을 꾹꾹 누르며 알렉의 귀를 잘근거렸다. 그 와중에도 제 안이 매그의 성기를 조였다가 놓았다가 하는 것을 깨달은 월록은 낑낑대며 뱀파이어를 밀었다. 그러나 뱀파이어는 밀리지 않았고, 음험한 목소리로 속삭였다.

"애기야... 오빠는, 콘돔 같은거 안해... 그딴 거 안쓰고 애기 안에 잔뜩 싸줄거야..애기 귀여운 구멍이 오빠 좆 모양으로 변할 때까지..."

"변태..야 이 변태야..." 알렉은 드디어 울먹거리기 시작했다. 

매그가 킥킥댔다. "네 취향 아니었어?" 알렉은 눈썹을 늘어트리고는 으응, 으응 하면서 칭얼댔다. 씨발, 몰라. 알렉은 제가 어떻게 보일지, 제 소리가 어떻게 들릴지를 잊어버리기로 했다. "흐응. 싫어?" 매그가 허리를 치대자 알렉은 도리질치며 입술을 물고는 매그의 옷을 세게 부여잡았다. 이제 알렉은 대답해 줄 힘이 없었다. 그냥 빨리 움직여 줬으면 좋겠는데. 매그는 고개를 내리더니 입술을 부비고서 말했다.

"네 안이 날 먹어치우려고 하는 게 느껴져.. 씨발. 이렇게 뜨겁고 조이는데다 끝내주게 야한 알파가 내 거야."

"넌 진짜...진짜 변태야..." 알렉이 다시 울먹였다. 매그는 씩 웃더니 오른손으로 알렉의 두 손을 머리 위로 올린 채 고정했고, 왼손으로 알렉의 성기를 감았다. 매그의 엄지손가락이 알렉의 요도구를 문지르자 알렉은 할딱거리며 몸을 뒤틀었다. 매그가 다시 자신을 가지고 있었다. 그 사실이 알렉을 신음하게 만들었다. "매그너스, 조금만 더.. 세게 해 줘..." 뱀파이어는 월록의 요청에 따라 손을 더 빠르게 움직이며 허리를 거칠게 놀렸다. 하얀 환희가 폭발하기 전 뱀파이어가 속삭였다. 

"네가 원하는 것은 무엇이든, 알렉산더."

***

"...네 이마에 내꺼라고 써놓고 싶어.."

조용한 매그의 말에 알렉이 씩 웃었다. 얘 나 진짜 좋아하나봐. 매그가 뱀파이어가 된지 한 달이 지났는데도 매그는 저를 계속 좋아해주고 있었다. " ...새기면 안 되겠지?" 알렉이 킥킥거렸다. 나 너무 행복해! 매그가 이렇게 자신을 사랑해 줄 것이라고는 생각도 하지 못했다. 알렉은 피어싱이 달린 제 유두를 만지작거리는 매그의 손길에 살짝 어깨를 움츠렸다가, 제 가슴에 머리를 묻은 뱀파이어의 검은 머리칼을 살살 쓸었다. 매그는 혀를 내어 알렉의 유두를 핥으면서 홀린 듯이 중얼거렸다.

"세상에. 널 봐... 넌 이렇게 예쁘고...완벽한데.. 나는..."

알렉은 매그의 눈길이 온전치 못한 손으로 잠시 향하는 것을 놓치지 않았다.

"나 말고 다른 사람이 너 빼앗아가면 어떡하지."

가슴이 찌르르해진 알렉은 그럴 리가, 난 너밖에 없어. 하고 중얼거리며 매그를 세게 껴안았다. 생각해보니 얘 질투 엄청났지. 알렉은 작은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 진짜 저거 고쳐 주고 싶은데... 매그는 도무지 제게 이돔으로 갈 틈을 주지 않았다. 왜 거절하는 거지? 자기도 싫어하면서. 알렉은 도무지 이해할 수가 없었다. 살금살금 포션룸으로 이동하다 잡힌 지 17번이 지나고서야 알렉은 다음 달에 다시 시도하기로 결심했다. "..싫어? 그럼...이마가 싫으면.. 목에 써놓는 건 안 될까? 작게 새기면 되잖아..." 제 목을 어루만지는 매그의 진지한 말은 전혀 농담처럼 들리지 않았다. 하하... 어색하게 웃는 알렉의 등에는 오소소 소름이 돋았다. 얘 왜 이래...알렉은 땀을 삐질삐질 흘리며 대답없이 팝콘을 한가득 입에 쑤셔넣었다.

"알렉산더..." 매그가 끙끙댔다. 간절한 목소리였다. "...진짜 안 될까? M만 새겨도 돼...여기 오른쪽에...이 정도 크기로..."

제 목에 M를 그려보는 매그의 손가락에 놀란 나머지 알렉은 켁켁대면서 팝콘을 삼켰다. 왠지 얘 내가 너도 A 새기라고 하면 진짜 그럴 것 같아. 그 생각을 하자 알렉의 팔까지 소름이 돋았다. 순간 매그는 홱 하고 고개를 들더니 알렉의 눈 앞 1cm 떨어진 곳에 갑자기 얼굴을 들이대고는 멈췄다. 알렉은 잠시 얼음이 되어 굳었다. 매그의 다갈색 눈동자는 크게 뜨인 채 제 의중을 살피듯 왼쪽으로, 다시 오른쪽으로 빠르게 움직였다.

"...너 왜 갑자기 소름이 돋았어?? 심장도 엄청 빨리 뛰는데? 내가 이러는게 혹시 무서워?"

매그의 목소리는 낮았다. 알렉은 저도 모르게 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 응... 무서워. 근데 무섭다고 말하면 왠지 안 될 것 같아...침묵이 길어지자 매그의 눈동자가 어두워지기 시작했다. "알렉산더?? 지금 내가 질문했잖아." 매그의 목소리는 어둡게 가라앉아 가르랑거리고 있었다. "너 혹시... 나 말고 다른 사람," 매그의 목소리가 바뀌며 눈이 더 가늘어지자, 알렉은 고개를 세차게 흔들고는 제 위에 올라탄 매그의 왼 다리를 가볍게 위무하듯 문질렀고, 팝콘통으로 눈을 향하며 시선을 피했다. "아니야... 안 무서워." 알렉은 제 입술을 핥고는 말했다. 제 위에 앉은 매그에게서는 아무 말도 들리지 않았다. 알렉은 몸을 살짝 들썩였지만 일어설 수가 없었기에 포기하고는 눈을 질끈 감은 후 외쳤다.

"그냥... 그냥 흥분해서 그래!! 니가 자꾸 내 가슴 만지고 그러니까. 그래서 그랬어, 하고 싶어서! 네 자지가, 그래. 자지 먹고 싶어서!"

알렉은 제 몸 위에 앉은 매그의 몸에서 긴장과 힘이 풀리는 것을 느꼈다. 동시에 제 몸에서도 쭉 긴장이 풀렸다. 알렉은 침을 삼키며 식은땀이 나는 손을 소파에 문질렀다. 뭐지. 방금 진짜 무서웠어. "아... 내 천사..." 이제 매그의 목소리는 행복에 젖어 있었다. 평소와 같이 상냥하고도 다정한 목소리였다. 방금 매그너스 뭐였지. 알렉은 시선을 돌린 뒤, 이미 드러난 송곳니를 살짝 가리며 붉어진 볼으로 미소짓는 매그를 바라보았고 눈을 깜박였다. 매그가 번개같이 빠른 속도로 제 티셔츠를 벗긴 채 상체를 장난스레 깨무는 동안에도 알렉은 고개를 갸웃거리며 조금 전의 매그를 생각하고 있었고, 그 생각은 제 안으로 왼손 중지가 밀려들어오고 나서야 멈췄다. 으응! 알렉의 신음이 튀었다. "내 천사...너무 귀여워..."매그는 알렉의 볼에 입을 맞췄고, 알렉은 입술을 핥으며 그런 매그를 쳐다보았다. 천사가 나보고 천사래. "넌...존나...예쁘다..." 알렉이 중얼거렸다. 매그는 빙그레 웃고는 알렉의 엉덩이를 찰싹 때렸다.

"난 너랑 하는 핑거 섹스도 좋아해.."

매그가 속삭였다. 제 안이 매그의 손가락을 하나 더 삼키는 것을 느끼며 알렉은 색색댔다. "나도.." 알렉이 웅얼거렸다. 내가 꼭 너 고쳐서 네 오른손도 내 안에 넣을 수 있게 해 줄게. 매그가 남기는 키스를 느끼며, 알렉은 눈물을 꾹 참았다. 

으응... 조금 뒤 알렉은 더 길게 신음하며 소근거렸다. "자기야.. 나 이제 가고 싶어." 매그가 헉 하고 신음했다. 다음 순간 알렉은 손가락이 사라진 대신 매그의 성기가 제 안을 채우고 있으며, 제가 자세를 바꿔 뒤집힌 채 천장을 바라보고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. "뭐? 아니, 잠깐만," 당황한 알렉이 말하기도 전에 매그는 뱀파이어만이 가능한 속도로 빠르게 추삽질했고, 알렉은 절 말 그대로 쑤시는 뱀파이어의 성기에 배 위로 쏟아내며 사정했다. 알렉은 잠시 은하수와 그 위를 수놓는 별들을 보았다. "씨발... 존나..." 욕설을 내뱉은 매그가 제 위로 쓰러졌지만 알렉은 황홀경에 도취되어 말을 이을 수가 없었다. 와들와들 경련하는 알렉의 눈은 반쯤 뒤로 넘어가 있었다.

"...나 기절했어?"

잠시 후 정신을 차린 알렉은 어느새 나와있던 날개를 집어넣으며 머쓱하게 속삭였다. 리디아랑은 이렇게 한 적은 없었다. 그렇지만 매그가 그것을 좋아하지 않을 것은 뻔했기에, 알렉은 딱히 그런 말은 하지 않았다. 매그는 제 말에 고개를 젓고는 키득였다. 반쯤 몸을 일으킨 매그의 시선은 그동안 계속 알렉의 얼굴에 고정된 터였다. "할 뻔 했지. 이제 룬이 없어서 아쉽다는 소리는 못하겠지?" 호흡을 세게 몰아쉰 알렉이 매그를 톡톡 두들겼다. "난 네 목에 있던 엔젤릭 룬을 말한 거야..." 매그가 붉어진 알렉의 얼굴을 유심히 보더니, 웃으면서 옆구리를 간질였다. 이런 게 그리웠다. 말을 하지 않아도 이뤄지는 대화 같은 것. 알렉은 피식 웃더니 손을 올려 매그의 머리를 헝크러트렸고, 매그는 눈을 깜박이며 그런 알렉을 올려다보았다.

"귀여운 자식. 너같은 변태새끼 만나서... 이제 앞으로 하면 못 갈 거 같아."

말을 마친 알렉은 혼잣말처럼 중얼거렸다. "씨발. 나도 알판데. 좆같네." 그러나 미안한 듯한 매그의 얼굴과는 달리, 말을 하는 알렉의 얼굴에는 환한 미소가 걸려 있었다. "너도 알겠지만, 난 좆 존나 좋아하거든. 좆같은 거 존나 좋아." 알렉이 더 크게 웃으면서 말했다. 말하고 나니 마음이 편안해졌다. "꼬맹아, 약속 지켜. 오빠한테 평생 갚기로 했잖아. 좆관리 잘 해야 돼. 알겠냐?"

"약속할게, 자기야." 

매그는 웃음을 터트리더니 대답했다. 알렉은 잠시 넋을 놓고 제 메이트의 얼굴 근육이 휘어지는 방식과 그 밀빛 피부가 움직이는 것을 감상했다. 이 뱀파이어는 언제나, 그리고 영원히 제 것일 터였다. 저와 같이, 저 모습 그대로 말이다.

***

정사 후의 나른함을 얼굴에 드리운 매그가 천천히 말했다. "네 거 허공에 노팅할 때 귀여웠는데." 알렉은 그런 매그를 바라보더니 웃으면서 제 성기를 손가락으로 살짝 튕겼다. 얘는 다 귀엽다고 그러네. "그래? 아쉽게 됐네." 어리둥절한 표정을 한 매그가 물었다. "무슨 뜻이야?" 알렉은 뿌리 부분부터 귀두 끝까지를 한번 길게 감싸 매만지고는 기지개를 펴듯 몸을 쭉 늘였다. 딱히 매그에게 숨기고 싶은 생각도 없었다. 나중에는 알게 될 거고... 그럼 또 속상해하겠지. "언젠가부터 노팅이 안 되더라. 해도 바로 풀려버려." 알렉은 제 성기를 톡톡 쳤다. "씨 뿌려봐야 소용 없단 걸 이녀석도 안 모양이지." 매그는 얼굴 한 쪽을 살짝 찡그린 채 그런 알렉을 내려다보았다. 미안해하지 마. 내가 미안해지니까. 알렉은 고개를 저어보이고는 말했다.

"맞다, 나 예언 능력도 있나봐."

알렉은 행복하게 웃었다. 자신도 잊고 있던 오랜 기억이 떠올랐다. "내가 널 변이시켜야겠다고 생각한 게," 소파에 누운 알렉이 조용하게 말을 이었다. 한 손은 매그의 허리에 감은 채였다. 다시 따스한 물에 잠겨 있는 것 같았다. 매그랑 처음 이어졌을 때처럼 말이다. 알렉의 마음이 찰랑거리는 소리를 냈다. "너랑 소파에서 하는 꿈을 꾸고 나서였거든. 말했잖아, 난 너만 있으면 돼. 다른 건 필요없어." 

말을 마치고 고개를 살짝 든 알렉의 눈은 매그의 다갈색 눈동자를 마주했다. 알렉이 조용히 입을 뗐다. "네가 트루블러드만 마신다는 거 알아, 매그너스. 내가 준 수혈팩들도 다 버렸지?" 매그는 침묵했다. 알렉은 뱀파이어의 목울대가 울렁이는 것을 가만히 바라보았다. 고통을 짊어진 채 완전하지 않은 몸으로 영생을 살아갈 것을 택해준 제 메이트는 아직도 스스로가 뱀파이어라는 것을 받아들이기 힘들어했다. 몰래 바꿔치기한 진짜 혈액들을 토해내지 않았던 것을 보면 아마도 심리적인 요인이 큰 모양이었다. 말이 없던 매그가 천천히 고개를 끄덕이는 것을 보고 나서야 알렉이 말했다. 있잖아,

"네가 그 모든 것을 감수하고 날 선택했으니까, 나한테는 네가 아프지 않게 온 힘을 다해서 널 지켜줄 의무가 있어."

알렉은 말하면서 가슴이 뻐근해지는 것을 누르며 주먹을 세게 꽉 쥐었다. 매그의 세 개뿐인 손가락과, 간헐적으로 경련하는 다리를 볼 때마다 여전히 제 심장은 숨쉬기 어렵다고 고통을 호소했다. 제 메이트는 티가 안 난다고, 잘 숨기고 있다고 생각하는 모양이지만... 매그는 다시 한번 느리게 고개를 끄덕였고, 알렉은 제 목을 옆으로 돌려 젖힌 채 경동맥을 드러냈다. 가끔 매그가 절 쳐다보며 침을 삼키는 것을 저도 알고 있었다. 뱀파이어가 된 이후로 제 목을 애무하는 빈도수가 늘어났다는 것도 말이다. 하지만 매그는 그 동안 단 한 번도 저를 물지 않았고, 제게 물어도 되냐고 묻지 않았다. 그러나 자신은 매그에게 저를 온전히 주고 싶었다. 알렉이 속삭였다.

"물어줘."

즉시 송곳니가 튀어나왔지만, 뱀파이어는 눈을 감은 채 느리게 고개를 가로저었다. 알렉은 제 목을 매그의 입 가까이로 갖다대며 간절하게 속삭였다. 사실 난 네가 흡혈을 거부하는 거 맘에 들어. 왜냐하면,

"네가 먹는 피는 영원히 내 것뿐이었으면 좋겠거든."

매그는 여전히 가만히 있었고, 알렉은 툴툴거리며 다시 입을 뗐다. 제 메이트가 아직도 제 말을 눈치채지 못한 것처럼 보였기 때문이었다. "수혈팩 버리지마. 내 피 뽑아서 거기 담느라고 얼마나 고생했는ㄷ..." 말을 끝맺지 못한 알렉은 경동맥을 파고드는 뱀파이어의 이빨과, 혈관을 불태우며 내달리는 독을 느끼고 전율했다. 전신을 잠식하는 쾌락과 함께 시야가 하얗게 명멸했다. 길게 신음한 알렉은 그 동안 제 메이트의 이름만을 중얼거리고 있었다.


	30. Chapter 30

"네가 다정하게 대해주는 거 좋아. 그렇지만..."

알렉이 눈을 깔며 말을 흐렸다. 매그의 심장이 쿵 하고 내려앉았고, 마음이 걱정으로 요동쳤다. 뭐가 맘에 안 드는 것인지, 무엇이 알렉의 기분을 상하게 한 것인지 그로서는 짐작조차 할 수 없었다. 일방적인 본딩이기 때문에 알렉이 뭔가에 대해 불만스럽다는 것만 미미하게 느낄 수 있을 뿐, 정확히 그것이 뭔지는 알 수 없었다.

매그는 침을 삼키며 알렉에게 붙어 앉았고, 고개를 살짝 숙인 알렉의 목을 쓰다듬으며 제 고개 역시 숙여 알렉의 눈을 들여다보려 애썼다. 알렉의 심장은 평소보다 빠르게 뛰며 볼에 홍조를 더해 주고 있었다. 벌써 다른 놈이 생긴 건가? 매그는 슬쩍 알렉의 다리를 쳐다보았다. 인대...? 아니면 아킬레스 건이 나으려나. 자르기는 아까웠다. 어쨌든 제 어깨 위에서 달랑거리며 흔들리는 알렉의 발목은 귀여웠으니까. 진실을 얻기 위해, 매그는 다정한 목소리를 냈다.

"뭐가 우리 예쁜이를 속상하게 한 거야? 얼른 말해봐. 내가 고칠게."

그 말에 알렉은 살짝 고개를 돌려 저를 바라보았으나 곧바로 눈을 다시 내리깔았다. 표정을 읽지 못한 매그로서는 점점 더 초조해지는 것을 견딜 수가 없었다. 알렉의 손을 꽉 잡은 매그는 제 숨이 가팔라지는 것을 느낄 수 있었기에 호흡을 가다듬었다. 역시 허벅지가 아니라 목에 문신을 새겼어야 했는데. 이번에도 매그는 목소리를 부드럽게 내기 위해 노력했다.

"뭔데 그래? 얼른 말해봐... 혹시 요리가 마음에 안 들었어? 아니면 목욕물이 너무 뜨거웠어? 미안해, 제대로 체크를 못 해서..."

매그는 제 목소리가 긴장으로 떨리는 것을 들을 수 있었지만, 시선을 알렉에게만 고정한 채 그를 바라보았다. 침묵이 길어지자 매그는 한숨을 내쉬며 알렉을 꽉 껴안았고 울지 않기 위해 눈물을 참았다. 알렉산더...나한테 다른 선택을 주지 않는구나. 미안해. 금방 끝날 거야. 조금만 참자, 우리 애기. 오빠가 안 아프게 해줄게... 다 너랑 행복해지고 싶어서 그래...

그 순간 알렉이 뭐라고 중얼거렸다. 매그는 잠시간 제 귀를 의심했고 몸을 후다닥 떼내어 알렉을 멍하니 바라보았다. "뭐라고?" 알렉의 얼굴은 붉어진 채였고 시선은 비스듬히 아래를 바라보고 있었다. 알렉은 슬쩍 눈을 올리다가 다시 밑으로 깔고는 제 귓가를 긁적거렸다. "네가 요즘 너무 다정하니까.. 더 거칠게 해도 되는데...그러니까.." 알렉이 빽 소리를 지르며 매그를 밀치고 벌떡 일어섰다. "됐다. 씨발. 그냥... 네 잘못 아니라고." 그 순간 나동그라질 뻔 했던 매그는 알렉의 손을 확 잡아당겨 알렉을 소파 위에 엎은 후 그의 위로 올라탔고, 제 티셔츠를 밑에서부터 잡아당겨 벗었다. 갑자기 움직인왼쪽 다리가 극렬한 고통을 호소했으나 매그는 그에 신경 쓸 겨를이 없었다. "우리 애기." 매그가 알렉을 내려다보며 입맛을 다시자 알렉의 얼굴이 다시금 붉어졌다. 매그의 마음은 다시 평화로워졌다. 안도감의 물결이 매그를 씻어내렸다.ㅅ..이시여 감사합니다. 알렉은 두 다리로 아장아장 걸을 수 있었다.

"그러고 싶었구나."

알렉은 매그의 몸을 천천히 어루만지며 고개를 끄덕였다. 헤이즐 눈동자는 절 담은 채 열려 제 얼굴에 고정되어 있었다. 매그는 새삼 그 눈에 담긴 믿음에 감탄했다. 제가 지금 알렉의 손을 묶은 뒤 알렉의 목을 조른다고 할지라도, 알렉의 눈에 담긴 저 믿음은 흐려지지 않을 터였다. 만약 산소가 부족해 잠시 정신을 잃는다고 해도 네가 힘을 조절 못해서 기절했지 않느냐고 투덜거리는 것으로 끝나겠지. 언젠가의 기억을 떠올리며 매그는 행복하게 웃었다. 알렉이 유일하게 믿는 것은 저 뿐이었고, 오직 저 하나였다. 400년을 살아온 저 월록의 심장을 부서트리고 다시 뛰게 할 수 있는 것은, 이 세계에서 오로지 자신 하나 뿐이었다.

매그는 소파 위와 바닥에서 알렉을 거칠게 가졌다. 곧 매그는 널부러진 알렉의 위로 쓰러지며 불만스럽게 중얼거렸다.

"야...알렉산더. 넌 왜 서방님한테 본딩 안하냐. 응. 왜 안해 주는데?"

"그게 씨발 맘대로 되는거면 진작 했지... 오빠도 우리 예쁜이가 느끼는 거 알고싶다..." 알렉이 눈을 감은 채 웅얼거렸다. 

"불공평해. 너 복수하는 거지?" 매그가 툴툴거렸다. "아니면..." 매그의 눈이 가늘어졌다. 얘 생각해보니 나랑 헤어졌을때 섀헌들만 만나고 다녔는데. 혹시 섀헌 페티쉬일까? 그러고보니 저번에 목에 엔젤릭룬 그리고 한 적 있었지... 아무리 생각해도 수상해...

알렉이 눈을 번쩍 뜨고는 파다닥 몸을 떨더니 꽥 소리쳤다. "이 질투쟁이야아!! 제발 이상한 생각좀 그만해! 난 널 좋아한다니까? 너만 사랑한다고!! 네가 이렇게 질투가 심한 줄 알았으면 널 뱀파이어로 만들려고 생각 ㅇ..." 갑자기 제 입에 밀려들어온 매그의 성기 덕에 알렉의 말은 끝맺어지지 못했다. 알렉의 가슴 위로 올라탄 매그가 으르렁댔다. 매그의 목소리는 낮게 가라앉아 있었다.

"입 더 크게 벌려, 예쁜아."

매그는 축축하고 뜨거운 알렉의 입 안으로 거칠게 추삽질하며 중얼거렸다. 매그는 일부러 알렉의 손을 제압하지 않은 채 그대로 두었다. 그러더라도 알렉이 마법을 사용하지 않으리라는 것을, 저를 건드리지 못한다는 것을, 매그는 아주 잘 알고 있었다.

"... 알렉산더 네가 잘못한 거잖아. 그러니까 누가 그렇게 못된 말 하랬어? 네가 날 매달리게 만들게 해놓고서는...너 없이 살 수 없게 만들어놓고서는... 이제 와서 그런 말을 해? 난 씨발, 이제 너 아니면 다른 사람이랑 자지도 못하는데, 넌 본딩도 안 해주고..."

알렉은 잠시 바둥거리며 켁켁댔으나 곧 손을 올려 매그의 허벅지를 잡고 고정한 뒤 더 깊이 받아들이기 시작했다. 강하게 움켜쥔 오른손과는 달리, 제 왼다리에 올라온 손에는 힘이 거의 들어가지 않은 채였다. 매그가 마음 속으로 중얼거렸다. 네가 이렇게 나오니까 내가 몸을 고치기 싫어하는 거야. 난 널 묶어두기 위해서라면 뭐든 할 거야.

"귀엽고 야한 내 오메가... 네 입에 노팅할 거야. 네 목구멍 안쪽에 잔뜩 싸 줄거야."

으으응! 알렉이 도리질쳤으나 매그는 물러나지 않은 채 더 깊이 찔러넣기 시작했다. 살짝 미소를 지은 매그는 알렉의 머리를 양 손으로 고정했다. 매그의 손이 닿은 순간 알렉의 도리질은 멈췄고 알렉은 입을 더 크게 열었다. 매그는 이 이유 역시 이미 아주 잘 알고 있었다. 내가 이래서 널 사랑해. 넌 너무 연약하고, 너무 착하니까. 날 용서할 수밖에 없었겠지. 자신이 알렉의 날개를 위해 손가락을 잘랐다는 것을 알기 전에도 이미 알렉은 절 용서했다.

"착하지, 내 천사... 앙탈부리지 마. 실컷 좋아해도 괜찮아...네 밑도 곧 채워줄 거니까."

거친 숨을 몰아쉬는 매그의 입에서 흥분으로 인한 송곳니가 반짝였다. 알렉이 십여 년간 연구에 매진해 발명해 낸 포션 덕에 다리와 손은 더 이상 전혀 아프지 않았다. 하지만 그럼에도 알렉은 무리하고 난 후 새벽마다 화들짝 놀라 깨어나 제게 회복 마법을 걸었고, 거친 섹스 중에는 그 곳을 힐끗거렸다. 이따금씩 제가 왼다리를 주무르거나, 오른손을 문지르거나 아니면 둘 중 한 곳에 시선을 보낼 때마다 알렉의 얼굴에 떠오르는 표정을, 매그는 이미 알고 있었다. 하지만 저 순진한 알렉은 제가 일부러 그런 행동을 취한다는 것까지는 미처 알아차리지 못한 모양이었다. 오늘도 알렉은 밤중에 깨어나 제 왼다리와 오른손의 손가락이 있었던 자리에 쉼없는 키스의 비를 떨어트릴 것이었다.

알렉이 제게 죄책감을 느끼고 있다는 사실을 안다. 제 오른손의 손가락이 세 개인 이상 알렉은 영원히 절 떠날 수 없다. 그 진실은 매그를 아주 행복하게 만들었다. 알렉이 절 원하고, 제가 알렉을 원하는데, 그럼 다 잘 된 것 아닌가? 매그는 환희에 젖어 중얼거렸다. 

"내 천사...내 알렉산더. 널 사랑해."

***

뱀파이어로 살아온 날이 섀도우헌터로 살아온 날보다 더 길어지게 된 날이었다. 제 아버지 역할을 했던 루크의 장례식에 잠깐 얼굴을 비춘 매그는 알렉과 함께 카밀의 무덤을 방문했다. 오랜만에 방문한 카밀의 무덤 위로는 인공 호수가 들어서 있었다. 매그는 알렉의 왼손을 꽉 잡은 채 하얀 묘비를 삼킨 물을 하염없이 바라보았다. 저 밑에, 자신이 함께를 맹세하며 나누고자 했던 반지가 있다. 기분이 이상했다. 알렉은 아무 말도 없이 엄지로 제 손등을 문질렀고, 매그는 제 본딩 상대가 여동생을 떠올리고 있음을 알 수 있었다. 

***

리디아는 찻잔을 내려놓고서 가방을 들며 씽긋 웃었다.

"연락해요."

"그럴일은 없어요."

알렉은 빙긋 웃었고, 그의 손을 잡은 리디아가 다시 속삭였다. "그건 두고 봐야죠." 알렉도 웃음을 멈추지 않고는 말했다. "매그너스 죽이지 말아요," 말을 잠시 멈춘 알렉은 뱀파이어들만 들을 수 있는 작은 목소리로 속삭였다. "당신이 아직 나를 사랑한다면... " 리디아는 활짝 웃고는 대답했다. "알렉의 행복을 위해서라면, 노력해볼게요." 리디아는 알렉의 뺨에 비쥬를 남기고는 민트향의 바람과 함께 사라졌다. 

잠시 서성거리던 알렉이 꽥 소리쳤다. "야. 나와." 적막이었다. "야. 나오라고. 스토커 새끼야. 샌달우드향 나고 있거든?" 그늘에서 매그가 한 발을 내딛었다. 왼쪽 손에 지팡이를 짚은 매그의 눈은 이글이글 타고 있었다.

"알렉산더...내가 지금 내 천사의 불륜 현장을 목격한거야?"

알렉이 얼굴을 찌푸린 채 한발 뒤로 물러섰다. 매그가 빠르게 한 발짝 앞으로 내딛자 알렉이 에이씨 하고는 머리를 헝클더니 외쳤다. 매그는 알렉이 제 지팡이를 힐끔 쳐다본 것을 눈치챘다. "아니라고!! 아니라고!! 몇 번을 말해야 돼!! 난 너밖에 없다니까? 난!! 매그너스 네 눈이 하나라도 널 좋아할거야!!" 말을 마친 알렉은 투덜거렸다. 알렉은 여전히 제가 손과 다리에 신경쓰는 줄로 알고 있는 모양이었다. "그리고 우연히 나타난 척하긴. 이 약속 잡았을 때부터 알고 있었으면서." 매그는 미소지었다. 

***

뒤를 이어 수장 일을 맡아 다운월더 인권 신장에 힘쓰던 라파엘은 일찍 죽었다. 일찍이라고는 하지만, 섀도우헌터의 평균 수명이 50전후인 것을 떠올려 볼 때 어쩌면 오래 산 것일지도 모른다. 한때 제 파라바타이였던 라파엘 산티아고가 본딩을 끊으며 제게 부탁했던 것은 제 사후에 사이먼을 보살펴 달라는 것이었다. 라파엘은 목숨을 거두기 전 자신을 불렀고, 단 한 마디만을 남겼다. 웨어울프인 사이먼은 베타였고, 라파엘은 오메가였기에 둘 사이에 아이는 없었다.

영면에 든 사이먼의 무덤 위에 흙을 뿌리며 매그는 '아기새를 부탁해'란 이런 의미였을 것이라고 생각했다. 제 옆에 서서 눈을 감은 채 잠시 묵념을 취하는 알렉을 바라보며, 매그는 연인을 남겨두고 떠나야만 했던 라파엘이 얼마나 두려웠을지를 다시 한 번 느낄 수 있었다. 오래오래 사이먼을 보살펴주고 싶었지만, 사이먼은 라파엘이 잠든 후 꺾인 꽃처럼 차츰 시들어갔고 그 과정에서 자신들이 해줄 수 있는 것은 없었다. 알렉은 놀라울 정도로 침착하게 사이먼의 영혼이 육신에 머물기를 거부하고 있다고 말했고, 그 모든 것을 바라보며 매그는 제 가슴 안에서 무언가가 천천히 죽어가고 있다는 것을 깨달을 수 있었다. 

***

"100주년 축하해!!" 제이스와 클레리가 문을 열고 들이닥쳤다. 제이스는 고깔 모자를 쓴 채였고, 클레리는 머리를 자연스럽게 흘러내리게 두고 있었다. 저거저거 저 또라이 저거. 매그는 혀를 찼다. "미안한 척이라도 좀 해 봐라."

"내가 왜 미안해해야 돼?" 클레리가 천진난만하게 고개를 갸웃거렸다. "나 때문에 너희들이 이어졌잖아. 오히려 나한테 감사해해야 하는거 아니야? 영생을 함께하게 됐는데 말이지!" 클레리는 까르르 웃었다. 클레리는 놀라울 정도로 변화가 없어 보였다. 오랜 시간이 지나고 나자 그것마저도 안도감으로 찾아왔다.

"보고 싶었어, 자기야!!"

클레리가 알렉에게 윙크하며 손키스를 날렸다. "너 때문에 이지가 죽었어, 크리스탈." 이를 으드득 갈던 알렉이 씹어뱉자 클레리는 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고서는 어머! 하고 입을 막았다. 그리고는 소리쳤다. "정확히 말하자면, 그건 걔가 한 거지. 더 정확히 말하자면, 걔 칼이 한 거지. 걔 누구였지? 있잖아... 그 금발 머리." 알렉이 얼굴을 찡그렸다. "세바스찬, 네 오빠 아니었어?" 클레리를 보던 매그는 천천히 시선을 돌려 알렉을 바라보다가 얼굴을 구겼다. 알렉은 사람들의 이름을 기억하는 데 재능이 없었다. 그걸 백년 동안이나 기억했다고? 클레리가 오 하고는 표정을 짓더니 눈을 깜빡거렸다. "그랬지. 잊고 있었네."

"...세바스찬? 그걸 아직 기억하고 있었단 말이야?"

음료를 가져오겠다며 주방으로 다가간 매그는 손짓으로 알렉을 불러냈다. 곰곰이 하던 생각을 마친 매그는 잠시 서성이다가 알렉을 휙 돌아보았다. 

"금발...금발이라. 리디아도 금발이었지... 그리고 전부터 생각했는데 말이야, 알렉산더 넌 유독 제이스에게 약하단 말이지...흐음..." 저를 만나기 전 제이스와 알렉은 백년이 넘는 시간동안 함께했다. 제가 지금까지 알렉과 살아온 기간을 합쳐도, 그 시간을 뛰어넘지는 못한다. 매그가 눈썹을 찡그렸다.

알렉은 눈알을 굴렸다. 잠시 침묵이 흐른 후 알렉은 머뭇거리다가 말했다. "그런 거 아냐." 이럴 수가. 이걸 왜 지금까지 몰랐지? 알렉은 거짓말에 영 소질이 없었다. 매그는 제 목소리가 낮아진 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 

"...아니라고?"

알렉이 움찔하는 것이 느껴졌다. 매그는 한 발짝 알렉에게 다가가며 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 매그의 목소리는 이제 으르렁거리고 있었다. "정말 아니라고?"

"그래, 사실 맞아! 제이스 좋아했다!!"

식겁한 알렉이 꽥 소리치자마자 매그는 참지 못하고 송곳니를 드러내며 하악질을 했다. 조리대 위에 눕혀진 알렉에게 삽입하는 순간, 선반에서 뭔가가 떨어지는 소리가 났다. 둘은 뻣뻣하게 굳은 채 클레리와 제이스를 쳐다보았다. 제이스는 어깨를 으쓱하더니 손을 들어 손가락으로 클레리를 가르켜보였다. "미안!! 우린 소리만 들으려고 했어." 클레리가 속눈썹을 깜박거리고는 다시 말을 이었다. "그랬구나.. 그럼 뭐, 4p라도 할래? 마침 쌍방향 딜도가 있어!" 매그가 이를 갈며 입을 열었다. 어울려 줄 기분은 아니었다. "닥쳐." 얼굴이 붉어진 알렉 역시 똑같이 욕설을 뱉으며 연달아 마력구를 쏘았으나, 제이스는 빠르게 클레리를 안고 모두 피해 옆으로 이동한 뒤 한숨을 내쉬며 팔짱을 끼고 주방 벽에 기대 섰다. "거절은 말로 하란 말이야! 이래서 알파들은 안 돼." 눈을 굴린 클레리가 한숨을 내쉬고서는 투덜거렸다. 제이스는 그런 클레리를 바라보며, 태양을 처음 보는 아이처럼 웃고 있었다.

"전에 너도 우리 노는 거 봤으니 공평한 거다, 예쁜아!" 

하이힐 소리를 또각이며 사라지기 전 클레리가 외쳤다. "쟤 질리면 언제든지 연락하고!" 주방에서는 잠시 바득바득 이를 가는 소리가 들렸다.

***

창 밖의 은빛 달이 알렉을 비추고 있었다. 만월이었다. 달빛이 뿌려진 월록의 피부에는 기이한 빛이 깃들어 묘한 분위기를 자아냈다. 달이 이지러졌다가 차오르는 광경을 수천 번도 넘게 보아 왔으나, 매그는 이 달이 알렉을 진정으로 처음 갖던 날 본 것과도 같이 아름답게 슬프다는 생각을 했다.

클레리가 보이지 않게 된 어느 날부터, 제이스 역시 홀연히 자취를 감추었다. 알렉은 미쳐 날뛰면서 제이스의 행방을 찾았으나, 매그는 그가 다시 나타나지 않을 것임을 알고 있었다. 어쨌거나 그는 제 사이어였고, 뱀파이어는 제 사이어의 죽음을 감지할 수 있었다. 제이스가 변이시킨 뱀파이어가 저 하나뿐이라는 것은 정말 다행스러운 일이었다. 어느 날 밤 심장에 대못이 박히는 듯한 고통으로 비명을 지르며 일어난 매그는 마침내 제 사이어가 영원한 죽음의 팔 안에 안겼음을 직감했고, 널 잃는 꿈을 꾸었다고 말한 후 알렉의 품에 안겨 오열했다.

그 후 자신은 붉은 머리의 실리들을 볼 때마다 가슴 한 구석에 미미한 슬픔과 함께 막연한 애정이 샘솟는 것을 느끼고는 했다. 처음에는 이것이 제 사이어로 인한 영향인지, 아니면 제 그리움이 만들어낸 허상인지 궁금해하고는 했었다. 그러나 이제 와서는 그게 무엇이든, 별로 상관은 없을 것 같았다. 사실, 더 이상 궁금하지조차 않았다.

제가 사이어의 죽음을 느끼지 못했으니 제이스는 어딘가에서 살아있을 것이라고 알렉을 도닥이면서, 매그는 제이스가 좋아했던 Rh- O형으로 만들어진 와인을 하나 사다 두었다. 완벽을 기하기 위해서였다. 미칠 듯한 외로움이었고, 뼈에 사무치는 공허였다. 대체 알렉은 자신 없이 이 세월을 어떻게 버텨 온 것일까? 알렉이 없다면 자신은 단 1초도 이 시간의 흐름을 견뎌낼 수 없을 것 같은데 말이다. 매그는 순간 알렉이 왜 저를 변이시키려고 했었는지, 그 이유를 새삼 깨달았다. 석회화에 대해서는 익히 들어 알고 있었다. 아마 알렉은 스스로의 죽음을 예견했을 것이리라. 

단 한 번도 영생을 살게 되리라고 생각한 적은 없었다. 그러나 무한한 지옥, 또는 무한한 천국에 갇혀 이제는 정말로 저와 알렉 둘밖에 남지 않았다. 매그는 그 사실에 잠시 전율했다. 기쁨인지, 슬픔인지, 흥분인지, 그 모든 감정이 뒤섞인 무언가인지가 젊은 청년의 육신에 깃든 늙은 영혼을 떨게 만들고 있었다. 매그는 눈을 감고 알렉의 살결을 어루만지며 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 손끝으로도 그려낼 수 있는 쇄골과, 그 밑으로 이어지는 옅은 핑크빛의 유두와, 얇은 피부가 덮고 있는 갈비뼈... 짧다고는 말할 수 없는 세월동안 알렉은 전혀 변하지 않았다. 그것은 저도 마찬가지였다. 매그는 거울을 들여다 볼 때마다, 주인이 아닌 몸에 들어와 있는 듯한 이상한 느낌을 감출 수가 없었다.

그 오랜 세월이 지나 모든 것이 지겨워졌음에도 불구하고, 자신은 알렉을 다 알 수가 없었다. 아주 오랜 세월이 지나고 나서도 그러하리라는 것이, 매그를 슬프게 만들었다. 모든 것들은 자신이 다 알기 전에도 스러져버린다. 너무나도 빨리. 이제는 아버지의 얼굴도 전혀 기억나지 않았고, 그를 증오하며 가졌던 감정을 되살리려 해봐도 잘 되지 않았다. 카모마일이었던가 카밀라였던가, 정말 마음을 다 바쳐 사랑한 여자가 있었던 사실은 기억하지만 그 사실을 구성하는 추억들은 기억하지 못했다. 아마 제이스 역시 이렇게 흐려져 갈 것이었다. 시간이란 인펜보다 강력한 마약이었다. 

매그는 알렉의 불타는 듯한 피부를 어루만지며 미소지었다. 그 모든 사실에도 불구하고 놀라운 것은, 제가 아직 알렉의 옆에 있으며 알렉이 자신의 옆에 있다는 것이었다. 뱀파이어의 예민한 귀는 고개를 돌리지 않고도 제 옆에 누운 알렉이 눈을 깜박거리고 있다는 사실을 눈치챌 수 있었고, 그의 심장이 일정한 박자로 약동하며 그 아름다운 몸에 생명을 불어넣는 혈액을 전해주고 있다는 사실을 잡아냈다. 이 심장 소리는 달이 기울고 기우는 동안에도 전혀 변하지 않았다. 이 박동, 절 안정시키는 이 고동은 타인의 생기에 의존해야만 살아갈 수 있는 제가 가질 수 있도록 허락된 유일한 따스함이었다. 

가끔 매그는 알렉의 심장 소리를 들으며 제 가슴에서 오래도록 멎어 있는 심장 역시도 함께 뛰는 듯한 기현상을 겪고는 했다. 제 육신은 알렉의 옆에 있으나, 제 영혼은 알렉의 안에 기거하며 살아 숨쉬고 있었다. 저 심장이 뛰는 동안은, 누구도 진정한 죽음을 제게 허락할 수 없었다. 제 목숨은 아주 오래 전부터 이미 제 것이 아니었으니까. 매그는 치밀어 오르는 감정을 참지 못하고 속삭였다. 

"내 천사, 난 너를 위해 살아갈거야. 너와 나는 첨탑의 꼭대기에 앉아 온 세상이 타오르는 걸 바라보게 될 거야."

생각보다 큰 소리였으나 알렉의 심장 소리는 변화없이 아주 평온했다. 고개를 돌리지 않은 알렉이 부루퉁해서는 말했다. "난 불이 싫어." 매그가 눈을 굴렸다. 제 본딩메이트는 취향이 까다로웠지만, 저로서는 맞춰주는 수밖에 없었다. 알렉이 원하는 것이 곧 자신이 원하는 것이었다. 매그는 목소리를 낮춰 속삭였다. "그럼 물로 하자. 첨탑의 꼭대기에 앉아 세상이 물에 잠기는 걸 바라보는 걸로." 매그의 대답에 알렉이 빙그레 웃었다. 고개를 돌려 그 미소를 바라본 매그는 잠시 절 둘러싼 모든 것이 흐려지고, 주위에 후광을 두른 알렉만 남는 경험을 했다. 절 불태워 삼키고 찢어서 여는 바로 그 미소였다. 

"고맙다, 꼬맹아."

뱀파이어의 입술에 기대어, 월록이 속삭였다. 월록의 몸에서 피어오른 샌달우드 향이 진홍빛 침구를 물들이고 있었다.


End file.
